Lord Sesshomaru's Challenging Gift
by NightRrain
Summary: When a 17 year human girl does whatever she likes, whenever she wants, she does it without thinking of consenquences. Lord Huo, her previuos master done with her, hands her over to Lord Sesshomaru as a challenging gift. The girl soon knows her way around her new master's life and heart, disobeying him. Will Lord Sesshomaru put up with this rebelious human?
1. Challenging gift

Lord Huo grunted tiresomely, bending down to cover his bleeding knee with his own hand. Noticing he couldn't stand much longer with the deep injury, and knowing for sure that insolent human had bitten through the thick muscle. Angered, he balanced himself on his good leg, raising his hand high and slapped the poor girl across the face with blunt wrath. The girl's frail head snapped right with a crack to her thin neck, bottom lip bleeding greatly and her cheek horribly stinging with the taste of rust and salt tenderly greeting the inside of her mouth. Yet, she still managed to chuckle; almost with an eerie note, and this angered lord Huo to nothing more than a boiling point. He ordered a guard to take the woman away and give her at least twenty lashes, more if needed.

But it was useless and he knew it himself. No matter how much he punished, beat, and abused the stubborn teenage girl, she seemed to grow stronger with every strike and lash than to shrink into a dead writhing corpse. The girl struggled and twisted out of the guard's beefy arms, hoping to get free and escape, but it was in vain. At the end, the girl was taken, dragged, and before they completely took her out of the horrid room, she mocked Lord Huo once more about his bitten knee with a cheeky and thoughtless comment. A young priestess soon appeared beside the guard who had called for her, and rushed to her Lord's knee to treat it. Lord Huo sighed tiredly and angrily, letting himself fall into a sturdy chair another servant had brought for him. While the priestess went on to healing his gaping wound, Lord Huo couldn't help but think about how to either get rid, kill, or break the pathetic human out of her unrespectful manners and cocky tone.

He thought back to the day where he took in the girl as a slave, as a servant. The slave sellers had warned him, that the 10 year old brat was nothing more than a conniving thief and liar, able to manipulate people and abuse them in her secret ways. Lord Huo, not believing a single thing they said, bought her naïvely. He was well confident that a couple of lashes and beatings for any misbehaving act would break and fix the human right up, but he was completely wrong. As the girl grew, the more beatings she got, the more smarter and clever she became, not to mention an emotional abuser. She was absolutely the worst kind of human when being around demons: mocking, yelling, making fun, and even threatening the demons and at times, her threats became true.

To top it off, Lord Huo could not even sleep well at night. For there were times that some kitchen knives went missing and only to have another servant find them in the girl's pillow. That was what got every one baffled because the girl would very discreetly steal so well, to the point in where no one would notice. So every single night he would position no more than six keen guards outside his door, but soon found that was nothing better than useless. For a night he awoke to find his sword that was hung right above his head, gone. He knew, positively knew that the sword was there when he went to sleep, and when he sat up with a jolt, he was welcomed with the human girl standing right in front of his mat, smirking and twisting the blade in her hand, making the blade catch moonlight that was coming in through the open window to glint. That night he was embarrassed, for he yelled like a frighten little boy he once was, calling for his guards. He had no choice but to nail his window shut, never allowing to open it again. As the priestess finished wrapping up has wounded leg, she caught his sigh of distress. She may not have been a demon, but she knew exactly well that the human girl was more demonic than any other demon that existed in the world, much less the era.

"My Lord, if I may speak, why not release and send the girl on her way?" When the lovely woman was finished with his gash, she stood up with a sweet smile and tempting offer.

"Are you mad?! For sure she would come for me to strangle me, even if she's dead! She'll definitely find a way to come back alive and exact revenge!" He responded with an exaggerated and heavy tone. The priestess sighed, knowing how the small girl had everyone traumatized even her sometimes.

"No, I have thought it over already. The girl is old enough to have a Lord Demon as her master."

"And whom did you have in mind, My Lord?" Curiosity peeked her voice up an octave. Lord Huo sinisterly grinned. The only demon that was strong enough, strict enough, and brutal enough in all of Japan was none other than Lord Sesshomaru. He was positive that Lord Sesshomaru could deal with the little pest, like he had for the cruel seven years.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

The priestess heavily gasped, covering her mouth to hide her unthoughtful and malicious grin. He had truly thought the best, and if the girl continued with her 'little' attitude, in no time she'd be better off dead. Lord Sesshomaru is known for little tolerance. It was time the human learned her place, and if not here, then maybe in the afterlife. Suddenly they heard a loud cling of metal and guards grunting in utter pain. Then a voice yelped from the basement of the castle, her yell so loud it penetrated walls of stern cement and wood.

"Oh Lord Huo, how's the medicine feeling on your knee?"

The priestess and Lord Huo looked at each other with pure frightened looks, fumbling to open the tub of ointment that she had just applied to her Lord's leg. The ointment looked fine in fact, and she smelt it just to be sure; smelled normal like herbs. So what was the sly warning about? A stall perhaps? No, the priestess shrieked when she looked into her Lord's face. His face was completely red and was getting swollen! What did that girl do now?

"My face is hot! I can feel it getting swollen. Asuki, what did she do!?" He sternly demanded, shooting up from the chair to gaze at his horribly beet-red limbs.

"I- I don't know My Lord! T- The ointment seems fine!" The priestess stuttered, rationally thinking of what medicine to use to help him. Problem is; she needed to know first what caused his strong swelling to use the proper cure. As if on cue, the girl answered once more yelling with a deafening voice.

"He's allergic to the leaves of the Aravac Purple Flower! In fact, he's allergic to the whole Aravac Bush! Go ahead and give him the allergy medicine, but he'll stay glowing a bright crimson for months!" Laughter followed her insane shouts.

The priestess dashed out of the room to retrieve her allergy medicine, while Lord Huo stayed behind screaming for he was frightened beyond belief. He swore to himself that the very next morning or as soon as he could, he was going to send the girl away with Lord Sesshomaru, even if he had to appear in front of him like a red tomato. The girl has to get out of his life for once and for the better.

"Come on... just a bit more... Ah Ha!" The girl whispered triumphantly as a wooden knife picked a cut stone out of the wall. She broadly smiled, because with just a few more pebbles out of the wide wall, she could squeeze through and go to the village center. Truth be told is that she didn't want to leave Lord Huo, but it would have been nice if he had allowed her some freedom once in a while. She did indeed escape, but only to go steal food or just have fun, and always made sure she come right back at nightfall. Lately though, he has allowed no freedom at all, and was driving her crazy for some fresh air. Just as she was starting to pick at the other stone, light footsteps sounded outside the cellar door. She surprisingly gasped, hurriedly pushing the stone back into place within the sturdy wall, and frantically searching for somewhere to hide the slick knife. She could find no place, and just as the key turned on the door, she threw the knife into the air. The knife flew up and embedded itself into the stone ceiling, making her change her expression into a cunning smile. I truly am amazing, she praised herself only to stare at an open door. Lord Huo walked in, glowing a bright cherry just as the girl had predicted. It was just the day before this that he had the allergic reaction, and his body was still a bit swollen, with a chubby face and a round body than is usually built. The human girl openly grinned up at him.

"Good morning Lord Huge." She visibly mocked.

"Good morning... girl." He bitterly replied. He had considered giving a shameful name for the beast-like girl. But decided not to be bothered with it.

"What brings you to my room?" For so many times that she had gotten punished, the cellar prison for her grounding was like a room to her now.

"I have decided to sell you to another master-"

"No surprise there."

"To a demon lord, if I may finish." He angrily growled at her blunt reaction.

"Go on." She encouraged with an interested front.

"I would normally say to pack your things so you may be ready to go now, but as I can see you have none-"

"Oh no! You see I have many things! My clothes, my blanket, my sweater, my brush, my pillow, my-"

"All of those things belong to me!"

"If they belonged to you, why did you let me use them?"

"Because I let you borrow them, not have them!" He continued on his one-sided scream festival.

"Ah well, keep them. I have better things up my sleeve." She said with a naughty smirk, clearing enjoying this little conversation.

Lord Huo stepped away from her haughty figure and ordered his masculine guards to search the long sleeves of her kimono. They did, and found Lord Huo's most precious and treasured necklace that his mother had left for him so he may give it to the wife he would soon marry. He gasped, snatching the necklace out of the guard's tough hand, carefully holding it in his palm. He glared at her with utter hatred while she pulled herself away from the men.

"How did you get this?"

"I found it on the ground." She replied with an innocent note, but her large eyes told a different story.

"LIES!" He screeched. She shrugged uncaringly while he still tried to ravel his thick mind around the girl's conceit.

"So what if I entered your room, I couldn't help myself." And just as she said that, the loose rock on the wall fell onto the floor, letting in a ray of sunlight. The knife followed after that, first bouncing off Lord Huo's scalp and onto the terra floor. She gazed at her things, and then into Lord Huo's face with panicking and sweaty palms.

"Those things aren't mine." She quickly lied with fear draining her chest. Lord Huo took in a deep breath, and let it out.

"No matter anymore." He roughly spat, looking toward one of his men.

"Have her tied well, with tight and merciless knots." He looked towards the pitiful girl, she decided to hold up a happy façade with a beaming smile.

"With chains." He hissed out a correction, strutting out. The girl grunted as a guard forced her to turn sharply and started to wrap her frail hands with nothing but iron metal.

"Tighter please." she politely asked, and grunted more when the guard tightened them, especially much harder against her request.

"Fine, have it your way..." She timidly whispered to herself.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru waited in the Study Room for the arrival of Lord Huo. As he looked into his fire pit that warmed his room he wondered what this surprise was from Lord Huo. He excepted no gifts from humans, but Lord Huo said it was a 'special' gift for him, a challenge. And Kami knows that Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, loves challenges. Curious, he excepted the gift and now waited for Lord Huo's arrival. It was sooner than he anticipated for rattling steel chains sounded from his courtyard, and then in the hallways that led to his room. A servant unlatched the door, and Lord Huo walked in, bowing deeply before the Demon Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Lord Huo acknowledged him politely.

"Lord Huo, welcome. Where is this gift?" Lord Sesshomaru replied, looking at Lord Huo's bloody red appearance. Lord Huo smiled as he stood from his bow.

"Eager to see your gift? Trust me, in no time, you will be eager to leave it or kill it." He coughed with a bitter tone. Lord Sesshomaru nodded.

"Care to tell me what happened to you?" He asked, looking him up and down with an amused eye. Lord Huo opened his mouth to speak but it was not his words that came out, rather from the girl who stood outside.

"He's allergic to the Aravac Plant and his stupid little priestess was dumb enough to apply Aravac ointment to his injured knee." She hissed of pain as a guard smacked her on the head, ordering her to shut up. Lord Sesshomaru still couldn't see his gift but the 'gift' could see him perfectly from where she was standing. She hated him already, and vowed to make his life a living hell especially since he was a demon.

"There, My Lord, is your gift." Lord Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lord Huo, I buy no slaves, especially human slaves. For her attitude, what makes you think I would want her at all?" He growled with a steady beat.

"Oh, but Lord Sesshomaru, you don't know this girl! She is worse than human, worse than a demon like you! All my years I kept her she probably kept me as her slave than her as my slave! The more I beat her, the more I punish her, the more... more... more beastly she became!" Lord Huo cried out desperately.

"Why, thank you for the compliment, Lord Huge!" The girl shrieked from outside. The servant who was still kneeled before the opened door, glowered at the girl angrily.

"How does this concern me? Why not get rid of her already?"

"A human, with no manners and who does not know their place in this world, should know before they die! I want her to suffer, I want her to see how cruel this world is for all she sees is candy with apples that she can steal! She, My Lord, is a great challenge to teach her this which makes me think that you will love her more. And soon enough, I want to see her obedient to you." Lord Huo voiced, grinning happily like a genuine mad man. Interested now, he nodded his head approving to Lord Huo's proposal, and Lord Huo called for his guards to bring the girl inside. She hopped in, still wrapped tightly in chains. Sesshomaru was astounded to see how carefully she had been tied up with chains, chains instead of normal rope. This girl must be worse than a beast, he thought to himself, but no matter that will be gone before she dies.

"You gave me away to an old man?" The girl uttered, inspecting Sesshomaru just like he was inspecting her. Angered, he snapped his hand forward grabbing the girl's mouth shut so tightly that it made her wince of pain. Lord Huo grinned happily at her pain.

"You will not speak unless spoken to, understand?" Sesshomaru eagerly growled. Suddenly, just as his hand had surprised her, her hand that was supposed to be tied behind her back with chains, snapped to grab his wrist and rip his hold off of her face, surprising him and digging her own nails into his wrist.

"And you will not touch me unless I want to be touched, understand?" She retorted back with clenched teeth. He tugged his hand away from her, and looked up at Lord Huo. Lord Huo only shrugged.

"Don't ask me how she untied herself from the chains, because it's just as a surprise to me as it is to you." Lord Huo countered.

"Is this all, Lord Huo, to train a human to be obedient?"

Lord Huo openly snorted, "It's not just obedience that you or anyone here will have to deal with."

"I see." Sesshomaru replied, quite pleased while he stared at the young girl. Lord Huo grabbed her from behind, and shoved her forward to Lord Sesshomaru, making sure he folded her arm first to keep her from clawing at him.

"What are you looking at? Keep your old eye balls in your big head!" The girl snapped, angry for having him stare at her with an unreadable expression. Sesshomaru quickly struck her across the face, making the servant kneel by the door gasp. She had never seen her Lord slap any servant, ever, let alone a girl like this one.

"You hit like a girl, worse than Lord Huo in fact!" She laughed once her head snapped back into place. That earned her another slap, and quickly once more snapped her head back into place and spat at him, her spit hitting him in his left eye. He wiped his eye clean, visibly angered and when he was about to swing his arm at her again she ducked quickly and swiftly. The slap landed upon Lord Huo who was holding her from behind, the slap sending him onto his back with a single gasp. She rose back up, smiling at the Demon Lord, her cheek red-hot with the countless thrashes.

"What a nice way to treat your company." Sesshomaru grabbed her by her throat, raising her up to the sky. Earning a shriveled gasp spill from her shaky lips. Lord Huo rose, rubbing his cheek.

"That felt like a boulder pounding into my face; how did she stand those two hits?" He questioned, almost about to cry from the horrible stinging pain.

"Lord Huo, she truly is a piece of work, and I already like her." He narrowed his heavy eyelids, looking directly into Lord Huo's face.

"Thank you for this gift, she truly is a nice challenge." Lord Huo smiled, forgetting about his pain for a bit.

"Well now, I am happy to see you enjoy your gift." Then his simper and Lord Sesshomaru's frown faded in color when a cup full of saliva landed on Sesshomaru's head and dripped into has face and down his chin. He let go of the girl's throat immediately and she fell onto the ground giggling and coughing. Servants rushed in to clean and wash Sesshomaru's face while Lord Huo glared down at the squawking girl on the floor, her arms now free from the binding chains.

"You're disgusting." Lord Huo flatly reticulated her.

"And you're ugly." She replied with equal hatred.

Lord Huo snorted, and turned his head to look at a looking-glass Sesshomaru had. He looked at himself in it, am I really ugly, he thought. As if the girl read his mind, she answered his easy thoughts in a flash.

"Yeah, you're ugly enough that no women will want to marry you, and you're already halfway through your life!" She chortled with a horrible tone. Lord Huo snapped his head towards her, anger clouding his eyes.

"Look who's talking! You'll never get a husband as well, for you will be a slave for the rest of your damned life!" The girl raised her index finger and wagged it at him, side to side.

"You see, my dear Huo, that is false. At any given moment I can leave, right under your nose and you will never know how or when it happened." Lord Huo crouched beside her, and looked into her eyes.

"How do you do it?" He whispered with a fond likeness. She curled her lips and smirked at him.

"Magic." She whispered back. Lord Huo's eyebrows arched confused. Magic?

"Take her away, out to the prison hut." Sesshomaru demanded once his servants left him clean. The girl simply smiled. "Had enough fun for one day?" She asked.

"Fun has not begun yet, until tomorrow."

"Can't wait, old man."

Sesshomaru's personal guards came in and took her away. Lord Huo and Lord Sesshomaru said their farewells, and parted. That night, lord Sesshomaru was under his silk covers, smiling at his new challenge. In just that short meeting with her, he was tired. That girl can suck the anger out of him in buckets, leaving him empty of energy. After all, his energy was composed of a major one part, anger. He turned on his side, and just as his eyes were beginning to close, a mimic wolf howl sounded through his castle and room, a very good mimic wolf howl indeed. He frowned, not believing the girl would do this every night. If she would, her teeth would be knocked out or worse, her lips stitched up. The howling went into a few minutes, and soon into hours. Lord Sesshomaru turned and tossed in his bed, swearing that if another howl was heard he would march down there and smack the girl shut himself. He noticed it wasn't just him, because he heard his servants and guards grunting and complaining. The girl halted for a minute or two of noise to regain her breath, and look out towards Lord Sesshomaru's room.

"The fun has just begun now, Lord Sesshomaru." She sneered, ripping another howl from her throat. Which in turn earned a wonderful yell from the Lord Himself that pleased her very well until early morning.


	2. Hair cut and A New Name

"I'm hungry!" The girl complained again through the metal window, shaking it again and again. The guard had had enough already with her 20th distasteful scream.

"Be quiet! How many times must I tell you that you will not be eating today?!" The guard countered, screeching back at her through the steel bars.

"Not enough times to shut me up! Now go bring me food or Kami so help me!"

"No! Now shut up!" He roared and turned his back on her, more than slightly annoyed. She stuck out her long finger and poked his head.

"Boop, go find me food!" She whispered with a childish tone, but the guard flatly ignored her. After a few more touches to the head, the guard wailed out frustrated and left the prison hut, ordering another guard to stay in charge. She clearly grunted and jumped of the window pane, kicking the dirt floor. With a couple of more punts, a ripe apple flew in through the window and hit her square in the back of her head. She twisted around and glared at the guard who had taken the place of the guard she formally annoyed.

"Oh, yeah... thank you for your generosity!" She modestly thanked him.

"Shut up and eat the apple before anyone sees that I gave you food!" He hissed back. He sounded young, just like her or a bit older. She went and picked up the red fruit, hiding it in the pocket of her long kimono. She ran to the window and leapt, clutching the metal bars once more so she could look outside, positioning her feet on a wooden board that stood just underneath the window.

"Tell me, doesn't your Lord have any food for his prisoners, at least a bit of bread?" She curiously questioned with a happy mood.

"You think you're the only one hungry around here? When our Lord doesn't wake, we don't get to eat unless he's eaten first. And someone kept him up all night!" He hastily replied, not turning to face her likeness.

"Don't play stupid with me! I know demons can go without sleep for a couple of weeks, isn't that right?" She clarified, feeling a tad bit of sorry inside her empty stomach.

"Yes, but he just came back from a meeting from the North, taking a couple of weeks to get here without rest!"

"So what does that mean? That he will take another couple of weeks to sleep and regain energy again?" She was getting tedious, looking at her overgrown nails in utter boredom.

"Oh I hope not, but there has been a history in years that he has taken a week sleeping away." He sighed, shifting his feet for a more relaxing hold.

Mhm, very well then, it's time to go find food for myself. She looked around, only seeing one guard at her window, the one she just chatted with and the other sitting at the door, dozing off. A total of two guards protected the hut, and Lord Sesshomaru should have known better than that. Quickly snatching the metal pole the guard held by her window, she shifted it and aimed at the guard's face that just turned around to look at her, the pole smacking right into his forehead hard knocking him unconscious. She brought the pole in through the window, positioned it once more facing the doorway, and ran at it with her all might. The pole broke through the door and through the lock, throwing the door wide open. As she turned to face the other guard, she noticed he wasn't up and ready to fight her. Perplexed, she looked back and front until she heard a man grunt behind the door that she had just thrown open. She looked behind it to find the other guard on the floor, barely conscious from the smack of the door.

"Oops... um, here's the apple." She smiled apologetically, comforting him with an apple on hand, and he just let out a loud huff that jerked his whole body.

Beaming, she ran off and through the shadows until she reached the castle wall. No problem for her, for she was a good rock climber and the whole wall was made of rock. Happily, she dug one of her hands into a crack and began her climb upward. In no time flat, she swung her leg over the wall and leapt down, softly landing on her nimble feet. She hustled towards the closest village, laughing like an escaped maniac.

"Where is she!?" Sesshomaru hysterically screamed at his guards who frantically had ran around the castle for the 50th time, finding no sign of the girl. She had been smart enough to rub dirt all over her body in the hut, in fact so much dirt, that Sesshomaru only smelt terra everywhere like he normally would. The servants, too, were running like mad around the castle grounds searching for the girl and finding in her place nothing. Sesshomaru was surprised and angered to not know how this girl, this pathetic human worthless girl; escaped him, his guards, and his castle! How was it damned possible?! Finally, a guard howled saying that he had found her. Sesshomaru darted towards the guard who was looking inside the hut astounded. Sesshomaru pushed him aside roughly, making him bump into another one, the same guard that had the metal pole bruise on his forehead.

"Where have you been?" Sesshomaru hissed at the sitting girl inside the prison hut, who was smiling at him in return.

"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time watching you and your idiots run around like crazy rats in the sun."

"Do expect me to believe this lie? Not only can I smell your lie, but the door and lock are broken. How dare you deceive me?"

"How dare you not feed me? Must everyone obey your wishes? What if you were dead on your bed, never coming out and everyone thinking you were asleep? We would die of starvation!" He leaned on the door way, inspecting her for a mere moment. She huffed and turned her head sideways, hating how he often loved to inspect her and her unflawed body.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one." She flatly replied, almost with a distant look in her eyes.

"Kudaranai." She snapped her head to look at him.

"What?"

"Your name from now on, is Kudaranai." Smirking, he managed to bear in a chuckle. Wedged inside his throat like mucus. She shot up to her feet, visibly livid.

"Worthless? Worthless? How dare you name me as such! I will not obey or even listen to that name, do you hear me!" She bawled at him with wide stubborn eyes. He treaded in and grabbed her by the back of her neck, dragging her out with brute force.

"I listened, but I did not hear.." He coldly replied. Kudaranai shrieked as she tried to get away from his grasp, but it was no use. She twisted and tried to strike him but nothing worked. Finally, she crouched down and bit his thigh. Sesshomaru hissed, and yanked her scalp away by her hair, making her yelp in pain and to release his leg.

"I vowed to be nice to you, to get your hair cut professionally, but if you don't want that, so be it!" He yanked up her long and silky jet-black hair in his palms and in a quick movement with his rigid nails, her long locks were gone. Kudaranai gasped and wailed in pure pain when she saw her treads fall onto the ground before her wriggling feet. She had cared for her hair so much, to have it long and beautiful, only to see everything wasted on the cold and cruel ground. She fell to her unstable knees, sobbing and picking up her thin locks from the floor. She reached a hand up to touch her new hair she gasped as her locks only reached now under her ear, and badly uneven from the reckless cut. She heard the guards laughing, and in the corner of her eyes she saw Sesshomaru smiling. She got angry at herself, showing him her weak side for a moment; he was provoking her. Damned bastard. He wants to play unfair, let's play unfair. She firmly stood, and gazed into his golden amber eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll grow back soon. And I must truly thank you, for my head feels much lighter, allowing me more freedom to move my body however I want when escaping." She gave a crude smile, a little fazed by the white lie.

"I'll make sure your hair gets a regular cut from now on, no longer than below your shoulders- !" All of a sudden, a hand flew across his face, barely skimming his nose and making him blindly stumble back. He shot an irritated glare aimed for Kudaranai.

"That's how fast I can hurt you, without you even knowing it. Consider that a warning you old man!" Kudaranai spat threateningly. The guards and servants obviously gasped at her rash boldness.

"Now take me to fix my hair because it will NOT stay like this!" She pointed to her head, with teary and big honest eyes. Sesshomaru simply smiled, loving how she was already bending to his rules. But little did he know, that actually it was he who was bending to her rules.


	3. A Tour of Kitchen and Castle

A couple of tedious days passed on since Kudaranai's arrival at Lord Sesshomaru's Castle and home and she had to admit to herself that she already loved it much more than Lord Huo's small and ratty home he called his castle. It was big, huge actually, almost three normal villages put together. It had a beautiful garden with a gigantic Cherry Blossom Tree right in the middle of it, giving a perfect, nice, and cool shade during those hot and sweaty summers. The shady huts where the guards and soldiers lived, you might as well call it a small village of their own and same applied to the house servants and maids. It also had a training field, the second biggest part apart from the castle, with a large and very spacious training court that Kudaranai just loved. She adored going into the court's shed, looking at the all the weapons it held especially samurai and katana swords, all glimmering from being polished and newly crafted.

The only places left to roam and to look at now were the kitchen, her most favorite place and then the castle itself from the inside, she planned to do this very tour today after escaping her prison hut once more at dawn before anyone woke up. It was midday now, almost lunch time, and the soldiers and guards were too busy training on the courtyard to even notice the original conniving slave, Kudaranai, march right across the field from their view and into the kitchen's back door. She first took a peek in, evaluating what she wanted and how she was going to get it. There she spotted a bowl full of small dried fish, taunting her with smell alone. Her unfilled stomach grumbled and her mouth watered since her new lord had ordered everyone to not feed a crumb of food to the new slave unless they valued their precious yet dull heads.

"Let her eat what she can find in there." He had commented.

"If she must, she'll devour the rodents and insects since they're so alike." Well, she thought, if I am like a rodent who can do what it wants and wander where it likes, then I will be one. The kitchen was full of half-demon cooks, busy brooding and the head chef ordering other cooks around. It was, too busy in fact, that it was enough to sneak in there unnoticed and steal the bowl of fish. And, that is exactly what she did.

"Where exactly are you taking that?" A voice, the very same voice who she had given the forehead bruise, asked to her. She unwrapped her arm from around that bowl of fish, and looked at him, but still keeping a close eye on her precious food. He was leaning on the wall to the right of her, holding yet another ice-pack to his forehead like so many days before. What a big baby, she thought.

"I'm taking it to My Lord." She replied. He rose an eyebrow, not believing her.

"Our lord wants a bowl of smelly dried fish?"

"Do you want another bruise on your body, this time below your waist?" She retorted with a sly tone. He let a hand down softly to his manhood, covering it to protect it.

"No." He answered.

"Then there's your answer." She huffed, ripping her attention off of him and fully wrapped her arm once more around the bowl. As she turned to go, she bumped into a roundish person, her little fishes jumping of the bowl as if they were alive once more.

"Get out of my kitchen! Lord Sesshomaru warned me about you!" It was the head chef who she bumped into and had yelled at her, swinging a knife at Kudaranai. Kudaranai gasped and ducked, forgetting about the empty bowl of fish and ran for her life. But the chef grabbed the back of her kimono and dragged her back, throwing Kudaranai on the floor on her back.

"I will teach you a lesson about ever coming into my kitchen and stealing my food!" The chef yelled at her, kicking her on the side.

"Good, because you might as well learn a lesson too!" Kudaranai screamed back and kicked the chef on the stomach, sending the old fat woman stumbling back. Kudaranai stood and ran around the kitchen and around the cooks, dropping every single platter and pots of food on the floor. The delicious stew that was simmering on the stone stove for dinner, Kudaranai grabbed a long spoon and knocked it down to the floor, making the cooks run away from the hot fluid.

"AHA! FREEDOM, FREEEEDOOOM!" Kudaranai screeched, holding the spoon up high and standing on the highest counter there was.

Kudaranai leapt off the counter laughing as the old chef ran at her. Kudaranai and the chef circled each other around the counters, Kudaranai knocking every single piece of food that she saw onto the floor. As the chef got stuck between two counters at either side of her body, Kudaranai was busy laughing while grabbing every piece of cooking bread from the oven and throwing it into the huge bucket full of dish water. When all of the bread that was cooking were now soaped in the bucket of soapy water, Kudaranai ran towards the chef who was still stuck and screaming desperately for her ruined bread and she stuck her long spoon under the chef's neck like a knife.

"What's the lesson you learnt?" Kudaranai asked, grinning like mad with her eyes shining like stars full of mischief. The chef, who was beyond angry with her face completely red, replied yelling.

"That you have destroyed all of my food!?" She even spat saliva as she yelled.

"Nope! That you must lock all your doors to kitchen and that you are fat since you are still stuck there!" Kudaranai replied laughing. The chef screamed at Kudaranai as she ran out of the kitchen laughing, and threw the long spoon at the cooks who were all huddled together beside a kitchen wall where no food was on the floor. Some cooks ducked as the spoon headed their way, and Kudaranai ran out, tripping on a little step, but still ran laughing all the way to the castle's front entrance.

Sesshomaru was not at his castle that day, for he had left in the morning to a meeting with a lord from a village that was in the West, wanting to discuss some concerns the pathetic human lord had. So, with Lord Sesshomaru gone for the day and the guards now busy inspecting what happened in the kitchen, which provoked a giggle out of Kudaranai as she remembered, she would be inside the castle in ease, stooping around to what she can find and if good enough, steal. The guards who were supposed to be guarding the front entrance were asleep, snoring softly in their sitting hunched positions.

So much for security, Kudaranai thought, and stepped quietly around the guards and walked into the castle, sliding the doors closed softly. She let out a low whistle, amazed at how big and wonderfully decorated the castle was. She just imagined how actually much more wonderfully Lord Sesshomaru's room was. She gasped, and ran to the statues, walls, paintings, and even kneeled on the floor to look at it. "Look at this stuff," she whispered to herself, "everything is made out of gold or precious stones, and oh, look at this handmade crystal Buddha, so beautiful!" She wanted to snatch the small Buddha into her pocket, but as she lifted, the crystal must have been really good for it was heavy. She was worried that it would fall out of her pocket, and breaking such a precious thing was a waste for her. She set it back down, and made her way up the stairs to find Sesshomaru's room. She let her hand trail long the beautiful painted walls, gazing at many wonderful painted portraits. As she climbed one more staircase, she noticed that it only led to hall with two rooms on each side of the hall, and one room with big sliding doors just ahead at the end of the hall. Kudaranai grinned, knowing that that must be Sesshomaru's room with no doubt. As she walked to the room, she smirked evilly. Let's see old man what secrets you hide, she thought. But just as she set her hand on the wooden handle, a shock ran up her arm and into her body, flinging her back away from the door. Kudaranai grunted as she sat up from the floor, rubbing her shocked hand.

Damn bastard, he has a barrier on the door..." She muttered angrily. But that didn't stop her, knowing what other options she had up her sleeve. In fact, she praised Lord Sesshomaru for having a barrier on the door because if it had not and if had she walked right in, she would leave her scent all over the place, and she wanted to be discrete. Oh well, she thought, some other time. She stood, and took one more last look at door.

"Be ready, because when I come, you never knew I came!" She warned the door, and ran out of the castle. But her luck went from good to worse, as she bumped into another person when she ran right out of the castle.

"You have destroyed my kitchen, you have destroyed my food, and you have destroyed half of my castle already!" A voice yelled and growled at her angrily. It was none other than Lord Sesshomaru himself, huffing with anger and eyes tinting red.

"You look really mad, you should have fed me, and you should have seen how the chef had gotten stuck! So funny!" She said, and tried to rest her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder to share a good laugh, but he smacked her hand away.

"Do not touch me!" He hissed, hatred filling his slick voice.

"Sheesh, you're such a boring old man." Smirking with a sly grin, she crossed her arms.

"I have had it already with you and warnings. Let this show you how cruel I can be!" He spoke angrily, and grabbed her arm tightly in his hand.

"Ouch, you're hurting me! Let me go!" Kudaranai yelled, trying to pull away from him. He shook her to stop her moving, and reeled her hard into him, looking into her face, his nose almost touching her nose.

"If you ever, ever destroy another part of my castle like the kitchen, I will not hesitate to kill you, understand?" He hissed coldly into her face. She shuttered... for a moment.

"You can't stop me!"

**_"WATCH ME!"_**


	4. Sneaky Kudaranai

Oh, Kudaranai thought, he can be oh so cruel. Three days ago, in midday when she destroyed the kitchen and challenged her Lord, he had indeed been cruel to her like her warned her. He had ordered his guards to tie Kudaranai up to a pole in the middle of the courtyard, with chains instead of rope. She cursed because if three days ago if he had tied her up with rope, she would have escaped that very same night. But no, she was stuck there for three days with no water or food and under the hot and harsh weather of summer. In her second day, she tried to get untie a chain, and she did untie one knot, but problem was the chains were too heavy and thick, so it was a constant pinching feeling she got in her fingers as the chains clashed upon her fingers. Now, here she was on third day tied up with the hot sun beating down on her. She threw her head back and grunted; hungry and thirst were mainly killing her already. But, she thought, if this is his way of taming me, it won't work. Then, no sooner when she had closed her eyes for a brief moment, Lord Sesshomaru strode up to her. She opened her eyes, and glared at him.

"Have you had enough?" He asked her.

"No, not-" she cleared her throat, and spoke again in a raspy voice, "apparently not enough to still continue disobeying you."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Your soul tells me that, but your body is nearing its end like this." He said, looking at her dry skin that was cracking.

Kudaranai scoffed, and turned her head away from him. "Trust me, it takes a lot more to break me, and," she turned to look at him, "you don't know half of the thing that will truly break me!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if she truly had some weakness to end her. "What may that be?" He asked.

She coughed and answered, "How am I supposed to know? That thing is in my past, and I make sure to keep far down my memory where not even I can bury it up again and look at it! If you find it, tell me because I am just as curious as you to know what it is."

Then, something hit Sesshomaru, a realization. He now knew that she wasn't like this when she was little, in fact, she was very obedient. But, he wondered, what had caused her to change like this? No matter, I will make sure I beat it out of her sooner or later, he thought. "Hn." He finished his conversation with her and left his home once more, like he often did. Where does he go all the time when he leaves, she wondered.

That night, Sesshomaru had not come back, and it was time. Kudaranai would stand no more being tied up, so with all her might and fumbling hands for hours until midnight, she managed to free herself of the chains. She sighed happily when she stood and stretched, her back and legs hurting. Now, she thought, food and water. It wasn't hard to find a guard that carried what she needed, and soon she had a dagger in her hand. As she walked to kitchen's back door again, she positively knew that the door would be locked up tight for her little show three days ago. But, when she arrived at the door, she noticed it was unlocked and unguarded. She laughed and knew better. She looked up, and noticed there was a roof hole from the smoked that escaped when cooking. She smiled and climbed up the rock wall and into the hole, forcing her body to squeeze in through the hole first. She landed on her feet, and laughed again when she saw the unlocked door again, but this time from the inside. Kudaranai had obviously left the chef ranging mad, for there was a mechanical arrow launcher positioned right in front of the door. If Kudaranai had opened the door, it would trigger the mechanical arrow launcher to launch about 20 arrows in lightning speed, and that, she thought, I am not fast enough to outrun. But she soon forgot about the door, and had a fest of her own. Cooked fish and bread, rice and sushi with roasted meat, fruits and vegetables and ending with a delicious berry sweet cake. The chef may have been ugly and mean; but she sure is a great cook. She gorged on bottles of milk and water, and then walked out through the door that now led into the castle's dining room. She walked silently and swiftly, making sure she woke no servants. She made her way up the two staircases and headed for Sesshomaru's room once more. Feeling tired and extremely full, she had forgotten about the barrier at the door, but without noticing it, she simply slid the door open and then closed. She looked around, but it was too dark to see. The only thing she made out was a soft light coming from underneath a door at the right of the room. She walked towards it and opened it, gasping at the sight. It was a bathing room, with a large tub full of steaming water. She smirked, and knew how she was going to pay back to her Lord tonight. She stripped her clothes off, and gladly sunk into the tub of hot water.

She spent a time in there, dozing off, thinking about her past. She truly didn't know what actually happened to her when she was little. She only remembered being locked up in a dark room, and soon seeing the face of the man who sold her to Lord Huo. She reached her hand back to touch scars that ran from her shoulder and reached across her hip. Those scars she had when she was little, she supposed, but then Lord Huo would whip her so much and yet no scar was left from a whip. The open skin from the whip would stay open for about a day, and then close on itself without leaving a scar. She sighed and forgot about it, standing up from the water feeling nice and clean. She hadn't felt that way for years. As she walked out of the bathing room into Sesshomaru's room again, she spotted his big bed, big enough for about six people to fit and sleep comfortably in the bed. Sheesh, Kudaranai thought, why does he have such a big bed? Forgetting about why, she went around the dark room and soon found a candle on a desk and lit it up. It didn't give enough light, but it was enough and to keep away servants who thought someone had sneaked into his room, which she did. Still wrapped in a towel, she went to the other side of the desk, looking at the scrolls and parchments. Nothing was much of interest, land debates, village wars, west territory concerns, and letters from other Lords for meetings. She sighed, disappointed because she was hoping to find something interesting to black mail him. As she turned to leave the desk and jump into his bed, her hand brushed past a stack of papers and dropped them to the floor.

"What's this...?" She mumbled while bending down to pick them up. The first page was a letter from a council she supposed, and flipped through the papers until one word written on a page caught her attention. She turned back to the paper and read it. "Blah blah blah, blah...Lord Sesshomaru, you have been blah blah blah...and now if you wish to remain as Lord of The West, you must have a mate by the end of this winter." She smirked. Oooh, she thought, more fun! She laughed quietly and set the papers back down on the desk. She then spotted a silk robe laid out on the bed, and she grinned evilly as she dressed into it and jumped into his bed and dove under the warm silky covers. She smirked once more, remembering what she read. "Now, Sesshomaru, let's see who will want to mate with you when they see they will have to deal with me!" She mumbled to herself. "I'll make sure you and your mate will have a looooong difficult life." She chuckled. And no sooner when she had closed her eyes, sleep devoured her into a dark place of peacefulness.


	5. Lesson Learned

The doors to the room slid open, then shut with an incredible force. Kudaranai was awake already since dawn; she just wanted to stay in the bed because she wanted to piss off Sesshomaru, and of course, the bed was too comfy and warm to leave. Quick steps walked to the side where Kudaranai was laying, and to annoy him more, she rolled into the middle of the bed, still pretending to sleep. But a hand yanked her out of the bed roughly and throwing her onto the floor. She grunted annoyed and sat up, glaring at the angered Lord. She almost thought he was about to kick her, but he never did.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, venom dripping from his voice.

For the first time, she too noticed that she walked right through the barrier. She told the truth for the first time in her life, "I have no clue how I possibly walked through that barrier. But hey, who's the lucky girl you have in mind?"

His eyes shot wide open and he walked over to his desk, looking at the stack of papers. He grabbed the paper she read from last night, and he threw it on the floor angrily. "You have the nerve to spy among things? It wasn't enough that you had used my bathing room, dressed in _my_ clothes, and slept in my bed?" He half-yelled at her.

"I wanted a shower and you never offered one, my clothes were tattered and dirty, and I was tiiiiiiiired of sleeping on the floor. You know you're not a very good host." She said now standing and with her index finger in her mouth, chewing her nail.

He raised his hand and pointed a finger at her, poison dripping from it onto his desk. "You are an absolute nightmare! After I specifically told you not to ruin another part of my castle, you deliberately destroyed my kitchen again! And now you have the nerve to sneak into my chamber without me knowing how you did it! What are you exactly a kami of destruction?" He yelled.

"Before you took me in, you should have known the warnings I came with. Don't blame everything on me because it is you who in the first place who threw me into a dirty hut, did not feed me, and offered no hospitality! There are maids far below me and yet they have a room the size of this one!" She replied angrily.

"You deserve no luxury! And until you learn to be humble and obedient to me, you will have no such personal things." He yelled.

Kudaranai gave a strict face, her mouth went into a firm line, and she stood straight and crossed her arms on her chest. "No luxury for me equals more destruction. Good luck trying to change that."

Sesshomaru had enough of the human pest. He ran at her in demon speed and before Kudaranai knew it, she felt the most powerful punch to her stomach that she had ever felt. Not only that, but as the punch flung her back and onto her back, she was positive she heard something crack in her stomach, or rather in her side as pain burned there. But before she had time to yell, Sesshomaru grabbed her once more by her hair and raised her up. She yelled from the pain in her side and from her head, and as she raised her hands to grasp his hand, pain shot through her side. Before she could put her arm back down to ease the pain from her side again, Sesshomaru crashed his hand on her now bleeding side and let his poison seep through his robe and into her skin. Her eyes completely rolled to the back of her head from the excruciating pain and burning sensation, not even allowing her to scream. Gurgling and choking sounds only escaped her open mouth, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Sesshomaru only let his poison seep into her for only five seconds, but to Kudaranai it felt like an hour after he removed his hand and let her fall to the ground twitching and gasping. Sesshomaru knew how the very small amount that seeped in her wound and body would hurt for days, even weeks. It was enough to teach her a lesson about staying out of his chamber and to stop disobeying him, her Lord. As Kudaranai spasms stopped, she turned her head to look at Sesshomaru, and saw a grimace on his face. She knew he was waiting for her to scream from the horrible pain, but she wouldn't; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction that she was now tamed a little. She learned her lesson about even going into his chamber, and especially sleeping in his bed and destroying his kitchen. After minutes passed and Sesshomaru knew that she wasn't going to scream, he called for his maids to take out of his room, clean her up, and take her back to the prison hut. As a maid rushed over to help her up, Kudaranai screamed when the maid accidently touched her wounded side. The maid gasped and removed her hand all bloody. Blood was pouring out of a hole from her side onto the floor. Sesshomaru saw what the maid saw and thought that he had only injected a small amount of poison. He must've been so angry that his poison just flowed freely into her. He had killed the girl, well, unless if he didn't do something right now to help Kudaranai. But he chose otherwise, hoping she would die so he wouldn't have to deal with her any longer.

"Take her away." He ordered.

"But, My Lord, she will die!" The maid replied.

"Must I repeat myself?" He answered angrily.

"No My Lord, forgive me." The maid said and bowed.

Kudaranai was now feeling so much pain, that it now felt numb. She didn't feel when maids came, picked her up, and took her outside. And she most certainly didn't feel when a guard picked her up from the maids and just dumped her onto the dirt floor of the prison hut to rot and die.


	6. She Lives!

A week had passed with peacefulness in the castle. Lord Sesshomaru was back to taking care of problems in the West, the guards back to training in the courtyard, and the servants cleaning and taking care of the castle. Everyone forgot about the new slave girl who Sesshomaru had killed a week ago. They simply watched her a day, and from then on left the prison hut alone for the girl was dead; no point in taking care of a dead body, everyone thought. Still though, two guards were still to be guarding the hut, and neither of them minded for they did not have to work very hard. Sesshomaru too, knew the pathetic human was dead, but he made a mental note that after he finished his paperwork, he would give orders to clean the remains in the hut.

The guard guarding the window was busying eating lunch that day, with the other guard who guarded the door excused himself for a bit to do his business. The guard at the window didn't care because he was just guarding an old hut with a dead body inside. He chuckled, thinking how the past week has been so good and calm without the human pest. He picked up his bowl of rice, and began eating. Something lightly poked him in the back of his head, but he ignored it, thinking it was a nail peeking out of the wood. Then he felt another poke, but this time with a word attached to it, a word he knew so well. "_Boop_." The poor guard screamed, dropping his bowl of rice on the floor. His unsheathed his sword and thrust it into the window through the metal bars.

"Calm down! Last time I knew I was the only one to be living in this rut!" Kudaranai yelled as she backed away from the sword and window.

The guard ran to the window and looked inside, and sure enough he was looking at a dirty girl with dried blood everywhere. "You're supposed to be _dead_!" He screeched.

Kudaranai spread her arms wide, showing him that she was very much alive. "You can see I'm not dead. How many days have I been in here?" She replied.

The guard let out another yell, and ran towards the castle. Kudaranai sighed annoyed. She turned and went to a corner and sat, her side still hurting very much, but it was bare-able. Warm sunlight lit and warmed the hut, making Kudaranai doze off for a bit. The frighten guard ran through the castle like crazy, tripping while going up the two staircases and even dropping maids onto the floor. But he was determined to get news to his Lord about the girl who lived from the punishment a week ago. The guard burst into Sesshomaru's room without bowing or waiting for permission to enter. Sesshomaru raised his head angrily from his work, ready to kill the person for the rude entrance and interruption. "This better be good." Sesshomaru warned.

The guard gulped and tried to get some air into his lungs, and then he spoke, "The girl lives."

This caught Sesshomaru's attention, and he sat straight. "Do not play games with me."

The guard nodded his head quickly from side to side. "I'm not playing any games with you, My Lord. She truly lives," he said and then pointed to the back of his head, "She poked the back of my head like she did every time before, with her famous word followed along with the poke, boop!" He explained frantically.

Sesshomaru stood and walked out of his room quickly. He couldn't believe how that human survived the poison. For kami's sake, Sesshomaru thought, the girl had a hole on her body! The guard quickly followed behind him, still a bit shocked from seeing the girl alive. As he neared the hut, no doubt he heard a heart beating from within it. By this time, servants and guards had gathered around the hut, wanting to know it was true, if the girl _really_ had lived. Sesshomaru threw the door open to the hut, and as he walked quickly inside, a board met his forehead, making him stumble back a bit. Kudaranai from the inside went into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, I did nail that board quite sturdy to the wall! I honestly thought your humongous head was going to break it in half!" Kudaranai said in between laughs.

Sesshomaru ripped the board off of the wall and flung it to the side of the hut, making is shatter in pieces. He growled angrily, because indeed Kudaranai was very much alive just like before. The maids and guards gasped, not believing that is was true. The girl was alive, and up to her previous bad-self like before. Sesshomaru looked at her, no inspected her, wanting to know how she lived. It was not possible because how could a human live with a hole the size of a boulder on their body? But he saw nothing out of the ordinary, but dried blood on the dirt floor and on the girl, who was simply sitting there in the corner. But, he did see a difference in her. She was much paler, her black eyes a bit grey he guessed, but she still had that mischievous smile on her face. Sesshomaru thought nothing more, but a slap would be nice to cease her smiling at him. Not wanting know how she managed to live, he called for one the maids.

"Have her bathed and cleaned, then send her to my chambers." He ordered the maid.

"What for, so you can throw me half dead once more into this hut?" Kudaranai spat at him.

He looked at her, anger twisting his face. "Hope it will not come to that again, and pray it will be a simple conversation between us." He replied.

"Nothing has a 'simple' in it when it comes to have something to do with me." Kudaranai yelled at Sesshomaru as he walked back into his castle, still mystified and wondering _how_ she lived.

Kudaranai was bathed and cleaned, and dressed in new clothing. Thankfully the maids were kind enough to let her choose her own clothing. She chose a black kimono with dark blue flowers patters stitched into it. It only came to her knees, and the sleeves were cut at the shoulders like a tank-top. The kimono was almost like her old one, but this one was new and clean. Finally she tied the blue obi sash around her waist and shoved some socks onto her feet. She towel dried her hair, and just as she was about to walk out, a maid pulled her back to brush her hair. Kudaranai complained and yelled when they hit a knot, and quite frankly, the maid alone was the one who rough-brushed her hair. Finally the maid walked away, and Kudaranai scolded herself in the looking glass. Her short hair was brushed back, her bangs pinned to the side of her head with a pink flower clip. She scoffed and ripped the clip off, and brushed her bangs in front of her eyes to cover them. She ran her fingers through her brushed back hair to let it loose and fall where it will naturally fall. The maid tried to stop her and brush her hair again neatly like before, but Kudaranai pushed the woman aside and walked out of the bathing room, vowing not to let anyone ever touch her hair again. A guard was waiting outside for her, and led her to Sesshomaru's chamber. She had to admit, that the closer they walked to Sesshomaru's room, a little fright would run inside of her. As they arrived just outside the door, the guard kneeled while a servant by Sesshomaru's door pulled it open. Kudaranai didn't bother and would not kneel to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw her defiance and growled angrily at her, but right now he had a more important matter to discuss with her without it ending in other brutal beating. Kudaranai walked into the room and to the front desk where Sesshomaru sat looking at a letter. She sighed as she let herself plop down into a pillow seat and stared at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to speak. Sesshomaru ordered to close the doors, and then he turned his full attention on her.

"I was hoping you would have died, so this matter would not have been more complicated, but unfortunately you...lived." He began. "Lord Takemisho from the South has invited me and all of the other important Lords to his annual worthless event."

Kudaranai pinched the tip of her nose. "What does that have to do with any of me?" She asked.

He stared at her sternly. "Takemisho is an arrogant demon, thinking his better by far. He has a reputation of cheating and lying and his best, stealing and killing. He absolutely hates when another demon is better and is adorned by most people. Not even a couple of hundred of years ago, he killed a beloved demon, Lord of the North, who was loved by all humans and demons."

Kudaranai leaned back a little, catching on what he was saying. "Alright, if I'm correct, so far you are by far the best demon Lord, loved by most humans and demons. Lord Takemisho simply invited you so he may get a better chance of killing you so he will be the number one first demon again. Once more, Sesshomaru, what all of this have to do with me?"

"You are the exactly the very same like him!" Sesshomaru hissed. "I first found complications when you were alive, but not even and hour ago I found a solution with you. You are to attend with me to that event, and watch for anything suspicious against me."

Kudaranai sighed, annoyed and a bit angered. "It takes me so much work to sneak around humans, and imagine sneaking around highly hearing and keen eyes of demons! Why are you even so afraid? I will admit, Lord Sesshomaru, that you are by far the best demon ever. You're strong, brave, and smart, so you should be able to defeat Takemisho if he starts a fight." She answered.

"See human, that is the problem there," he said sighing as well, and Kudaranai raised an eyebrow at him, "he has…knows his way around..." Sesshomaru didn't even know how to explain.

"I know he's very sneaky; he's also a very excellent poison master, and a very good manipulator. He also loves to fight and win unfairly. I say, he has magic!" Kudaranai whispered the last sentence. Sesshomaru looked at Kudaranai surprised, and Kudaranai widen her eyes at him. "What, you'd obviously think that I would live in a world where I will not know my enemies? I know everyone and everything, I even know you have a, you know," she said and looked down at his manhood, "a small pride." She whispered.

Sesshomaru widen his eyes out of shock and anger. "I do not!" He protested.

"Alright then, I know the rules of accompanying you. No acting like a brat, no smarty pants, and absolutely no talking to you or anyone without permission. Simply looking around and sneaking around for anything suspicious. Good then, I must go because I will admit that I'm still not feeling very well." Kudaranai said and stood up and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru stood, and loosened his obi a bit to pull his pants open. And just as he did, the door slid open again with a head pooping in. "Then why are you looking if you said do not have a small-

"GET OUT!" Sesshomaru hollered at Kudaranai and Kudaranai gladly closed the door and laughed all the way back to her hut where it was being cleaned. Sesshomaru truly now hated how she was able to manipulate him now without him knowing it.


	7. Never Rape a Cactus

Kudaranai was still being held captive in the prison hut, but she enjoyed it. From her last beating from Sesshomaru, she was still in much pain, and loved getting rest through the day. Sesshomaru too had noticed her changed and was pleased. Slowly he was starting to win. He now ordered the girl gave two meals a day with plenty of water so she can heal faster if he still wanted her to go the Takemisho's event. Three days had now passed, and Kudaranai was comfortably laying a on mat a maid had also brought for her. She stuck on arm behind her head, and bit into an apple, chewing thoughtfully. But soon she got bored, and decided to give a little 'concert' to her guards who was standing outside the window.

_"Oh, there once was a girl, who only lived in her world,_

_until two bad men came and caught her! One was named Dum _

_and the other was named Lir, and both were very stupid indeed!"_

Kudaranai smirked as she caught the guard shifting on his feet angrily. She began again another different song for the guard.

_"I once knew a guard, who looked like a tub of lard,_

_who had no choice but to gaaaurd my window! And since he was so fat, so very very fat, _

_his wife left him and she became a happy widoooow!"_

"I am not fat, and I was never married to begin with!" The guard turned sharply and yelled through the window.

Kudaranai gave one last bite to her apple and threw it at the guard, the apple core hitting him right on his face. "I never said I was talking about you, right?" She said grinning.

"You said a guard who was guarding your window! Who is guarding your window, uh?" He replied.

"So, did you gain weight after your wife left you, or you were always fat to begin with?" She asked.

"I am not fat, I was always a chubby since I was a little boy! And for your information, my wife has not left me!" He yelled angrily.

"Oh, I feel for her then. I mean, just imagine, every night making love with a tub of lard!" She said and pretended to shudder. "That would be just wrong!" She flung her arms into the air exaggerating. "Plus, you said you had no wife to begin with. To make up an _imaginary_ wife, you must be a very looooonely man!" Kudaranai burst into laughter as the guard's face went completely red and as his cheeks puffed up with air.

* * *

As nightfall came, a unlocking sound from the door awoke Kudaranai. Kudaranai sat as the person's shadow walked inside. She rubbed her eyes and stared up at the person who had awoken her. The hut was too dark to make out the person, and just as she was about to demand who she or he was, a hand clamped around her mouth. Another hand crashed on her chest, throwing her back onto the mat. To keep her from getting up again, the person threw its body on top of her, and she instantly knew who the person was. It was the very same guard who she had made fun of in the afternoon, and he was after a little revenge of his own. As she started to fight back with her arms, she felt a sharp prick at her throat. He now held a dagger against her. "If you yell, even whisper something, I will kill you!" He hissed in her ear. "Tell me you're just doing this for a fright!" She replied, and he dug the dagger a little more into her neck, making her gasp as she felt it break through her skin. "No, this is the real deal." He hissed again. Kudaranai knew that she going to get raped, but not if I can help it, she thought. As he pulled back and sat on her legs to keep her from moving, he positioned the dagger on top of her new kimono to rip it open. "Don't even think of it! This is new!" She instantly grabbed his wrist and twisted it sharply to a side, the wrist making an awful crack. As he dropped the dagger and was about to scream, she leapt up and pounced on him like a cat after catching its prey, and held the dagger his throat. "If you scream now, even much less whisper, _I will not hesitate to kill you_." She flatly to him. He simply nodded, and still holding the dagger to his throat, she demanded, "Now stand up you disgusting _looonely_ man."...Sometime passed, and the guard was crying out of coldness, pain, and humiliation, and Kudaranai had gotten the best seat in the house to watch his humiliating show.

Sesshomaru awoke rather too early, not even the sun was up yet at the most. What really woke him was laughter that rang through out his castle, and especially outside in his courtyard. He stood quickly, knowing something was wrong. His servants were never laughing or even in a happy mood even after the sun had risen. He walked over to balcony to take a look outside, but saw nothing more and than a crowd of people laughing at a pole that stood in the middle. He growled angrily as he shut he door and walked out of his room angrily to the courtyard. He had no doubt that it would be another rude act from the girl. As he walked through the inner courtyard, he stopped in his track, noticing his imported cactus was pulled from the ground with all of the pot and a dirt trail following outside to the courtyard. He now knew the girl had done _something_. Throwing the door opened, he walked out to the crowd barefooted and only wearing his nightwear pants. He pushed the to-busy-laughing-people-to-notice-their-lord-and-had-bow aside and stopped once more dead in his tracks, this time making his body jerk a little. The laughter only ceased a bit. The guard was tied to the cactus that was held firm by a pole, the guard actually tied-hugging the splintery plant. What made the scene worse and funny, was that the guard was absolutely butt-naked. Sesshomaru looked at Kudaranai who was sitting against her hut, arms crossed behind her head and one leg crossed over the other. She threw a smile at Sesshomaru as he looked at her.

"He, my good Lord,-please excuse me- DANCE YOU OLD LONELY MAN!" The guard gave one jump and cried out of pain, his legs almost giving out on him and making slide down the needle-plant. "He came in last into my hut and tried to rape me straight out. He even held a dagger against my neck, see!" Kudaranai said pointing at the cut on her neck.

Sesshomaru looked at the guard, who shut his eyes out of humiliation. "Is this true?" Sesshomaru asked him.

He gave a short cry, and when he was about to lie, Kudaranai said, "Lie if you want, and I'll just right over and push you right into that plant!"

He gasped, and cried out, "Yes, My Lord, I tried to rape her! Now please, My Lord, release me for here at once and I will not touch another woman in this castle again!"

Kudaranai and everyone else gasped, except for Sesshomaru and about five women who lowered their heads and tried to retreat back into the castle. Kudaranai shot on her feet, jogging towards the guard. "You had the nerve to touch, no, rape other women as well?_ Shame on you_!" Then, just as Kudaranai was about to push him into the plant, Sesshomaru got a hold on her and held her back. The guard sighed relieved.

"Let me go, let me go Sesshomaru! Let me at him, I'm going to pushed the damn bastard so hard that the needles will hopefully cut off his-" Sesshomaru spun her around, taking a strong grasp on her shoulders.

"I will take care this of myself." He said, and released her. The guard gasped, while the crowd waited eagerly to see what their Lord will do.

Sesshomaru proudly strode up to naked guard, raised his foot and kicked the guard on back so hard, that it sent him and the cactus rolling away far from them. The guard screamed in agony, and even as the rolling came to a stop, the guard was still yelling and crying loudly. Everyone chuckled, and Kudaranai gave a strong nod and a small 'hn' of satisfaction.

"As of now you are relieved of your duties. If you are not gone by midday today, you will be killed on premises." Sesshomaru said, and then added before he turned and walked back to his chambers to get properly dressed, "And make sure you pay back that exotic plant within a year or I will personally come and hunt you down." With the end of the show, the crowd quickly went back to their work and jobs, leaving a girl still standing in the middle of a courtyard, and a crying man tied to a cactus on the floor.

"Kudaranai, come." Sesshomaru ordered without stopping or even turning to look at her.

Kudaranai raised an eyebrow curiously and ran to catch up with him, walking silently behind him.


	8. A Mocking Horse

As Kudaranai walked into Sesshomaru's chamber, he pointed his finger towards a seat in front of his desk. Kudaranai obeyed and walked right over to it and sat in the pillow. Sesshomaru grinned to himself at how Kudaranai had obeyed him without throwing a tantrum. He walked into his bathing room and only shut the door halfway, so he will be able to speak to Kudaranai clearly without him having to repeat himself. Kudaranai began to pick at a piece of paper that peeked out from the scroll that was on the desk.

"Don't touch that." Sesshomaru ordered as he saw her picking at his scroll. Kudaranai obeyed and sighed boredly. "I wanted to tell you something that Takemisho has sent me on a worthless letter of his."

"That he finally found he has one testicle?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but peek his head out a little to give her a I-don't-know-what-to-say-or-think-with-that-commen t look. "What? If you hung around those bad areas and alleys like me, you'd hear a lot more than you ever thought you knew about people."

Sesshomaru resumed back to dressing with the help of a young servant girl. "No. He said he was going to present his daughter at the event; that is the main reason for his time-wasting event."

Kudaranai again began picking at the piece of paper on the scroll again. "Well, first time I'm truly shocked; I never knew or even heard that he had a daughter. Let me guess, he didn't announce her before because he was keeping her hidden from his enemies, right?"

"Precisely." Sesshomaru answered. "Now that she has been well trained like him, he now has an even greater advantage to kill me or any other lord he likes."

Kudaranai chuckled softly to herself. "I hate to be that girl, and if he was my father, I would've killed myself already..." She mumbled and Sesshomaru heard her perfectly.

"Do you know how to ride?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kudaranai didn't know how to ride a horse, and she knew it herself, but to save some time and make herself look more proud, she puffed her chest and said, "Of course! What kind of question is that?" How hard can it be after all to ride a four legged-beast with a string, she thought.

"Very well. We leave soon, making our first stop at a village and from there to the event to waste my time." He came out fully dressed now, with a strange fluffy cloud on his shoulder that made Kudaranai gasp out of cuteness. She immediately jumped to her feet and ran towards the fluffy cloud, hugging it and giggling.

"Say, what's this? I have never seen you wear it before!" Kudaranai said, and just as she could bury her face once more into the softness, and was rudely yanked away from it by Sesshomaru himself.

"Never touch Mokomoko again." He said, glaring at her.

"And it has name, too? How adorable!" Kudaranai said and squeaked as she ran again towards it and clung to it this time with both hands.

"Release it at _once_!" Sesshomaru growled at her.

"But it's so fluffy and so soft to let go!" Kudaranai said and as she tried to bury herself in it again, this time she was flung half way across the room. The young servant who had helped Sesshomaru get dressed couldn't help but giggle from the doorway. Sesshomaru huffed and proudly began to fluff his fluff again.

Kudaranai sat giggling on the floor. "Honestly Sesshomaru, I won't be able to take you seriously anymore because of the fluffy cute thing you have on!"

He glared at her again, stopping midway of fluffing it. "Yuka, bring those clothes." Sesshomaru said to the young servant behind him. She nodded and bowed and left, just as quickly coming back with a pile of clothes and a large box on top of it. Kudaranai stopped giggling and looked with interest. Sesshomaru nodded at the servant, and just as he did, the young servant quickly walked towards Kudaranai who was still on the floor. Yuka passed the clothes onto her other arm, and with her free hand she hulled Kudaranai up from the floor, surprising Kudaranai with her strength. She then pulled her into Sesshomaru's bathing room, but this time shutting the door completely all the way unlike Sesshomaru.

"Let's hurry and get you dressed so you may soon leave quickly." Yuka said.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Kudaranai said.

Yuka put on an annoyed and hurt face. "No, it's just that Lord Sesshomaru does not like to be kept waiting." And with that, she spun Kudaranai around and stripped her of her black kimono.

Kudaranai was afraid of Sesshomaru now. It seemed to her that he actually knew more about her than she did about him. The clothing that he had selected matched her so well, that it _was_ her in fact. She was dressed in a shirt that was just like her kimono except cut short from the waist and was just like Sesshomaru's; white with the red flowered on her right shoulder. The shirt closed in front just like a kimono with an obi. She also wore pants that only came to her knees, and the were also white and held by an obi that went around her waist fully. Her boots were white, not black like Sesshomaru's this time, and those boots came up to her knees where the pants were tucked inside to make a little puff of pants on the knees. It all ended with an obi that was also just like Sesshomaru's, but the bow was made in the back and not in the front like him. Her hair was brushed, she pushed her bangs in front of her face, and she was done. As Yuka turned around to get some makeup, Kudaranai snorted and ran out of the room, leaving Yuka yelling behind her. Kudaranai knew that Sesshomaru was going to be in the courtyard, so that is where exactly she went to. As she slowed to a jog at entering the courtyard, sure enough there was Sesshomaru possibly talking to the General and the boy guard who she had hit with the metal pole standing beside a big white horse. Kudaranai gulped and clicked her tongue, laughing nervously. She never expected the animal to be _that_ big. How in the world am I suppose to mount that beast, she thought. The guard who was holding the horse smiled at Kudaranai, and began to lead the horse towards her. The horse whinned and shook its head, the wind blowing it white mane.

"This is Moonbeam, Kuda." The boy said as he stopped in front of her with the white beast.

"Kuda? I love that! Say what's your name?" Now Kuda asked, still repeating her nickname in her mind, loving the sound of it.

"To."

"Toe as in a foot toe, or just To?" Kuda asked.

To gulped down his annoyance. "Just To, no foot toe. Here," he said handing her the reins.

Kuda gulped once more. She looked into his face with a smile. "So, how did you become a guard at such a young age?" She asked.

"My father was a Lord Samurai." He replied simply, and tried to hand her the reins again.

Kuda backed up a little. "What about your mother? Was she a princess?" She asked him again.

"No, she was a stable girl." He replied with annoyance, and once tried handing her the reins.

Kuda looked at the reins, than at To, once more at the reins, and lastly at To. Then Moonbeam snorted, and stuck out her tongue at Kuda. Rage ran through Kuda's body, and then her blood boiled when To laughed. "What's so funny, uh?" She hollered at To, then looked at Moonbeam, "Think you're smart too, do ya?" She hollered at her too. Moonbeam gave a high-short whine, bobbing its head. Kuda knew she was challenging her, and it infuriated Kuda to a point. She snatched the reins of the horse from To and walked to the horses side. "Now stay still you beast..." Kuda mumbled angrily. She set her hands on the side of the horse, and just as she was about to slide her foot into the stirrup, the horse gave a whine and moved away, making Kuda stumble to her knees, releasing the reins. To laughed, and Kuda stood ready to pounce and knock him out again. Kuda unaware that Sesshomaru and the general were now looking at her, she gave a quick smack to To on the back of his head, caught the reins of Moonbeam who's laugh was a whining, and this time quickly mounted the beast.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

* * *

** Reason for not updating was because I moved, so sorry! But now I have internet back, and updates are back again daily!**


	9. Eight Winters Old Demon Child

The horse went completely mad! It jumped and sprang into the air, kicking its rear legs. Kuda was truly frighten and was latched onto the horses neck screaming, rather than to the reins. To was shocked, and even more stunned when the horse's rear legs almost hit him in his face, making him stumble back and onto the floor barely unharmed. The horse ran around the courtyard kicking its legs and bouncing into the air wildly with a screaming girl on its back. Kuda was about to cry, worse, she thought, I'm going to blow chunks! Many guards tried to stop the horse, but the horse simply trampled over them like flowers in a meadow. Finally Sesshomaru himself tried to calm the animal and save the idiotic girl, but even to him the horse charged at him like a made bull, forcing Sesshomaru to jump high into the air and dodge the horses charge. Kuda was angered at how the horse almost trampled Sesshomaru, and as the horse ran in quick and straight line for just a moment, Kuda straighten in her saddle, grabbed the reins, and gave them a hard tug. "_STOP_!" Kuda demanded in a loud voice to the horse. The horse did stop in a jerky movement that sent Kuda flying over the head of the horse with a squeal. Kuda hung right in front of the horse's face, eyes to eyes nose to nose. The horse snorted, its hot breath making Kuda's eyes shut themselves from the heat. Then it gave a couple of steps back, and lifted itself onto its hind legs, and flung it's head backwards fast. The flung sent Kuda flying into the air with a scream, and, unfortunately landing on an unexpected Sesshomaru. They skidded across the dirt floor and took a dip in a mud puddle that was created from the morning, when kitchen servants came out to throw out the old dish water. Sesshomaru pushed Kuda's legs off of his chest and stood quickly, disgusted at the mud staining his white clothes and hair. To managed to grab Moonbeam with the help of other four guards and were dragging her back into the horses stalls. The general started giving quick and angered orders to the maids to come and clean their Lord, and then throwing a cruse at Kuda who was still laying in the mud face down.

"Get up." Sesshomaru demanded angrily at Kuda, shaking his hands to get rid of the mud.

"No thank you, I feel much comfortable down here." She replied. Truth was that she feared that if she would move, she would blow chunks everywhere if she even dared move her arm.

"Get up this instant! Why must you cause unnecessary problems?" Sesshomaru growled angrily as he stepped out of the mud puddle. Maids were now helping Sesshomaru out of his armor and his Mokomoko.

Another maid stepped into the mud cursing and picking Kuda up from the mud, Kuda's face completely green. And before she stepped out of the mud puddle, she let fly like she never had before, making Sesshomaru close his eyes, look away, and wrinkle his nose in disgust.

* * *

It wasn't until the sun almost set, that Sesshomaru and Kuda set off with clean clothes again, and without a horse. Kuda still had a pale green face, and her blue eyes faded to a grey with light dark bags under her eyes. Never in her life had she ever felt so sick, and truly humiliated for the first time. Then she remembered why she had never ridden a horse in her life; none liked her and would get nervous around her. She should've known better than to lie and ride a horse that didn't like her, but of course she felt to good for that. And now, she was paying the consequences dearly. Sesshomaru had created a demonic cloud and sat Kuda behind him, Kuda giving no objection. At least flying from up relieved Kuda from some reason, but it still didn't stop the rumbling sound from her stomach and a bitter taste in her mouth. She puffed her cheeks, ready to blow again, but then slowly the feeling ceased away and she let the breath out that she was holding. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to steady her hurting stomach. After the whole day and a couple of hours into flying, Kuda seemed to not vomit anymore, and relaxed herself onto Mokomoko. Sesshomaru gave her a wary glance in the corners of his eyes, and then turned his attention back to flying.

"Did you know that I was kidnapped?" Kuda blurted out. Sesshomaru gave no answer. "I was probably no more than five years old, and I remember that during that cage ride I felt extremely sick, vomiting and tiredness until they stopped the carriage to inspect me, thinking I was going to die. Since then, every time if I just vomit once, I can last for two days vomiting and sleeping the whole day." Sesshomaru still gave no reply to her little story, but at least his question was answered on why she had lasted the whole day sick.

Kuda shifted on Mokomoko, her tired eyes half closed. "Then the most kindest woman I ever knew adopted me." At this, Sesshomaru gave her a quick glance in the corner of his eye. A small and sad smile played on her lips. "Mm, I was very obedient to her, to everyone in fact. Everyone did what they liked with me, you know?"

"What changed you." Sesshomaru replied for the first time, quietly.

This time, Kuda closed her eyes and her smile turned into a frown. "Her husband, that's _who_ changed me, not _what_. He hated me, despised me, wished every morning, day, and night, for my death. He would beat me every chance he got, mock and hurt me. As I slowly began to protect myself from him, the more abusive he got with me and his wife. His wife though, loved me too much like her own daughter to ever throw me back into the streets. Then, there came that awful night..." Kuda stopped, knowing that Sesshomaru didn't want to hear the story, and was glad for that for she didn't want to go back to that dreadful night. But, Sesshomaru surprised her for the first time, asking her to go on.

"What happened that night." He asked, or more so demanded.

Kuda sighed, and shifted again on Mokomoko. "When I was eight, almost nine winters, that one night at almost midnight the man came home drunk, extremely drunk. The woman was smart enough to hide me under the huts floor boards where she secretly built a safe den almost from her husband. They fought, I heard and saw them through the cracks of the floor, beating, punching, screaming, and scratching at each other. Finally, I just saw the woman fall onto the floor, unmoving. I scurried under the boards to her side, and something warm fell on my face, and gasped when I knew it was her blood. The boards were lifted and the man hulled me out, and I screamed so angry and sad, that the moment he dragged me out I bit his cheek as hard as I could. The stupid drunk yelled and stumbled back, yet I went at him again, screaming like a wild animal. Then, I don't know what happened..." Kuda stopped for a breath, and continued on, somewhat shaking. "He-his head...its was- I ripped it off his body..." She said quietly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen. A human ripped another human's head of their body? Surely she used a weapon, he thought. "Perhaps you used a sword or knife; there is no possible way you ripped the idiots head off with bare hands." He said.

Kuda shook her head. "No, because the moment my blackened vision came back, his head was in my hands looking at me with those coal black eyes of his. Sesshomaru, I killed the man who kept clothes on my back and kept me well fed; a horrible death I gave him. But the part that is most horrible is that I don't even remember how or when I ripped his head off. Everything just happened so quick with the death of the woman and him pulling me out of the floor-...I just don't know what happened!" She finished frustrated with herself. It was the first time in nine years that that memory of that dreadful night came back to her. And the memory was not going easy on her this time.

"You are sounding like a demon youth; a child." Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe I am, Lord Sesshomaru..." he turned to look at her, but she didn't look at him, "Did I tell you why he hated me? He hated me because before his wife adopted me, his little girl of three summers had died. His wife replaced her void with me, but he couldn't; he was angered. It made it all worse that I exceeded every child in the village too, being the fasted runner, having the most strength, having quick reflexes, being able to jump and almost touch the stars at night, and of course heal much quicker than anyone. But at the end, I was just like any other child and would be tired at the end of the day and go to sleep. He just couldn't except that or me."

"What was your past life before you got kidnapped?" Sesshomaru asked, turning back his eyes to the sky. He was suspicious now; was she truly a demon, he thought. But she doesn't smell like one, doesn't have her aura like one, doesn't act like one, doesn't even _look_ like one, he thought.

"All I remember is being knocked on the head with something hard, and darkness until I woke up in that cage they had me, vomiting and screaming of pain in my head. Why do you think I could possibly be a demon, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, never actually knowing why that thought hadn't crossed her mind.

"I demon child when in rage, will kill and hurt anyone with no memory of it. That is why it is important to train demon children how to control their anger and the demon inside of them."

Kuda sighed and shrugged her shoulders, closing her eyes again. "Whatever I am, I don't ever want to kill another human or demon in my life..." She mumbled and fell asleep.

* * *

**Quick Note! Updates have now changed to weekends again because of school! So every Friday night till Sunday night there will be many more updates! Thanks you for reading, and reviews are very much appreciated!**


	10. A Strange Question and Strange Food

Kuda awoke with a hard jolt. Surprised, she sat up quickly only to notice that she was on the ground instead of on the demonic cloud. She sighed, and began rubbing her eyes tiredly. That damn bastard couldn't wake me up with manners at least, she thought. The sun was begging to rise behind some hills, and Sesshomaru was already walking ahead of her down the hill where they landed. Kuda then noticed she was laying on grass rather than dirt, and the small clearing was covered with trees, almost like a small forest. She plumped herself back down on the green grass, sighing in content as she stretched and feeling the first warm sun rays in her face..

"Kudaranai!" Sesshomaru called for Kuda as he stopped momentarily. Kuda sighed annoyed and forcefully lifted her body off the ground and dragged it to Sesshomaru.

"What are we even doing here?" Kuda asked, spotting the small village just further down the hill. The village then looked a bit familiar from stories she heard, and she answered for him. "Ah, you're here to visit Rin, you're 'weakness' as many so call it." He still didn't answer. She finally gave up, and crossed her arms across her chest.

Sesshomaru smiled a bit, loving how he knew that not giving her any attention will cease her look for any attention at all. Then his smile broaden a bit more as he spotted a girl with big brown happy eyes run at him from a hut. He ran at her in demon speed, and beat her halfway and picked her up into his arms. The girl laughed happily, and just for a moment, just for tiny moment, Kuda wanted to kill that girl out of jealousy. No fair that when he is not even her real father, in some way she actually _has_ a real father, she thought bitterly. This just set her off for the day with 'I'm-going-to-be-a-brat-to-everyone-today' mood. Now, what was she supposed to do? She had no doubt that they were going to stay the whole day with Rin, and the last thing she wanted was to be around a father and his little girl. She grumbled even more when Sesshomaru ignored her and he walked back to the village with a non-stop chattering girl in arms.

"Uncaring old dog..." She mumbled angrily.

"Eh, he brought another human pest with him? I will not take care of that thing!" A male voice screamed angrily behind her.

"Inuyasha! _What _have I told you about being rude!" The voice of girl replied.

Kuda spun around, red faced and hands in tight fists. "Yes, Inuyasha, what has she told you about being rude? I warn you that if you as so much annoy me again, mock me again, or even have a squirrel cross my path in a way as so much I don't like, you'll find yourself at the bottom of a lake _**SLEEPING WITH THE FISHES**_!" She yelled so loud, that birds who were still sleeping in their nests with their babies, quickly abandoned their hatchlings and flew out and away from the trees squawking and screeching. Shippo squealed and ran behind Kagome to hide, who peeked out trembling. And Kilala hissed, her hairs standing on her back straight up. Inuyasha's ears gave a twitch and flatten against his head, and then, he too ran behind Kagome to hide.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Kagome yelled at Kuda.

"Does it look like I care, _**NO**_!" Kuda replied, turned on her heel so fast that it ripped the grass out of the dirt, and angrily marched into the forest; away from the village, away from Sesshomaru, and away from_ Rin_.

Then, there it happened. Two squirrels who were on a tree right above Kuda at the moment, bickering over a pine cone, one squirrel's foot slipped from the branch and fell on Kuda's head, quickly attacking her and running off with an angry fit of chatter. Kuda's eyes sizzled as she turned and half growled and half yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave a wild a cry, and in his hurry to run, he toppled Kagome over and onto the ground.

Kuda was now hot in his trail, and no matter how fast he ran, it seemed to Inuyasha that she would always be hot on his heels instantly. How can she keep up with me, Inuyasha thought stunned. He was running at demon speed, and this girl, this human behind him was practically stepping on his heels as he ran. Wait, what am I running for, Inuyasha thought, I have tetsusaiga and she has nothing! Feeling stupid for a moment, he forgot about it and pulled his out sword. Then, just as he turned around and his tetsusaiga transformed, Kuda was quicker and gave one hard and angry kick to the side of sword, the sword ripping away from Inuyasha's hands as if it was a thin paper being carried away by a strong wind. Now the fight was by hand, and Inuyasha was not very good at that, at least not with Kuda. Kuda was quick, too quick in her strikes that before he even noticed Kuda's hand lift, it was too late for it made contact with his face, shoulder, or chest. Finally, to end the fight, Kuda grabbed a tired- Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt, brought him down to his knees, raised her fist in the air, and before she could have struck Inuyasha's face;

"Kudaranai!" An angry voice filled with rage stopped her fist in mid-way. She immediately let go of Inuyasha who fell to the floor breathing heavily, and she crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled curses under her breath.

"I do not and will not tolerate this attitude. Note that I don't need you here with me, and you can easily go to the Netherworld if you wish." Sesshomaru spoke angrily.

"What attitude? I don't have an attitude!" Kuda yelled her response.

"Keep that up and we'll see where you will end." Sesshomaru said. "Now, come and eat."

"I don't want to eat!" Kuda yelled angrily.

"So be it then." Sesshomaru answered and walked back to the village quietly. Inuyasha too, deciding it was best to be close to his brother for safety rather than be close to a human who had metal issues, he stood and retrieved his sword and happily ran after his brother for the first time. Kuda scowled again.

"I am not hungry..." She mumbled angrily to herself, but not even three seconds past with her stomach making a whale's call. "Damn my life..." She mumbled once more.

It was mid-day now, lunch time as Kuda heard Kagome call it. Kuda was sitting on the little hill where she had landed that morning, looking down on other side of the hill into a stream. The stream was the color of cool blue, almost like her eyes, with silver fishes swimming so fast they looked like silver bullets under water. Frogs croaked on land and on lily pads; two fat and very green frogs fighting for a lily pad one time, too. Water beetles swam around looking for food while mosquitos landed on water making water rings to take a drink of water and be off to drink more blood. Kuda's stomach grumbled, and she clutched it in pain. She swallowed and looked at the fishes in the stream. I could get one, she thought, but then I will get my clothes wet and that is the last thing I need. She sighed defeated, and no more than ten minutes passed when a girl suddenly jumped up from behind her. Rin meant to scare Kuda, but Kuda was the least bit frighten for she had heard the steps of the girl walking quietly behind her. Kuda ignored her, and Rin fell hurt. Shyly, she held out a small basket towards Kuda. Kuda looked at the basket and looked as if it were mended into strange knots with wood. No doubt it's from that girl Kagome, she thought. Delicious smells were coming out of it, and Kuda made her best effort to stop her stomach from making another whale call. She looked at Rin with a hard stare.

"I don't eat that." Kuda lied. But Rin who was stubborn, set the little basket down beside Kuda and ran back down the hill to the village.

Kuda's curiosity got the best of her, and she slowly lifted the lid of the small basket. Inside was a cup steaming with Ramen, a sandwich wrapped in a napkin, and three big rolls of sushi with many little sausages split at their ends which caused the ends to curl up. To Kuda, this was strange food except for the sushi, but she dared not get a piece for her dignity. She shut the basket hard, and her stomach protested in a loud whale's call again. She sighed defeated again, opened the basket, and went for the normal stuff first, sushi. It was, really good in fact like no sushi she had tasted before. After the three rolls were in her stomach, her stomach singing happily of it could, she headed for the sandwich next. She loved the sandwich too, especially that yellow cream that was sour and bitter yet had great tasted. As she popped the last piece of bread into her mouth and licked the yellow cream, mustard, off of her finger, she picked up the cup of ramen with the chopsticks beside it. Now this, she thought, is something wonderful! What in the world is this, she thought happily as she popped more ramen noodles into her mouth. She made sure she ate the ramen noodles slowly, appreciating their great taste in her mouth. As she finished them, she frowned, sad to have them gone. She put the empty cup back inside the little basket with the other trash, and picked up the little round bowl with the split sausages. She grabbed one with the chopsticks and popped it in her mouth, her taste buds also going crazy for the taste. This food is amazing, she thought, the strange girl knows how to make strange but delicious food! I especially loved the cup of soup and these little octopuses, pure perfection, she thought dumbstruck and giddily with the food. As she finished her bowl of little octopuses, Rin came back up the hill with something in her hand. Kuda set the empty bowl back into the basket with the chopsticks, and acted as if she didn't like the food at all. Rin slowed to a walk as she neared Kuda, and then held out a tin can towards Kuda. Kuda slowly reached up and grabbed it from her, surprised at how cold the can felt in her hand.

"It's soda." Rin said quietly.

Soda, thought Kuda? Kuda figured quick that she had to lift a little metal handle, and pulled it opened, jumping a little as the can made a hissing sound. Cautiously, she took a small sip. It burned in her mouth and tongue, but it was a good kind of burn that went away quickly. She took another big sip, and loved the taste and feeling it had in her mouth.

"It was the last one Kagome had." Rin said quietly again while picking up the small basket from the grass.

Kuda now felt guilty for the way she behaved to everyone, epically Inuyasha and Rin. "Thank you for the food and soda..." Kuda said quietly, too, and with a small nod.

Then, Rin asked Kuda, "Are you going to be my Mom?"

Kuda immediately spit the soda out that she had in her mouth, coughing wildly. She cleared her throat and glared at Rin. "What made you think that?" Kuda asked while still coughing.

"It just seemed strange for me that Lord Sesshomaru brought another human with him, since the only human he likes is me." Rin replied.

Kuda gave one final last cough. "Mm, well no. I am simply his servant, that's it, nothing more. Don't you start getting any ideas in your and start spreading lies." Kuda warned her.

Rin gave a small laugh. "I won't, since it wouldn't be like him to give me a human Mommy."

Kuda gave her one final glare, a happy glare that they had just shared a friendly joke between them, and went back to drinking her soda.


	11. The Prettiest and Best Move

That night, Sesshomaru was ready to continue the journey to Lord's Takemisho event. Rin's face was wet with tears, not letting go Sesshomaru's for even a second until he truly left. Kuda made sure to stay out and away from the village the whole day, which she did, and now she was waiting for Sesshomaru at the top of the hill. She sighed and looked up at the stars, wondering why she was even staying with Lord Sesshomaru at all. At any moment she can leave, and he would care at all. Just another problem fleeing is life, making it much easier. No, she was staying to make his life a living hell, but found herself not doing anything to him lately. She frowned, very disappointed in herself. Finally Sesshomaru was coming up the hill with Rin walking sluggishly beside him. Kagome came, too, to accompany Rin back to the village after Sesshomaru and Kuda left. Then, Rin reached up and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand in hers, making that jealously of not having a father bubble up again in Kuda. As they neared closer to Kuda, Kuda turned around, giving her back to them. She didn't want to see Rin, and she didn't want Sesshomaru to see her jealous and pained face. Kuda heard Sesshomaru talk quietly to Rin, while Rin bobbed her head up and down, tears streaming down her face. Finally Sesshomaru finished his conversation with a kiss to Rin's cheek, and then Rin walked towards Kuda. Kuda tried her best to hide her annoyed expression.

Rin held out a bracelet towards her. "Here, for you Kuda." She said quietly.

It was a very nice and beautiful bracelet, cunningly woven into a circle pattern. This absolutely made Kuda bitter. The bracelet's band was made of a soft, dark, leather, with a small silver latch to close the bracelet around the wrist. In between the multiple leather straps that were woven like braids, were small blue flowers embedded into it, also made of leather. Kuda thought of denying the 'hideous' bracelet, and that's what she just did.

"Sorry, I don't wear those things." Kuda said.

Rin was again hurt, and Kuda saw it in her face. But Rin was determined to give it to Kuda, to she picked of Kuda's hand and thrust the bracelet in. "I took the whole day making it for you. At least take it, you don't have to wear it." Rin said, smiling softly at her, the tears on her face drying.

Kuda sighed defeated and annoyed, and mumbled, "Alright...", and shoved the bracelet into her pocket pants as if it were just another worthless thing she was saving.

Satisfied, Rin ran back to Sesshomaru and gave him last final hug, and took Kagome's outstretched hand and both walked back down to the village, neither of them looking back. When they were far away, Sesshomaru twisted his head towards Kuda and angrily glared at her. Kuda glared back with the same anger.

"What?" Kuda asked impolitely.

"If you ever hurt Rin's feelings again, I will kill you. If we are also outside my castle and away from population, you will still have manners and call or answer me with formality."

"Sorry, Lord Of Constant Pain In My Ass." Kuda spat at him.

Sesshomaru growled, baring his fangs at her. His hands twitched, itching throw poison at the rude human girl. "If you weren't a use to me to scope out information that I dearly need, your body and bones would be in the stomach of a wretched demon!" He growled.

"For your information, _Lord_ Sesshomaru, I already am! I can't possibly do nothing without you having to accuse me of false things!" Kuda practically yelled at him.

"Keep your mouth shut! You are like a child, not knowing what you are saying! Do you think I did not smell and see your jealously and hatred towards Rin when she did nothing? Do not take me for a fool you pathetic human!"

"See, right there, Sesshomaru! You accuse me of being pathetic, and I am not pathetic! Do I look pathetic to you, do I even act pathetic in any way? I am not pathetic, it is you Lord Sesshomaru who is pathetic! **I AM NOT PATHETIC**!" Kuda yelled, taking deep breaths then to bring more oxygen into her body.

Sesshomaru smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You are still a child, Kudaranai. Now come, I do not want to be late for the event." He turned, and began walking quickly into the woods towards some hills in the horizon.

"Yeah, turn your back on the problem you ignorant demon! You false making, annoying, old, pathetic, piece of-",

"_Kudaranai_!" Sesshomaru yelled at from ahead of her.

Kuda grumbled and mumbled more curses under her breath. She just about had it with the demon, with his false accusations of calling her pathetic and a child. I am not a child, she thought angrily as she walked quickly to catch up to him, and I am most certainly not pathetic!

All the time until midnight, she walked a good distance back away from him. She was still fuming, arms crossed on her chest, red-faced, and kicking a good old rock when one appeared in her way. Earlier, she kicked a good sized rock that looked nice enough to kick, only to find out it was the tip of a boulder that was pointing out from the ground from being buried. Kuda hollered as her foot bounced back towards her, jumping up and down on one leg while holding her other foot up with her sprained toe. After that, she walked with a small limp and walked around big rocks that poked or simply laid on the dirt rode innocently, quietly mocking me, she thought paranoid. Finally, both begin to climb the tall hill, slowly, taking their time. When the sun began to rise, Kuda was a bit tired, and both at the top of the hill. Just down and littler father away from the hill they were on, through the soft mist Kuda saw Lord Takemisho's castle, small and depressing. It was in colors od black, grey, and white, while Sesshomaru's castles held colors such as green, red, blue, white, organs and yellows. Now Kuda knew why Sesshomaru called Lord Takemisho's events worthless, because they must have been as boring as watching a fly walk around on dung, Kuda thought dryly. After a short break, they walked down the hill and into the village the Castle was in charge of protecting. Kuda knew that this village, or rather a city to her, was the second largest Main Market of Trade in Japan. The first Main Market of Trade was located in the North, and was even bigger than this one. Yet still, to Kuda, just being there felt like the first Main Market of Trade of Japan for it was so big. People and demons were bustling around yelling and making bargains. Kids and children ran in the busy streets chasing dogs and carts and wagons almost running the kids and dogs over. Then, Sesshomaru took a turn into a Restaurant, letting the blanket-door hit Kuda's face while entering behind him. She growled and had a small fist fight with the blanket, threw it open to the side, and angrily sat in front of Sesshomaru in the table he was sitting at. Sesshomaru ordered Sake for himself, and nothing for Kuda witch made her angry because she was thirsty, too. She complained, and Sesshomaru answered with if she had money herself to pay her drinks with, and she ignored him, turning her head to the side. The restaurant was full, packed with mostly demons and little humans, yet the humans who were there eating looked like demons themselves with that hatred and lust in their eyes. Self-consciously she brushed her long bangs over her eyes, covering them.

"Lord Sesshomaru." A young woman who looked like a geisha came and bowed with a tray of Sake in a jar with cups cups, and sat to the side of the table. Not once did Sesshomaru lift a hand, for the young geisha did everything. Kuda scoffed, and turned her head again back to inspecting the restaurant. Then, Kuda saw something in the corner of her eye. That geisha was purposely spreading her legs open, her kimono having a cut split so it can show to her woman-hood. Surely he wouldn't look, Kuda thought disgusted, and yet she did catch him taking a small peek while drinking Sake.

"Would you like some?" That disgusting geisha asked Kuda rudely if she wanted Sake.

"Some of you, no thanks; I like men." Kuda replied with a smirk.

The geisha went red instantly and shut her legs like a bolt of lightening. Sesshomaru chuckled, and the geisha bent her head embarrassed and angry. "I meant Sake." The geisha said angrily, not looking at her.

"No." Kuda replied flatly, and went back to looking around the restaurant. She always these restaurants with prostitute women, and the only reason she knew that was because she entered these kind of restaurants to steal money from rich demons and humans. Then, this geisha, somehow looked familiar to Kuda, but ignored it, not wanting anything from people who only looked for cheap lust. She took a coin from where Sesshomaru set out some coins, and rolled it over her knuckles. A trick she learned when her adoptive father was too drunk to hate her and taught her the trick. And yet somehow and for some reason, it eased her nerves and anger. The geisha smirked at Kuda who wasn't looking but rather focused on the running coin on her knuckles.

"No one can do that trick except for you, Nights." The geisha spoke like a snake.

The coin stopped and fell from her knuckles onto a table, her body frozen her previous nickname. Now she knew this geisha, she was her best friend when Kuda's adoptive parents dies. But Kuda left her, for even she involved and greater crimes than Kuda ever did. Kuda glared at Pumpkin, the geisha.

"It's Kudaranai." Kuda said proudly for the first time.

Pumpkin laughed quietly while filling Sesshomaru's cup of Sake again, slowly opening her legs again. "That's even a more _worthless_ name for you! Did Lord Sesshomaru name you that, because it fits you well."

"Yes, he did, and it does fit me well because I am _worth_-_less_. I am too valuable to even have a price, right Lord Sesshomaru?" Kuda replied smirking, and Sesshomaru stopped midway in drinking. He mentally kicked himself, never seeing the little trick to the name. Pumpkin frowned too, never seeing the little trick also.

"Nice retort, typical good old Nights with words. Would you like some juice at least, on the house?" The geisha asked Kuda, still angry.

"No, because you're going to spit in." Kuda replied angrily.

The geisha smirked. "Nice of you to still remember all my tricks- except maybe this one!" The geisha quickly stood, and ripped her bottom kimono which was actually made to come off. She gave a twirl, and soon the band that was in the restaurant began to play 'prostitute' music, and she danced, showing off her breasts and woman-hood. Kuda remembered dancing with her like that when she was little, just to get food in her stomach, but soon found it degrading to herself and was the whole reason why she left Pumpkin.

"Come now, Nights, and let's see who is the most prettiest and has the best move like before!" Pumpkin challenged her.

The men cheered, and cheered mostly for the challenge. Sesshomaru was entertained by the geisha's dancing, but the moment she challenged his Kuda, he wanted to leave, not believing she actually going to do it. And yet, when the music lowed to a beat of a challenge, and Pumpkin stopped dancing, smirking at Kuda, Kuda stood. Sesshomaru was going to pull her down, but she walked to quickly away from him.

Kuda walked and stood in front of Pumpkin. "Come, Nights, challenge me like you did when you were little, and this time I will win for sure!" Pumpkin said.

"No, I will still win for sure, Pumpkin. I will still be the prettiest and have the best move." Kuda replied.

"Then show us!" Pumpkin yelled, and the music blared back to "prostitute' music. Kuda turned on her side, stuck out her hip, and swung her balled hand fast into Pumpkin's face. Pumpkin stumbled backwards holding her face and landed on a customer's table. The music stopped and everyone gasped. Pumpkin uncovered her face, only to show everyone a bloody and broken nose with her two front teeth in her bloody hand.

"See, I won. I am still the prettiest and I most certainly still have the best move." Kuda said, flexing her hand that she used to pound Pumpkin's face in.

Then everyone burst out laughing, men cheering for Kuda and some men falling onto the floor out of laughing so hard. Even Sesshomaru turned his head back to the table, closed his eyes and held his head in his hand, laughing too. Kuda is truly something **_amazing_**, Sesshomaru thought while laughing quietly.

* * *

**Reviews please, lol! You don't have to leave a review if you don't want to, but they are nice to read, you know? ( looks innocently) Thank you for reading, and updates soon to** **come again!**


	12. Kudaranai, When Will You Kill Yourself?

"You were a prostitute dancer when your were younger?" Sesshomaru asked Kuda on their way to the Castle.

"Yes, but I was desperate for food. Didn't do anymore than a couple of dances with Pumpkin to realize it was something wrong." Kuda replied, dodging a kid who almost bumped her side.

"The geisha was no more older than 40, Kudaranai. Don't tell me what I am thinking." Sesshomaru asked a bit angry.

Kuda nodded her shamefully. "She had captured me to prostitute me because I was young and very pretty. But as soon as I finished those couple of dances, gave her a good beating fro trying to cage me, I left. Not soon though did a clever Slave Trader catch me." She said, laughing at the last part.

"How did they catch you?"

"It was probably about four days that I had not eaten. Now, Imagine being that hungry and stumbling upon a dark giant box filled with food? They practically trapped me like a rabbit!" Kuda explained, demonstrating with her hands as they clamped shut like a cage rat.

They dodged more kids who got in their way, and with that last part of conversation, they quietly walked towards that castle that was not very far anymore. The event was about to begin in the afternoon, like Sesshomaru told Kuda. It would end probably about at midnight, Lord Takemisho giving his guests bedrooms for the night, and the next day everyone leaves at dawn. It was midday already, and only couple of hours away fro the event to start when they arrived at the castle's front gates. At the very top of the gates were two guards positioned on each side in a tower; one of those guards being well trained archers. They took one look at Sesshomaru with respect, and opened the gates for him. As Kuda trailed a little behind him, she noticed the guards giving her wary glances. What are they thinking, she thought, that I'm going to go up there an rape them? Just to confuse them, Kuda turned her head while still walking forward, and gave them a stupid face while crossing her eyes and pulling on the sides of her mouth with her fingers and sticking out her tongue. The guards tensed, especially the archers, preparing their bows with arrows. Kuda stopped her funny face and laughed quietly as she walked quickly to catch up with Sesshomaru. The castle was small, very small compared to Sesshomaru's and utterly boring. It had no fun and no colors like Sesshomaru's castle who held lanterns hung on strings above the castle and everywhere. The maids and guards defiantly had no small villages either like at Sesshomaru's castle, and were crowded into small rooms at the basement of the castle. This castle if horrifying, Kuda thought, I feel bad for the princess who lives here! It was still too early for the event to start, and looking at it, Kuda noticed they were the very first guests at the event. So the very moment they entered the castle, two servants were waiting for them to take them to their rooms for the night. The servant who would escort Sesshomaru was an old women with a scar on her running down her cheek, leaving only her right eye to see. On the other hand, the servant who would Kuda was a young girl, almost about fourteen, with a scar that was visible on her neck, running than between her breasts. These servants are badly mistreated, damn bastard has no respect from what I can see, Kuda thought angrily. Again, sub-consciously, Kuda brushed her long bangs in front of her eyes, locking every living thing away from seeing into her eyes. The servants froze for a moment when they looked at Kuda, but then melted away. Kuda raised a wondering eyebrow at them. Then, just as the two servants were half way into the castle, Lord Takemisho came out himself from one of the halls ways in front of them. He pushed the old servant to ground as he strode up to Lord Sesshomaru, bowing. Kuda balled her fists, wanting to go help the young girl pick the old, quiet weeping lady from the ground.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru! Always a early bird you are!" Takemisho said, bowing. He looked at Kuda, also froze for a moment, but he didn't melt as quickly as the two servants had. "And who's this?" He asked curiously.

Kuda bowed respectfully, "Lord Takemisho, I am Kudaranai, Lord Sesshomaru's servant." She spoke respectfully. Sesshomaru was stunned at her formality.

"Are you, now? Tell me, how did you earn such a name?" He asked her.

"Lord Takemisho, please respect my rudeness, but I cannot answer any of your questions. It is not on my will, rather than on My Lord Sesshomaru. I am simply a servant of his and do not wish to step out of my boundaries." Kuda replied, looking down.

Lord Takemisho furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Have I seen you before?" He asked.

"No, My Lord." Kuda answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you wish to explain how she got her name?" Takemisho asked.

"She's an absolute nightmare, and seemed worthless to me. But just this morning, she turned that name against me; her name is worthless, for she is worth nothing because she is so valuable." Sesshomaru answered with a small smile. A grin spread on Kuda's face, and Takemisho hollered out laughter. He laid a hand on Kuda's shoulder, still laughing.

"Such a smart girl, are you now?" He said.

"Yes, My Lord." Kuda replied.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru. There are some things I wish to discuss with you in private. Please, come with me to my study room, and bring along your 'valuable' servant."

"No, I want her to go to her rooms until I come back and she is beside me."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I assure you that I, nor will anyone else touch her! Let her roam the castle if she likes as well!" Takemisho said.

"Her rooms." Sesshomaru demanded, and he won. Takemisho sighed, and yelled at the two waiting servants beside them, the old servant rubbing her shoulder from being thrown on the floor. So, the two servants led Kuda to her room, while Lord Takemisho took Sesshomaru with him to his study room. The room was not far, for they simply climbed two stair cases, and the room at the very end of the hall way where it ended with a right turn, was her room. The old servant opened the door, and bowed as Kuda stepped in. It was a big room, with a large mat for a bed on the floor. It was covered with silk sheets and pillows, and a door to the right of the room led into a bathing room. The two servants then walked into the room as well, shutting the door behind them. Grumbling, the old servant walked behind Kuda and began to remove her hair from her face. Kuda slapped the hands away lightly and jumped back away from the servants, smoothing her hair over eyes again.

"Please, don't touch my hair." Kuda said, still traumatized for what Sesshomaru did to her hair last time.

"Child, you aren't thinking of going to the event with all of that hair in your face?" The old woman asked her, her hands still frozen in mid-air from being slapped away.

Kuda made sure she gave one final smooth touch to her hair. "I am, and I will." She replied.

"Then what about a hot shower?" Suggested the old woman.

I guess that's fine, Kuda thought. Without waiting for an answer, the old woman pushed Kuda into the bathing room. But just as she did, Kuda had an argument with the old lady that she could bath herself, and ended kicking the old lady out with the young girl servants carrying Kuda's clothes for a wash. "Even the princess isn't this bad..." The young girl mumbled to the old lady as they walked out of the room. "Your heard Lord Sesshomaru, she is a _nightmare_." The old lady hissed back. Both nodded in agreement, and walking quickly to the washing rooms.

Kuda had gotten out of the shower just in time as the two same servants came back with her dry and clean clothes. She dressed in them, brushed her hair, dried her hair, and brushed it again, pulling it straight down with her fingers as she brushed to get it pin straight. When she was down, she shook her air, and swept her hand over her bangs and swept them across her eyes again. But just as she did, something shocked her when she looked at her face in the looking mirror; her eyes, _her_ _eyes_. They were blue, a true deep blue just like Takemisho's, _just_ like _his_. No, thought Kuda, his hair is a dark brown, and mine is midnight black. She quickly let it go, and swept her hair in front of her eyes. She walked out, only to find the two servants waiting for her.

"The event has started, Lady Kudaranai." The old woman said.

"So fast? But don't we have a couple of hours more?" Kuda asked, confused.

"You took those hours bathing and fixing your hair." The young girl replied.

"Time flies by fast..." Kuda mumbled as she was led out by the servants.

The room that they had led her to, which was just to the right from where she had entered with Sesshomaru, was huge and pact with guests already. How am I suppose to find Sesshomaru in this crowd, Luda thought desperately. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, the two servants bowed to her and left. In front of the room, where two throne chairs sat, was Takemisho occupying one of the thrones to the left. Kuda noticed that he watched her, watched her to closely in fact. She shrugged him off, and skimmed the crowd for Sesshomaru, but didn't see him at all. She sighed, and decided to get to work quickly.

Sesshomaru entered the room where the event was being held, angry and frustrated. He searched the crowd for Kudaranai, but didn't see her or even smell her with so many beings around. As he walked among the crowd, demonesses got in his way, annoying him greatly, as if he wasn't already. To make things worse, minor lords who held land in his land, decided to complain about things to him, and he had no choice but to listen and converse with them. Kudaranai, pray you stay away from trouble, he thought angrily, and let himself be absorbed into the conversation. The sun was setting now, and still he had seen a sign of Kudaranai, and he had no doubt in his mind that Takemisho did something. To get his mind off of Kuda, he took the offered Sake from a servant who offered him it and walked away quickly. But just as he raised the cup to his lips, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled it down, snatching the cup of Sake out of his and tossing it into a plant nearby. It was Kuda, and he never felt more relived than to see her.

"Do me a favor, Sesshomaru, and don't eat anything that is being offered to you right here." She said quietly to him.

"The food is poisoned?" He asked.

"Worse, contains high amounts of tasteless alcohol. The goal for Takemisho tonight is to get you very drunk and to get to sleep with the princess so you may impregnate her, or kill you; either way brings Lord Takemisho joy." She said, and smiled to a couple as they passed by.

"That bastard." Sesshomaru growled.

"He is also building an army against you, but that can wait until we get home." She said more quietly.

Then it struck him. "How did you get this information?" He asked.

"I used my best assets." She said proudly. Sesshomaru looked at her disgusted and angry. She frowned at him. "Not those assets you idiot, torture and black mailing!" She hissed angrily, how could he think of me so low, she thought.

"Be specific next time." He said. "Takemisho spoke to me of mating his daughter, but that beast is the last thing I want to touch on earth." He said to Kuda as they began to walk around.

"He clearly wants you dead and your land one way or another. Did you personally see her?" She replied.

"No." He replied.

"Ladies and Lords, may I have your attention!" Takemisho stood up from his chair, and spoke to the crowd. Everyone became silent, and turned their heads and bodies towards Takemisho. Sesshomaru and Kuda were caught to stand right in front of the crowd. Takemisho gave one last hard and final stare at Kuda, and returned his attention back to the crowd.

"For so long I hid her, My Precious Daughter. She has grown to be a beautiful grown woman, and I think it's time I let her fly on her own. Please, let me introduce my lovely Daughter, Asuyana Takemisho!"

Kuda's mouth fell open, and her eyes bulged out behind her curtain of hair. Sesshomaru leaned towards Kuda, "So, Kudaranai, when will you kill yourself?"


	13. Trio of Blue Eyes

Kuda shook out of her trance, and glared as Sesshomaru who wasn't looking at her, but rather at the princess beside Takemisho. "What do you mean?" She hissed angrily at him.

"You told me a while back that if Takemisho were your father, you would kill herself. Takemisho is clearly your father, for look at you standing up there beside him." Sesshomaru replied.

Kuda turned her head and glared at the Princess. Sesshomaru was right, she thought, there's no denying it. Kuda was standing up there, just altered in her looks a bit. The Princess, Asuyana, had midnight hair, the very same color as Kuda's except her hair reached the back of her knees even twisted into a braid. Asuyana's eyes, her deep blue and true eyes were just like Kuda's. But then, in their body stature they changed. Asuyana was taller, much taller than Kuda, and had a perfect slim body while Kuda had a much more fragile body, small and boney. Asuyana also had a nice round face, just like Kuda's, just a bit more plumper. More changed when Asuyana was dressed in a beautiful kimono of reds and blacks, beautified with make-up and color-polished nails of deep red. Where as Kuda very much preferred hakamas and shirts, and just recently, short hair; no make-up and most certainly no colored nails. But what pissed off more Kuda was that she saw Princess Asuyana wearing a blue flowered bracelet, the very same bracelet that Rin had given her. Kuda clenched her hands into tight ball fists by her side, growling angrily.

"It is a pleasure to finally be presented to you Ladies and Lords," Sesshomaru and Kuda simultaneously jerked their heads back a bit, hearing Kuda's voice come out of the mouth of Asuyana, "And a pleasure more to soon be you ruler. Please, now let's all enjoy this special event!" Asuyana finished, and everyone clamped and returned back to the party, everyone breaking their necks to steal glances at the Princess Asuyana. Princess Asuyana quickly grabbed a cup from a servant, walked down the steps, and quickly stood in front of Sesshomaru, offering him the cup of Sake. She smiled wide, showing of her white pearled teeth. Kuda grimaced, never knowing how herself could ever smile so big without ripping her lips and cheeks apart.

"Here, My Lord, as I have seen that you have not drunk or eaten anything at my party yet." Asuyana said. Even Sesshomaru couldn't help but frown in front of the princess, not believing that is in some way Kuda in front of him. He was already used to answering without formality with Kuda, and he might just do the same by accident with Princess Asuyana in front of him.

"No, thank you." Sesshomaru replied.

Asuyana sighed, and made an annoyed face as she turned away from Sesshomaru to shove the cup of Sake into a servant's hands while passing by. While Asuyana did that, Kuda noticed she was very tall too, for she reached Asuyana's nose at the most. Yet though, Kuda thought glumly, she has a more shapely body than I do! Asuyana sighed as she turned back to look at Sesshomaru and folded her hands neatly. "Then why don't you come and eat dinner with me and my father, then?" Asuyana suggested.

"Very well then," Sesshomaru said, and Kuda wanted to jump up and strangle him. As they began to walk, Asuyana noticed Kuda following them and stopped abruptly and glared at Kuda.

"My Lord, surely you don't intend to let a filthy slave dine with us, do you?" Asuyana asked, still glaring at Kuda. "I mean, look at her! She is like an animal with that hair in her face!"

Kuda's blood boiled, angry at herself for the very first time in her life. She hated her sister, and it was her sister hated her now. "No, she will come with me, or I will not go." Sesshomaru replied.

It looked as if Asuyana was going to stomp her foot on the ground like a little child, and run off angrily. But she did not, and led the way again to Lord Takemisho's private dinning room. Upon entering, Takemisho was already seated and waiting for the rest of his guests. Sesshomaru sat, a little away from Takemisho and his daughter, but Asuyana moved seats just to sit beside Lord Sesshomaru. Kuda sat across from Sesshomaru, trying her best to ignore Takemisho, Sesshomaru, and her twin sister with _her_ bracelet. I will get that bracelet back, Kuda thought angrily and glaring at a busy Princess flirting away with Sesshomaru, whether it kills me or not! While Sesshomaru chatted with Asuyana, Takemisho turned his eyes towards a grumpy Kuda.

"My daughter had a twin sister, you know Valuable." Takemisho said.

Valuable? Kuda repeated her nickname in her mind. Had a twin sister, she also repeated in her head, more like _has_ you idiot. "What happened to her twin sister." Kuda demanded, not even taking in formality and Takemisho didn't seem to notice or even care.

"Her own mother killed her."

Kuda froze. Then it happened, a sharp pain in the back of her head on her right. Absently she reached up with her hand, trying to massage the pain away, but it was a painful pain in the end. "Oh...", she mumbled out.

"Yes, tragic, very tragic to lose another daughter of mines." Takemisho said with sadness, but Kuda knew instantly he was pretending, and very good pretender he is, Kuda thought, but even thinking hurt her head more.

"Where are your parents, Valuable?" Takemisho asked while shoving a piece of fish in his mouth.

_One is sitting right across me_, she thought bitterly. "I don't know, dead; never had or even knew any." She replied quietly, picking at her food with the chopsticks.

"Let me see your eyes." Takemisho finally demanded.

Kuda froze and got angry. Damn bastard has a suspicion, she thought, maybe he was the one who tried to kill me, not my mother! But she had to think fast, for even she couldn't deny the demon Lord any longer. "Their blue."

"I want to see." He growled. Princess Asuyana was chatting too much to Sesshomaru for him to notice what was happening.

She turned her head towards Takemisho and lifted her hair from her eyes. Pitch black coal eyes stared into Takemisho's deep blue eyes, and Takemisho leaned back again and began to eat more comfortably. "You lied."

Kuda dropped her bangs again in her face, smirking. It was only three years ago that she discovered she could do that little trick changing her eye color. Before she figured it was magic, but now she knows she maybe has a little demon blood in her blood and many demons are known to change their color whenever they wanted. "I like your blue eyes, I want to have them; that is why I lied, thinking you will like me more if I had atleast blue eyes." Kuda said, laughing in the inside.

"Our beautiful eyes wouldn't fit nicely into your ugly face." Asuyana spat at Kuda.

Kuda perched her mouth and threw a good spit of chewed food right into Asuyana's right blue eye, surprising Asuyana onto her back on the floor with a shriek. Kuda just about had enough of that cheap copy of her! "And that spit doesn't suit very well either _princess_!" Kuda mocked and laughed.

"Kudaranai!" Sesshomaru almost yelled angrily. But Takemisho beat him to the point, twisting Kuda's arm back behind her back to almost a breaking point. Kuda hissed, hearing her bone joints of her arm crack and cry out of pain. The demon was seriously about to break her! With his other hand, Takemisho tightly clenched Kuda's jaw, forcing her mouth open by her jaw joints. Kuda screamed of pain. "How dare you disrespect my Daughter you pathetic, low, of _nothing_!" Takemisho hissed and growled angrily. He clenched his hand tighter on her mouth, and Kuda knew that he was about to break her mouth. And, she thought angrily, I am sick of being called pathetic! With her other free arm, she angrily ripped Takemisho's hold off of her mouth, twisted behind him which untwisted her arm and twisted his arm behind him just like he had done to her. He screamed in agony, but Kuda gave no mercy, and rammed him against the closest wall _hard_, making sure that before he hit the wall she grabbed the back of his head and pushed it even harder against the wall than his body did. Takemisho's head bounced back so fast, that Kuda jumped back and aside as he stumbled until the floor, writhing in pain with an abnormal crooked arm. The princess yelled out despairingly, but Kuda wasn't done yet. As she lifted her footed to smash Takemisho's jaw into bits, she was suddenly lifted into the air and pulled back away from him. Suddenly not seeing her job done, she screamed in anger, scratching at the arm around her waist that held her in the air, and kicking furiously at the body behind her. Then, Kuda started spitting saliva with her screaming, "Stop, control yourself!" Sesshomaru demanded. "My head, my head is in pain!" Kuda screeched, and flung her hands to the back of her head, tears streaming down her face. And then Sesshomaru noticed his face and chest was covered indeed of blood that was seeping out from the back of Kuda's head. Sesshomaru quickly turned and walked out quickly of the dinning room.

* * *

Kuda lay in her bed, one candle lit for a small amount of light. She was to busy touching the back of her head, no wounds or cuts she felt, and yet blood had squirted out, practically bathing Sesshomaru in it. The healer immediately pronounced her as evil and possessed, making Kuda laugh. Now, almost dawn, she hadn't slept at all, not even closed her eyes for three seconds. Since the fight with her and Takemisho, Kuda heard servants wailing during the night time and Takemisho screaming furiously at everyone. Some guest from the party even left that night, infuriating Takemisho more. Kuda found out Takemisho's jaw was dislocated, with a quick snap of the hands from the healer, his jaw was back in place and extremely sore, making Kuda wonder how he managed to yell with such a sore jaw. He must be pretty pissed, Kuda thought, it's a miracle he didn't come and kill me in my sleep. The main reason why she didn't sleep at all, and, not even closed her eyes for a mere two seconds. Just before the sun rose, her door opened and shut quietly, thinking I am asleep? thought Kuda.

"Give it to me." Kuda said, extending her hand out towards the door, not even looking but rather at the celling.

Asuyana hissed angrily, and threw the dagger into Kuda's hand. Kuda immediately dropped it to the floor. "The bracelet I meant." Kuda clarified, still not looking at her.

"It is mine, I bought it! Now you're low enough-"

"You _stole_ it!" Kuda yelled angrily.

Asuyana stumbled back, a bit surprised from the strength of the yell. "And so what if I did. Doesn't give you a right to steal it, too!"

"You stole it from me, ME! That bracelet is mine, and I will have it back whether if I have to hurt you like your father or not! Now hand it over!" Kuda demanded angrily while standing up, and her outstretched hand trembling out of anger. The princess began to sniff loudly, and big fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She ripped the bracelet off and threw it at Kuda's feet, and ran out crying like a little girl who someone just stole her candy. Kuda bent down and picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket again.

Kuda sat on the mat, and thought. She is a puppet, a puppet for Takemisho to control. She obviously still doesn't know anything for herself. For she is older looking and more mature than me, she has no self-domination at all. It puts me in first place as the older one, and I can control her, but if I can control her then that means anyone can control her, too. Stupid girl, that's what she takes for a living a pampered life. But, she is just a child still! Like I am a child, she is a child, too! She heard sniffling coming at her again, and she lifted her head to see Asuyana standing at the door, a pretend-angry look in her face with big fat tears still rolling out of her eyes.

"I-I want that bracelet! That bracelet i-is mine! So give it back!" Asuyana said forcing the last part out crying.

Kuda snorted. "You don't sound the least bit demanding to me. If you want this bracelet back, there is rule with me; come and get it if you can." Kuda challenged with a proud and a voice thick with good commanding vocals, standing to her feet.


	14. Abandoned Kuda

Asuyana didn't hesitate and launched at Kuda. Kuda swiftly stepped to the side, and turned to face Asuyana. Asuyana launched at her again, throwing strikes at Kuda. Kuda dodged each one smoothly, and finally grabbed her hand on the last strike and flipped Asuyana onto the floor on her back. "That's all you got?" Kuda asked. Asuyana growled and jumped up to her feet, and was now determined to scratch Kuda's eye's out. But Kuda grabbed her hand in mid air and punched her in the stomach, and Asuyana doubled over, gasping. "Are you done yet?" Kuda asked again. Asuyana stumbled up on her feet, glaring at Kuda. Not a moment too soon though, that guards rushed into the room and securely held Kuda, one gaurd grabbing Kuda's bangs and pulling back and out of her face. Kuda grunted at the sharp pain that ran through her head. The gaurd who was holding both of her hands backs then forced her onto the floor on her knees, the same gaurd still holding her bangs back harshly.

"I hate you, I hate you! Why couldn't you have stayed dead!" Asuyana yelled at Kuda while looking into her very same blue eyes on Kuda's face.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kuda hissed at her.

"Papa told me you would die, he promised me you were dead!" Asuyana screeched.

Kuda chuckled, "So you are my twin, my sister. I'll tell you truthfully that I never expected to have even a family. One thing does bother me though, if we are twins, why aren't I demon like you so I can rip your head off already!"

"That's becuase I killed you by taking your demonic powers, but it seems you survived you wretched girl!" Lord Takemisho growled behind Kuda. Kuda tried to turn her head to look at him, but the gaurd snapped her head bacm with a tug on her hair. Kuda simply squeezed her eyes in pain.

"What a nice way to treat your daughter. Come now father, be a good father and release me." Kuda said angrily and Takemisho laughed.

"Why you snotty little girl, have no respect for me do you?" Takemisho said.

(please read reveiws, you must read to under stand why i put this meesage here, thank you.)

"Bad fathers don't deserve respect, especially the ugly ones like you." Kuda said laughing and the gaurd pulled at her hair, making her yell in pain. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru! I demand he comes!" Kuda said.

"Your precious lord left you when I said you are mine. Your indeed are mine and belong to me now, and this time I will make sure I kill myself and your body rotts well buried almost into the core of our Earth!" Takemisho said laughing evilly and Asuyana joined him.

For the first time Kuda felt sad; her hopes dropped. She was already starting to think Sesshomaru as her friend, almost her father, and he abandons her like this with a man who is going kill her. She felt bitter, hating how she fell for another person with a friendship, it seems I can't trust anyone at all, Kuda thought sadly. And her head hung down like a limp and broken branch when thegaurd released her hair, and a few tears rolled down her cheek


	15. One-way Ticket Back to the Palace

**_PLEASE READ HERE NOW!_** Alright, somewhow I managed to fix my computer myself by ripping it apart and cleaning it out (which dust flew everywhere!) and it started working again, yay! So updates are back up again on weekends, and on to the story and thank you for reading this message!

* * *

"Take her to the cellar, and kill her on the way if you must if she resists." Takemisho said.

He moved to the side as the guards huled up Kuda and shoved her out the door, that one guard still holding her arms beind her back roughly. Kuda tried to release her arms by wiggling, which then earned her a great shove forward and hands gripping even tighter around her arms. The guards pratically pushed her down the stairs, and then giving her another hard push which it then her her spralwing to the wooden floor. As Kuda was about to stand and make adash for it, she picked up her head in surprise to hear Sesshomaru's voice. Takemisho growled angrily as he quickly came down the stairs with Asuyana close behind him.

"The girl belongs to me by law, and I demand her back." Sesshomaru said.

"She is my daughter and she belongs to me!" Takemisho yelled.

Sesshomaru then threw an old and fat man in front of Takemisho. Kuda chuckled as she saw it was the last Slave Trader who sold her. The slave trader stood up, and backed away a few steps from Takemisho. "I found that girl dying, brought her back to health and sold her. As far as I knew she has had no family, so therefore you cannot claim her." The slave trader said a bit weakish.

"Not claim her?" Takemisho replied strangely, "Not claim her!? She is my daughter who I tried to kill!" He yelled.

"But, when a father tries to kill their own children it means that child dishonored their family-"

"And she did!"

"Meaning you have casted out the child from the family! After you tried to kill the girl, you made it clear that you didn't want her to be your daughter! So there for by the honorable law, that girl was qualified to be traded and sold to anyone until she dies for she has no family and no one to claim her." The slave trader finshed by clearing his throat. Takemisho stuttered angrily, not finding his words.

"Let me help you," Kuda said standing up and facing Takemisho, "You are not my father by honorable law, so therefore I am not yours and you cannot kill me. How hard was that?"

"You-"

"What?"

"Be-"

"What?"

"Shut-"

"What!"

"I'm-"

"What!"

Takemisho launched at Kuda balzing angry, almost spiting fire from his mouth if he could. But as he almost got to her, Sesshomaru blocked his way with his sword. Takemisho galred for a short time at Sesshomaru who simply stared back at him with clamness. Takemisho then screamed so loud and angrily, that he truned and stomped away, dragging Asuayana away with him. He finally yelled at his gaurds to show Lord Sesshomaru and disgusting slave trader out of his house, and the three gladly walked out. The slave tader instantly went back to cage-wagon, mounted the horse, and left and courtyard. Sesshomaru and Kuda followed behind slowly, the great gates shutting behind them loudly as they walked out. As they walked a bit farther away from the castle, Kuda jumped in front of Sesshomaru and began using his chest as her punching bag while they still walked.

"So, why did you come back for me?" She asked, landing a light punch on his chest.

"You still have that infromation about the army. Stop it." He answered.

"Nah, I don't think it was that." Kuda replied smirking, still punching him. "I think you thought you would miss me if you left me with that old mean father of mines."

"No." Sesshomaru snorted, and tried to scratch Kuda. Kuda jumped back and then foward again and began her punching on his chest.

"You'er such a bad lair! Admit that you came back for me becuase you missed me!" Kuda said smirking.

Instantly sesshomaru shot his hand out and this time Kuda didn't have time to dodge it. The hand grabbed the top of her head, pulled her back, and held her firm in her standing postion away from Sesshomaru. "I came back becuase you have infromation that I need, and I will admit that I would have missed you but only becuase you would not have been around to catch me such useful knowledge. Now, touch me once more and I'll chase you down and kill you." He said, and threw her on her back onto the dirt road and stepped over her. But just as he did, Kuda grabbed his leg and tripped him. From there, it was non-stop oneway day back to Sesshomaru's Palace.


	16. Information with Spies

Kuda has once again destroyed Sesshomaru's kitchen, and Sesshomaru was no more happy then before when he spotted Kuda destorying his kitchen from his balcony. This time, she destroyed it by giving away free food to villagers who were already in a line that ran even oustide the open gates. All of the villagers who were in line were smiling and talking happily, thankful for the free food. Sesshomaru instantly left his room and walked out towards who Kuda. Kuda had made the courtyard into her booth of free-food and it was completely crowded, so crowded in fact that Sesshomaru couldn't get through with ease. When he finally came upon her, Kuda was the one in charge of opening the crates of food and handing out baskets of food filled with bread, fruit, vegetables, beans, rice, meat, and fish. When Kiuda spotted Sesshomaru, she quickly handed a basket that was in her hand to woman who held small twins in just one arm. Kuda ran over to him, smilling kindly.

"Now before you get mad-"

"I already am!" He replied angrily.

"Alright, listen. You said Takemisho despises kind lords who are more popluar than him. And there is no doubt that, Sesshomaru, he sends out spies to gather informtion about lords. Now if he were to find out, that our kind Lord Sesshomaru has grown more generous, he would clearly and stupidly send out more spies in which we are most likely to catch and get even more infromtion from them! And after we get information from those spies, you can either kill them or eat them to get rid of them, but note that I will not help you eat them if you decide to eat them!"

She is correct, he thought as anger left him. Takemisho will be more likely to send his spies over here, full with useful information, he thought. But then he answered, "What about the shortage of food? Don't expect me to give out this much food to so many humans. There won't be enough left for them, me, and my people here at the palace."

"That is why Lord Sesshomaru, you will be the one to give out this food once at every day with the night of new moon. And before you know it, your home will be full of spies!" Kuda replied. "And when giving out the food, make sure it is you is roaming around and smiling kindly at the people, at least making a small chat with them so they can spread about your kindness and generosity."

"Yes, I will if must. Kudaranai, if you must come with these plans involving my home and me, you must tell me; I am tired of your unexpected plans and things appearing in my life!" He said angrily.

Kuda laughed. "Sorry, but that's just the way I am! I can't help it!"

Then, the woman who had the two small twin babies in her arm, set the babies on the floor and kneeled before Sesshomaru's feet. "My Lord Sesshomaru, I thank you so much for your kindness! My husband has just drowned while fishing at sea, and we were near death with starvation! Thank you for saving me and children!" The woman weeped at his feet.

"See, doesn't kindess feel so good, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kuda asked him.

Sesshomaru raised his head from looking at the woman before his feet, but with a distressed face. "It burns..." He whispered more to himself. Kuda rolled her eyes, what an exaggerator, she thought.

Kuda and Sesshomaru sat on a bench in the gardens where they had a perfect view of the busy courtyard. Most of the people had already left happily with baskets of food, and now the line only reached half-way across the courtyard. While they set underneath the cool shade of tree and looking at times at the courtyard, Kuda explained to Sesshomaru about the army. She said the general with by luck that she found him, explained to her that Lord Takemisho was indeed plotting beind Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru only. It was more land that Takemsiho wanted, a port in fact that was located in one of the West's beaches. The port was a good port becuase it was where mostly all of the world traders traded the best of goods. And then the West was covered with green forests while Takemisho's land only held deing forests and mainly only lots of mountain and hills. Takemisho was building an army behind everyone's back, violatings the laws of the Council of Four Lands. And the only reason that Lord Takemisho now had a big army was becuase he was paying the soliders well and in advance, making almost every single family in the South rich already. Kuda and Sesshomaru agreed that he was throwing away good money, in which soon that if he lost this war, his land would fall badly into proverty. Sesshomaru didn't care though, becuase he knew he had the best soilders in Japan; everyone knew that, even Kuda herself. His soilders consisted of many powerful demons, half demons, and the very best of Lord Samurais. Takemisho's army would be dead in a matter of hours. Now the only things left to find out was if Takemisho would truly luanch this war, and how many soilders he has recuciated and ready for battle. The only way to find those things now were through spies, in which they will just have to sit back and wait for them to appear.

* * *

That night Sesshomaru was in his study room with Kuda back into her black kimono with blue flower and lying on the floor on her back, staring at the ceiling. She had just finished reading a scroll about a human who wanted to be a demon from the time since it was a baby. How is that even possible, Kuda thought to herself. She was surprised when that evening Sesshomaru had allowed her to follow him into his study room and read his scrolls, which were stories of course. He never really let her near his desk or his scrolls that he called 'documents'. What are documents' Kuda thought again. She closed the scroll and scratched her head, thinking.

"I must find a mate beofre the end of this winter." He said angrily, slapping the scroll down hard into the desk.

"The Council sending you letters about that again?" Kuda asked, not looking at him. Her hand dropped to the floor beside her. "Why not just mate with my sister?" She said smirking.

"Mate with a another of you? You are not my mate and yet I can't stand you anymore; now imagine your sister just like you." Sesshomaru said, shuddering at the thought of being mated to a women like Kuda. I truly would kill myself, he thought.

"She is not like me! Despite her being my twin and looking like the older one, she is puppet! I bet you if you go to her now and ask her to remove her kimono, she'd do it in a blink of an eye! Not to mention she is waaay too pampered and just like a big little brat-girl. Speaking of that, did you know I was a demon!" She said the last part excited.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "A demon?"

Kuda nodded her head, yawning. "Takemisho explained he removed my demonic powers, in which is should have killed me; it didn't though."

"Then you are still a demon, Kudaranai. You said you were unique when you were child, and that may explain why you survived that day I created a wole in your body." Sesshomaru said, looking at a scroll. "You would truly be dead if he had removed all of your demonic powers; a demon child dies instantly the moment his demon spirit leaves its body."

Kuda thought, and turned to look at him. "What kind of demon am I?" She asked him.

He looked at her, smelled the air, inspected her, and yet found nothing than just a human girl laying on his floor. "You don't have any characteristicts of a demon, therefore I cannot tell you." He replied and went back to his scroll, wondering himself what kind of demon she truly was.

"Maybe I'm a fox demon, or a cat demon, maybe a rat, bird, bat, fire-"

"What about a quiet demon?" Sesshomaru suggested annoyed.

Kuda sighed sadly, and returned to looking back at the ceiling, but just as she did, she screamed. While Sesshomaru shot up from he seat, Kuda got shot up from the floor before him and avoidedn a dagger that aimed to fall on her chest. Sesshomaru saw himself that is was none other than a nija spy on ceiling, heading for the slightly opened balcony doors already. Sesshomaru was faster and had the spy on the floor by it's throat, the spy trying wiggle out of the hold. But Sesshomaru called for his gaurds, knocked the ninja out cold, and the guards dragged away the limp black-covered body away to be tied down.

"That was quick!" Kuda said as she followed Sesshomaru down a hall towards his room. Sesshomaru said nothing, and Kuda stopped following midway through the hall, becuase just as she expected, Sesshomaru entered his room and angrily slammed his doors hut, his shadow on the rice paper wall disappearing quickly. Kuda was too tried to complain, and turned around slowly and began to walk out of the castle.

But as she walked acroos the couryard to her little prison hut, she didn't feel right. She stopped, and looked around frightened. Some gaurds were asleep as their stations, while many tried to stay awake. Few roamed the grounds, ignoring Kuda. But just as they walked away with the light, Kuda felt so uneasy, it was like something bad was going to happen, something that shouldn't happen. And the worst part was feeling that feeling that something was looking at her, something that shouldn't have all the attenion focused on Kuda like it should. She felt like turning around and running back into that castle, but it was usless. Sesshomaru had ordered his castle at night to be well gaurded from Kuda herself. But the feeling she soon shook off, and focused instead on anger. Something wasn't right and she knew it herself. Instead of going into the comforte and saftey that her hut offered, she truned and began to walk the castle grounds herself. Then as she cornered the back of the castle, she saw a shadow sprint from the wall and jump like a cat across the courtyard and into a back door from the castle. She ran after it silently, and entered through the open door and ran down the stairs. As jumped of the last stair and ran fowards on the striaght path, she noticed it was the cellar. She was right, for she stumbled upon the ninja she had seen tied up with chains against the wall, and the other ninja who had just jumped like a cat across the yard trying to free the chained spy. The chained spy noticed her, and warned his freind, who instantly turned red eyes on her. And before she had time to react, that ninja pounced on her. He began choking her.

"So this was the same girl who ratted you out!" The ninja said, "The same one I had my eyes on before as well!"

So he was the one spying on me, Kuda thought angrily. She gave one punch, two punches, three punches to the face of ninja who then released her. And then, doing the same thing as she had seen Sesshomaru do to the first ninja, she dodged his strike at her, grabbed his head, and smacked it hard agianst the brick wall instead to a wooden wall like the first ninja. The tied spy grunted as he he saw his freind slide to the floor unconsious.

"Alright," Kuda said as pointed towards the chained spy while rubbing her throat, "since you'er awake, tell me what you know!" The spy snorted and ignored her. "Very well then, I'll have you know Sesshomaru intended to interrogate you and then eat you; no I am not lying either." Kuda said smirking.

The spy glared at her. "And let me guess, you'll let me live if I tell you infromation?"

"No, but I'll cause as little pain as I can." She replied with an evil smile. The spy ignored her once more.


	17. World Lessons

As Sesshomaru awoke early, his gaurds infromed him the captured spy from last night, along with another who mysteriously appeared were found dead. Sesshomaru cursed- angry that he didn't get the infromation. But as he walked won into the cellar, he smelled Kuda everywhere. Kuda killed them, he thought angrily. He stomped up the stairs and went to the prison hut, thrwoing the door open. Kuda was lying on the mat like on her back, and turned her to look at Sesshomaru.

"Why did you kill them?" Sesshomaru demanded angrily.

"Don't worry, I got all of the information before I killed them." Kuda replied.

"Very well, tell me exactly what they said."

"Ah...mhm, I don't quite remember." Kuda replied, with a small smirk forming in the corner of mouth.

Sesshomaru growled and said, "You have access to the kitchen when ever you want."

"Something about the war and soilders and...something else, it's at the tip of my tounge!" Kuda replied, as if actually thinking with that giant smirk on her face.

"I will not allow anything else!" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Oh well then, I can't remember a thing." Kuda said and pretended to sigh sadly.

"Tell me what you want." Sesshomaru demanded. He was desperate for that information!

"I want you to give me freedom! I want to be allowed to roam village markets and events, that's what I want." Kuda replied.

"I will give no such thing. May I remind you that you are a slave? Now, I demand that infromation." Sesshomaru spoke angrily.

"Not until I get my freedom." Kuda said stubborn.

Quickly, Sesshomaru grabbed her by her throat and pushed her aginst the wall, bring his other hand dripping of poison close to her face. "OK, OK! The idiot Takemisho is planning to luanch the war in winter, in surprise as he thinks of it! He also probably already has around 2000 soliders, and maybe around 10,000 by the time he luanchs the war! How many do you have, 3000? He's going to kick your butt real hard man." And she burst into laughter. Sesshomaru angrily smacked her aginst the floor, sending Kuda into a fit of angry curses aimed at him. "Why the hell are you taking your anger out on me? I'm not the one who is going against you!" She said angrily as she picked herself up from the floor.

Sesshomaru leaned in towards her quick, making Kuda back up against the wall. He pratically shoved his face angrily into her face. "You are his daughter, and in some way you are contradicting me!" He yelled, "If he wanted you back, if he truly loved you like his own daughter, I could end this war by threatening him with you! But you just had to dishonor the bastard and his family!" He nose was already touching the tip of her nose.

"It wasn't my fault," she yelled back, "that my own father loved my twin sister more than me! For some unknown reason, everyone loved her more than me, even my mother didn't love me as much! How was I suppose to know that the bastard would try to take my demonic powers away," and she pushed Sesshomaru back with her hands away from her, "and give them to my sister who was **_born lame_**!" She screeched, anger running through her vains.

"Born lame?" Sesshomaru repeated quietly.

"Yes, becuase I was the demon, I was the true demon, not her! She was born pathetic and a lame human, even giving her an age of deing at six! For those five years she was the real princess, getting every best damn treatment there was! My father absolutey adored her, until he decided he wanted her succeed rather than me! I still remember that horrid night when the bastard treid to kill me, took my demonic powers, and threw me away into a river as if I were truly dead! Now Sesshomaru, I don't need another person like you telling me that I am taking the bastard's side when he completly destoryed my life!" She yelled at him angrily and took off crying, hating how everyone reminded her about her father, no, my killer, she thought angrily.

* * *

Kuda sat by a river with her feet in the cool water. She had climbed over the Palace's stone walls once again and ran far away from the castle as she could. Now she just sat by a river, finally feeling truly defeated. She knew her past, she always knew her past, but was simply kept it hidden underneath her mind. She didn't want to remember when her life was ruined, when she found that her own family didn't love her, when she found that everyone had hatred for her, even that women's husband hated her at the first glance. I'm used to it, she would say, I don't care what they think about me, she would think. But she saw she wrong, always wrong. Her family were the ones who made her feel and think that way. She never truly knew the love of a father, or even a mother. Her mother may have tried to save her, but she didn't do it the right way, Kuda thought sadly. Instead of grabbing Kuda's body and bring it back home to say, "My daughter is as equal as a princess, and she will get her demonic powers back and be the great one!," she said, "My Sugoi Senshi, I do not want to see you dead, so you must live the life of a normal villager," and she kissed her forehead and handed her over to a slave trader. And as she looked back at her mother, she saw her commit seppuku.

Kuda flung her head back, and yelled into the sky, "Great going, mother! You only made my life worse and killed yourself for nothing!"

"It is not wise to anger a spirit." Sesshomaru said.

"Go away! You'er the last person I want to see!" Kuda yelled angrily at him.

Sesshomaru ignored her and sat beside her on the river bank, but folded his legs. "Why did your mother kill herself?" He asked calmly.

"She too dishonored her family by saving the child-runt, me, after my father through me into the river believing I was dead. Her father was a great samurai, and she held deep beliefs especially in commiting seppuku for dishonoring the family in just a small way." Kuda replied angrily.

Just then, water splashed into her face, soaking her, "Why'd you do that!" Kuda yelled angrily.

"You need to 'cool' off that anger." Sesshomaru replied, not looking at her.

Kuda let out a chopped laugh, "Those things were exactly what my mother did, using the damn world to show me or fix my problems."

"Then she was a wise women. My father, too, used the world to teach my life lessons." Sesshomaru replied. "Or to simply cheer me up." And he unexpectantly pushed her into the river water.

Kuda rose from the water coughing, "You'er officaly the second man to hate me and throw me into a river!" She said angrily as swipped her back and out of her eyes, but she didn't make a move yet to get out of the water.

"And that is where you are right now!" Sesshomaru yelled at her angrily, and she looked at him surprised. "Instead of getting out yourself, you stay in the water fixing yourself, waiting for someone to save you like your mother. Why don't you finally get out of the river with no help, and regain yourself once more."

Kuda sadly sunk into the water. "I can't...I'm a human, a slave, I'm not even pathetic, I'm nothing. There's no point for a fish to get out of the water to be a land-breathing animal when it cleary must live underwater and breath water."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes angrily and hopless. So much for using the world as lessons, father, Sesshomaru thought. Everything he said to teach her something, she replied with a truth and a world-lesson herself. If she is as smart as she talks, Sesshomaru thought, she can still be demon she was, and indeed she is very smart. "If you can reply with a world-lesson youself for everything, then you are wise. You may not get out of the river on your own, but what must you do in order to get of the river like you have gotten out of all the problems in your life as a human?" Sesshomaru asked, opening his eyes and looking at her.

Kuda smiled, now thinking clearly for the first time. She never noticed how words can affect someone so easily. "Can you please help me out?" She asked him.

"No, I will wet myself." Sesshomaru replied.

Kuda burst into laughter, confusing Sesshomaru himself, and then he tasted the wrongs words in his mouth that he had spoken. He couldn't help but chuckle himself. "You'er hopless, Kuda." He said, saying her nickname for the first time.

"So what are you planning to do?" Kuda asked him as she got out of the war.

"Avoid the war, at all costs. I cannot afford a war right now, and neither can he." Sesshomaru replied.

"What about if the bargain was my dead body for no more war?" Kuda asked softly.

"Then let him have your dead human body. I must find a way to return your demonic powers so you can go your own way and get out of these problems." He replied.

"Impossible; my powers lie within the body of Asuyana and taking them away would kill her instantly, then war would really break out." Kuda said.

Sesshomaru remained quiet, and Kuda knew that if to stop the war ment her dead, then he would kill her. "I would rather commit seppuku than let someone kill me..." Kuda muttered to herself. And Sesshomaru didn't answer, for which she was greatful for. This will never be over, she thought, and Takemisho would do anything to kill me. He won't leave me or Lord Sesshomaru until he has what he wants. Kuda sighed and looked into the water. Kuda thought, thought, and thought.

While Kuda thought, Sesshomaru looked ather in a way she wouldn't notice. He truly wanted to get her out the problems, but how could he do that when she is part of them, too. Only two ways to get her out of the porblems, he thought, one is to kill, and she doesn't deserve that. She was truly something amazing that he had met in his life, a demon who has lived tragically as a human and who is still alive after everything that cost her life greatly at times. He especially enjoed that about Kuda, how she is so brave and smart, yet has wisdom and knows how life truly is. Then, there was the childness that she had, which he most utterly hated. But she is just a child in demon years, he thought, only looks older becuase of human age. That was his second solution, to mate her, but her childness got in the way. He could just imagine, her with their child on the dirt floor while she ran and had fun without a care in the world. Not only that, but it would look as if he had also mated a child, and how would that look on my part, he thought. She still didn't have full breasts, or even curves, and yet she never noticed herself. He sighed defeated. "You know, Lord Sesshomaru, when it is time to put foot your foot down, you put your foot down hard." She said quietly.

Kuda then stood up, with a stoic face which was unsual and Sesshomaru noticed. "I am going back, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, and turned and walked back on the path to the Palace. Sesshomaru said nothing, and decided to stay there by the calming river a bit more time.

By when he returned to his home, Kuda was no where to be found.

* * *

_**What's going to happen...?**_


	18. Missing

Kuda was gone and had left no trace behind. Sesshomaru ordered his guards to search out the castle, but they found nothing. When evening came, Sesshomaru rushed to the prison hut to see if she had come back, but she never did. That night he didn't sleep, and paced his room like a wild animal. He couldn't understand why Kuda would leave, especially now that her father was after her to kill her. The next morning he once more went to the little hut, and yet she still hadn't come back. He decided then that it would be best if he went out himself and searched for her. Village after village, he and his guards scourged the West and found no sign of her; not even villagers had seen her. After three days had passed with Sesshomaru not eating and sleeping, he decided to pay a visist to Takemisho. But just as walked out of the gates, a messenger on horesback came, explaining to every lord that Lord Takemisho was found dead last night along with his daughter, Princess Asuyana. Sesshomaru wasted no time and traveled to the South in one day. He hoped, very much hoped at the bottom of his heart that he would not find Kuda dead.

Upon arriving on Takemisho's castle, it was flooded with on lookers. He pushed past them and found the castle half destroyed. Kuda could not have caused this much damage, he thought. Then, he spotted Takemisho and Asuyana dead, bodies left as they died. There were no wounds, but only the smell of strong poison, and the dried white foam around Takemisho's and Asuyana's mouth proved it. Someone had poisoned them, and he definatly knew it was not Kuda, for Asuyana had died a demon, not human. He closed his eyes in despair. When he opened them, he spotted a river just beside the ruined the castle. Remembering how Kuda had told him that once her father through her into a river when he thought she was dead, he quickly walked over to it. He had to peer in, for there wasn't much river water since it hasn't rained lately. His eyes traveled over broken logs, rocks, boulders, and the river banks but spotted noting. Until of course, when he looked down the river that was close to the castle's back entry. Just barely submerged in the water was black hair floating gently on the water's surface. He walked quickly towards it, but just as he barely got close enough to see what was floating in the water, the castle's back entry exploded. The explosion got Sesshomaru by surprise; catching everyone with surprise as the on lookers turned and ran screaming for their lives. As Sesshomaru quickly stood from being thrown back, he saw the castle crumbling with a tall gaint wall falling into the river and on top of the floating black hair. But just as Sesshomaru couldn't think how things could get worse, another explosion sounded on the other part of the castle. Sesshomaru walked back slowly, watching as another explosion finally crumbled the castle to ground and the flames quickly envolping the bodies of Lord Takemisho and Princess Asuyana, and possibly Kudaranai, he thought. This definitely was not the work of Kudaranai, Sesshomaru thought, she too, was murdered with the murder of Takemisho if she came back here herself to settle scores with her father. Sesshomaru stood there, watching the castle burn, not beleiving how everything could move so quick. Not four days ago was Kudaranai with him, annoying his life. And not even three days ago had he seen spies in his own home and was threaten with war. Now, he couldn't understand why everyting crumbled so fast, as if a wind came and blew the war, Takemisho, and Kudaranai away. _Kudaranai_...Sesshomaru thought, I never even knew her real name. As the balck somke began to thin, he heard and saw The Council of Four Lands walks twoards him. They had come to inspect the crime, but it was too late for everything was destoryed with the fire.

"Lord Sesshomaru," they said and bowed; three short elders with a judge, "I hope it was not you who commited this crime." One spoke who needed a cane to walk and stand.

"I prefer a slow death." Sesshomaru replied.

The tallest elder who had his hair as white as snow, sighed, "How tragic for Lord Takemisho and Princess Asuyana. A cousin of Asuyana's will have no choice but to step into the South as the new heir and Lord."

The shortest elder turned a black beady eye at Sesshomaru. "And you, Lord Sesshomaru, have you a heir and a mate already?" He asked.

He opened his mouth to answer, but words then flew through his mind like a soft breeze, _'You know, Lord Sesshomaru, when it's time to put your foot down, you put your foot down hard_,' he heard Kudaranai tell him. He closed his mouth, anger sitting on his face, and spoke. "I will find a mate with time and no time limit. If you wish to remove me from my land and throne, pray that you don't give my land into the hands of another idiot like Takemisho." And with that, he turned and walked away from them, leaving the Council and the judge with their mouths hanging open.

* * *

Kudaranai was correct, Sesshomaru thought as he sat at his desk looking through letters and documents. It is almost winter, and the Council have not me sent one single letter about a needed mate and heir. Summer and fall passed, fall now nearing its end. Sesshomaru now knew for sure that Kudaranai was dead, for she never appeared again in his home, land, or even at villages. Still though, after weeks and months and seasons have passed since Kudaranai disappeared, Sesshomaru went to the prison hut every morning; very early. And he stayed there a couple of hours, looking and waiting, but Kudaranai never stepped in. One day he sat oin hut all day, thinking why he missed her, hating himself for it. I miss her, he had thought, becuase she was different and was my friend. She annoyed me like a freind would have, and have no care for my things. Yet though, she cared for me like a friend, worked with me when things were serious. She reminded me of me, of when I was little, how I wanted her freedom to do such things, yet my mother never allowed me. She took me away from stress at times, gladly taking my anger out on her, and she gadly taking it and throwing it back at me. She was different, he had thought that day. Now, he sat at his desk once more, bored, annoyed, and angry, looking at his finished work. By now, he thought, Kudaranai would have done something to anger me. But there was nothing to anger him right now, except for the noise out in his courtyard. He had kept Kuda's plan, gicing out free food to the villages once on the day of the moon. He was happy to see every new moon that woman's little twins had grown into big and fat toddlers who walked around his coutyard as if they were young Lords themselves of his home. Today and now, he smelled his little brother coming into his courtyard. Sesshomaru grinned, finally to have something anger him. He immediately walked out.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how are you today!" Kagome greeted.

"Ectsatic." Sesshomaru replied stoicly. He smirked on inside as he saw Inuyash'as wench worry at his 'sarcastic' comment. It was true, he thought, that I am known for no jokes, but since Kudaranai enjoyed the jokes so much herself, I decided to try it. And he loved being a little sarcastic to everyone once in a while like Kudaranari was.

"I can see that. Do ya' mind if we get some of your free food?" Inuyasha asked as if not caring.

"None at all." Sesshomaru forced his words out, hearing in his head afterwards, _'See, doesn't kindess feel so good, Lord Sesshomaru?,_' it still burns...

"Hey, what happened to that girl you brought with you when you came to visit Rin?" Shippo asked him.

"She's dead." Sesshomaru replied.

"You killed her!" Kagome screeched.

"I don't even know who or how she got killed or died." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"Good, she better off dead! She beat me up just becuase squirrels attacked her and blamed it on me!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand anymore the converstaion of Kudaranai; he didn't want to hear anything from about her anymore, he just wanted to go sit in his gardens for a while. She he turned, ignoring his brother and gloomily walked to his gardens.

"Sesshomaru is sad, and that is not normal!" Kagome said.

"Eh, why do I care!" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, he's your brother! Go talk to him, cheer him up!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, he hates me, how do you want me to possibly cheer him up? Plus, I hate him too!"

"If you don't go to talk at him at least, I'll 'you know what' a thousands times, mark my words!" Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha sighed defated and muttered angrily as he quickly stomped of to Sesshomaru. As he neared him, Inuyasha slowed and gulped. He's going to kill me, Inuyasha thought worrdily. But he was more afraid of Kagome's sits, so he slowly walked over to him, and sat on the grass beside him rather than on the bench Sesshomaru was seated on. "Hey..." Inuyasha mumbled; Sesshomaru ignored him. Inuyasha cleared his throat and tried again. "Um, Kagome thinks your're sad, so um, she sent me to talk to you...so, are you sad?"

Inuyasha yelled in pain as a fist landed on his head. "Your woman sents you to consult me, and this is the best you can do?" Sesshomaru said smirking.

"What do ya want me to do, craddle you like a baby!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he stood up and walked away from him while rubbing his head.

"We are not woman who talk their problems to eachother, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said angrily.

Inuyasha looked at him stunned. "Y-you said my name for the first time without an insult!" Inuyasha stuttered surprised.

"Just saying your name is an insult already for an inu to have dog ears that look like cat ears." Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha growled angrily at him, and then he saw it in his brother's face and attitude, he misses that girl, Inuyasha thought. He removed his hand from the tilt of his sword, and stuck his hands into the sleeves of his red shirt. "You miss that girl, don't ya?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes angrily. I'm showing everyone my weakness, he thought angrily. "I hated her, Inuyasha, and still do. But there is that feeling that I miss her!" Sesshomaru spoke angrily, and just as he finished, a punch flew at his cheek. Sesshomaru shot up from his seat light lighting, eyes red and fangs wih teeth baring at Inuyasha.

"Women discuss their problems, we don't!" Inuyasha said smiling fondly, and pulled drew his word. "We fight to forget our problems!" Sesshomaru calmed, and was glad Inuyasha caught on the hint that he wanted a battle to forget about Kudaranai.

As Kagome was recieving the two baskets of food, she spotted Inuyasha fly half way across the gardens. She gasped, and then calmed and smiled as she heard Inuyasha throw a brotherly-mean remark at Sesshomaru. She was glad to see Sesshomaru being himself, challenging his brother, and even more glad that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were slowly starting to be real brothers. Becuase Kagome didn't move in time away from the line with the baskets of food, another woman who wore a dark cloak bumped into her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagome said guiltly.

"It's alright." The women replied, and smiled at Kagome, but kept the rest of her face hidden with the hood of the cloak. She turned and walked away with her basket of food, and Kagome couldn't help but notice a bueatiful blue-flowered wooven bracelet the women wore on her wrist, gleaming in the sun, making Kagome jealous.


	19. ShiShi, Nights, Kudaranai, and Sasha

_**~~~~~~~~~~ ~8 Years Later~ ~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Eight years have passed since Kudaranai had died, and Sesshomaru had forgotten her already, well, almost, he thought as he looked at the prison hut from his balcony. He still ordered the hut to be kept unlocked every day and every night, but he allowed no more thoughts about Kuda in his head anymore. He turned and walked towards his desk, every single deed, bargain, and document read over and dealt with; he had no more work to do that day. He was bored, utterly bored. Might as well deal with this problem now, he thought as he smelled his room. Latley, for the past year, his room and the castle smelled of tea, strongly in fact. It wasn't a smell that you could just blow off that. When he spotted Yuka coming out of his bathing room with clothes in one arm, he fixed this tea-smelling problem.

"Yuka, have you been drinking tea in my chambers while you worked?" He asked her.

Her head shot up surprised. "I thought it was you, My Lord, who was drinking tea in here, or possibly stored away a tea crate in your chambers!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, confused and surprised. "Who else has been enterin my chamber while I have been gone?" He asked.

"Only I, My Lord, no one else." Yuka replied.

"Mhm..." Sesshomaru thought while he looked at Yuka bow, and leave his room, softly sliding the doors closed. Yuka wasn't lying, for he indeed only smelled his and Yuka's scent all over his room, and that dreadful tea smell all over his castle! He could find the source quick and easy, if the damned tea wasn't a common tea that everyone drank in Japan. He growled angrily as he got that feeling again his body, and hurridly walked into his bathing room for a cold bath.

It was mating season for every demon, and every human was on guard 24/7. Problem was, humans had a bad misconception of mating time for demons. At least for Sesshomaru, he wasn't the one who ran wildly and raped a human or demoness randomly. No, he was simply tortured, that's all. Just by seeing or even smelling a woman, human or not, his demon would want to mate. Luckily, he had self-control and immediatly did all the possible things to calm down his beast and remove the tortured feeling in his groin. This was the time where he mostly kept himself locked up in room, only trusting Yuka to enter and bring him food, clean his room, and ignore him completly. Maybe, he then thought as his pain fell from the cold water, maybe it is time to find a mate...he thought, glumly and disappointed. Blindly, he reached for his soap bottle, at last, a new smell for my nose than that rotten tea, he thought happily. Lost in thoughts, he blindly once more ripped the cork of the bottle and poured soap freely over his head. He gasped, shut his eyes, and coughed at the horrid smell of the soap! He flung the bottle half-way across the room, far away from him. Tea, he thought ragedly, that forsaken tea was in my soap!

"YUKAA!" Sesshomaru shouted loudly and angrily.

Yuka dropped the clean towles on the dirt floor that she was carrying as she heard her Master calling her name in rage. What did I do now, she thought hurridly as she ran to her Master's chambers.

* * *

"I'll give twenty gold coins for that bracelet!"

"Not for sale, sorry. How much those two fishes?"

"For you, free if you hand me over the bracelet?"

The woman glared at the fisher man. "I said, not for sale; if it's not for sale, what makes you think its up for a trade?" She spat at him.

"Please, it's for my daughter's brithday, it's the least that I can give her!" The man cried desperatly.

"No, the least that you can give her is love; a bracelet won't buy you love from her, just spoilness!" The woman replied.

The man sighed defeated. "Very well, four silver coins for the fishes." The fisher men said, handing her the two fishes.

The woman handed him four silver coins, and walked away with the fishes. But she didn't walk to far, as she stopped at an old hut that was last in the village. A woman inside the hut was weeping with children, but she ceased her weeping as another women walked into her hut. The woman smiled kindly at her, and handed her the two big fishes. The children stopped their weeping instantly and stared in awe at the two big fishes in their mother's hands. The woman began crying again, this time her tears of joy. "Thank you, thank you so much!," the woman said happily, "what is your name so I may remember your kindness forever?"

The woman thought, but she didn't give a second thought either, "Kuda," she replied, and walked away before the poor women would do anything else to provoke secrets out of her.

Yes, she thought as she got on the road, Kuda, Princess Sugoi Senshi Takemisho, or as they called me for my five years of royalty, Shishi; Nights, commonly known for stealing and tricking everyone in darkness of the night; Kudaranai, known as once a slave and servant of Lord Sesshomaru; lastly, known as nothing but a kind and generous women, Sasha, Kuda thought. After walking for a while, she stopped by a river to drink water, and spotted herself. Her deep and blue true eyes stared back at her, and then at her long light brown hair, so light it almost looked a golden brown. I hate it, she thought bitterly, hate with all my heart! And she gave a hard pull at a long lock of light brown hair, and threw it behind her back angrily. Hate it, she thought at last angrily, despise it, loath it,...and it went like this in her head as she walked off the dirt rode and into the forest for some time. But she stopped her thinking as she heard angry mutters coming from in front of the forest road ahead of her. Instinctively she hung her head down, long bangs covering her eyes. She cared nothing more but to reach her home quickly in the next village. So she sighed relieved, knowing that she was going home for a rest now. But then her body froze as the voice got closer and became clearer; Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't pay attention to the woman ahead of her, but only on his anger and to kill that person who put that forsaken tea in his soap bottle. I will gut the pest, he thought angrily, or eat him alive, slowly and painfuly! He growled in satisfation at his last thought, and held his head up high and commanding as he spotted a women wench come infront of him. I shall kill her, he thought, to release my anger! But he decided against it, knowing it wasn't her fault that his soap bottle was filled with that dreadful tea. So he passed beside her, but just as he did, his stomach churned, his nose hurt, and anger bubbled inside of him. "You there," Sesshomaru growled at her.

Kuda stopped walking, but didn't turn to face him. "Yes, My lord?" She replied, greatful that her voice had changed as she grew older, but still hearing that same mocking tone in her voice from when she was younger. She hoped he wouldn't recognize that; and he didn't.

"That tea smell is all over your body, what is that tea?" He demanded.

She smirked, knowing he finally found her little trick with the tea-soap bottle. "Green tea, My lord?" She replied.

"Yes, that forsaken tea! Why is it that you smell so much of it?" He asked, walking towards her now.

"Becuase, My Lord, I love that tea and tend to drink of it as much as I can." She replied.

"I despise that tea," he said as he got closer to her, making her tense up, "and I forbid you to drink it any longer!"

"Forgive me for asking, My Lord, but why do you hate Green Tea? It is a tea loved by all your people; how will you expect them to give up the tea?" She asked.

He stood in front of her now, angered at her for talking and protecting the disgusting tea. "I have smelled that tea for over a year now in my home, and I've enough of it! I must smell dreadful becuase of that tea!" He replied angrily.

"I, My Lord, think you smell just fine, and even better with green tea. Have you taken a bath with green tea, My Lord?" Kuda replied, smelling the strong odor of green tea pouring from him.

He cupped her chin and snapped her head up, wanting to get a good look at human who had the nerve to question him. She was ordinary, brown chocolate eyes with long light brown hair, nothing more than a pest under his foot. "No," he replied, "but someone had thought'd it funny if I had bathed with Green tea soap that I despise; tell me, is that funny to you?" He said coldly into her face.

She bit her tongue for a moment, and then swallowed hard. "No, My Lord..." She said quietly and lowered her gaze, feeling her own demon go wild in its cage becuase she replied with no nasty remark.

He released her, looked at her bowed head for a moment, and cleared his throat, "Have you seen a girl, or women with black hair and blue eyes, very disobediant and wild?" He asked softly, not looking at her.

She smiled, not believing that after eight years he still remembered her. What should I say, she thought, that I'm alive? No, she thought angrily, he will take me as a slave again and will lose this sweet freedom, yet again I do miss our funny arguements we had. But just as she was about to answer, he shook his head and walked away, saying to himself, "She's dead, why do I even ask these questions at all?"

Kuda sighed miserably, and forced herself to continue walking towards the village and resist the urge to run to him and tell him that she was alive. Sesshomaru turned his head over his shoulder to look at her walking figure. His eyes slipped from her head to her hips where a black obi was tightly wrapped around her waist. He couldn't help but notice that extra little swing upwards on her right hip as she walked, just Kudaranai did when she walked away all cocky herself. But he quickly mentally slapped himself for looking at her hips, and ran quickly towards the closeset cold river he sensed.


	20. I Am Here

Sesshomaru was lying on his great big mat, covered in silk pillows, slik covers, and silk blankets. Now, it was covered with something he didn't necessary like nor hated. It ran it's finger down his bare chest to his stomach, the tip of the finger nail scratching his skin along the way. Sesshomaru swatted the hand away, and the women fell back onto his mat sighing annoyed and angered. Becuase of what she had done to him, it brought that unbearable pain again in groin.

"Sesshomaru, this is unfair!" The women, or rather demoness complained.

Sesshomaru had met this demoness, Shinku, after five years had passed from Kuda's death. Sesshomaru liked Shinku very much indeed, but he didn't love her. He didn't care though, becuase he believed in no love at all. But he did love how if he and Shinku would mate, strong hiers would be born to the throne as full blooded Dog Youkai. She was very beautiful with longer silver hair braided back, one red blood marron stripe on each cheek, and golden eyes just like Sesshomaru's but much lighter. All of these things attracted him to her greatly, but not today, not even in this mating season or day. The scent of green tea was all over his home had him bothered to no end, even when he forbid the damn tea to be consumed by his servants and guards. The scent was still all over the place, and anger was the one thing that took pain off of his groin. And yet, there went Shinku nibbling on his ear.

"Stop," Sesshomaru said and growled warningly at her.

She stopped and threw herself on the mat again angrily. "Sesshomaru, you know as well as I that I am in heat, and it's killing me! Don't you want to mate with me?" She shouted at him.

No, thought Sesshomaru, but I have no choice; I need heirs. "Yes, but not now." He replied instead.

Shinku grunted. "That's what you said last year, and the other, and the other after that one! I am to guess that is what you will say next year?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied simply.

Shinku pratically screamed, pulling her hair out of her neat braid from fustration. She angrily stood up, purposely stepping on his legs as she walked off the mat. "Fine, I'll be taking a cold shower if you'll possibly need me, which you won't!" She yelled at him, and walked of his room and headed to her own guest room.

Sesshomaru hated Shinku how she couldn't keep a nice and stable converstaion between them, like Kuda did. Kuda may have been something else than a demon, he thought, but she had manners to see through important things. He grunted softly as he sat up, rubbing his right knee where Shinku had stepped on. It didn't hurt him, just pissed him off that Shinku couldn't understand things on why he didn't want to mate yet. A soft wind blew outside, and then entered his room through his opened blacony door. He growled angrily as the wind carried the strong scent of green tea, and he through himself back on his mat and covered his face with a pillow.

* * *

Instead of taking a cold shower, Shinku soaked in hot water, hoping it would turn her on and Sesshomaru would smell her. She didn't understand why he didn't want to mate with her, since already has been three years since they met. She would expect him to be mated already and with children, but no, he was alone and heirless. But she did have a slight idea on why he didn't want to mate with her; it was that slave of his Kudaranai who had died. She growled angrily, not knowing why he would love and miss a stupid human slave. He only told her the basics, that Kuadarnai was a very disobiediant slave, making his life a hell. But she also had a feeling that there was more to the story, way much more. Ready to get, she called in a servant to wash her hair for her. A women's dark sillhouette walked in, with her long hair tied into a high pony hair. Shinku smelled green tea all over tyhe women, but it didn't bother her as much as it did to Sesshomaru.

"Wash my hair carefully; it needs to look nice, shiny, and beautiful for Lord Sesshomaru!" Shinku said to the servant.

"Yes, Lady Shinku." The servant replied, and began to carefully lift Shinku's hair out of the water. As she was applying soap to the hair, Shinku said, "Can you belive that after three years, Lord Sesshomaru won't even touch me, let alone look at me?"

"Lady Shinku, he may have his reasons." The servant replied, begginng to rub Shinku's hair.

"What reasons? That he actually has feelings over a dead slave eight years ago! That's pathetic of him!" Shinku replied angrily.

"He is not pathetic! Lady, I mean, give him time." The servant replied, lowering her vioce at the last sentence. While she was rubbing Shinku's hair with one hand, the servant took out a small tin can from her poket, opened it, and poured black liquid quietly into Shinku's bath water.

"Time, yes, only till the end of this mating season! I need a child, I want to own a land already!" Shinku said, and then swatted the servant's hands away from her scalp. "That's enough, wash my hair now." She demanded, and the servant what she was told, and quickly walked out, leaving Shinku on her own as she got out of the water. Shinku took one last dip, washing her face underwater, and got out, but only to find a horrid thing. She screamed and shrieked as if she was being killed.

* * *

Kuda sat in the prison hut, ejoying the screams of Shinku. She played with the empty tin can in her hands, throwing it up and down into the air, smirking evilly. While washing Shinku's hair, she dumped in demon leeches, which were the same as normal leeches, excpet these demon leeches left scars for while where they latched on to suck blood. And Kuda just hoped some latched onto Shinku's face, leaving her ugly round scars for a while. While in her hut, she heard Sesshomaru and Shinku fighting, yealling to each other, until finally Sesshomaru gave one angry yell that shut Shinku up and sent his guards looking for the culprit who had thrown demon leeches in poor Shinku's bath water. Kuda was grateful that now guard stopped to look inside her hut, so she simply sat there, enjoying the fight that was picking up again between Shinku and Sesshomaru.

Kuda got up from her sitting postion, lifted up the sleeping mat, and wooden door and hoped into her tunnel. This is how she travled back and frouth from Sesshomaru castle's, and even obtaining infromtion from the castle very easily. She had dug the tunnel herself for over a year, quietly, and was proud of herself when she popped up into the prison hut that she hadn't been in over a year. And this time, as she was leaving, she heard someone march into the hut above her. It was Sesshomaru, and he had sat himself where Kuda had just been sitting on the mat a few minutes ago. He didn't smell her, for she was the scent of green tea all the time; bringing and storing away green tea packets all over the castle. Then, Shinku marched in right after him, very angry, seithing angry.

"I hate how you run from the problem and come into this old and nasty hut!" Shinku said.

"I come here to think!" Sesshomaru defended himself.

"No, you come here becuase of that wretched slave who lived here! Why won't you just forget about her, she is dead, Sesshomaru, _dead_!" Shinku yelled at him. "What more do you want?"

He glared at her so coldy, that she took a step back. Kuda pressed her ear hard aginst the wooden floor to hear what he would say. Sesshomaru stood, and had Shinku in the air by her throat in a blink of an eye. "What more do I want?" He repated, "I want you to respect me, not thinking I am your mate already. I want this green tea smell out of my home. And the last thing, the most that I want, I want Kuda to be here right now instead of you! _Now leave me be_!" He yelled at her, threw her out the hut, and slammed the door's hut closed so hard, it shook the whole hut. He walked back to the mat and threw himself on it, covering his face with his hands.

Kuda didn't move, but leaned on her back agaonst the dirt wall, which she then slowly slid to the ground, hanging her down as she finally sat on the floor. _I'm here_, she thought sadly, _I am here, Lord Sesshomaru, I am here..._


	21. The Spirit of Kudaranai

Soon, it wasn't just leeches that appeared in Shinku's bathing water. It ranged from being attacked by mosquitoes when Shinku's shampoo consisted of fragance, water, and lots of sugar, to contacting bed mites and a demon fish attacking her. A couple of days ago Sesshomaru had ordered a delicacy be preapared for the both of them. They ended up having a rare demon fish that was difficult to catch and kill, but delicious when prepared just right. Sesshomaru had begun to eat his fish, when all of sudden Shinku's demon fish dinner popped its red eyes open, bared its teeth like sharp daggers, and flopped from the plate of food and onto her face. They came to find out the demon fish was posioned into sleeping, making it appear dead for a while. Well, after the ordeal and less to say, Sesshomaru went out the next morning and killed the fisher man who had sold his cook the demon fishes. Shinku was now locked in her room, still not coming out becuase her face was still badly wonded from the demon fish. But she was grateful that she was healing fast, and by the afternoon, she thought, I'll go see Lord Sesshomaru again. Intead of going to see him that afternoon, she went running to the bathing rooms, crying, and scratching her head so fast and angrily that she started to shed blood. She had contacted flees, as humans called them lice, but to her kind were flees.

Kuda sat on a great tree right outside Sesshomaru's castle, laughing her life out. I honestly didn't think the lice would find her that quick, she thought while still laughing. And the demon fish, she thought, absolutely my worst yet! And she burst into more laughter, not believing how much fun she was having by torturing Shinku. When the sun was setting already, Kuda moved to the trees closer beside Sesshomaru's balcony, interested in the fight that was picking up between Sesshomaru and Shinku again.

"If you don't really want to mate with me, you can just tell so I can leave! You don't need to pull these mean things on me!" Shinku shouted at Sesshomaru.

"I did not pull any of those tricks on you, Shinku! If I really didn't want to mate with you, you would be gone to the Netherworld." Sesshomaru replied angrily.

"I pratically am! This is hell living with you, worse in fact! Here I am, thinking you were one of the greatest, and most powerful demons with self composure and dignity, and you turn out to a child-like demon!" Shinku said, which blew up Sesshomaru's buttons at last.

"How dare you talk about me in such a disrespectful way!" Sesshomaru shouted at Shinku, he eyes tinting red. Shinku regretted, and started to shrink against the wall.

"I'm sorry," Shinko apolgized, "it's just that these things are driving me crazy already. I don't know how much more I can take!"

Sesshomaru sighed, annoyed and tired. As he opened the doors to his balcony to walk outisde for fresh air, Kuda shreiked quietly as she fell off couple of branches from the tree in her scramble to hide. Sesshomaru stared at those moving branches, wondering why they had moved when there was no breeze. His focus shattered when Shinku hugged him from behind.

"I have decided I will tear down the prison hut." Sesshomaru said quietly, and Shinku's joy returned. At his comment, Kuda flew down and away from the tree.

That night, Shinku decided to sleep in Sesshomaru's bed if had allowed it, and he did. He thought letting the woman sleep in his bed for the night would releive another attak from her. When she fell asleep, Sesshomaru was up abd about in his study room. He paced and paced on his floor, wondering how tose tricks happened to Shinku. He hoped that becuase she was in his chambers this night, know one would dare attack her. And only one thought came to mind, Kudaranai. No, he shook his head, she is dead. But, he thought, could spirits come back and haunt? He didn't doubt it. Then, once again the the smell of green tea got on his nerves, and he immeditaly walked out to the prison hut. He figured out that the prison didn't smell of green as badly as his castle did, so he would spend the night in the prison hut and think over who or how the attacks past unnoticed by him. He thought for an hour, two hours, and at three hours he gave up. He sat on the bench of the hut, tired of thinking. He could think of no one who had the ability to pull such pranks on Shinku. If a human was its doing, Shinku or Sesshomaru would be able to catch the pest, but if was a demon pulling the pranks, they too would be able to catch the demon. He sighed, looking out at the moon throught the bar window. The only person who seemed to pull those tricks quietly and sneaky was none other than Kudaranai. He closed his eyes for a moment, and looked around the hut. I am such an idoit for doing this, he thought.

"Kudaranai...does your spirit still roam... the Earth?" He asked into the air quietly, and hesitantly. But nothing responded, and he sighed, closing his eyes angrily. "I feel so pathetic for asking for Kudarnai's spirit..." he mumbled angrily.

"Well, you shouldn't." A voice responded quietly, echoing through the hut.

Sesshomaru shot his eyes open, and stood up in a flah, narrowing his eyes. "Who's here, show yourself!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"You called for my spirit, would you like me to go?" It was impossible for Kuda to reply without laughing, but somehow she managed it, somehow.

"Kudaranai?" Sesshomaru replied breathlessly. Could he really be hearing her spirit, or was he going nuts already? No, no, he thought, as her voice echoed through the hut again.

"Well, what do you want, you Old Man?"

He couldn't reply, he just couldn't; he felt so stupid doing it so. And yet, he still replied, "Have you been the one to torture Shinku?"

"Yes, and a great job I am doing so, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru shifted on his feet, looking around the hut slowly. He smirked. "A very excellent job indeed; especially loved the demon fish attack."

"Oh, that is my favorite too, my best if I don't say!"

As Sesshomaru was about to reply, a guard walked into the hut. "My Lord, we have some great news about the attacks! We think we may have found the culprit!"

Sesshomaru lost interest in Kudarnai's spirit, and said to the guard, "I think I may have found the culprit, too."

The guard rasied his eyebrows in surprise. "You have, My Lord? Well, we also found where Sasha lives."

"Sasha?" Sesshomaru asked confused, and Kuda smacked her face with her hand.

"Yes, didn't you say you knew the cuplrit too?" The guard asked confused, too.

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Sasha is known as kind and generous woman, giving to the needy around the land. But just recently, a fisher man said she asked for leeches for own fish bait, offered a faimly to clear their mats of lice, and gave infromtion to the fisher man you killed that you wanted a delicacy meal! We just haven't figured out how that woman has been allowed into your Palace; and My Lord, everyone says she carries the stench of green tea all the time, like Shinku described the servant who washed her hair."

Sesshomaru growled angrily, "I have an idea who she is!" He thought to the past when he encountered the woman with long light brown hair and chocolate eyes, stinking of green tea all over.

Kuda immediatly ran of the tunnel, just as Sesshomaru immdeiatly ran out of his castle with the guard's instruction to where Sasha lived.


	22. Death Confession

Kuda tripped over the fire pit as she carried a clothes of budle to a bag. She crused, got up quickly, and began her packing again. He's going to kill me for sure this time, she thought as she shoved more clothes into the bag. And the worst part, she thought, he is never going to know he killed Kudaranai, me! Well, I ain't going to let that happen, she thought, if I didn't let him kill me in the first place, why would I let him kill me now? "HA!" She shortly laughed, thinking how eight years ago she survived with the hole Sesshomaru made on her body. "You can't kill me!", she yelled again into the air. Then she froze, sweat drops appearing.

"Who won't kill you?" Sesshomaru asking, coming in through the mat door he lifted.

She twisted towards him and bowed, still nervous. That is my only way out, she thought desperatly. "Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you to my home?" Kuda said a bit too nervous.

Sesshomaru noticed and smirked. "Why so nervous, _Sasha_?" His hissed her name angrily as he walked in, flexing his hand already.

"Me, nervous My Lord, yes. It is just very unexpected to have you appear in home like this." Sasha said, keeping her head down.

Sesshomaru walked around her carfeully, and over to her bag of clothes that she was packing. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, My Lord." Sasha replied.

"Where?"

"My Lord, it is my personal buisness, I don't-AH!" Kuda screamed as she barely dodged Sesshomaru's hand aiming at her head.

"It's my damn buisness when it is you who has being torturing my mate to be!" He said angrily as he aimed at her again.

Kuda dogded him by moving aside, making Sesshomaru crash into the wall of hut and breaking a hole in it. "You're still thinking of mating that old skank? Disgraceful!" Kuda said.

"Be quiet!" Sesshomaru ran at her again, but Kuda dodged him just as easily as before.

"What, can't handle one little human, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kuda mocked as she jumped into the air as Sesshomaru ran at her.

Villagers came out to see the scene that what happening at Sasha's hut. A mother pulled her daughter close as the roof exploded, sending pots and pans flying into the air and then hitting the floor. The hut rattled and shaked, with a growling demon inside and a laughing human inside. Villagers thought the worst of their Lord as clothes flew out the doorway. The mother who had pulled her daughter close to her covered her eyes.

"He's mating Sasha on force!" A villager screamed his opinion, and every woman screamed. But just as they screamed, they heard Lord Sesshomaru yell angrily and in pain, and then Kuda flew out of the doorway. "You idiot, he's trying to kill me!" Kuda shrieked as she ran past him. This made the villagers panic more than the mating thing, and everyone ran for their lifes as Sesshomaru burst of the hut with red eyes and pink-crinsom hand. He set his eyes on Kuda's running form, let a loud growl, and chased her at demon speed.

Thankfully Kuda was a fast runner, even as a human. But her kimono was slwoling her down. As she entered the forest, she ripped her obi and kimono apart, letting it fly in the wind as she ran. Underneath her kimono all along she wore a plain whit kimono tied with a white obi, and black hakama pants that came to her knees. This made her even more agile and flexiable in her movents needed to run faster. But of course it was no match for a powerful demon lord. As he slashed at her, Kuda ran even faster, and laughed when she saw Sesshomaru trip on a root as she looked behind her shoulder. Sesshomaru heard her laugh, and he ran even faster, managing to slash Sasha's sholder with his claws. But the sratch didn't stop Kuda, in fact, it made her pick up even more speed. And then, becuase she was running ahead and with no anger, she spotted the forest ended with a cliff. But just beyond that cliff, lied another cliff right across from it. Kuda knew that she would have to jump with a powerful force on her legs. She tied her long hair into a pony tail, dodged another scratch aiming at the side of her face, and prepared to jump. She jumped, with a grunt and a scream. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide, red leaving his golden eyes to see the cliff. He managed to stop on time, but he slid the rest of the way and down the cliff. Meanwhile, Kuda hadn't jumped good enough, and landed on her chest, sliding of the cliff if she hadn't caught the edges of the rock with her hands.

"See you Old Dog, this is what we get becuase you tried to kill me!" Kuda shouted at him angrily while trying to keep a hold on the edges of the rock.

Sesshomaru had stopped his falling self by stepping on a flat peice of rock that laid on the side of the cliff, and he stared at her. "What did you call me?"

"What, now you're deaf? Understandable becuase you're an old dog already!" Kuda hollered, and hissed as a sharp rock cut her hand. As she tried to pull herself up, the rocks underneath her right hand gave away. Kuda grunted and yelled, trying to grabb the edges of the cliff again.

"Alright, I'll admitt it since I'm going to die," Kuda yelled, feeling her one hand holding her slipping already from the rock, "I never died with Takemsiho or Asuyana! I lived and named myself Sasha! I killed my own family! I pulled those nasty tricks on Shinku, which were funny of course you got to admit," she screamed again as the rocks began to crack underneth her hand, "And I hid under the tunnel of the prison hut and acted as a sprirt when you asked for my spirit! I shoved hundreds and thousands of green tea bags in your catsle to annoy you! And I don't want to die yet, I'm too young! And I won't apologize for everything I did to you! I'm finally going to die for real, and I can't stop it this time!," the rocks finally gave out, and she bagn to slide down the cliff, "And_ I loved you Lord Sesshomaruuuu_!" She shreiked and closed her eyes. Then, just as quick as she fell, her feet touched a flat surface. She opened her eyes shocked, only to find that she was only hanging by mere inches above a road that was made on the side of the cliff. She blushed, her face going completely red. She banged head her against the rock wall many times until she fell onto the floor lightheaded. "Life truly hates me...", she mumbled, her faced still blushed. Air rushed into her face, and she opened her eyes. Right above her laying figure on the floor, was none other than a Sesshomaru with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

"You love me, Kudaranai?"

Kuda scowled at him. "I said, loved, _loved_! You are deaf, aren't you?"

"Atleast I'm idiotic to think that my death is close already." He replied.

"When you're a human, death is always near you!" Kuda said angrily and sat up, brushing her back off of dirt. "Plus, I knew that cliff was right underneath me, I knew I wasn't going to die." She said proudly.

"So you made a Death Confession for the fun of it, especially screaming that you love me?" Sesshomaru said smirking again.

Kuda glared at him, "I said loved! Why can't you understand that? If I know any better you would kill any human who is even right-minded to love you."

"Maybe I should kill you, to hear what other Death Confession you will say about me."

Kuda stood and shouted in his face, "Get off of my back! I have no more Death Confessions, especially about you, your arrogant demon! Understand that I loved you before, but not anymore!"

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned down towards her, "Then what possibly changed your love for me?" He asked.

Angered, Kuda didn't even proof-read her sentence in her head, and she shouted back at him, "The moment you let Shinku into your home!" She gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. She cried out, waving her head from side to side with her arms flying wildly around her, "See now, there goes jealousy controlling me! This is your fault Sesshomaru, all your fault!" She screeched.

As she was about to yell something at him again, he flew away from her at incrediable demon speed. Kuda stood there, arms rasied high in the air, confused on why he left in such a rush. What's wrong with me, she thought and began to smell herself, I smell just find except for the dirt. She dropped her arms back at her side and stood there, hurt and embarasst. What did I do? She thought sadly.


	23. A Heated Converstaion

Kuda yelled angrily as her bare foot stepped on another sharp rock lying on the ground. After Sesshomaru had left her on the side of the cliff for an unkown reason, Kuda climbed the cliff and entered the forest. She had no clue where she was, bu she hoped that she would stumble upon a village soon. Yet that didn't happen. She traveled a worn out road in the forest, with bare feet and an injured shoulder. She wasn't as young like before, so her demonic powers that were left within her took their time healing her shoulder. Wretched demon, she thought angrily as she held her injured with her hand, he could've at least taken me again with him as a slave so I wouldn't be suffering this! As she began to climb a little green hill, she heard water running right ahead of her. She smiled, thinking that a good soak in cold river water would ease the pain of her feet and shoulder. She climbed up quickly, and went down the hill just as quickly becuase she tripped over an unseen root on the ground. "Damn my life!" Kuda shouted angrily as she rolled and stumbled down the hill. She finally landed on her back with a grunt, sending more pain through her shoulder. She hissed angrily as she forced her body to stand up, and instantly covered her shoulder with her hand; blood seeping through her fingers now. "Oh, yes, great, that will do wonders for me!" She said sarctastically to herself.

"_Go away_!"

Kuda spun around at the angry and growling voice. Kuda was surprised that she had found Sesshomaru soaking himself in the cold water. "Oh, Sesshomaru! You have no idea what I've been through! And why did you just leave me like that at the side of the cliff!" Kuda said and began to walk towards him. But just as she did, he twisted his head only to look at her, complete with blood-red eyes and his baring his larger fangs now. Kuda stumbled back. "What's wrong with you?" Kuda asked, preparing herself if she had to bolt away any second.

Sesshomaru twisted his head back again, showing his bare back to Kuda. "_Get away_!" He growled again angrily.

Kuda tilted her head confused, not understanding why he was acting like this. "Alright..." Kuda mumbled softly, clutched her bleeding shoulder again, and began to walk away. But as she was halfway down the stream, it her like a thousand boulders. She smirked evilly as she thought, Lord Sesshomaru is in heat, like every other demon in this time! She would have ripped an evil laugh from her throat if only she wanted to ruin the surprise, and she didn't of course. This would be so much more fun than torturing Shinku, she thought as she rubbed her hands together, chuckeling like a maniac, and let's begin the game Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru was finally calming down his beast. He sighed as he let his back rest on the blouder, and let the cool water run through his body. He shut his eyes, not even for a moment, when they shot right open, trembling his beast. "Hey, Sesshomau guess what, I do love you!" He heard right beside his ear. He growled and angrily stood, punching the boulder behind him and cracking half of it into peices. But it was too late for Kuda had gone already. He sank back into the water, observing for any signs of the human pest who just figured out his weakness. A Moment later, a splash was heard right behind him, and his eyes shot wide open. No, he thought, she could not have...he turned his head slowly, very slowly, and grunted when he saw Kuda naked and submerged in the cold river water. She was smirking at him, and he intstantly swam to his broken boulder and to the side of it, growling angrily. "Get out!" he shouted at her, careful not to look at her.

"Why, I have the right, too, to bath if I like!" She pretended to pout. "Plus, I have an injured shoulder, and the cold water is doing wonders to ease my pain."

Sesshomaru tensed as he saw pinki-sh water run in front of him. The scent of Kuda blood was to much already, especially seeing it, and his beast became loose again. He dug his nails into the boulder, growling wildly.

Kuda laughed at his miserable state, laughed and laughed until Sesshomaru turned an angry blood red at her, "You won't be laughing anymore the moment I mate you accidently!" He yelled at her.

"Oh, you won't, trust me. You won't let your demon or even your body close to a humans, so I have no worries." Kuda replied a bit to cocky. But she was right, for Sesshomaru gripped the blouder tighter as his beast lashed forward. I would not, he thought angrily, and will not mate a human, ever! "Plus, I have no ideas of tricking you into mating me," Kuda said, "I think I already found a husband."

Sesshomaru froze, even his demon froze. What is that feeling, he thought, that painful feeling in my stomach? Am I sick? In his state of thinking, he didn't notice Kuda swim over to him with an evil smirk glued on her face. It was at the last moment that he heard right in front of his face, "Sesshomaruuu." He yelled as his his beast lashed foward to her. But he dug his feet in the rocks and pushed himself away from her, falling down a small water fall and into another pool of the river. Kuda leaned over the small water fall's edge, smirking down at him as he submerged from the water.

"Well, would you look at that," Kuda said mockingly, "either you got your womanly time of the month, or you hurt yourself."

All around Sesshomaru, the crytsal clear water turned red. He felt just a small sting on his back, but knew it was a large cut for that much blood to escape his body. But no sooner than he felt the wound, the wound started to close itself up. He glared at Kuda above him, "I will kill you for this."

"I'd like to see you try, Old Man, or rather Woman." She replied smirking.

In an instant, he reached up and snatched Kuda down with him in an blink of an eye. Kuda now became worried, "Let me go!" She shreiked as she tried to pull herself away from him. But Sesshomaru kept a tight hold on her, "Let's just see how my demon would like to mate with you!" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes became red again. Kuda shreiked as if they were killing her. She kicked and scratched him yet he never released her. "I was just kidding Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, I'll never mess with you like this when your in heat! Just let me go!" Kuda yelled as she continued to try to pull herself away from him. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug, making Kuda go red as she thought that their naked bodies were touching. Kuda whined worridly like a little puppy.

"I missed you, Kuda." Sesshomaru whispered softly.

"Alright, alright!", Kuda said, trying to pull away from his hug, "I missed you too, now please let me go!"

He let her go, and she instantly swam to the river bank and dove behind a boulder and got dressed. And she sat there, red faced, arms crossed, unable to stop thinking about their naked bodies touching. After a while, Sesshomaru appeared beside her fully dressed and she turned her head away from him. And just as she did, she screamed as she heard that same ripping sound eight years ago when Sesshomaru took her in as his slave.


	24. Lady Sugoi Senshi Takemisho

"H-how could, how d-dare you!" Kuda stuttered in anger as she picked up her long locks of hair again from the floor. Her hair was once more short and badly cut. She screamed into his face angrily, "Do you know how long it took me to grow it out, uh?"

"Just becuase your were dead eight years, does not release you as my slave." Sesshomaru replied cooly and smirking.

"Then release me now! I'm also a living thing and need my freedom!"

"I don't think so. Until you die or I release you, I'll make sure you won't get any luxury." He said and began to walk away towards his home. "Now, come along." He ordered.

"Oh, I'll come along alright, but not without a sweet vengance..." Kuda mumbled, and turned around. She ran at his back, quickly and swiftly, and when she was about to pounce on him, Sesshomaru sent her flying away with just one punch.

Kuda instanly got up screaming, and ran at him again. This time she dodged his punch, and both began to fight in hand-combat. Sesshomaru may have been stronger and better with his aims, but Kuda was faster and better at dodging than he was. Finally Sesshomaru managed to wrap his hand around her throat. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he shoved her against a tree. Even while Sesshomaru was choking her to death, she was smiling like an idiot. "What are you smiling about?" Sesshomaru asked. Kuda unwrapped her arms from around his neck, and brought a hand beside her face full of silver hair. Sesshomaru gasped, dropping Kuda to the floor and reaching up with hand to his hair.

"Doesn't feel very nice, does it?" Kuda smirked at him.

"You. Are. Dead."

"Come now, Sesshomaru, it actually doesn't look as bad as I thought it would." Kuda said a bit disappointed as her plan didn't work. If he puts his hair into a high pony tail, Kuda thought, he wouldn't look as bad. But Sesshomaru didn't take her word.

* * *

"Lady Shinku, Lord Sesshomaru returned." A servant said to Shinku.

Shinku clapped her hands delighted, dropped her painting brush and ran out to the courtyard to meet him. But just as she did, she gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. Sesshomaru's hair was cut, just below his ear, and Shinku could see that he was not very happy at all. Her eyes traveled from his head to a limping and bruised woman beside him, who held her by the arm. Shinku didn't know how that woman had the courage to do such a thing to the most fearsome Demon Japan as ever known. Shinku ran to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened to you!" Shinku excalimed as she reached him.

He ignored Shinku and called for one of his gaurds instead, "Prepare the cellar room for this pest!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Pest? What happened to the you missed me before?" Kuda said angrily.

Shinku look at Kuda in a disgusted way, "You are not letting this rude human be one of your maids, are you?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"Shinku, meet our slave that was suppose to be dead eight years ago." Sesshomaru said.

Shinku gasped. "I am no ones slave!" Kuda screamed angrily.

"Then I'll kill her, Lord Sesshomaru. I do not want her to be my slave, or anything. Hand her over so I may take joy in her killing."

Sesshomaru threw Kuda at Shinku's feet, and before Kuda could say her famous sentence, Sesshomaru beat her to it, "I'd like to see you try, Shinku."

Shinku gave one last look at Sesshomaru, reasuring him that she would kill the human in an blink of an eye. Shinku raised her claws in the air, "Hit me and you'll regret it; I'll leave you looking in such a disgusted way that even Sesshomaru would-" Kuda flew on her back and far from Shinku, with her cheek burning badly.

"What boldness you have to say such things to me!" Shinku growled angrily, and ran at Kuda.

Kuda had had enough with people hitting her, and she wasn't going to take anymore of it. She would show just how much more powerful she could be to Sesshomaru and his idiototic mate. I am no slave, Kuda thought angrily, I am no slave, I am...I am..."_Princess Sugoi Senshi Takemisho_!" Kuda shouted as she stood and a blue aura surrounded her body. Shinku gasped as a blue ball of electricity seperated from Kuda's aura and hit her square on her chest, sending her on her back and into spasms.

Kuda looked at Sesshomaru with flaming blue eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru, prepare yourself for war! You have beaten and kept a daughter of Lord Takemisho as a slave, and I demand war for your crime! Does everyone hear me," she yelled around the courtyard, especially at the Council of the Four Lands who stumbled out of Sesshomaru castle to look at the scene, "I am Princess Sugoi Senshi Takemisho, now Lady Sugoi Senshi Takemisho, and I declare my lands back of the South!"

One of the four councils, the tallest one, walked towards Kuda, "Lady Sugoi Senshi Takemisho, I agree to give you your lands back."

The three councils behind him shook their in agreement, and the shortest spoke, "Sugoi Senshi, I thought I saw you three years ago traveling through a forest, but I couldn't believe my eyes!"

"But she doesn't look anything like Lord Takemisho did, look at her brown hair!" One coucil declared.

But just as the council saud that, the blue aura around Kuda increased, her light brown hair turning into midnight black with deep blue highlights, her eyes coloring into a deep and true blue, her body transfromed into a much younger version, her skin going a bit pale, and grew more inches.

"She is Lord Takemisho's daughter!"

Shinku stood and ran towards Sesshomaru, hiding behind him. "Kuda..." Sesshomaru whispered.

"My name is not Kuda or Kudaranai!" She screeched at him, and blue ball envolved her body and flew away into the air; Sugoi Senshi Takemisho, or Shishi, going to reclaim her land.

* * *

Shishi had enough of peasent life, especially of slave life. She had enough with people odering her around, controlling her, and disgracing her. She always wanted what her sister had, love of parents, wealth, power, and a good life. Now, she had it. After she killed her sister, and the flames engulfed Asuyana's body, Asuyana's demonic powers returned to their true owner, much more powerful than before. Shishi was now the second strongest demon in Japan, and she was determined to keep it that way for many years to come. It is time, she thought as she looked into a mirror, it is time I finally became what I truly am, a demon. She smiled, showing her white fangs.

She was dressed in fine clothing, a long black kimono shirt made of silk that were sleeves with just one thick strip on the shoulder, with black hakama pants that came to her knees and knee length boots. She had an obi tied around her waist, making one big bow in front, the tips of the obi colored blue. She wore arm armor, with blue and black colors. She was a Princess again, no, a Lady now. She was powerful, proud, and determined to win now at all costs. Her bruises whic sesshomaru had given her ealer were now gone, leaving her pale skin smooth. The servant who had finished fixing Shishi's hair, bowed and excused herself. Yes, Shishi thought, I rule now. She was sitting on a grand blue pillow in the middle of room, just like her father did, and ordered the mirror be taken away. Two servants picked up the mirror and took it away, leaving Shishi sitting alone on her pillow.

I rule now, she thought, I am a Demon Lord, I rule..._I'd like to see anyone try to defeat me_, she smiled at her last thought.


	25. Terrible Evil

_I rule now, I am a Lady, I rule now...I rule now..._

Kuda sat bolt upright as she felt something cold hit her face. She was about to slash that person's face off when her balled fists jumped back like a stretchy string. Kuda then noticed it was becuase she had a chain on her wirst, on both of her wrists in fact. She also noticed that she wasn't on her father's grand pillow, or even in a room; she was in Sesshomaru's cellar. Kuda moaned angrily and sadly, knowing that she dreamnt herself becoming her demon, her demon that didn't even exist on Earth anymore. Kuda shook her head to get rid of the water, but it didn't help much. She sneezed, and heard Sesshomaru chuckle. "What's so funny?" Kuda asked him. He was standing a little away from her, at the entrance of the cellar door. His his hair was fixed and styled into a high pony tail.

"It seems Shinku put you to sleep." He said.

"Put me to sleep," Kuda asked confused, and then remembered, "Oh, she hit me." Her cheek hurt again as she remembered what happened.

"You truly have dulled over time."

"What do you expect, Sesshomaru, I'm a human. Humans age for your information." Kuda replied angrily.

Sesshomaru snorted, "Not even a full human, not even a full demon, not a half-demon at all."

Kuda felt ashamed on that statment, not even knowing herself what she was. I was born a demon, she thought, so I must be a demon, right? "So, when will you let me out of here?"

"Not soon." Was his reply, and walked out. But just as he was half-way across his courtyard, he stopped, only turning his head back to see Kuda behind him, looking innocently at him.

"You know me better than that, Sesshomaru." Kuda said smirking, "I'll even make you a deal!"

"A deal?"

"I'll stay and serve your every wish, but only as a friend. If you intend me to keep me here as your slave, or even think that I'm your slave, expect to find me gone the next morning and truly dead for the rest of your life."

Sesshomaru sighed and thought, how did it come to making deals with humans? "Agreed. Do tell me what you dreamnt about?"

Kuda looked at him surpised, "How did you know I was dreaming about something," she asked.

"Does 'I rule' sound familar?"

Kuda's eyes shot wide open, and she smiled, replied laughing, "Oh, that silly dream! I dreamnt that I ruled you and your land, for all eternity!"

Sesshomaru growled angrily in response. "Oh, be quiet! You're so easy to offend; it was just a dream!" Kuda said.

Just at that moment, Shinku strode up to them, swiftly and elegantly. She glared disgustingly at Kuda, and walked to Sesshomaru's side, "SO, when will we kill her, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked him softly and lovingly.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, when will you kill me?" Kuda mimicked Shinku as best as she could, but failed, making Shinku sound like a grown old man; but of course, that was her intent.

"Shinku, you are not to hurt her in anyway. She is...is..." Sesshomaru swallowed.

"Your friend." Kuda finished for him.

"Your friend!" Shinku shrieked.

"And your friend, too!" Kuda said, looking at Shinku.

"Don't make me laugh," Shinku replied snarling, "I wouldn't be friends with the likes of you!"

"Fine then," Kuda replied angrily, "then we'll be enemies, is that good enough for you Your Highanus!"

That name broke Shinku loose, and Kuda laughed as she ran with a Shinku chasing her. But Sesshomaru stopped Shinku, and when Kuda saw that she plopped herself on the dirt floor, smirking at Shinku who was lashing out at Sesshomaru. "I'll kill you," she screamed, "I'll destory your filthy mouth!"

"Sesshomaru already beat you to it." Kuda replied casually, 'inspecting' her nails.

Kuda choked on her laughter as Shinku turned on Sesshomaru, trying to lash out his eyes first. But it was no use, and in the end Sesshomaru actually had to run away a short distance from her, leaving Shinku screaming angrily in her place. "I had no doubt that you had a sexual relationship with that human slave!"

"I have had nothing with her! I wouldn't even dare touch her!" Sesshomaru defended himself.

"What about just this morning at the river," Kuda said smirking, "when I was bathing and you came hugged me, our naked bodies touching?"

Sesshomaru stuttered, and his maids and guards laughed at him. Sesshomaru blushed lightly and screamed, "Be quiet, and everyone get back to work if you value your lifes!" And just as he finished, Shinku attacked him.

Laughing, Kuda jumped up from the floor and ran at the two bodies rolling on the floor, starting a cheer with the maids and guards. Some cheered for Lady Shinku, and others cheered for Lord Sesshomaru. Kuda, who did she cheer for, you ask? She cheered for herself of course, why would she waste her breath on two demons fighting becuase of her? Kuda smiled evilly, her brilliant white teeth showing, her blue eyes sparkleing and full of evilness. I shall kill them, she thought as the crowd cheered louder, kill them, kill them all! Kuda knew that she was just like her father, his feminine twin. He loved anger, she loves it too, he loved hatred, she loves it too, he loved abusing, she loves it too, he loved having his way, she majorly loves that too, he loved tricking people, she especially adores that too, and he loved killing, and she, of course, loves to kill too. I may not be a demon, she thought, a demon who is evil, but a human is just as evil too, the crowd gave a loud cheer, a human can be so much more eviler. I am Kuda, she thought, I am a human-demon, making me the worse being ever alive on Earth! Sesshomaru stood in front of Kuda with blazing red eyes, and Kuda did not even know when he got there in front of her. She grinned wickedly as she looked at him. And, she thought grinning even bigger, I'll make Sesshomaru's life a living hell until I die for what he did to me.

"I have had enough of you controlling my life." He growled at her.

"What are you going to do about it, uh?" Kuda replied smirking. This is what I've waited for, she thought, finally it has come.

"Get out of my life, and never let me catch you in my sight, _ever_!" There, those words, she thought lustly, it's about time.

"_Never_." Kuda smirked at him evilly, quickly grabbed his hand and a blue light chained their hands together. "You see Sesshomaru," she said to him as he tried to take his hand back, "I have been in need of my demon and as you know it is dead!" Sesshomaru tried to struck her in the face with his free hand but she grabbed it, "My father was an evil demon, with the ability to change into another demon if he wanted", her hair started to turn silver like his, "I am him, Sesshomaru, I am a demon just like him, just a human I was becuase I copied it them all these years! I wanted a stronger demon, a better one, and I have finally found you! So thank you for freeing me, truly, and for a copy of your own demonic spirit! Expect to me soon, Lord Sesshomaru, for I have a terrible secret to tell you about me!" The blue light then exploded, sending Sesshomaru backwards. As Sesshomaru stood to kill her, she was gone. It's not Kuda, he thought as he looked at pulsing hand, it's not Kuda, it's Asuyana.

"_KUDA_!"

* * *

Pale blue eyes shot open, and tears began to run down her dirty cheeks, leaving one single clean-stain clear down her cheeks.


	26. Like Mother, Like Daughter

"Now, why are you crying!"

Kuda trembled angrily, "What have you done?" she asked.

Takemisho laughed as he replied, "Taking my land, and everyone's else land as well back! I will be the most powerful demon ever, even more powerful than your dear Lord Sesshomaru. If you want, I will personally take you with me so you can see when your Dear Lord falls."

Kuda sprang at him yelling, only to have metal chains restrain her from getting to him. "You bastard," she yelled at him, "what have you done! What did you do to Lord Sesshomaru!"

Takemisho laughed again as he replied, "I haven't done anything to him, Shishi, it has been Asuyana. She has finally gotten a copy of Sesshomaru's demonic powers, as well with leaving a bad reputation about you."

"Sesshomaru won't fall for it, "she screamed at him, "he'll know it wasn't me!"

"Stop your screaming at me," Takemisho said and punched Kuda in her face, "you do get so bothersome just like your mother."

Kuda growled angrily as she felt her eye close itself and tasted her own blood from her bleeding lip. "And your such a coward like before, sending other people, even your own daughter, do your work for you. Just pathetic." It earned her another punch, but she was glad she managed to say it to his face.

"And you're just like your mother, annoying, bothersome, infuriating, sarcastic, and dreadful to look at at!"

"And yet somehow," Kuda replied spitting blood, "you managed to fall in love with her, no? Or do I take it that you raped her, which was the reason why she killed herself?"

Takemisho smirked at her and replied, "She was a challenge, something amazing. No matter how hard I tried to get that woman to be my mate willingly, she always managed to ignore me," he knelt before Kuda still smirking, "until that night, of course, when she didn't notice I poisoned her into sleeping. She was so smart," he said and grasped Kuda's chin harshly, "yet stupid like you. You are her very image, Shishi."

"And I'm glad because if I was you, I've already killed myself like her," she said, and then sprang at him again. Takemisho was to slow react, and Kuda managed to get his nose into her mouth. But before she could press down with all strength, Takemisho managed to strike Kuda on the side of her head, making her black out for an instant.

Takemisho stood laughing, while he rubbed her nose and said, "What happened to you? What happened to my little strong disobedient and wild Shishi? Love for Sesshomaru has already worn you down, hasn't it?"

"No," Kuda replied as she tried to sit up from the floor, "in fact, love makes you stronger."

"Yes," Takemisho said grumbling, "your mother's favorite words."

"And I love no one," Kuda said as she finally sat, "I hate everything; I hate my life, I hate myself, I hate every rock and tree, every living creature, and I absolutely despise you and Asuyana and it won't be long before your heads are hanging from my hands!"

Takemisho chuckled at her brave words with her state of condition that she was in, "Then there will be no time for you to escape from here and kill us. You've already been rotting in here for eight years, and now you'll rot until the end of your miserable life."

"It will not be me though who will bring you down first," Kuda said smirking at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you trying to say?"

"You faked your own death in front of the Council, you burned down your own castle, you deceived Lord Sesshomaru, and you were going to start a war before you _died_. If it's not the Council that will destroy you, then it will be Lord Sesshomaru."

"You precious Lord will be dead before he lays his hands on me or my lands!" Takemisho yelled at her.

"What lands? You died, those lands now belong to one of our cousins."

"They will see me alive again and I will reclaim my lands in front of everyone!"

"But not before the Council will question you, and possibly kill you for deceiving them as well."

"I kill them, all of them! No one will stop me from claim all of japan's lands, no one!" He hollered at her angrily.

"Father, cease your yelling, for we are much closer to our goal than we expected." Both heads turned to Asuyana who stood outside the cell doorway, her short silver shinning like a star. Kuda gasped, and her eyes burned. She looks just like me, Kuda thought, Sesshomaru thought that was me! I have no chance anymore, Kuda thought, even with my demon, I'm going to die soon with a lie over me that wasn't true!

"Dear sister," Asuyana said smirking at Kuda as she played with the blue flowered bracelet on her wrist, "it seems it wasn't very hard to act just like you, or even deceive Lord Sesshomaru."

"He didn't fall for it," Kuda said quietly, tears that she didn't notice ran down her dirty cheeks again.

"Oh, he did," Asuyana replied laughing, "who knew he had such a love for you!"

"He didn't fall for it!" Kuda screamed as the chains restrained her again.

"Now father, we can come out of our hiding place, and with my new demon we can finally take over the lands!" Asuyana said proudly.

Kuda struggled against the chains, pulling and tugging at each side, screaming. She even bit them, fumbled her hands around them, but finally gave up as she slumped to her knees on the dirt floor, trembling and shaking. What can I do, she thought desperately, what can I do! There's only one thing I can do, she thought angrily and sadly, but I'll make sure I'll kill myself after I fix everything, just like my mother! I won't let anyone cage me, I won't let anyone control me, I won't let anyone love me, and I won't love anyone! With a powerful pull with her left arm, she broke the chains. She quickly stood in flash, and lashed at Asuyana, grabbing her hand angrily. Asuyana screamed angrily as she saw the blue light chain her hand to Kuda's.

Kuda's black hair began to float around her, turning a pale silver color, "Be prepared to die!" Kuda hissed.

As Asuyana was about to to throw a blow into Kuda's face, Kuda's body became surrounded with a brilliant white light which then exploded; the ball of light shooting through the ceiling of the cell and into the night sky.


	27. Friends

Amazing, Kuda thought as she ran quickly and swiftly through the forest, now I understand why Sesshomaru feels powerful, I mean who wouldn't when someone who has his power feels this good? Kuda had stopped by a village a few hours ago, gathering clean clothes and cleaning herself. She even cut her long hair because since they never allowed her to brush her hair at least, it was tangled beyond belief. She chose a simple plain kimono that only came to her knees and of course she stole it. The last thing she wanted was villagers spotting a mini Lord Sesshomaru. Now she ran through the forest, heading towards Sesshomaru's home. She was still amazed on how fast she ran and had seconds thoughts about killing herself after everything was fixed. Something then slammed against her, knocking both onto the ground harshly. Kuda right now didn't care, all she wanted was to get to Sesshomaru as quickly as she could. With her hand she roughly tried to push the person or demon away, but it caught her hand and flung her across the dirt floor. Kuda growled angrily, and then stopped to admire the wonderful feeling of the growl that was left in her throat. But she stood quickly, ready to finish the fight that had begun. But the body tried to slam Kuda again, and Kuda barely missed the body. It extended its arm and wrapped it around Kuda's body, slamming her to the ground again. Kuda knew the demon wanted a real fight, but instead Kuda turned it into it into a wrestling match on the floor. And that's when her sensitive nose caught the demons scent. She knew the scent all to well, even as a human.

"Sesshomaru!" Kuda said as she tried to stop Sesshomaru's claws from reaching her face. But Sesshomaru paid no attention, and Kuda kicked him off of her so she could stand. "Sesshomaru, it's me, Kudaranai", Kuda said. But as the moonlight caught Sesshomru's figure, Kuda's eyes went wide. "What did you do to your hair!"

Sesshomaru growled at her angrily, "Don't play me for a fool, Asuyana!"

Oh, Kuda thought, he thinks I'm Asuyana, I must even look like Asuyana with my short silver hair. "No, it's really me, Sesshomaru, honest!"

But her words flew out of her moth quickly as Sesshomaru pounced on her. He grabbed her throat and was ready to kill her when Kuda choked out, "Would Asuyana know that you have... you know..."

"Have a what?" Sesshomaru said raising one eyebrow.

Kuda gulped to wet her throat, and replied, "A small pride; you even checked. If you're going to check again, kindly do it off of me."

Sesshomaru leaned closely down to her face, and inspected her. Kuda became utterly angry under his gaze. "Why must you always inspect me; I hate that about you!"

"Why do you look like me? Last time I remember, your worthless sister was the one to trick me. Where have you been?"

Kuda ripped his hand away from her throat so she could speak and bring air into her lungs. "I have been locked away in a dirty cell for the last eight years! Asuyana was kindly enough to pay me a visit and give me a copy of your demonic powers. "

"Locked away in a cell? Not possible with you!"

Kuda looked away from his face angrily, and replied softly, "Not when they threaten my only friend; you Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood, pulling Kuda up with him. And before Kuda could ask him again about his hair, she was crushed into Sesshomaru's body with his hug. Kuda stood there confused, and slowly wrapped her arms around him, cautious, thinking it was another trick of his. She laughed nervously, as she said, "Is something wrong?" She felt him smile against her hair, "Asuyana was pratically fighting for her life when I pulled her into my arms."

"Well," Kuda said giving him a quick pat on his back and pulled away, "can you explain to me why you decided to get a haircut?"

"You so kindly gave it to me," he pratically spat in her face.

Kuda pointed a finger to herself, "Me," then she knew who, "oh no, that pathetic sister of mine is no me. We may be twins, but she's her father and I'm my mother; a very big difference between us."

"But not a very big difference in appearances."

Kuda shook her head smiling, "You'll find that when you get to know me better, you'll spot me quickly like a blue flower in a field of pink flowers. Attitude and personality depends on your appearance; haven't you gotten the saying 'jealousy makes you uglier'?"

"I can't stand you looking like me." He said, ignoring her previous statement.

Knew pinched her face with her own hands, "How do you think I feel! I want my black hair and blue eyes back! Though green eyes would be nice , too."

"Why green eyes?" Sesshomaru asked. Right now he did not want to leave; he wanted to stay and know more about Kudaranai, as much as he could so he'll know when it's her. He would not pass his chance, and if he had to throw her on the floor and force her to spill everything about her, then by all means he would. He sat on giant roots behind him that grew from the ground from an old and rotting tree away.

"My mother had green eyes."

"Was your mother a demon?"

"Yes and no. I knew she was a demon, but I never which kind. My father despises me that I'm just like my mother, the very same in my attitude. Yet I said to him, you despised her and you still mated her. He's no better than any other man who wants everything for themselves." She stopped and then sniffed the air. "Hey, have you found a mate already?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her, "Seems you waste no time to learn my demonic powers. No, but soon she will be my mate."

"Good for you. My plans is to stop Takemisho and then kill myself."

Sesshomaru shot to his feet quickly, anger twisting in his face. "That pathetic demon is still alive? Why didn't you tell me!" He ignored her last words about killing herself.

"I thought you knew, don't blame everything on me!" Kuda defended herself.

"What are his plans," he said as he walked towards her, "what do you know? Are you against me?"

"Stop," Kuda said, putting her hands on his chest. "All I know is that he is planning to get his lands and more with war. And very first Lord he is coming after is you. And no, I will never be against you, and I am not against him. I take no one side but mines. But right now my priority is to make sure he and Asuyana take back their land quietly, or I'll or you'll kill them."

Sesshomaru walked around her quickly saying, "I'll be the one to kill them."

Kuda turned to follow him, "That's great, both ways are are fine to me."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile as he saw Kuda following him obediently. She has changed so much, he thought, she no longer disobeys me. But one thing that didn't change about Kuda was that she was just as young as he had met her. She didn't age like her sister, but then again she was pulling a trick up her sleeve the whole time. But Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice as well that Kuda was more friendly and respectful to him, even keeping quiet while they walked. She said I was her friend, he thought, I am her only friend. But he wondered... he turned quickly and set his hand on top of her silver head. Her eyes went into slits and she laughed dangerously low and angry, "Did I mention I have a problem with people touching me with no permission?" He removed his hand and continued walking, his test proven positive. Even though she seemed a bit more obedient, she still considered herself a little a freedom. But maybe that is what it means to be a friend, he thought, have respect for each other.

"Kuda, you are no longer my slave servant."

He heard her snort and she walked faster, gaining the lead now. "What made you think I was ever your slave servant." She stated, not looking at him.

Sesshomaru smirked, knowing that she was right. He never put her to clean, never ordered her around without getting a protest from her, never gave her orders, and most certainly never forced her into his bed with him. She was, indeed, never a servant to begin with, let alone a slave.

* * *

**Alright, please read this A/N. My computer is no longer working, I don't know why. I all have is my Nook, but it's not the same as a big screen, mouse, and a keyboard. So writing a story on my Nook is not very easy at all, or I may not be used to it as well. I will try to update now, randomly, because it takes me now two days to write a chap instead of two hours. This is to Inuyashalover: were you the one who asked me for a highschool story with Kagome being a bad***? If so, know that I shortly make a highschool story about Sesshomaru once I get my ideas a bit more together.**


	28. Stripes

**To: Inuyashalover- So sorry, it's that when you have no computer that works, school has finals with studies and homework, you're trying to fix the computer, things tend to slip from mind. So then I remembered with a little twist with Sesshomaru as a high schooler, and then I thought 'Oh man, I forgot Inuyashalover's highschool story'. Now I have great ideas for the story, even able to throw Kagome in as a bad***. All I want to know from you is what does Kagome want? Is she simply a bad*** in school, wants Inuyasha, or fights Kikyo? Give me her intention only on what she wants, and the story will be posted maybe about tonight(MAYBE) or by this weekend, Friday night.**

* * *

Kuda noticed that upon entering his Palace, nothing has changed. The garden looked the same, so did the courtyard, and even her prison home. But she did not miss the scent of his future mate, and by the looks of it, Kuda felt her coming at full speed towards Sesshomaru. And to seem too nosy, Kuda lagged back a bit, watching a demoness almost like Sesshomaru run out of the front door and ran towards him. But could caught the angry glare that his future mate through at her as she hugged him. Kuda looked behind her, to see if she threw that glare at that person, but no it was clearly meant for her. I wonder what I did-oh wait, Asuyana, Kuda thought bitterly. When she said she left bad vibes behind her about her, she really meant it. But before Shinku could do anything, Sesshomaru quickly explained who she was, and the situation. Kuda was positive that his future mate would understand, but won't change her feelings towards her.

And was Kuda was right, Shinku, as she discovered her name, had a passionate hatred for her. They were eating supper, Shinku, Sesshomaru, and Kuda. Kuda kept to herself, eating as much as she liked for she had not seen such a wonderful meal for the past eight years. So she quietly ate, ignored their conversation, and kept her thoughts to herself. But of course, Shinku wouldn't keep the peace between them.

"Surely you don't intend to stay looking like my mate?"

Kuda simply chewed and nodded her answer no. A servant came in, setting sake and cups in front of them, and left. Sesshomaru and Shinku went for the sake, but Kuda ignored it and kept eating her stew.

"Are you going to have any sake?"

Again, Kuda shook her head no to Shinku. Sesshomaru was a little worried, seeing Kuda's attitude calm. She is never calm, he thought, she is a demon herself.

"You know, Kudaranai, it is very rude to not eat the food your Lord offers you."

Kuda shrugged her shoulders and stuffed rice into her mouth, not looking at either one of them.

Finally, Shinku snapped, "Look at me and reply when I am talking to you!"

Kuda raised her eyes to hers, and spoke, "I don't drink sake, I don't drink anything alcoholic, unless you want my chewed supper back on this table?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, finally seeing his true Kudaranai. Shinku shot a glare at him, "Don't encourage her, this is why she is so wild and untamed; you don't know how to control her! Here, let me show you how to control a human, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Shinku leaned across the table, not caring that her kimono got stained with food. With her hand she grabbed Kuda's arm to pull her up. But Kuda stood even without the help of Shinku, and leaned towards her, not caring her if her new kimono stained with food as well. Kuda grabbed the hot bowl of stew from Sesshomaru's hands, pulled Shinku's kimono open from the front, and dumped the hot soup onto her chest and made sure to stuff the bowl snuggly into her kimono. Shinku released her with a yell, jumping back, clawing at the front of her kimono. Kuda was pleased, noticing with her sharp eyes that the kimono was made a rare, soft, silk. Shinku managed to get the bowl out and flung it at Kuda, but Kuda caught it swiftly with one hand before it hit her face, and placed back where she had found it; in Sesshomaru's hands. Sesshomaru sat there, setting the empty bowl back onto the table, and very slightly smiling.

"Shinku, listen well for I will tell you only once; never touch Kudaranai again without my permission, and anyways, she doesn't like to be touched. If you fail to listen and touch her, I will not be held for responsible for injuries, starting now."

Kuda smiled proudly, as she watched Shinku stare wide eyed at Sesshomaru. Kuda sat back down, smoothing out her surprisingly free stained kimono. And both demons sat there, smirks on their faces as they watched Shinku stomp off angrily to her room.

"You are so mean, Lord Sesshomaru." Kuda said to him.

"Not as much as you though. I'm afraid to think what torture methods you will tell me if I asked you for some."

Kuda smiled, taking that as a compliment. Both finished eating with a conversation about Kuda, about what happened to her. Sesshomaru then personally showed her to rooms, which was located in the first floor of the Palace, shoved completely back. It was a very good way to have privacy, and Kuda loved that Sesshomaru understood that she needed her space. It surprised her even more when he slid the doors open, reveling a rather big and already furnished room, complete with a bathing room for herself. When he finally left, Kuda was in a rush to have a bath. Servants quickly came and filled the tub with hot water, bowing to Kuda as they finished and left. Kuda sighed in content as she looked into the steaming bath, and slowly untied her obi and dropped her kimono and under clothes to the ground, and that's when she noticed. She had markings on her hips. She raised an eyebrow, wondering if Sesshomaru had them as well. She looked at her body with the looking glass, checking to see if she had anymore. But she found none, and when she turned back to the looking mirror, she couldn't help but like those stripes on her hips. Only if I had them naturally, she thought. And no sooner did she think that, that her hair began to turn dark as midnight, her stripes and crescent moon on her face fading away, green eyes taking away the gold ones, and fangs shifting into normal teeth. But the only thing that didn't leave were her stripes on her hips, now as purple when the sun rays set. Kuda tilted her head to the side, not bad, she thought. Remembering that her bath water was getting cold, she quickly hopped into the water, sighing in content.


	29. Ink

Shinku was up and about before Sesshomaru or Kuda got out of their beds. Not no longer than when Shinku woke up, Sesshomaru followed after. He didn't sleep during the night and simply stayed in his bed because it was a nice way for him to relax. Kuda on the other hand still slept. Shinku got busy ordering servants around as usual and Sesshomaru went for a quick patrol through half of his lands, and the other half later. He arrived just as Shinku was finishing her midday meal, only to hear that that Kuda had still not come out of her room. He gave a glance at Shinku and Shinku denied that she didn't even the hallway leading to the room. And out of anger of being accused, Shinku ordered pickled fruit. Sesshomaru decided to sit with Shinku and wait just a bit longer, which turned out to be the best choice. Kuda turned into the room, her short hair into a pony tail and a black short kimono. Shinku and Sesshomaru stared at her as Kuda sat down and servants brought her a midday meal of bread, rice, and fruit. She grabbed a piece of melon and before she popped it into her mouth, she caught them staring at her, though Sesshomaru not as much anymore.

"I'm a shape shifter, deal with it." Kuda said to Shinku and popped the melon into her mouth.

"The lowest of demons..." Shinku muttered, popping a piece of apple into her mouth as well.

Kuda chewed and processed her mutter in her mind. How, she thought. "How when I can decisive anyone I like? Heck, even my scent changes. I should change into you one day Lady Shinku and steal Sesshomaru!" Kuda laughed as Shinku jumped from the floor angrily. But Shinku said back down, now knowing it was a joke.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru was too busy reading a message a servant had brought him to hear their conversation. Shinku cleared her throat angrily and said, "Is there some way to stay into a permanent appearance?"

"Is there some way you can turn into man?" Kuda retorted angrily. "Forget that," Kuda said as she popped the last piece of fruit into her mouth, "Have you mated with Sesshomaru yet, and I mean did you go to bed with him?"

"No," Shinku cried desperately, "he doesn't want to! I thought it had something to do with you, but it turns out I was wrong!"

Kuda smirked, now able to take her chance. "It's because he has a small pride!" She whispered. Kuda smiled, Shinku's mouth fell open, and Sesshomaru was still too busy reading the message. And before he knew it, Shinku had pounced on him, trying to remove his obi. Kuda grabbed her bread and walked out laughing as she heard Sesshomaru yell to Shinku, "Not here, what is wrong with you!" "Why didn't you tell me you had a small pride!"

* * *

Kuda sat on her mat, writing something on a scroll. She wasn't writing a message to anyone, but rather practicing her writing skills since they had diminished over the last eight years. And Kuda was surprised to find that she could still write as neat before, but with hard concentration of course. In her state of half lying and leaning on the mat made her obi too tight around her waist. With angry sigh, she set the brush down and sat, loosening the obi. Once down, she leaned/lied back down, picking up the brush again. Her writing then went sideways as her door slid open loudly, and then shut again just as quickly. She jumped, forgetting now that she didn't have high demonic senses like before, she didn't hear Sesshomaru march into the hall and into her room. Her emerald eyes looked lazily into his angry golden ones.

"What exactly are you gaining by saying to everyone that I have a small pride? Have you snuck up on me before while I was bathing?"

"No, it's just fun to cause a chaos. Plus, I'm gaining great satisfaction of joy when I see people go into _shock_ once I tell them that you have a small pride." Her eyes going wide when she said shock, and then back into laziness once more.

He growled at her angrily, and then smirked. "Then there is only way to stop you from saying such a thing to anyone again."

And before Kuda knew it, Sesshomaru let his hakamas fall to the floor. Kuda raised an eyebrow, shock and surprise on her face as she took in the sight of his manhood. She then looked into his face, "Thank you for... for that sight. But you don't surprise me; you're not the first man I've seen naked."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest, still not pulling his hakamas up. "And what do you think of it?"

Kuda choked on a laugh as she still looked straight into his face, "What do I think of it? Sesshomaru, you gained nothing by showing me your manhood; even though I know the truth, for real this time, I still won't stop my little rumor; it's too much fun."

"You're coloring yourself."

"What?" Kuda asked confused.

"The ink!"

Kuda looked down and sure enough her arm that made a dip in her mat was pooled with ink, as well as her chest when she hot her arm up. "Great, just great!" Kuda said angrily as she tried to stand up quickly. "When did the ink even fall?" Kuda asked herself. She gathered the cup with the rest of the ink in it and turned to set it somewhere where it wouldn't stain a thing. But as she looked for a table to set the cup, she noticed Sesshomaru still had his hakamas on the floor and he had an erection. And then she remembered that she had loosened her obi, so now no doubt her kimono from the front was probably open and he was looking at her. But she was too frustrated with the ink right now to care, "Please just call a servant to clean this up and to come and fill the tub." She said as she walked over to small desk and set the cup of ink down carefully. Before she turned around, she tried the best she could to close and tie her obi again with clothes and hands covered in ink. While she did that, she heard Sesshomaru calling for servants.

Servants had not only filled Kuda's tub with water, but brought in a low stump for her to sit on and separate buckets with water, explaining that she would have to scrub hard if she was to get rid of the black skin because of the ink. And of course Kuda had no choice. She had already spend an hour in the tub, one hour outside scrubbing, and the rest of the two hours scrubbing and soaking, yet her skin remained dark. This was all Sesshomaru fault, she thought angrily as she scrubbed, damn bastard thinks he's go great and can stun anyone with his big pride! She stood and threw the sponge at the wall angrily, crossing her arms over her chest, thinking of another way to get rid of the ink. She heard the doors to the bathing room open, and she saw Sesshomaru's figure through the misty air.

"What are you doing here, can't I have any privacy?" Kuda said angrily and sat on the tub's edge, crossing one leg over another and keeping her arms crossed over her chest.

"This oil should remove the stains," He said as he handed her a bamboo bottle.

Kuda quickly snatched it out of his grasp, "Couldn't you have sent a servant? Now go."

"You have stripes on your hips..."

"What of them? Leave, Sesshomaru, you don't belong here!"

"It's my home and I belong everywhere," he growled angrily at her.

She stood and pointed at his chest angrily, "This is your fault, Sesshomaru! You haven't distracted me like you did, this would not have-" And she blinked multiple times, noticing he was naked. "What you had in mind won't happen!" She screamed into his face angrily.

But he turned her around quickly, snatching the bottle of oil out of her hands, "That is not what I had in mind. I simply came to help you."

"Then I'll let you know I solved the mystery of how to bath a year ago, so I'm perfectly capable of cleaning myself."

But he ignored her and grabbed her blackened arm, rubbing the oil onto it. Kuda was surprised to see the ink coming of quickly. "Doesn't it bother you that I'm naked?" She said.

He looked into her eyes and smirked, "You're not the first women I've seen naked."

"Nice..." Kuda said, hearing her words repeat back to her from his mouth, "But I'm sure those were the ones who showed you their bodies on their own nasty will."

"And yet you're not bothering to cover up in front of me."

"I have no clothes in here, not even a towel you idiot! What am I suppose to do?" She yelled angrily at him. "You know what, I'm fine." She pulled her arm and snatched the bottle from his hand. She turned, giving him her backside, and began rubbing the oil on her blackened chest.

"Kuda..." A soft voice whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. She smirked, setting the bottle down and turned, wrapping her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but gasp, I didn't intend to get this far, he thought. "Sesshomaru," she said seductively to him, sending a rush of blood through Sesshomaru's body, "do you know what I would very much like to do with you?" Sesshomaru pulled her closer growling and settings his hands on her hips. "What?" Sesshomaru growled. "This," Kuda pulled back and kicked him on the chest, sending him stumbling backwards and into the tub full of black ink water head first. He came up sputtering angrily, only to notice two buckets empty on their side on the floor and Kuda gone. He growled angrily and punched the floor with his hand.


	30. New Chef

"Hey, I didn't know you got that made in your grounds!" Kuda enthusiastically shouted as she leaned out a window, looking out with wide eyes and a huge smile on her face.

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow and walked over to her, looking out as well, "What thing?" he asked confused.

"That, over there!" Kuda said again.

This time Shinku walked over as well and stood on the other side of Kuda. Sesshomaru strained his eyes to find the new object in his grounds, but he saw nothing. "Where?" Sesshomaru asked and Shinku also strained her eyes to find the new thing.

Kuda made annoyed sigh and pointed, "Right there!"

"There is nothing there." Shinku as said after a while of her and Sesshomaru looking out into the courtyard.

"You're not looking in the right direction, right there," Kuda said, jabbing her pointed finger to the location.

"You're blind," Shinku said.

"By that tree, don't you see it?" Kuda said.

"What tree?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed and angrily, setting his hands on the window's panel and leaned out to get a good look.

"Alright," Kuda leaned back in and clapped her hands happily, "I'm hungry, let's go eat something." She turned around and skipped to the door.

Sesshomaru turned to face her before she left the room, "Wait, what object, describe it at least," he said. What if it was a demon she had seen, intruding on my Palace grounds, he thought angrily.

"One word; you are so gullible." Kuda replied and skipped out laughing.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched angrily for the first time in his life and then threw a cold glare at Shinku who was giggling. "Don't mock me, you looked for the damn thing as well," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, but I didn't believe her. I was just about to turn around and walk out, leaving you two blind creatures searching for a thing that didn't exist." Shinku defended herself.

Kuda jogged into the kitchen, noticing that the chef who had kicked her last time wasn't there. Instead, she notice another chef, now that is what I'm hungry for, Kuda thought as she looked at the attractive chef. He was a demon for sure, for he had dark blue hair and fangs, show them when he smiled at a cooking servant who asked him a question. And he was tall, almost as Sesshomaru, with a lean frame and showing good muscles on his arms because his kimono sleeves were rolled up. Kuda guessed he was older than her, but not much younger from Sesshomaru as well. His blue hair only came to his neck, long and straight with his bangs hiding a bit of his eyes. And then as if he sensed her himself, he turned quickly to look at the person intruding in his kitchen. Kuda's eyes immediately glued themselves to his silver ones. Boy do I love his eyes, she thought stupidly to herself. She shook her herself out of the trance and walked in, taking a sit on a chair behind a counter. She rested her elbows on the counter and held her head with her hands.

"Hey, what happened to the old chef, an old fat women?" Kuda asked.

The young demon chef set his dough of bread on the counter that he was standing behind and began to knead it. "She died. She was so focused on loosing weight, she died of starvation." Oops, I did more damage than I thought by calling her fat, Kuda thought a bit guiltily, but serves her right for kicking me. He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking, "I know the whole story that you made a rampage in the kitchen, leaving the old woman stuck between two counters."

Kuda grinned at the memory, hearing the old woman cry as she had thrown all the cooking bread into the bucket of dish water. Spotting a bowl of fruit beside her, she grabbed a piece of watermelon and bit into it, as neatly as she could. But it failed for watermelon juice ran down her chin. She quickly wiped it away and focused on chewing and staring at the demon chef.

The demon chef noticed her staring at him and smirked at her again, infuriating Kuda, "You're one cocky demon, you know that?" She spat at him and took another bite of her watermelon.

"Thank you, one of my best traits I must say."

Kuda almost spat her watermelon out, not believing how this demon acted almost like her. Am I really that annoying, she thought to herself. I feel bad for everyone now, but of course no one is as good as me. He's just a cheap imitation of me, she thought.

"You are defiantly annoying now." Kuda said and took another bite of watermelon.

"Better to be annoying than to be someone fake, right? They always say to be yourself," He said and smiled, showing his fangs.

Kuda grinned at him and swallowed her food, "And anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you any worse advice," she replied.

He stopped his kneading and leaned on one elbow, staring at her with a smile that never seemed to leave his face, "We've only just met and we're already fighting. Why don't you just accept me as I am than make this into a bigger deal?"

"Do you want me to accept you as you are, or do you want me to lie to myself and try to like you? Because both seem very bad ideas if you ask me."

He smirked at her, "You like me, just accept it."

Kuda scoffed, "You're completely way off."

"No, I know you like me."

Kuda set her watermelon down and smirked at him in return, "Fine," she said and stood up, "I like you. People say I've got no taste, but I like you." And she walked out, leaving a demon chef surprised and angered with her sarcastic comments. She beat me, the demon chef thought chuckling, she is one hard nut shell; I wonder how Lord Sesshomaru puts up with her.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is wrong with you by hiring chefs that are just like me? Do you know how annoying it was to meet another me?" Kuda said as she walked into the dinning room that evening. Shinku was looking at her nails, and looked up smirking at her. Kuda ignored her and sat down one seat away from Sesshomaru.

"You've met him already? Now you know how much I suffer with you." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yes, but how is he actually obedient? Last time I knew, you couldn't even tame a human." Kuda replied smirking.

"Fortunately he was right in his mind to understand me when I punished him." Sesshomaru answered.

"He tied the worthless demon to a pole in the middle of the courtyard for two days under the heat of summer until he gave in." Shinku said as the demon chef himself and servants beside him came carrying food.

"Two days," Kuda said laughing, "Sesshomaru tried me to the pole four times with five days with no food or water and I never gave in. He is worthless then."

The demon chef frowned at her and made it especially that it was he who went to serve her food. Kuda ignored him, but not for long when she felt something hot fall on her lap. She looked down to find stew on her lap and glared at the demon chef who straighten up, with a fake apology face in place. Kuda should've known better than to let him serve her food if he was just her. But what she would have done is dump the whole pot on the person's head rather than just a serving of hot stew on their lap. "I'm very sorry," he said. Kuda noticed how his lips were trying to twitch into a smirk. "You just love to act stupid, don't you, or is that just normal for you?" Kuda said angrily as she stood to wipe off the stew from her red and burning legs.

"I said I was very sorry. Don't frown like that, the stew suits you very well; so smile, it's the second best thing you can do with your mouth."

Kuda couldn't stand to be second best and his annoying mouth, so she did the best thing she was built for; she punched him in the face. The demon chef fell backwards, bathing himself in hot stew. He hissed in pain and sat up, his neck a burning red. He glared angrily at Kuda, as servants scrambled everywhere to clean the mess.

Kuda smiled down at him, actually smiled, "I'm smiling now. This should scare you."

And it did frighten the demon chef a bit, so with his angry glare wiped of his face, he stood quickly and walked back to the kitchen in a funny way. Kuda cracked her knuckles her knuckles from the hand she used to punch him, and then heard Shinku laughing, clapping her hands. She turned to look at her surprised.

"My, this was an amazing scene, I loved it! Lord Sesshomaru, wasn't it just wondrous how two Kudaranai can act towards each other?"

"No," Sesshomaru replied angrily, "I'll make sure I have him punished for disrespecting Kudaranai as such." And he stood, walking to the kitchen quickly, leaving a laughing Shinku behind.

* * *

"I hate him, he's so cocky and annoying. I swear if I have to see him another time, I'll knock his brain out, if he even has one..." Kuda muttered to herself angrily. After Sesshomaru had left, a servant had advised Kuda to take a cold shower to ease her pain from her burning legs. And that's what Kuda did, searching out a stream close to Sesshomaru's Palace. She found a cold stream that was wide enough for a human to jump over if he was talented and Kuda sat there, keeping her pink legs submerged in the cold water. Then, screams were heard and Kuda smiled, knowing that the demon chef was getting punished. Serves him right, she thought angrily, and relished the screaming sounds.


	31. Challenge

Kuda quickly turned the corner of a Palace wall, walking as quickly as she could. Every servant she passed, every guard she passed she smiled at them. And they smiled in return and were left wondering why Kudaranai was in such a good mood that day. Kuda smirked on the inside, playing with a small necklace in her hands. It was a thin and pure gold necklace, with silver wrapping around. The symbol it held was none other than a blue crescent moon, shinning brightly in the sun. Kuda had stolen it from around Shinku's neck while she was taking a nap and Kuda planned nothing more than to do something awful to it. She stuffed back into her pocket quickly as another guard came into view, and she smiled him, making the guard freeze in steps for a second and then nod his head. Kuda finally arrived to the place she was thinking of for the last three days. She jumped up the small step and slid open the doors and walked in quietly. She turned the corner and spotted the demon chef grunting while he was mixing something in a bowl. Kuda noticed it was rice, so maybe he would be making rice balls for dinner. Kuda couldn't help but smile when she saw the demon chef turn slowly and limp towards another bowl behind him.

"Seems you decided to pay me a visit, Kuda-san."

Kuda stepped out from behind the wall, noticing then that it was only he who was working in the kitchen. "Why with the san, today?"

He turned to look at her, limping as he turned, "Lord Sesshomaru wants me to call you by a respectful name from now on," and he looked down into the bowl in his arms, mixing away, "though you don't deserve it..." he muttered.

Kuda hopped up onto a counter, sitting and staring out the windows kitchen, her fingers once more finding the necklace in her pocket. She absently played with it for a moment, and turned to look at the demon chef, "What did he do to you," she asked grinning.

He stopped mixing, his face instantly turning into pain and anger, "Made his guards give me a couple of good kicks, some lashes, and finally scratched me on my back with his poisoned claws."

"He once made a hole in my body with his poison claws, so you're not alone."

"Good to know..." He muttered angrily, limping over to another counter and began to slice seaweed into wide and long strips. He is going to make rice balls, Kuda thought.

Her fingers resumed the playing with Shinku's necklace in her pocket, "What's your name?"

"Katsuro, Kuda-san." He muttered, not looking at her. Then he tilted his head a little, "What's your real name. I heard Kuda was just a nickname for you."

"Sugoi Senshi Takemisho," Kuda replied, smirking as she heard the necklace in her hands break.

He dropped his knife to the floor, and stared at her with wide eyes. "You're Princess Sugoi Senshi Takemisho! But you died in a fire eight years ago with your father!"

"I have a twin, Asuyana Takemisho, and she died in the fire with our father. But turns out everything was a lie; he lives and so does Asuyana, ready for a good time to throw a war upon Lord Sesshomaru."

"But wait," Katsuro said as he slowly bend down to pick up the knife again, "If Lord Takemisho is an enemy to Lord Sesshomaru, why is Lord Sesshomaru keeping you in his Palace if you're Lord Takemisho's daughter?"

As Kuda opened her mouth to reply, Shinku's scream was heard through out the Palace and Kuda smirked, "Well, this is my cue to leave!" She jumped off the counter quickly and turned to him smirking, "Think fast," she said and threw him the necklace.

Katsuro caught the necklace fast and easy, but before he could do or say anything, Kuda had already ran out of the kitchen. He looked at the necklace in hands confused for a moment before Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Shinko burst into the kitchen, and then he understood. "N-no, wait! I d-didn't take you necklace, h-honest!" But none heard them and Shinku screamed, "He broke the necklace!"

"Where did she go?" Sesshomaru asked.

Katsuro was fast to point where Kuda had ran away, "That way, Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

She hoped Katsuro would get in trouble once more, but she had the slightest doubt because she knew how keen Sesshomaru's nose was. He would instantly smell her scent in the kitchen and on the necklace, not to mention that Katsuro would also rat her out. But surprisingly, Sesshomaru did come, but not as angrily as she had imagined. She scowled at her self because her plan had failed. But she was soon satisfied knowing that Shinku was the one who would be angry right now. Kuda scooted over on the bench, allowing Sesshomaru to sit beside her. She inspected him, watching for any signs of anger or if he would attack her in a moment. After a moment of inspecting, she caught his smirk.

"What are you smirking at? One day I'm just going to wipe off the smirk on your face, got that?" She said all huffy.

He raised an eyebrow and turn his head to her, "Why is it that every little thing on someone's body sets you off?"

"Because I don't like it!" She replied, turning her head away from him. She was extra cranky that day and she didn't know herself why. She clicked her tongue, thinking on what other chaos she can cause today. There wasn't much left anymore though, and she thought of destroying another part of the palace. Destroying another part would set Sesshomaru off like a firework, and that's just what she wanted to see. His room, guest bedrooms, servant rooms or the kitchen again, she thought. What about the library and his study room? Which would be better? Maybe I'll go for his study room this time...

"What are you skills with a sword?" Sesshomaru then asked her.

"Good enough to sit you on your butt a couple of times." Kuda replied, and turned at him grinning, "Was that a challenge?"

Sesshomaru smirked again, "No, it was not a challenge, but you made it seem so just now."

Kuda and Sesshomaru smirked at each other, with a challenge burning in their eyes.


	32. Am I Drunk?

"You cheated, again!" Kuda yelled at Sesshomaru angrily as she picked herself up from the dirt. It was the fifth time now that Sesshomaru had knocked her to the ground by tricking her and she had just enough of it already. He was constantly aiming his hits at her legs to knock them underneath of her and he was succeeding greatly if she would say. But she knew he was holding back, knowing that at any moment he could knock her out cold. She made an angry circle with her shoulders, and growled at Sesshomaru. He smirked at her, knowing she had no chance against him.

"This was suppose to be a sword fight, not a hand fight. And knock me on the ground again-" Kuda once more flipped through the air and landed on her face. I hadn't even started the fight, she thought angrily. "Alright, you wanna play unfair, let's play unfair!"

Kuda stood quickly and dodged a punch aim at her. With her sword, she lifted in the air and brought it smack down on his head, hitting him with the flat of the sword. Sesshomaru glared at Kuda who was beside him, her sword still resting on the top of his head. Kuda grinned at him, now tapping her sword on his head. He removed the sword quickly and aimed at her now with her sword, but she dodged the blade swiftly to the side. Then a punch landed on her side, knocking her to the floor once again. "Alright, I give up! You win you damn cheater!" Kuda said as she sat and threw the sword angrily away from her.

"What happened when you said you could knock me onto the floor a couple of times?" Sesshomaru mocked her.

"You cheated," Kuda yelled at him, "it was suppose to be a sword fight and you turned it into a hand fight! And you know what, I'll admit it, I'm not very good in hand fights at all unless it involves me throwing the first knock out punch."

* * *

"Prepare me some tea, would you?" Shinku said to Katsuro as she still sadly twisted the necklace in her hand. The necklace was beyond repair now and Shinku was very angry, for it had been her favorite necklace. But I promise she won't get away with this, Shinku thought angrily, if Sesshomaru won't punish her then I will. She looked up from her necklace to Katsuro who was pouring water into the pot for boiling. "And bring that to my room, would you?" And she walked over to a cupboard that held all of the sake.

"Shinku-sama, is there something you need help finding?" Katsuro asked as he narrowed his eyes at her while she looked through the sake cupboard.

Shinku turned to look at him with a smirk on her face, "No, not at all- ah, here it is." Shinku said as she pulled out a small clay round bowl with a lid on the top.

Katsuro's eyes went wide at the clay bowl in her hands. "Shinku-sama, tea doesn't go really well with alcohol..."

She spun around to face him, her smirk now so wide it showed her fangs. "Who ever said I was the one to drink the tea? Now hurry, I want that tea in my room in no less than fifteen minutes."

* * *

Kuda walked into the palace, kicking her sandals off at the entrance. She smoothed out her clean kimono sleeves and shook her wet hair out of water. The water splattered onto the walls and floor and Kuda smirked at the damage it would cause and how much Sesshomaru would be angry. She grunted annoyed at remembering Sesshomaru, how he deliberately cheated. And just as she was about to being the hand fight herself again, Sesshomaru got called by his general. Shrugging the anger off, Kuda went and took a bath, readying herself for a nap. As she walked across the dinning room, Kuda saw Katsuro sprint at her from the entrance of the kitchen. Kuda prepared her arm once more to aim at his face.

"Kuda, there something I need to tell you." Katsuro said as he neared her, but kept his distance as he saw her hand twitch and twirl underneath her kimono sleeve.

Kuda scoffed at him, beginning her walk again to her room. "No sarcasm today, pity. I was really hoping you and I could have another sarcasm battle."

Katsuro began to follow her, "No wait, I really need to-"

Kuda stopped and smacked her hand into his face, shutting him up. "You're annoying, you're voice is annoying and I'm tired and annoyed, so what makes you think I want your annoying voice to annoy me more than I'm already annoyed?"

Katsuro removed her hand from his face and grinned at her. "Nice saying, but I really have to tell you something, Kuda."

Kuda sighed loudly, making sure to express her annoyance to him and pulled her hand back to her side. "Fine, what is it and make it fast."

And just as Katsuro opened his mouth to begin speaking, a servant rushed in asking for Kuda. Kuda smiled at him and waved him off, following the servant out of the room. Katsuro sighed desperately and ran a hand through his hair, dearly hoping that Shinku wouldn't do what he was thinking she would do. Defeated, he sighed once more and limped back to the kitchen to finish the dinner for that evening.

Kuda wondered why Shinku would like to see her. For the past few days both settled into terms of not speaking to each other, at least Kuda had. Kuda wondered if it was that she was bothering her by living in Sesshomaru's home or simply to bully her more. In any case, Kuda wouldn't let Shinku say or do anything to her that might annoy her. With the great annoyance she has already on her, Kuda didn't know herself if she could take more. She might just explode there and kill Shinku herself and every other house servant as well. All Kuda hoped now was that it was a quick and harmless conversation so Kuda can go throw herself into her mat for a nap. The servant stopped and keeled, sliding the doors open. Kuda walked in not bothering to bow or kneel before Shinku, but Shinku didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. Alright, now I really have to keep my guard up, Kuda thought. Shinku was sitting at her little table with tea and snacks ready, and Kuda looked at Shinku confused. Shinku waved her hand at her as if trying to blow her expression from Kuda's face.

"Now don't look at me like that," Shinku said and waved her hand once more to the pillow in front of her, "come and sit, I wish to have a nice and simple conversation with you."

Kuda snorted at her, "A conversation is never nice and simple when it involves me. Now what do you actually want, Shinku?"

"Oh alright, you found out," Shinku said and folded her hand under her chin, her elbows resting on the table, "I simply wanted to chat with you, get to know you a little better, Kuda-san. Come and sit, surely a little tea with a small conversation won't hurt you, now will it?"

"No, but it might just hurt you." Kuda said and smiled when she saw Shinku stiffen angrily. Nonetheless, Kuda reluctantly sat on the pillow in front of Shinku.

"So Kuda, how long have you known Lord Sesshomaru?" Shinku asked as she poured tea into two cups.

"If it's a conversation you want, than at least make it interesting. I do not like to be interrogated and quiet frankly, I don't call that a conversation."

"You don't find Lord Sesshomaru interesting?" Shinku replied a little shocked as she slid the cup of tea towards Kuda.

Kuda picked up the cup, "Not really, unless if it involves him...no, actually I don't find him interesting with anything at all." She took a sip and grimaced a little.

"I-is something wrong?" Shinku asked slowly and quietly.

"No...the tea just tastes...funny." Kuda replied and took another sip, "Almost familiar too..."

"Oh well, it's actually a new tea I just bought. So I decided to try it with you, what do think of it?" Shinku asked.

"It's alright, nothing special. What's it called?" Kuda said as she took another sip.

"Excuse me?" Shinku asked.

Kuda set her empty cup back down on the table, suspiciously looking at Shinku. "The name, what's the name of the new tea?"

"Oh, the name!" Shinku said and swam through her thoughts for the tea name, "It's called-the name is-" her eyes landed on a green plant in her room, "Bamboo panda tea!"

Kuda looked at her with wide eyes, and before she said something, "Here, have some more," Shinku said and poured more tea into Kuda's cup. Alright, whatever...Kuda thought and picked up the cup, this time downing the whole tea in one gulp.

* * *

As Sesshomaru emerged from his walk of the gardens, Shinku strolled up to him quickly. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm in dire need of visiting my family so I will be gone for a few days."

"Tonight? Have you eaten dinner already at least?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She said and quickly landed a kiss on his mouth, "Now, don't miss me too much, alright?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder why she turned from him and practically happily skipped away. She never skips, Sesshomaru thought, unless she did something she wasn't suppose to do. He shrugged it off, thinking it was because she was going to see her family.

As he walked back into his home, he couldn't help but feels his home too quite. And the reason it was so quiet was because Kuda hadn't popped beside him chattering away like a bird. He stopped with Katsuro, only to have Katsuro tell him that Kuda hadn't shown up for dinner. But Katsuro kept his mouth shut about the suspicion he had about Shinku, thinking Kuda had simply gone to bed. Katsuro did say that Kuda seemed very annoyed and tired, but Sesshomaru in some way still had a doubt. Kudaranai would never go sleep early, he thought, even if she was in dire need of sleep. He kept the doubt with him as he entered his room, his senses high on alert of Kuda if she ever popped out for a surprise attack. After all he did cheat in their match, and he had no doubt that Kuda would be out for vengeance. Once his armor was off, he stood quietly, listening for Kuda. But all he heard was his servants on the bottom level chattering away while doing their jobs. Maybe she did go to sleep, Sesshomaru thought. But that thought immediately flew out of his head as two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru body stiffened, not understanding how he didn't catch a glimpse or even the scent of Kuda in his room. He turned around, holding Kuda's arms away from him. Then the scent of alcohol hit his nose and he looked at Kuda a bit startled, "Are you drunk, Kuda?"

Kuda giggled, "What, nooo..."

Sesshomaru instantly knew she was lying from the scent of alcohol getting stronger as she talked and her flushed face. "Yes, you are drunk." Sesshomaru said angrily.

Kuda stopped giggling and thought for a moment for herself, then she smiled at Sesshomaru, "No because I don't drink alcohol, it makes me feel funny. Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, not understanding why she drank alcohol when she didn't alcohol in the first place. "What is it?" He said as held her back when she tried to hug him again.

"Uh...I really like you, Sesshomaru."

"Kuda, when and how much alcohol did you drink?"

Kuda frowned at him and pulled her arms away from him. She stumbled a little and Sesshomaru held her by her arm. "I didn't drink any alcohol! I don't like it, so why would I drink it?"

"Then what did you drink this evening?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I drink, I drank tea...Shinku invited me for some tea and a talk." Kuda slurred and pulled her arm away from Sesshomaru angrily. Am I drunk, she thought to herself, but her mind seemed too fuzzy to think anything else.

"Tea and a conversation? What was the conversation about?" Sesshomaru asked angrily again. He should have known that Shinku had done something when he saw her skip away happily.

Kuda wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru neck, once more starling Sesshomaru with her fast movements. It seems she is more alert when she's drunk, but shouldn't it be the opposite, he thought. "K-Kuda."

"We talked about you...she talked about you and she made me angry. Why do you mate such an absorbed woman who only talks about your body and her strong children she will have?" Sesshomaru was at taken back, never hearing Kuda confess jealousy herself, or any feeling by that matter. Kuda unwrapped her arms from his neck and walked around him clumsily. "And it makes me more angry that she can have you! Why can't I have you, I mean, I'm so much better. I let you win the match today only so your pride wouldn't be hurt, I don't make your life a hell like before, and as hard as I tried, I tried not to like you!"

"Kuda, you are drunk, you should go to bed." Sesshomaru said, his arms shaking a bit.

"Am I drunk...then I like being drunk, it doesn't hurt as much then when I'm sober." She said as she stopped in the middle of the room.

Sesshomaru turned around to look at her, "What doesn't hurt?" He asked.

"It just doesn't hurt..." Kuda said softly as she turned to look at him. Sesshomaru could see her real blush from underneath her flushed face. And once more Kuda had her arms warped around his neck, and Sesshomaru could see tears on the corner of her eyes. "Kuda, what doesn't hurt?" He asked again softly. But instead of responding, she kissed him.


	33. You used me

I have such a bad headache, Kuda thought. And her headache became much worse when warm sunlight hit her face. Her eyes winced shut much harder and she buried her face into the blanket, trying to hide from the sun. I'll have to remember to ask Sesshomaru later to move me rooms, I can't stand the sunlight in my face in morning, she thought angrily. But then her eyes inched opened, trying to remember why her head hurts. I never have a headache, she thought, unless...Her eyes completely opened when she felt an arm drape around her waist. Wait, am I naked, she thought, yes I am! She quickly sat up, more startled at herself than why an arm draped around her naked body. What happened, she asked herself. Shinku invited me for tea, she began to piece the puzzle back together, the tea tasted familiar, just like alcohol if I don't say, and then she left and I was sad, **_SAD_**?!

"I'm never sad!" Kuda screamed out.

"Kuda."

Kuda turned her head only, spotting Sesshomaru behind her. But he is naked as well, she thought, but then..."Oh, that's right..." Kuda mumbled, pulling the sheets closer to her. I made love to him, she thought desperately. But worse, I truly hope I didn't show my true self to him.

"Kuda, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked her, sitting up as well.

Kuda scratched her shoulder and closed her eyes, "Tell me I didn't say anything about how I feel," she asked, annoyance in her voice clearly heard.

Sesshomaru smirked as he replied, "Not much except for jealousy, sadness, anger and how you love me."

Kuda shot up from the bed holding the covers still and turned angrily on Sesshomaru. "This isn't a joke, Sesshomaru! You have a chosen mate already and you cheated on her! Worse, I showed my true self again and I hate that, and I absolutely hate what I did last night! That is why I can't drink alcohol, it brings out the real me." She said the last part softly and walked over to her kimono on the floor.

"At least that explains why you were more alert than drunk."

"Why didn't you stop me," Kuda asked as she began to dress herself.

Sesshomaru thought for a second. True, why hadn't I stopped her, he thought. "I didn't stop you because I-I...I wanted you for sometime now."

Kuda tied her obi around her waist tight, "As if I hadn't seen that for a time either, now. But I stopped you if you don't remember, and the bit least thing you could've done last night was stop me as well. Sesshomaru, you used me..."

"I did not use you," Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Yes you did," Kuda said and turned to him, "I never used you! If it was someone else, the moment you chased them down they would have gladly slept with you and bare your child so they would be the next luxurious woman living by your side! I didn't, I kicked you I drew you back and as of the lowest demons wouldn't I have gladly let you take me to bed with you? But I didn't, because I knew the consequences. But you, you completely took advantage of my drunken state Sesshomaru!"

"May I remind you that you were the one who threw yourself on me? How could I resist!"

Kuda stomped angrily to him and grabbed a length of his hair, pulling his face closer to hers, "And may I remind you a very handsome and godlike demon threw himself on me naked and showed me his manhood, but I never,_ ever_, even made a move to touch you? I respectively kept my eyes off of you and kept my composure, but you didn't, you used me and you know it!"

She released his hair and walked to the door, "I hate you," she said on the way and slid the door open.

"That's not what you said last night."

Kuda slammed the door close behind her, breaking the door's handle. Bastard, she thought as she walked to her room. How dare he, he used me and saw the real me and yet he blames me? He should be happy that he saw the real me because rarely does anyone know the real me. She stomped down the stairs and ran to her room, ignoring the servants questions if there was something she needed. She opened slammed her door closed and paced around her room. Something in the pit of her stomach was hurting and her throat was closing on her. She rubbed her neck and swallowed, not understanding what was happening to her. She sat on her mat finally and covered her face with her hands. I'm going to cry, she thought, after so many years of seeing my mother kill herself, I'm going to cry again? Over a man who isn't worth it? Why am I crying, what's the reason for it? Before she knew her hands were wet and she was sobbing. I'm crying because I was used again, tricked once more. But how can I deny it as well, she thought, I truly like Sesshomaru and he used me. It makes me feel worse that he cheated on Shinku because of me, and that makes me feels like trash. Stop it, she told herself, stop crying, stop it! She finally stopped and swiped her tears away angrily. I feel dirty, I need a bath quick. She stood and walked over to her door, sliding it open.

"Kuda-"

She slammed the door shut again, hoping she hit his face or his nose at least. She locked her door and walked into her bathing room, ignoring the jittering the door was making. The tub was full of water but it was not warmed, but it was better than nothing. She quickly undressed and got into the tub, quickly starting to scrub her body with a sponge.

"I did not use you, Kuda, and if you would let me speak to you-"

Kuda set the sponge down and sunk into the water, drowning Sesshomaru and his voice away. I hate him, she thought underwater, I despise him just like my father and Asuyana, I hate him...Why won't he go away, isn't he satisfied that he had me already for a night? Does he honestly think he have me some more? He can go to hell, if that's what's he's thinking. She was becoming lightheaded from the lack of air, but she didn't dare surface for air at the moment. When she finally thought he was gone, she surfaced and breathed, grateful that he was gone. She leaned back on the tub, grabbed the sponge, and once more began scrubbing her body.

* * *

Kuda was lying on her mat when a servant knocked. The servant had brought her some food, she had said through the locked door, but she denied the food, saying she wasn't hungry. The same thing happened at supper time, and once more Kuda denied the food. For all she thought was that her food or drink would be poisoned with alcohol again, and that was another chance she wouldn't take. She fell asleep that night hungry and woke up hungry again because of a knock at her door. It was another servant bring her breakfast, and this time Kuda took it into consideration. But after a moments thought, she denied the food again. Later when her eyes were closing again, another knock was heard at her.

"You're making yourself sick," Sesshomaru had said.

"I am not," Kuda replied softly, knowing he heard her.

"At least accept some tea."

Kuda couldn't help but let out a small chopped laugh. "How about you go and drink that poisoned tea, Sesshomaru? I'm sure that will give me an advantage to kill you."

"Will it, now?" Kuda could just see the smirk on his face again.

Kuda moaned and buried her face into her sheets. A moment passed, everything quiet, but Kuda knew that Sesshomaru was still outside her door. "What hurts when you're sober, Kuda?" Sesshomaru asked after the quiet moment passed.

Kuda became confused for a moment and then understood, or more likely remembered what she had said and thought the night she was drunk. Kuda frowned as she replied, "Go away, nothing hurts dammit. Why don't you make your self useful and bring a meal then, if that will get you to leave me alone."

"I am not your servant," Sesshomaru growled through the door.

"Where's Shinku? Shouldn't you go spend time with her instead?" Kuda changed the subject.

"She's gone. Kuda, open this door."

"I don't want to," Kuda whined.

"Open it,"

"I would, truly I would but I simply forgot how to open a door, sorry."

The door cracked open and Kuda frowned even more. Of course, why would I even think the locked door would hold him back for long, she thought. She sat up from her mat, wiping her hair out of her face. And she only turned her head to look at him, making sure she showed pure disgust to him. Sesshomaru closed the broken door behind him, and began to smell the air. Kuda closed her eyes in annoyance, wondering why the hell he was sniffing her room. "Of course..." Kuda opened her eyes and looked at him again, only to see a strange expression on his face.

"What are you smelling," Kuda asked him a bit uneasy.

But instead of answering he turned to leave. Kuda's face became mad with rage. "Sesshomaru, come back here and tell me what you smelled!" She hopped up from her bed and chased him down.


	34. Child Ruler of the Southern Lands

"What did you smell," Kuda asked as she still followed him. He still didn't respond. "Sesshomaru, tell me dammit!" But he still gave no answer.

He just wants an apology, she thought angrily, he didn't smell anything, he just wants an apology from me! But what if he did smell something important, something I should know. She angrily reached out to his sleeve and stopped him. "Alright, I'm sorry, I take the blame for seducing you. Now would you please tell me what you smelled?" But he pulled his sleeve back and began walking again without answering. "I gave you an apology when it should be you apologizing to me and you won't give me an answer? What if what you smelled could affect me greatly? Was it Asuyana, or my father?"

"Study room," was all he replied.

Kuda mumbled angrily and crossed her arms over her chest. He did smell Asuyana or my father, Kuda thought, no doubt with the war already as well. Well I won't help him, he thought it was so funny to use me and force an unnecessary apology from me. When they finally arrived, Kuda looked at Sesshomaru cautiously as he slid the door open and let her go in first. She scurried past him and walked out to balcony, where as Sesshomaru stayed inside and behind his desk. "Alright, you brought me here now tell me what you caught."

"Something that will affect your life after all." He replied.

Kuda closed her eyes annoyed. "Trust me, there is nothing left in this world this will affect my life greater than it has already. Just tell me, I can take it. Asuyana is coming with the war, as well as my father, aren't they?"

"You are pregnant."

Kuda opened her eyes and looked out to the land, spotting about two villages close. She remembered that one of those villages had been her hide away when she was first brought here and escaped. Beyond that she saw an endless forest with mountains and hills. A soft breeze began to play in the air, and Kuda let the breeze sweep her hair into her face and tickle her nose. She felt so free and happy with the air playing with her hair and as she looked at the endless forest, she couldn't help but think how she would now love to live there on her own now. I'm not ready to be a mother, she finally thought after a long time, I still wanted to be free. I still had so many things to do, things I desperately wanted to do, it's not fair. But what makes me feels so bad is that this child won't be a full demon, it'll be a runt and everyone will cast it away, even it's own father. Sesshomaru already had plans anyways with his mate, and their first born child would inherit the Western lands, and my child won't inherit anything. Unless if I manage to kill my father and Asuyana right now, I would gladly leave the Southern Lands to him or her. Kuda dug her nails into the wooden railing, hating how she now had to make plans for her life. One thing she hated most was having to make a plan for her life. She always preferred to go naturally, let the events happen as they would, she never even liked to think what she was going to do the next day. But now, it was a lifetime plan and there was nothing she could do. She would most certainly not let her child live in disgrace, even if Sesshomaru decided to let the child live with him. Shinku would cast it away instantly and place her own child in Sesshomaru's eyes, but never Kuda's.

"You're taking this a lot better than I presumed."

Kuda blinked, also agreeing with him. I am taking this better than I thought, she thought, but perhaps it's because I know what this child will suffer through. But mark my words, she thought angrily, that this child will be raised with a high status, even if it won't be a full demon. "I need to kill my father and sister now, Sesshomaru, I need the Southern Lands turned in over to me, now. And with your help or not, I am going to go kill them."

"You will not go kill anything with my child inside of you." Sesshomaru replied angrily.

Kuda's eyes went wide, "Oh look at you, protecting this child that isn't even born yet. But the moment it comes, I can guarantee you that you and Shinku will cast it aside. I will not let my child live like that and one way or another, my child will have the Southern Lands to rule."

"I feel delighted that you want your child to be a ruler as well, but that child is the heir to the Western lands."

"No, yours and Shinku will be, not mine." Kuda replied angrily.

Sesshomaru growled angrily and Kuda could hear him walking towards her. "Despite my children with Shinku, that child in you is the heir to my lands. Whether you want to leave and leave this child with me, that's fine. But you will not take this child to rule any other land, that child stays here."

Kuda turned and slapped him, stunning Sesshomaru himself. "This is your fault," she yelled at him, "Say what you will of the kid, but I know you will not give it your lands! And I will most certainly not let my child live with Shinku so she can abuse it! I lived through the pain of being rejected and casted away, and I will tell you right now that my child won't suffer what I suffered." She wiped her tears away angrily and looked at him straight in the eye, "You used me and this is your fault. Because of that, I'm telling you right now that this child will be more mine than it will be yours. If I want it to jump, it will jump, if I want to name it what I want, I will name it what I want, if I want it to rule another land, it will rule another land. If you have a problem with that, might as well kill me already along with the kid."

"It was not my fault, and neither was it yours."

Kuda looked at him stunned herself now. "What?"

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek and Kuda felt her self blushing already. "It was Shinku's and I should have suspected her when she didn't take a liking to you. And I didn't use either, Kuda, I have liked you since the day you rebelled against me. I simply didn't take the chance with you because your were so disobedient and you were a child. But it seems these eight years have changed you."

Kuda felt her blush spread and then her face boil when Sesshomaru leaned down closer to her face. Without thinking, she slapped him once more, stunning Sesshomaru again in his place. Kuda turned and headed for the door, "Alright, so I'm going to be a mother, Lord Sesshomaru likes me, I was used, now I'm going to be a mother, oh my life is a mess, you're were right mom, what am I going to do, if Asuyana and Takemisho found out what would happen, life can't get any worse..." Kuda talked to herself all the way to the door until she slammed it shut behind her, still talking to herself through the hallway.

Sesshomaru raised his hand to his cheek, lightly rubbing it. She doesn't know how to express love, he thought, and here I am thinking I was the one with no love experience. The door slid open again and Kuda popped her head in, "Mind telling me know how you know I'm pregnant? I think only two days passed, so how do you know?"

"I can smell when you're fertile, and now your scent has changed to that of a child in you."

"That's right, I was suppose to get my monthly in a couple of days." Her eyes widen then and she asked, "What are you going to tell Shinku?"

"The truth," he replied.

Kuda scowled at him, "You're so boring, you'd never make fun of a situation like this, would you?"

"It's not a situation to be made fun of, Kuda." Sesshomaru replied.

"I think it is. Just imagine the look on her face, it'll be priceless!" Kuda laughed and slid the door closed, ending their conversation.

* * *

"You're an idiot."

"You're acting rude to me again, Katsuro. Must I go tell Sesshomaru about your rudeness towards me?" Kuda replied.

Katsuro rolled his eyes and handed her a plate with three rice balls. "Even I wouldn't be stupid enough to go get pregnant from a demon lord." Katsuro said.

"That's because you're a man," Kuda replied with a laugh, "though I would like to see you get pregnant, it'll be an interesting sight, wouldn't you agree?"

"It'll also be an interesting sight to see you with a round belly. I never imagined you the woman to have a round belly all the time." Katsuro replied.

"Trust me, this will be the only child I bare. I never had intentions of settling down, let alone have a child, but what could I do now? The damage is done." Kuda replied and took a bite into a rice ball.

"And it sounded like you had fun while causing the damage," Katsuro said with a smirk.

Kuda blushed, lowering her hand with the rice ball in it, "W-was I that loud?"

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, faster, har-" Kuda stuffed her rice ball into his mouth quickly, shutting him up. She grabbed another rice ball and took a bite from it, her face still red hot. "I'm just happy that I don't remember a single thing. Thank god the alcohol."

Katsuro chewed on the rice ball that was stuffed into his mouth and swallowed, "These need more fish in them, they just taste too plain." He said and turned around to a bowl behind him.

"They taste just fine to me," Kuda replied.

"Everything will taste good for you when you're pregnant, even a tree would be delicious!"

"You got a point there. Did you hear that, Shinku has arrived!" Kuda said smiling and picked up the other rice ball.

Katsuro stopped mixing and turned to her with a grin, "Are you going to hide in my kitchen the whole time?" He asked her.

Kuda laughed nervously at him, "Are you kidding, do you want her to maul me into pieces? I prefer for her to do her mauling on Sesshomaru."

"In that case then, can you please start taking out the baking bread for this evening?" Kuda nodded and walked over to the oven. "And don't you think about throwing the bread into the bucket of water either." Kuda turned to him laughing nervously again, "You people know me too well already," she replied.


	35. Katsuro's Unborn Child

"How is Shinku reacting?" Kuda asked Katsuro as he walked back into the kitchen with an empty tray that previously held a tea pot and tea cups.

"As usual, Shinku is eating quietly and Sesshomaru is simply drinking his tea and watching Shinku eat. I'm starting to think Lord Sesshomaru didn't tell her, Kuda-san." Katsuro replied with a chopped chuckle.

"No, he had to tell her, he had to! This baby can ruin plans that were already made!" Kuda said. She spun and grabbed another rice ball that Katsuro had made for her again. Kuda knew that she was only eating because she was nervous, nervous of what Shinku would do to her.

"I have a great idea, why don't you go out there and eat dinner with them?"

Kuda stopped her chewing and turned to look at him angrily, "It's not that easy," she said.

Katsuro sighed and began to wash the pot he used to make rice. And while he washed he replied, "I understand your situation. I mean, the man who got you pregnant already has a future woman and that future woman and her children will get the best while you're left in the shadows. But I know Lord Sesshomaru Kuda, better than you do in fact. He is a fair man and I can assure you that no harm will come to you and your baby and he will provide the most high class status for your child just as he would to that child of the other woman."

Katsuro was caught off guard as two hands angrily grabbed the front of his kimono in a snap. His feet even momentarily slipped from underneath him as he was almost hung in the air. "It's not that you idiot," Kuda hissed angrily, "it's jealousy that has the best of me right now. I'm afraid of what I'm actually going to do her, rather than what she is going to do to me. Do you think I feel happy that the man I've loved for the past century is going to be with another woman than with me?"

"Wow," Katsuro replied nervously, "you've really loved him for a long time already."

"You're not getting the point!" Kuda almost yelled and released him to pace back and fourth in the kitchen.

Katsuro turned back to the sink and picked up the sponge, "Jealousy crossed my mind for a moment, but I dismissed it. You really don't look like the type to be jealous."

"I hate, absolutely hate it that he is still choosing Shinku! You know what, Katsuro, me too." Kuda said and stopped her pacing.

Katsuro stopped scrubbing the pot and looked at her confused, "You what as well?" He asked.

"That I can have my own man! If he can have his own woman even though he left another woman pregnant, I'm sure another man wouldn't mind his child, especially Lord Sesshomaru's _first_ born child."

"Oh no," Katsuro said and dropped everything to run in front of Kuda, "you're making a very bad decision if that's what you're thinking of doing. Sesshomaru will go through every trouble to kill every mate of yours until his child is out of your body. You do not want to get a man yourself right now, Kuda."

"Too late, I've already got one," Kuda replied with a grin.

"Y-you do? Who is it?" He asked startled, confused, and scared.

"You. And don't deny me because what would he do if I actually told him it was your child?" Katsuro's face fell and Kuda smirked, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru finding out that his chef was _raping_ his best friend, his beloved Kudaranai. I mean look at what he did to you for disrespecting me, imagine what he would do if you were raping me for some time already?"

Katsuro grabbed her shoulders tightly and shook her a couple of times, "Listen to your self! You are jeopardizing our lives and the baby's because of jealously! If he finds out we're together, he will-"

"He will what? If he does anything I'll take his child away from him, better yet kill it. I didn't want this child in the first place, so I don't have to deal with it if I don't want to. This is on my terms now and if he goes out of my terms, blood will be shed, whether it'll be mines, yours, Shinku's, Sesshomaru's, or even the child's." Kuda replied seriously.

Katsuro blinked a couple of times and then released her, and standing straight he spoke quietly, "You're actually serious..."

"Dead Serious."

Then a servant walked into the Kitchen, sending Katsuro to was another pot like a zombie and sent Kuda to grab her last rice ball from the plate. The servant looked at Kuda and said, "Lord Sesshomaru and Shinku-sama are requesting your appearance at supper," and then worriedness set on her face when she looked at Katsuro, "Katsuro, are you alright?" Katsuro nodded his head without looking at her and reached for another pot to wash wordlessly. And before Kuda walked out, she gave one final stern glare at him, making sure he was permanently glued to her plan. As he caught her knowing glare at him, he nodded once slightly and quickly returned his eyes back to the pot lifelessly. Kuda turned her head and walked out of the kitchen and the moment she did, she felt the whole room was very tense. Kuda knew that what ever conversation was going to start, would go and end very badly. Carefully and quietly she walked to the end of the table and sat farthest away from Sesshomaru and Shinku. Both paid no attention when Kuda came into the room and sat, and Kuda was grateful that neither of their eyes was on her. And after a moment Katsuro walked in and set another plate with rice balls on it in front of Kuda, and Kuda was grateful for that. Kuda had noticed lately that rice balls had been her comfort food and right now she was in dire need of comfortableness. She picked up a rice and began to eat. A very long time had passed and Kuda had finished her meal, but still neither Sesshomaru or Shinku would start a conversation. Desperately needing to get out of their presence, Kuda was about to stand and leave when Shinku finally spoke.

"So you are pregnant with Sesshomaru-sama's child? For once I will take the blame on myself for poisoning you with alcohol."

Kuda shifted on her legs tensed at Shinku's clam voice. "If you're angry then just say so." Kuda replied.

Shinku shook her head still not looking at her and said, "No, I actually feel more stupid and guilty. If I would've known that you would have seduced Sesshomaru-sama, trust me that I would have never poisoned you with alcohol. But that will now be at the bottom of my list."

"How about you have nothing on your list?" Kuda answered.

Shinku sighed and looked at finally looked at Kuda with a small smile on her lips, "But of course you will have it much harder than me."

Kuda tilted her head slightly and said, "Why's that?"

Shinku set her chop sticks down on the table neatly and folded her hands together. And her smile grew as she began to speak to Kuda, "Sure, you my carry Sesshomaru-sama's first child, but you don't have him. I will have Sesshomaru-sama as my mate, I will be allowed to rule his lands beside him, and I will bare him powerful and strong full fledged demons. What will you bear? Nothing but a worthless half-breed with no father." Kuda grasped the table with her hands as hard as she could, but Shinku took no noticed and continued on, "Oh and hear this, Sesshomaru-sama also told me that you wanted you child to rule Southern Lands. And when one of our children grow up, they will go and kill your son and take possession of the Southern lands, adding a great empire to the West. In the end, you and your miserable child will have a bad ending in life"

"Shinku," Sesshomaru said warningly.

Kuda turned her head away from her and her nails were now half buried into the wooden table, trembling. She's right, Kuda thought, what if one of my child's brother kill him to take the Southern lands? And what will I do, I am simply a shape-shifter with no powers and only have my smart wits. Kuda released the table with a jerk and swallowed. She turned her head back to Sesshomaru and Shinku again and her luck took a turn for the good. As Katsuro leaned over Kuda to set a cup of hot tea on the table for her, Kuda grabbed his arm in a snap again and pulled him down beside her, startling Katsuro himself.

"My child will have a father and here he is. You don't mind, do you Lord Sesshomaru?" Kuda said. Sesshomaru stood quickly from the pillow and began to walk towards them in quick strides with a murder expression aimed at Katsuro. Katsuro gulped and grasped Kuda's hand in desperation of not knowing what else to do. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's not fair that you can leave a woman pregnant and go off with another, so why can I not find myself a good man who will actually love me and the child?" Kuda spoke loudly and warningly to him.

Sesshomaru stopped halfway and said, "You will not be with another male until my child is out of your body and I will be the father, no one else!"

Kuda cleared her throat and shook her hand out of Katsuro's, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. but this is on my terms now. You took advantage of me and you know it, so don't lie to yourself. And if you don't like Katsuro being the father, then I will take the child away from you. And Sesshomaru, you know how very well I can hide and disappear for a very long, long time."

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment before them, huffing angrily and his hands twitching. But Shinku stood and strode up to Sesshomaru and said, "Leave her, let her do what she wants with that child. Why do you want a half-breed anyhow in your strong line of heirs? And if the child dies, better yet." Shinku whispered the last part to him. Without a response, he angrily walked past them with Shinku following behind him.

Katsuro released his breath that he didn't realize he was holding and looked at Kuda angrily. "Why now, haven't you ever heard of a warning?"

Kuda smiled as she looked him, "I got him where I want him to be."

"I can see that," Katsuro replied, "he is going by your terms."

"That he is. I need to go to a village to see to a priestess." Kuda said and stood up.

Katsuro stood as well and asked, "Why for?"

"I need to find something out. Tell Sesshomaru where I went if he asks for me." Kuda replied and walked away.

"He'll come to kill me, not ask for you!" Katsuro replied frighten.

Kuda stopped and turned to him, "I thought you were like me, Katsuro. But it seems you're more afraid of life. Let loose and just go with the flow, life won't last forever so it's a waste to make the best of it." Kuda replied with a small grin.


	36. Jokes

Kuda walked into an old and rotting away hut that villagers had appointed her to. They promised her that even though the woman Kuda was seeking was not a priestess, this woman could even do a better job. And Kuda knew that for miles she wouldn't find another great priestess, or even a priestess at all. So she took her chance and walked into the hut, calling out for anyone. But the hut was empty, and dead black birds were laid out in a line on a table in front of her, from the ceiling hung herbs and plants Kuda didn't recognize, and among the wall there were many shelves with many different bottles. This is a witch's house, Kuda thought, why would they send me with a witch? I wanted to know about demons, not to curse someone! And Kuda jumped a little when she felt a strong hand squeeze her shoulder.

"Princess Sugoi Senshi Takemisho, what an honor to be visited by such." And old and crackly voice spoke behind her.

"How did you know who I was?" Kuda asked a bit angered and astounded.

"Nothing can fool these eyes, " the witch said pointing to her own eyes, "no matter how old they are. I take it you are not here for a curse, are you Sugoi-sama?"

"No, I am not here for a curse. I actually wanted more knowledge on demons, but I don't see how you're going to be of any help with that." Kuda replied.

The witch laughed and walked around Kuda and began collecting the bird's dead bodies. "My dear, I am an expert in demon knowledge, and can tell you your future too, if you like?" The witch offered the last statement while nearing her wrinkly face to Kuda's.

Kuda backed her head away from the witch's, "No thank you," she replied, "I don't wish to know about my future."

"Pity," the witch mumbled as she licked her dry lips and looked closer into Kuda's face, "but I'll feel remorse if I don't tell you that your future looks horrendous-"

"Thank you for spoiling my future and telling me such an awful thing," Kuda interrupted angrily.

"You didn't let me finish!" The old woman yelled at her, freezing Kuda in her place. The old woman licked her lips again and smiled a toothless grin, "Your future is horrendous because it is filled with so much power and dominance. I very much prefer peace, but there never is, isn't?"

Kuda frowned at the old woman and spoke quietly, "Juts tell me what you know about shape-shifter demons."

The old witch returned to collecting her dead birds and spoke while she began to throw the birds into a pot, "For one, they are worthless demons. Simply good for pulling tricks and scheming all the time, not to mention their horrible attitude that they are born with!"

Kuda couldn't help but laugh at the last part. "I think the horrible attitude and scheming all the time makes up for being a worthless demon." Kuda said.

The witch turned an eye at her, "Yes, despite being worthless and could easily get killed, isn't strange many live today like such as your self and your sister?"

"And Takemisho."

"Takemisho?..." The old woman burst out laughing, making Kuda looked at her confused. "That pathetic human is still believing he is a demon? How hilarious!"

"Isn't he a shape-shifter just like my mother? That would mean I would be a half demon if he was human, but I'm actually a full demon..." Kuda said still a bit confused.

"Sugoi-sama, that man has lived for over a hundred years just because he has been coming to me for youth restoration. He finally decided he wanted a strong heir in his line if he should ever die, and he managed to destroy a shape-shifter to get what he wanted, your mother."

"But then I would be a half-demon, that is more for lower disgrace to his line!" Kuda said angrily. And she was worried then, for her baby would come out even more worthless that she had thought.

The witch 'ah' loudly and waved her hand in the air. "Apparently your mother didn't tell you how shape-shifters are born."

"Exactly what I came to find out." Kuda replied and was thankful that she didn't have to say was pregnant, and even less wanted to mention that the child was from Lord Sesshomaru.

The witch walked over to her shelves on the wall and began to look over her potions, "Shape-shifters are truly blessed, and this is another reason how it makes up for being a worthless demon. A shape-shifter can have a strong child if they wanted too, and they only had to mate with stronger demon. Isn't that amazing? And the child result would be strong, with the same blooded whose parents created it. That is why your father had you; you are stronger than a human, but still carry his pathetic blood inside of you."

Kuda blinked and leaned against the wall. Then this child will become just like Sesshomaru, a strong full fledged demon as well, she thought. She let out a sigh of relief and sadness, but the child won't look anything like me like I hoped. And Kuda leaned against the wall quietly for a moment, watching the old woman hobble back to her pot and open bottles and throw contents from the bottles into the pot. And as she did, the five dead birds that were in the pot flew up screeching and cawing. Kuda looked bewildered and took a step back from the flying birds above her head.

"Behave you little twits, behave!" The witch yelled at them and the birds stopped cawing and perched upon the shelves on the wall. The witch smiled again and looked at Kuda, "My poor babies had died just last night, and I couldn't go on with another day without them!" She said and began to pet a bird's head while cooing at it. But just as she began to coo at it, the bird squawked and threw a bite at the old woman's finger. The witch screamed out of pain and anger and angrily slapped the bird, sending the bird squawking to the floor. "Though they have moments that they have an attitude!"

"Well, thank you for filling me with information I needed. I'll make sure to come to you whenever I start seeing wrinkles on my face." Kuda replied.

"Before you go," the woman said and Kuda turned to look at her, "what's the baby's name?" the witch asked with a soft smile on her face.

"Why you snoopy old witch! Keep your old eyes and mind in your own life!" Kuda yelled at her angrily.

"So you still don't have a name for the baby?"

"I don't know if it's a boy for a girl," Kuda replied calmly.

"Well, the baby is-"

"Don't tell me," Kuda interrupted again, "I want to know myself when's it's born."

The witch smiled and nodded, "Alright, but if you need anything for your pregnancy, you can come for me for help."

"Thanks," Kuda replied while lifting the door blanket, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Where were you?" Sesshomaru instantly confronted her once she walked in through the gates.

"No where special." Kuda replied tiredly.

"You have the scent of a witch on you. You haven't done anything to our child, have you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not much," Kuda replied and stopped walking and laughed at Sesshomaru's glowering face. "I'm just kidding, you can't really take a joke, can you?"

"I just want the child to be safe." Sesshomaru replied.

"Then the child will be dead in a couple of days if you don't care about me either." Kuda answered and began walking again.

"I don't love you to care enough for you. I only care for the child." Sesshomaru replied.

Kuda stopped walking and gave him a pained face that half melted Sesshomaru's stoic expression. "I didn't mean it like you had to care for me because you loved me. I meant it in another joke. If you don't care for me and I should die, then how will you care for the baby, get it?" After a moment passed with Sesshomaru replying nothing, Kuda shook her head and began walking once more, "Sometimes you can be such an idiot. I don't know how Shinku can't stand you." Kuda muttered more to herself than to him.

"Katsuro's gone."

Kuda spun around to face him. "Tell me you didn't kill him!"

"No, he requested a few days to spend with his family." Sesshomaru replied.

Bastard, Kuda thought angrily, he just left so he won't have to be in my plan so much. "Oh well then," Kuda sighed, "I guess I will have to spend some lonely nights on my bed." Kuda grinned when she heard Sesshomaru growl angrily and quietly. "And speaking about nights, last night when I visited the witch, she told me a very interesting thing about our child!"

Sesshomaru stopped his growling instantly and his anger was forgotten. "What interesting thing," he asked.

Kuda smirked and answered, "If you want me to tell you, then you'll better start behaving yourself around me."

"It's you who has to behave, not me." Sesshomaru answered, his anger once more returned.

"I'll try my best, Lord Sesshomaru, can you as well, My Lord?" Kuda said with a wary smile. "Where is Shinku?" Kuda asked before Sesshomaru even had time to respond.

"Her father needs her home for an important family matter." He replied.

"How sad, with her being gone it's just plain misery." Kuda said with sarcasm dripping from her mouth. "Hey that reminds me, my stomach is also in misery. I hope Katsuro left some of his rice balls made for me."

"He left a stew, boiled rice, sushi, and miso soup."

Kuda looked as Sesshomaru in disbelief, "Why so much food!"

"He said you will need to stay healthy for the child and he will be gone a majority of days." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well," Kuda said," I'd better get started. That food won't eat itself, now will it!" Kuda said ecstatic to actually know she would be able to eat as much food as she could.

* * *

Kuda sat on her tatami mat with two candles lit beside her on the little desk. She was reading a scroll she had picked up from the village, almost like a bed time story that she was reading to herself. But soon her concentration got side tracked when her mind wandered off to the baby growing inside of her. How will it feel, she thought, how will I feel? After everything dangerous that has happened in life, this is probably the most frightening situation I am in. But her thinking was interrupted when her door slid open. She raised her tired eyes to see who had opened her door and she was not surprised to find Sesshomaru.

"You aren't asleep," he said walking in and sliding the door closed behind him.

"No, I'm not." Kuda replied and went back to reading the scroll. "What do you want," she asked not looking at him.

"I simply wanted to make sure you were alright," he replied.

"Well I'm alright, so you can leave," Kuda answered.

"Is it that damn Katsuro's fault that you can't sleep?"

Kuda sighed and closed the scroll, knowing she wouldn't be able to finish the story with him in there. "That and because you are intruding in my room." Kuda spat at him angrily.

"You said you would be spending lonely nights, so I came to give your company." Sesshomaru said and Kuda hear the mocking tone in his voice.

Kuda smiled at him and covered herself with her sheets, "I said that as another joke and I really don't need your company, so you can go back to your own room."


	37. Curry and Rice

**Baka yala and Omanko are curse words in Japanese, search them if you wish to know the meanings***

* * *

A month passed and Kuda was completely outraged. It seems that Katsuro's gone 'majority' of the days turned out to be a month and if not more. Kuda angrily thought in her head what happened that night when she went to go visit the witch:_ "Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to take three days to visit my family," Sesshomaru turns and almost smiles at Katsuro, "Sure, go ahead, in fact take all the time you possibly think you will need," he says, and Katsuro thinks 'I will take the whole pregnancy time off!' _Kuda angrily scratched her head and thought, I'm going to kill him the next time I see him. Not mention Kuda was experiencing the full affects of morning sickness and moods swings, which mostly consistent of anger and annoyance now. Even thinking of pulling a joke on someone seemed to much work for Kuda to do and immediately get annoyed when she started thinking of a joke to pull. And to make things worse, her greatest annoyance was Shinku. Shinku would constantly mock her of her half-breed child, if only she knew, Kuda thought, she would rip me to pieces if she actually knew this child will be a full demon. And the last thing that annoyed her the most, was her stomach growing already. She liked her slender body and now the baby would ruin that. But she grabbed her stomach and thought, but it's not your fault kid, it's Sesshomaru's! And in her state of thinking angrily, Sesshomaru sat beside her on he bench. Even in the gardens I can get anytime alone, Kuda thought angrily.

"The child will take my father's name if it's a male or my mother's name if it's a female."

"Sesshomaru," Kuda said with anger caged in her voice, "I told you in the start that this child is more mine than yours, so I will name it what I want."

"The child is actually more mine than it is yours, despite what you say," Sesshomaru replied angrily.

"THE CHILD IS MORE YOURS?" Kuda exploded as she shot to her feet, "ARE YOU CARRYING THIS CHILD IN YOU? ARE PROVIDING SAFETY FOR THE CHILD? NO, I AM!"

"I am providing safety for the child!" Sesshomaru defended himself.

"BAKA YALA, THE ONLY SAFETY YOU'RE PROVIDIG TO IS SHINKU'S OMANKO!" Kuda screeched.

Sesshomaru's mouth feel open a bit at Kuda's fowl language. He had never heard her speak like so, and he had a feeling he was about to hear much more from her until she gave birth, or at least until the mood swings pass. "I have not even touched Shinku."

Kuda leaned towards him, "Don't play stupid with me you _baka inu_, I've heard you two go at it almost every single night for the passed week." She hissed at him angrily.

"Were you the shadow standing outside the door a few nights ago," he asked with a smirk.

"Yes it was me in fact, going to shut you up. You know, it doesn't surprise me though that you two are dogs and were howling like moronic wolves!" Kuda spat at him and leaned away from him. "And the baby's name will be...it will be something when I figure it out!" Kuda said, waving her arms in the air in despair.

"I don't want our child to be named Something," Sesshomaru replied.

Kuda almost smacked her face into Sesshomaru's face, making their nose tips touch, "You're pissing me off even more than I am already and Sesshomaru, tell me, do you think it's wise to piss me off even more than I am already? Because I'm telling you right now that you do not want to see when I go full on Momma bear. I am terribly annoyed, angered, and tired and frustrated and you're not helping one bit! What kind of father are you? You can at least try to comfort me! But you do nothing than cause me more pain, and as if you hadn't actually cause me enough already!" Kuda smacked herself on onto the bench beside him and wiped her eyes with her kimono sleeves, "I hate crying, I hate these feelings. And this problem is all because I loved you and the alcohol made me seduce you."

"You still haven't old me what the witch said about our child," Sesshomaru changed the subject.

"You'll find out when the child is born." Kuda replied and sighed.

"Shinku and I have been talking, Kuda, about the child in you." Sesshomaru changed the subject once again.

Kuda looked him with a wary gaze, "About what?"

"As you know, Shinku and I are to be mated in a short time and she does not want you around." Sesshomaru spoke without looking at her.

"If you want me to leave with the baby that's fine, I don't care," Kuda replied angrily.

"No, in fact Shinku wants to adopt your child." Kuda kept staring at the water and when she didn't reply, Sesshomaru continued, "This is your time to give away the child. Think Kuda, you didn't want this child in the first place and now you have a chance to live your life normally again."

"And what is normal for me, Sesshomaru," Kuda replied softly, "normal that I will have to become a slave again?"

"And do you think I want my child living as a slave beside you?" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"I am not a slave," Kuda said loudly, "I am a princess, and I will take those lands back to give them to this child. I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but this child is staying with me."

"You're making a bad decision," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, "I don't care what you say, that child stays here, it is the heir to the Western lands."

Kuda turned her head and gazed into his eyes, "Sesshomaru, please forget about me, forget you've ever met me. Forget this child and focus on Shinku and place her first born as the heir to the Western lands. Please, can you forget about me?"

"No," Sesshomaru replied simply.

"Why?" Kuda asked softly.

Sesshomaru stared into her green eyes, and then her straight nose and her plump pink lips. And just as Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply, Shinku appeared angrily behind them.

"Why are you two alone in the gardens?" She asked with a growl

Kuda quickly sighed annoyed and replied equally annoyed , "Calm down, he was just comforting me. You know, it isn't easy being pregnant."

"Yes, I can't imagine baring such a useless child, it just isn't right!" Shinku began her mocking again.

Kuda grabbed her stomach and groaned, "I've got to go, my stomach is churning because I'm feeling disgusted by everything," she said and stood.

"What are you disgusted by?" Shinku asked looking for something that truly disgusted Kuda.

"You," Kuda replied and walked away, leaving a Shinku with a glowering expression on her face.

* * *

That evening, Kuda walked into the empty kitchen, even the kitchen staff wasn't there either. Shinku ordered no food since she only trusted Katsuro's fine cuisine, so only one staff member would enter the kitchen three times to prepare Kuda a meal. All those times Kuda wanted to snack, she walked into the kitchen herself to get what she was craving. I'll admit I miss Katsuro, Kuda thought sadly as walked around a counter, the kitchen seems so dull without him. She stopped in front of the bucket full of water and looked to the side and found many small and big pots stacked on top of each other shiny and clean. Kuda cupped one cheek with her hand and thought, I have nothing to do so I am bored and hungry and probably preparing a meal myself will get rid of my boredom and hunger. But Kuda wasn't stupid either as she thought, but I've never prepared a meal myself, but I've seen many people around me do it so why can't I learn from seeing? And the truth was that Kuda did know how to cook by seeing all those chefs and cooks in her life, now including Katsuro. I think I'll shall prepare Kare Raisu, it's nothing more than curry rice and it's simple and nice to make. Kuda walked over to the cold storage room that was kept underground for cooling and looked around for her ingredients. After a while she came back up to the kitchen with carrots, potatoes, onion, pork meat, curry powder, ginger, garlic, salt, rice and a few other spices in a basket. She set the basket down on a counter and looked hesitantly at it for a moment. Should I do this, she thought, I have made this dish in over two decades. In the end she decided she was going to cook, but it didn't turn out as well as she'd hope.

* * *

Katsuro strolled through the courtyard with a sack slung around his shoulders. The sack contained imported potatoes, the very same potatoes Shinku and Kuda both liked. And as he hummed and entered his kitchen he screamed, dropping the sack of potatoes on the floor. The sack of potatoes ripped and little brown roots went flying all over the floor. But he took notice and he stood there, eye wide and mouth wide open. And Kuda stood in front of him, her hair almost white because of flour and her kimono sleeves burnt off. All his cleaned pots that he had left shiny clean before he left were now either burnt and in the bucket of water or used by whatever abomination Kuda had cooked. Burnt food was located inside a small bucket beside the bucket of water and the logs used to keep the oven and stove fire hot were now all used and gone.

"W-what, h-how, DA! GAH! What did you do?!" Katsuro finally asked, or more like shouted.

Kuda smiled and held her burnt and dirty hands up for him to see, "I cooked, what else?"

"You cooked?!" Katsuro shouted again and walked over to the bucket of water quickly, "You burnt all of pots more like! And the food, please tell me you didn't burn all of the food?"

"No, just a little bit, but we are out of rice." Kuda replied with another smile.

Katsuro almost went bug-eyed, "There were three sacks of rice before I left!" Katsuro yelled.

"Yes, but I couldn't get the rice right, and I jut _had_ to get it right, Katsuro!" Kuda defended her herself.

Katsuro covered his face with his hand and sighed angrily, "What did you make?"

"Curry and rice-"

"I doesn't take a lot to make curry and rice, to burn pots and burn rice constantly! How hard can it be?" He interrupted and whimpered out his last sentence.

"It wasn't just curry and rice," Kuda replied angrily and set her hands on her hip, "it was my mother's recipe of curry and rice."

"Then your mother didn't know how to cook!"

"My mother never burned anything! I just happen to be a bit rusty in my cooking skills! Anyhow, why won't try some? It just finished cooking a couple of minutes ago." Kuda replied with genuine happiness.

"Katsuro," a servant popped her head in the door way, "Shinku-sama and Lord Sesshomaru await their supper. Tonight though, Lord Sesshomaru has chosen to eat dinner, so he expects an elegant meal."

Katsuro looked at all of the burnt pots in the bucket, all the rice was gone, all the wood to burn fire was gone, every spoon was dirty, his kitchen was dirty and messy, and he looked at Kuda with a death glare, "What am I suppose to cook and how?" He shouted at her.

Kuda smiled at him and scratched her arm where her sleeve was burnt off and exposed her arm, "What about what I cooked? It really doesn't taste that bad, Katsuro."

"Curry and rice is not an elegant meal!" He replied angrily. But he sighed when he saw the servant's impatient face and pushed around Kuda to lift the lip of the curry. He was actually pretty amazed by how good it smelled, and when he went to inspect the rice, the rice looked a pot full of a white cloud. He sighed defeated and began to portion meals in bowls. Kuda smiled happily as Katsuro poured her curry into a bowl, my first time cooking my mother's curry and rice and I hope it's delicious!

Katsuro was nervous and he wouldn't deny it to himself either. He didn't know how Kuda's food would taste and curry and rice was really not an elegant meal. But what could he possibly cook in a hurry when all his pots were dirty and burned, rice was out of stock, and his kitchen was extremely messy? He just hoped for the best the curry and rice truly tasted just like what it smelled like. And for good measure, Katsuro placed a quick prepared raw fish sushi on a little bowl beside the curry. And he stood there in front of the door, biting his lip and twisting his hands as he watched servants take the meal out to his lord. Kuda came up to stand beside him and Katsuro looked down at her. "What happened to your sleeves?" He asked her and Kuda replied simply and embarrassed "They caught fire..." she mumbled. "And your hair, why is it filled with flour?" He asked again and this time Kuda laughed a little as she replied, "I actually pretended to be Sesshomaru while I cooked, so that's a reason why the rice brunt." Katsuro shook his head and nervously went to clean his kitchen. And while he was inspecting a burnt pot and looked as if he was bout to cry, Kuda was busy kneeling by the door and hearing Shinku's and Sesshomaru's conversation.

Kuda heard Shinku moan and say, "Sesshomaru-sama, have you ever tasted such a delicious curry and rice?" Kuda was utterly angry that she forgot that Shinku would dine on her fine meal she had made for herself in the first place.

"It is, and it makes up for not being an elegant meal. I wonder if it is a new recipe from that idiot," Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you should be happy that Katsuro-san will take that half-breed from you," Shinku replied.

"Half-breed or not, that child is still _mine_!" Sesshomaru replied angrily.

Shinku shook her head and waved her chopsticks in the air, "Anyhow, you there, please bring me the chef who prepared this meal! I wish to speak with him."

Kuda stood back up and walked a little away from the door just as the servant entered with a worried face. She looked at Katsuro and said, "Shinku-sama wishes to speak to the person who cooked the meal, but it was not you..."

Katsuro looked at Kuda and Kuda smiled evilly, "It's fine, I'll be glad to inform Shinku-_sama_ that I was the one who so wonderfully prepared the meal this evening."

And Kuda rubbed her kimono from the front to get rid of the wrinkles and flour and walked out proudly with a smirk plastered on her face. Shinku immediately stopped her chopsticks with a piece of pork between them and stared at Kuda. On the other hand, Sesshomaru stopped drinking tea, leaving the cup on his lips as he also stared at Kuda. "Lord Sesshomaru and Shinku-sama," Kuda said, "I prepared the meal."

"No, Katsuro-san did! He was in the kitchen the whole afternoon, burning food!" Shinku replied with a denial.

Kuda shook her head from side to side, "Actually I was the one in there burning pots and food this evening. Katsuro has just arrived from his travel."

Shinku swallowed and asked nervously, "Y-you didn't put any tasteless poison in this meal, did you?"

Kuda sighed and replied, "No, the meal was actually intended for me. But since I burned all the pots and rice, Katsuro had no choice but to serve my cooked meal. Is it good?"

"Very," Sesshomaru complimented.

Shinku scoffed and finally put the pork in her mouth, "It's...it's very good," she said defeated.

Kuda smiled and clapped her hands, "It's actually my mother's recipe and it was my first time cooking this!"

"And what happened to you? Your hair and your kimono?" Shinku asked upon inspecting Kuda.

"The kimono sleeves caught fire and you don't want to know the story about flour in my hair." Kuda replied.

"Dear Daughter, how are you doing this fine night? Is that your mother's curry and rice?" Kuda froze and Sesshomaru shot to his feet angrily.


	38. True Intentions

"Who allowed you in?" Sesshomaru barked at Takemisho.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how wonderful to see you again. I see you been taking very good care of my daughter." Takemisho replied instead with a grin while looking at Kuda.

"Where's Asuyana?" Kuda asked worriedly. For all I know she can be killing the army already, Kuda thought.

"Did you miss me this much, Sugoi?" Asuyana asked as she rounded the corner. Asuyana no longer looked like Sesshomaru, but like her true self now, blue eyes and dark hair. "I see you took your true form, Sugoi! No wonder we had such a hard time searching for you." Asuyana said.

"Yes, Sugoi took after her mother, you know, " Takemisho said to Sesshomaru, "her green eyes and stripes on her hips. It's a sad fortune that the child will take no-" Takemisho gasped as Kuda wrapped her arms him. Asuyana glared at Kuda angrily and Sesshomaru stared at Kuda confused.

"I-I missed you...father," Kuda said as best as she could. He almost ruined the surprise, Kuda thought relieved.

"Get your arms off of me!" Takemisho yelled.

"Gladly," Kuda yelled back and jumped back away from him, "now how did you find out I'm pregnant?"

Takemisho stopped his swiping of his kimono and glared at Kuda, "That old witch told me."

"Well, I forced it out of her," Asuyana said with a slight grin, "and even told me it was Lord Sesshomaru's! Sugoi, I will say I am very jealous!"

"Yes, so are you his mate already?" Takemisho asked Kuda with a smile, a smile Kuda knew so well.

"No, and I will never be. You got your information and even proved it, now leave." Kuda replied angrily at him.

But that made Takemisho even more happier and his eyes lit up with a sparkle Kuda also knew too well, "Then that child will be the heir to the Southern lands, I presume! Imagine the power Sugoi, imagine the lands we can conquer with that child! Every land under the rule of the Takemisho!" Takemisho boomed out a proudly laugh.

"Yes, under the rule of the Inutaisho actually." Kuda said and Takemisho stopped laughing and looked at Kuda with disbelieve. "First, the child is not yours, so it has no right being named Takemisho. Second, the lands will belong to the child and me, not yours or Asuyana's because I plan to kill you two before I take the throne. And third, this child will be used by no one for destruction. And lastly, I'm going to go clean up and rest while Lord Sesshomaru and Shinku-sama here shred you into pieces." Kuda finished as she saw Shinku stand and come to Sesshomaru's side, ready to kill with him.

"Sugoi," Takemisho said and ran to her, stopping her from her walk, "Sugoi, deary, I didn't mean to sound like I would use your child for destruction. But the lands, Sugoi, the power we could hold in our hands, just imagine!"

"I can only imagine nothing for the child's and my future." Kuda replied coldly.

"Why are you just like your mother! You can plan your future, Sugoi, and if you plan you will get better results from life!" Takemisho said angrily. But before he could have said anything else, he was thrown across the room by Sesshomaru.

"I don't want you anywhere near my child when it is born," Sesshomaru growled at Takemisho on the floor, "get out of my home and leave."

Takemisho took no hesitation and shot to his feet and walked out of room. But just as he did, a green lash whipped in front of him and hitting his face. But by now Kuda was out of the room to see anything happen. The lash had cut across Takemisho's face and his right eye, with no chance for that eye to regain eyesight again. And while Takemisho screamed and covered his face, Asuyana launched at Sesshomaru with full force, only nicking Sesshomaru on his cheek with her nails. Angered, Sesshomaru grabbed Asuyana by the throat and slammed her into the ground so hard that Asuyana smacked right through the floor boards. And Asuyana not only suffered the blow of the slam, but as well a floor board embedded in her back.

"I'll grant Kudaranai's wish of your deaths tonight," Sesshomaru said to Asuyana as he raised his other hand dripping with poison.

"Her name is not Kudaranai, it is Sugoi Senshi Takemisho and you can't change that. And the way I know Sugoi, she'll never let you be the father of her child, even if you are the real father. Sugoi wants lands and power as well, and don't doubt that she will use her own child as well to acquire what she desires. And this is how she is and has always been; what she wants, she gets one way or another. Killing me and my father just means you are bending more to her will! So go ahead and kill us, let Sugoi regain the Southern lands, and let her destroy you and every other damn demon lord to acquire all the power she desires." Asuyana spat at him.

"I always knew there was something very suspicious of that girl," Shinku said.

"She's a great actor, just like our mother. She can fool anyone and have a man wrapped around her finger in a blink of an eye." Asuyana choked out.

Sesshomaru lowered and moved his hand away from Asuyana's face that was dripping with poisoned and hissed angrily, "She has changed!"

"How," Asuyana yelled at him, "sure she is now obedient to you, but don't you see what she has done? She is pregnant with your child, she almost runs your home as if she was your true mate, she has taken advantage of you because she carries your child, she has plans to set her child as the heir of the Southern lands, and has plans to kill us, and a plan as well to kill you!"

"There something I don't get," Shinku said and Sesshomaru tuned his ears to her voice, "all of you speak of this child as if it is something great! It will just be a filthy half-breed!" Shinku's statement left Sesshomaru in deep thought.

"Bite your tongue," Asuyana yelled at Shinku, "Sugoi will bear a full fledged demon child, just like Lord Sesshomaru! Shape-shifters are the only known demons to be able to bare a stronger full fledged demon because of it's mother or father they mated."

"Did I just hear what you just said," Shinku shrieked and scratched her ear, "she's carrying a pure blood demon inside of her? But it will be mixed with her different demonic blood!"

"Doesn't matter, her blood will still be in the child veins just as a hint that she is the child's mother, but will never truly mix with Sesshomaru's pure blood." Asuyana said and gasped when Sesshomaru removed his hand from her throat, therefore moving the board embedded in her back.

"Wait, where are you going?" Shinku yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Get these two pathetic things out of my home by the time I return," Sesshomaru replied angrily instead.

* * *

Kuda was not surprised as yet again her door was opened rudely. That door is going to break soon if Sesshomaru keeps opening it like that, Kuda thought. Kuda had just finished bathing and was dressing, and was tying or obi around her waist when she turned to look at an angry Sesshomaru. She frowned at him, "Now what bit you," she asked him.

"Your forsaken lies and intentions!" He almost yelled at her.

Kuda frowned even more at him, "I haven't told you a lie and what do you know about my intentions?"

"Why did you not tell me that our child is a full-fledged demon!" He now yelled at her.

"Who told you?" Kuda asked angrily and sadden that her surprised was ruined.

"Does it matter," he replied, "and your intentions, were they only to conquer land and power with my child from the beginning?"

"I have no intentions such as those," Kuda screamed at him, "if anything, I actually want to stay away from power!"

"That is so hard to believe when everything falls into place," Sesshomaru replied, "that you want to kill your own family, want to take the Southern lands and set my child as the ruler, and lastly kill every lord to acquire every land for your desires_ with .my .child_!"

Kuda flinched at the last words and glared at him, "Well what took you so long to figure it out? Was Shinku distracting you that much at night?"

Sesshomaru straighten and looked at her straight in the eye, "So those were you're intention all along?"

"No you baka inu!" Kuda screamed at him in his face, "you're absolutely that worst, Sesshomaru! If anything, you want to know my true intentions? My intentions were to make you proud with this child since a low demon like me is baring your child, I wanted you to see your child become a strong ruler! If anything, I actually wanted the child to have all the power and lands he or she desired, not me! All I truly want from you Sesshomaru, is your love for this child! I don't want you to cast it away like my father did to me and mother took all the blame for herself. I don't want to kill myself like my mother did because she had all the blame and shame. I just want you to-I just want your-I need-..." Kuda mumbled as tears ran down her cheeks. "I just have so much shame Sesshomaru, that I won't be able to make your child see me as something more than a mother. Imagine, one parent being as strong as a god, and another as weak as a worm-who do you think the child will look up to more? Me or you?"

"It will look up to both of us," Sesshomaru said softly.

"It won't. It will only look up to you, especially if it's going to be a male. And I'm absolutely angered that you actually believed what Asuyana told you," Kuda said.

"Everything made sense in the way she said it," Sesshomaru defended himself.

"As if she actually knew me that well. She always stuck to our father's side while I stuck to my mother's. If anything, she is actually the one who has those intentions." Kuda spat at him angrily and turned around to brush her hair. And while she did, she noticed something. "Is your hair long again? It was so short a couple of weeks ago!"

He smirked at her, "The very same reason I could never have short hair in my youth."

"Say Lord Sesshomaru, I'm craving watermelon."

Sesshomaru's smirk turned into a frown, "A watermelon in the middle of Autumn? You are not serious."

Kuda turned and smirked at him, "You'll find a way. I mean, you want this child to be healthy, right?"

"It's a craving, not a mineral your body desperately needs," Sesshomaru replied annoyed and angered.

"Fine then, I'll just tell my lover-boy Katsuro to go buy one at the trade market. He'll be more likely to do it."

"Where is the trade market located?" Sesshomaru asked angrily and Kuda smiled.

"No need to worry yourself, Lord Sesshomaru! Katsuro would be more than happy to go fetch me one while you play with Shinku." Kuda replied and walked around him and out the door.

She's going to be the death of me one day, Sesshomaru thought while growling angrily.


	39. Maple Tree

Time sure does fly, Kuda thought as walked around the village's little market. Four months had already passed, making Kuda now look like a true pregnant mother. And on this sunny winter day Kuda took her chance to take a walk at a villages' market. Sesshomaru was gone surveying his lands for a week, and Shinku was more than happy to shove a bag of money into Kuda's hands and send her away for a while. And Kuda had also invited Katsuro to accompany her, but only found him gone again. And Kuda was not the only one to discover that Katsuro was now gone so much from the kitchen and palace grounds, supposedly needing to keep restocking the storage room. But Kuda let his disappearings go, for she had her own problems to deal with. And one day gone from Sesshomaru and Shinku will help me relieve stress, Kuda thought as she looked at little clay pots for sale. She liked them, especially their bright colors, but she would really have no use for them. She sighed and continued her walk through the stands, and one stand in particular stood out for her. It was an old stand, just like many others before, but this stand held baby and child toys and items. Baby and children kimonos hung from the roof and the walls, with socks and little shoes on one side of the stand, and toys on the other. And by the looks of it, it also just wasn't for some peasant mother to stroll up to the stand and buy toys and clothing for their children. The items being sold looked as if they were made with great pride and carefulness with expensive ingredients as one would say. And Kuda looked around the stand, especially at the baby clothing. I should have let the witch tell me the baby's gender, Kuda thought as she looked at a pink kimono and then at a blue one for baby boys. But a yellow one, Kuda thought, a yellow can be a boy or a girl. And so Kuda bought a baby's kimono witch was red for when it was born. It had a red kimono shirt with small red pants with a white bow already sued onto the front of the pants and cam with little white socks. Then she bought the yellow kimono she liked for when her child became a little older. And this kimono shirt was yellow with a white kimono shirt that went under it and the pants were yellow as well and this time with its own little white obi to be tied by someone. And Kuda bought little black soft shoes with white socks for the yellow outfit that wrapped around the baby's ankles, that made Kuda just smile because the little shoes almost looked just like Sesshomaru's black boots. And lastly she bought a few toys, which were little figure turtles carved in wood and painted and blocks of wood painted in many colors.

"You don't know the gender."

Kuda jumped at the voice and turned her head to look at him, "You startled me! What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be surveying your lands?"

"I have finished surveying the lands. You bought things for a child you don't even know its gender." Sesshomaru said again.

"I bought yellow and red," Kuda said meekly, "red or yellow can be for both genders, Sesshomaru."

"Possible," Sesshomaru replied, "so can white."

Kuda smiled at him, "You want a mini you running around in your home, don't you?"

"Why did you leave the safety of my home without my permission?" He asked instead.

Kuda frowned at him, "You'd honestly think Shinku would want safety for me when I told I wanted to go visit a village and possibly get killed with your child? It'll be her dream," she replied.

"You think to low of her. If you just tried to be an acquaintance to her..." Sesshomaru trailed off.

Kuda gave him a blank face and said, "Not in a million years."

Sesshomaru sighed and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," Kuda replied.

* * *

"Have you thought a name for our child?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Kuda eat.

That was nice of him to invite me to eat at a nice restaurant, Kuda thought. And Sesshomaru's question made her think. I still haven't thought of a name, she thought. She shook her head, "No, not yet."

Sesshomaru sighed, clearly annoyed and said, "You said you wanted to name it, even created a fight between us, and yet you have no name."

"I'm sorry, but like my mother said, you have to give a name that has a true meaning to the baby and the parents!" Kuda defended herself.

"I won't argue with that," Sesshomaru replied softly, agreeing inside of him with Kuda.

After their meal, they began to walk back home again. Sesshomaru insisted that he'd carried her home to arrive faster, but Kuda replied that she wanted to walk and feel the fresh on her face. And so they walked away from the village and into the forest slowly, Sesshomaru also enjoy the fresh air, the walk, and their talk. During their walk, Kuda was surprised to find they she could have a conversation with Sesshomaru comfortably. Even with her own mother she couldn't have this type of conversation, let alone with her father. And their conversation led Sesshomaru to find many other interesting things about Kuda. He thought he knew Kuda already, but he was so surprised that actually knew so little of her. He didn't know that at a time her father and Asuyana loved her, a true family love only to have it ruined when Asuyana fell terribly sick and near death without her demonic powers. Kuda had no choice to give it to her then, only to have her mother give her demonic powers to Kuda and then kill herself. And that is where Kuda stopped talking, and know matter what Sesshomaru tried to ask, she wouldn't answer anything anymore. Sesshomaru decided to let her be and contunied their walk through the forest now. As time flew and evening came, they walked through a filed of golden maple trees. Kuda finally removed her mother from her head and lifted her head to watched the beautiful sight od golden maple leaves flying through the air. Kuda finally smiled and walked up to the largest maple tree. She stood underneath of it and looked up into it's golden branches. It's so beautiful, Kuda thought. And as she gazed at the golden leaves, she felt a hand settle on her stomach. She slowly dropped her head and met Sesshomaru's gaze. His eyes are golden, Kuda thought, there just like the color of the...

"Momiji..." Kuda whispered.

The baby kicked as if on cue, startling Sesshomaru and Kuda themselves. "Momiji." Sesshomaru repeated back, earning a wonderful strong kick on his hand.


	40. Conspirator

As Kuda read through a scroll, she felt the unmistakable pang of hunger in her stomach. She sighed and set the scroll back onto its shelf and walked out of the library and to the kitchen. And as usual again, Katsuro wasn't there. That's too odd of him to keep disappearing like these now, Kuda thought. But as she walked down to the storage room she bumped into Katsuro.

"Oh, there you are, I thought you might've gone elsewhere already," Kuda said to Katsuro as she backed up.

"I told you," he said looking down to the floor, "I have to keep restocking the storage room."

"Yes, but I don't eat that much, even with the cravings," Kuda replied and narrowed her eyes at him, "You aren't a conspirator, are you?"

"What, no!" Katsuro replied angrily, "Look, I have to go." He said and walked out.

Kuda looked at his retreating figure and mumbled, "Now what bit him?"

And for once since Kuda got pregnant, she ignored her rumbling stomach and decided to follow Katsuro. He never gets angry, she thought while following him quietly, and he especially never disappeared like these before, where are we going anyways? Kuda thought as Katsuro turned into the forest without a road, straining away from the road that led to the Trade Market. Restocking the storage room my father, she thought angrily. But then it turned into a tough task following him because first, Katsuro seemed to walk forever and her feet were hurting already, secondly Kuda noticed she was making too much noise with her clumsy footing, and thirdly the weather was changing to a freezing cold. But I have to know where he is going, Kuda thought as she suppressed a shiver, it seemed just to obvious to me when I accused him of being a conspirator. More time passed, so much in fact that Kuda decided it was best to stop following him and head back home. But when she turned, she found herself lost in a dark forest. She had no choice but to continue following him until Katsuro decided himself that it was time to go home. More time passed and by now Kuda was struggling to keep up. Where is he going, Kuda thought angrily, I've already been walking for hours! But Kuda stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Katsuro stop abruptly. Kuda quietly went behind a tree and observed him. Nothing happened for a time, and when Kuda decided that she would make herself appear before him, her jaw dropped.

* * *

"You stupid girl, where were you," Shinku shrieked at Kuda, "do you have any idea how Sesshomaru-sama has been treating us, treating me?!" But Shinku stopped her scolding when she saw Kuda give no expression. "What happened to you?" Shinku asked as she noticed Kuda's leave and twig hair, dirty face and ripped kimono.

Kuda finally sighed and replied blankly, "You're the last person I wanted to tell this, but you'll have to suffice."

"What do you mean, tell me what?" Shinku asked with anticipation, hoping to hear a secret from her.

But before Kuda could talk again, she was spun around and inspected by Sesshomaru. Once he was done he growled at her angrily and asked, "Where have you been? Look at the damage you have caused yourself!"

"There're just scratches, Sesshomaru." Kuda replied annoyed.

"What were you going to tell me!" Shinku demanded now impatiently.

Kuda turned to Shinku and replied angrily, "Katsuro and Asuyana are lovers."

Shinku blinked a few times and burst out laughing. Kuda also noticed a small smirk playing on Sesshomaru's lips. Kuda sighed annoyed and let them have their moment of fun. "What bad fortune you have," Shinku finally threw to Kuda's face, "you won't have a mate, your child won't have a father, and you'll be _nothing_!"

"You're not getting the point here," Kuda yelled at Shinku, "Katsuro is a conspirator against Lord Sesshomaru."

"And how does this affect you, other than a cheating mate?" Shinku gushed at Kuda.

"Asuyana, that's who's affecting me!" Kuda replied angrily.

"So you're jealous of your own sister?" Shinku asked with a laugh.

"It seems you two are not getting the point here," Kuda finally said as she noticed Sesshomaru and Shinku still having their fun with her, "when Asuyana finds a way to kill you two because of Katsuro's information, don't come crying to me!"

* * *

Kuda paced around her room like an animal. Damn it all, I don't know what to think, Kuda thought. Is their love a true love, or is Asuyana playing him? Or is Katsuro a true conspirator and is against Lord Sesshomaru? Her disturbed thinking was broken when a servant called for permission. It was her supper, and Kuda remembered that she had skipped her midday meal and snacks. Kuda sat on the floor as comfortably as she could because of her rounded belly and looked at the food hungrily. But as she observed her meal a little closer, she noticed a plant she so dearly recognized, the very same plant she thought of when Sesshomaru told her she was pregnant. To an untrained eye, the little leafy stem stalk on her plate would pass for any other herb used for an elegant meal. Katsuro is not conspiring against Lord Sesshomaru, Kuda thought as she dainty picked the herb with her fingers, and Asuyana also isn't conspiring against Lord Sesshomaru, Kuda twirled the herb in the candle's light, Katsuro and Asuyana, Kuda smelled the herb, are conspiring against..._Momiji_. But the true answer in her head was now making Kuda's hand shake. _For how long_? Just smelling the herb twisted her stomach into knots with a horrible stomach pain. Maybe Asuyana planned this, Kuda thought as she looked at the intact herb in her hand, she and Katsuro were killing my child with this herb cut up into pieces and now they decided to show me what they have been doing.

"But why Momiji!" Kuda screamed and slammed the herb onto the table, twisting it with her knuckles. The punch to the table was so hard that it rattled her plate of food onto the floor. Why Momiji, Kuda thought angrily, for what forsaken reason?! I planned to let this child inherit the Western lands, I was to kind of as let my father and Asuyana live and keep the Southern lands as well! Kuda stood up quickly, her stomach pain becoming more painful. At least that answers why I was having stomach pains before I went to sleep every night, Kuda thought angrily.

Kuda walked into the kitchen painfully and stood in front of Katsuro. Katsuro ushered the cooking helpers away, saying he would finish cleaning the kitchen. Kuda glared at him and once the last cooking servant walked out, Kuda said to Katsuro coldly, "I'll kill you and have you beheaded and stick your damn worthless head on a pole for everyone to see."

"Spoken like a true samurai when you're not," Katsuro replied just as coldly.

"I'll have you know before your death that my mother was the daughter of a samurai, and I'm sure I would make her very proud by beheading you." Kuda replied stoically.

"What would you gain out of it," Katsuro asked as he leaned on the counter, "nothing I presume."

"I'll gain satisfaction," Kuda whispered to Katsuro deadly, "and more satisfaction when I kill Asuyana and my father, and even more when I obtain the Southern lands!"

"And when will that satisfaction be satisfied?", Katsuro asked, "Oh, Momiji would have satisfied you in the end."

Kuda lashed out at Katsuro, striking him square in his eye. As he covered his eye with his hand, blood gushed out between his fingers. Kuda lashed out for the other eye, but Katsuro caught her in time and threw her onto the floor. Kuda landed on her side with a loud smack, exploding a horrible pain in her stomach. But Kuda gritted her teeth from pain as she stood and ran at Katsuro. She smacked his body into his and both fell to the floor, knocking a stack of pots on their way to the floor. As Kuda sat on top of Katsuro, Katsuro wrapped his hands tightly around her throat. Not noticing the lack of air, Kuda grabbed a pot from beside her and pounded it into Katsuro's face as hard as she could. Katsuro released his grasp from Kuda throat in attempt to cover his face with his hand instead, but Kuda grabbed them and pinned them under her knees. And after a couple of pot poundings to Katsuro's face, Katsuro screamed in pain every time Kuda brought the heavy pot down on his face. She gave one last satisfying blow to his face and threw the pot aside. The pot left a trail of blood on the wooden floor, as well as a large dent on the side of the pot.

"Let's see how my dear sister would like her handsome man now," Kuda hissed at him as she grabbed the collar of his kimono and forced him up. The harsh movement sent waves of pain through Katsuro's face and head, making him scream. "At least I'm grateful that my sister's stupidity hasn't changed one bit," Kuda spat into his unnoticeable and blood face, "because if you had knowledge of that herb, you'd know that it is suppose to be eaten after a week if you think you may be pregnant. I was already three months pregnant when I think you began giving me that herb, so you did nothing than give me unwanted stomach pains." Kuda smacked him back onto the floor, making him scream again. Kuda stood up from him and began rubbing her side where she had fallen. Katsuro rolled onto his side and covered his face with both of his hands, and Kuda heard him distinctly whimpering.

"And do me a favor, won't you? Warn my pathetic sister that the same is coming to her if she so ever crosses the path of my sight. I'll hunt her down like a dog if I have to until I get my satisfaction from her, got it?" Kuda straighten her kimono and said as she began to walk out, "And you have a couple of minutes to get up and leave while I tell Lord Sesshomaru what you have done, or you can stay and whimper on the floor and prepare yourself for what Lord Sesshomaru has in plan for you."

"I'll actually handle this myself," Shinku walked into the kitchen, surprising Kuda. "I'll do all kinds of things to make you miserable," Shinku said to Kuda, "but I would never harm a child that has no fault in anything."

"Your kindness isn't going to do anything to me right now, Shinku," Kuda replied angrily and pushed passed her.

Shinku walked over to Katsuro, making Katsuro stop whimpering and freeze. The scent of his cowardice and fright strongly hit Shinku's nose. Shinku sighed and kicked Katsuro's arm away from his face, observing the damage. Shinku grimaced at the sight, "She sure changed you, literally. And even though I always wanted that child dead, I can't help but feel anger in the way you were trying to kill Little Momiji. I can now see that Sugoi will be a true mother to her child, no matter what." Katsuro made no noise or movement and Shinku scoffed, "You're despicable! Look at you, plotting things behind Sugoi's back, I thought you knew better than that!"

"Just...kill me, already," Katsuro replied quietly.

"And wouldn't it kill you more if I didn't? Get out, you got what you deserved you pathetic demon." Shinku spat at Katsuro and walked out of the kitchen as well.


	41. Two Tigers

Sesshomaru was slightly surprised when he felt a hard punch to his back. He stopped walking and turned his head to look behind him, but no one was there. And he turned his head back with a small smile as he saw Kuda now standing in front of him with a large smile, like so many days before. "You've been rather happy these last days. Any reason?"

"Nope, no reason at all," Kuda replied with a small laugh and then asked, "I actually came to ask if you have any new information on my father?"

"Letters from him with threats to my land, and this letter addressed to you." Sesshomaru replied and took out a small scrolled from his sleeve.

"I wonder who it could be from," Kuda said taking the scroll with a grin. "Probably a complain from Asuyana on why her man's face got demolished."

"Did you truly damage that fool's face that greatly, than even Shinku couldn't help but happily tell me all the details?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kuda began to untie the scroll, "Actually, I still think I didn't cause enough damage! I should have broken his hands and arms as well."

"And I shall kill him next time I should see him. A fool he is for threating my child two times." Sesshomaru replied angrily.

Seeing that Kuda was now reading her letter, Sesshomaru continued his walk around his palace again, with Kuda following beside him. He made sure he walked slow, so Kuda could walk while reading her letter and not trip. And after a while, Kuda began to roll the scroll together again with a sigh. "Just like I predicted, nothing more than complains from Asuyana. I truly don't know how Katsuro could put up with a...I don't even have such words to describe her." Kuda said and sighed again.

"I was wondering about the name you gave to our child, Shinku as well." Sesshomaru said to her.

"What about it?" Kuda replied.

"Is the name for a boy child, or a girl child?"

"Both, but I hope we have boy. It's simply so much easier with a boy than a girl." Kuda answered.

"And a boy can be a strong ruler." Sesshomaru added.

"Indeed," Kuda agreed, "and I came to ask you something else, too."

"About what," he said and stopped walking.

"I was wondering If I could take you somewhere; I wanted to show you something." Kuda said a bit meekly.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment and then answered, "I have too much to do today, and I must prepare to leave tonight to survey my lands."

Kuda glowered at him for a moment as well before she replied, "The one time I get my pride caged to ask you somewhere, you deny me. And why are you leaving again when just returned a couple of weeks ago, and leave me to do nothing?"

"I must survey my lands, Kuda, because if I don't other foolish demons will start to think I have let my guard down. Shinku is here, why don't you try to talk to her? She's just as excited as you because of Momiji." He said.

Kuda scoffed angrily as she spoke, "I still don't know why that woman is excited about my child, it isn't hers. And leaving me and Shinku alone, is like leaving two tigers locked inside a small cage and trust me Sesshomaru, that won't be a pretty sight especially since one tiger is pregnant."

"You two will be fine," He said and walked away.

"This isn't funny Sesshomaru," Kuda yelled at his back, "Why can't you just stick to your cold demeanor state for the rest of your life so you can stop joking?" But Sesshomaru ignored her.

* * *

Two days passed and Kuda was keeping herself out from Shinku's sight. It was obvious to Kuda that Shinku wanted to make a deal with her, a deal to give up her child to Shinku. And she knew this because of that night when they all ate dinner and Shinku bragged how she would be a such a wonderful mother to a child, _my child_, Kuda had thought angrily. But after two days of no social anything, Kuda just about had enough with quietness in her life. Forcing herself up to her feet and forcing her hand to slide the door opened, she forced herself to go visit Shinku in her room chambers. Once there, Kuda knocked and waited for Shinku's permission to enter. But after no reply, Kuda simply opened the door and walked in. She had never been in Shinku's room, and now she was sure she was never going to come back. I mean, Kuda thought, this woman has her room decorated as if she's the Lady of this Palace already! Gold and red paint ran around the walls, with paintings of dragons and warriors. Image scrolls hung from the walls, images of more warriors and wondrous paintings of amazing landscapes. Her room also held many plants, mostly consisting of bamboo. And Kuda couldn't even describe anymore when her eyes landed on an amazing and beautiful tatami matt. At the far end of the room, Shinku raised her head from a scroll, "Has something happened or have you come to blackmail me?"

"Now why would you say that," Kuda replied angrily, "I can't visit you?"

Shinku looked at Kuda then at her scroll, then at her sides and on the floor and then finally back to Kuda, "No...I mean, well, if there's only an important reason?"

"The only reason I came was because Sesshomaru told me to try and talk to you," Kuda replied a bit angry still.

Shinku smiled and set her scroll down on the desk, "Are you obeying Sesshomaru-sama's wills at last?"

Kuda flared up at Shinku, "I am not obeying that idiot, I simply haven't talked to anyone for two days and I just about had enough with silence!"

"You could have talked to the general, the new cook, the servants, or that solder To, but instead you came and chose to talk to me. Any particular reason there?" Shinku asked.

"Alright, I actually have come to blackmail you," Kuda answered while leaning on a wall with a smirk on her face.

Shinku smirked right back at her, "And with what, if I may ask," she asked jokingly.

"You know," Kuda replied slyly, "that _night_."

Shinku's smirk fell and Kuda's smirk became a giant grin. "What exactly are you talking about?" Shinku asked while sitting straight.

"That _exactly_ night, Shinku-sama, that_ night_ when you know..." Kuda trailed off slyly.

Shinku shot up to her feet angrily and swiftly, and pulled her kimono folds on her neck closer, "Who the hell told you," Shinku asked angrily, "was it you who spying on me? I'll have you know that Sesshomaru-sama didn't want to touch me, so I had to do something to get rid of that burning pain!"

Kuda's eyes practically sparkled at this new information, "I take it you didn't with a human eagerly?"

"A demon," Shinku almost shouted at Kuda, "I would never lower myself to make love to a human, _ever_."

"I wasn't the one spying on you that night," Kuda said, "and I didn't know you cheated on Sesshomaru either," Kuda grinned at Shinku, "but just wait until Sesshomaru hears what you did!"

"Excuse me?!" Shinku yelled at Kuda angrily and embarrassed.

"Thank you for telling me on your own, I didn't know you were that kind of woman!" Kuda replied and began laughing.

"Why you disgusting conniving spiteful wench, how dare you?" Shinku screeched at Kuda, "I don't no what Sesshomaru-sama sees in you because I see nothing more than a lying and trick-playing disgusting demon!"

"He sees life in me," Kuda replied, "not one of those women who will simply take what men offer; money, their bodies, and beatings. Tell me Shinku, if Sesshomaru were to beat you now, what would you do?"

Shinku angrily glared at Kuda as she replied, "I'm sure I deserved it, so I would still stay by his side!"

"And I would have beat the life out of him twice than he did to me because I was sure I didn't deserve it and he did. And plus," Kuda smiled mockingly at Shinku, "he also likes me because he admitted that night when we made love that I was much better in bed than you ever were."

Kuda shrieked as Shinku launched at her growling like a beast with red eyes. Kuda turned and ran, slamming the doors shut behind her, only to hear them being destroyed savagely. But Kuda didn't even stop to take a glance behind her and ran as fast as she could with a round belly. But she noticed she wasn't running fast enough because when she turned a corner, Shinku had slammed the corner's wall into pieces right behind Kuda's head. I pissed her off more than I intended, Kuda thought wordily and happily as she began to run down the stairs. And As she ran through the Palace's grand hall room, Kuda yelled while laughing, "Come one Shinku, this is great exercise for that pudgy body of yours!" And Kuda burst out laughing even more when she heard a terrible and frightful scream-like-beast behind her. But then a strong gust of wind smacked into Kuda's back hard, so hard in fact that it sent her lying through the air. And Kuda twisted in the air just in time to fall on her back instead of on her stomach. And as dust and wooden boards and debris stopped raining, Kuda stared into giant read globes in front of her. Shinku had transformed inside the Palace, destroying half of the grand home. But Shinku stood there with her giant mouth wide open, teeth dripping with green acidic poison and claws destroying the first floor's wooden floor. And Shinku's gaze was focused on Kuda on the floor, and only on Kuda.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_ will so not want to mate you now since you have destroyed his Palace. Just because I destroyed his kitchen, he tied me to a pole in the middle of the courtyard in summer for three days. Imagine what he will do to you when you literally destroyed have of his home complex. You-are-dead." Kuda laughed.

"_You provoked me_!" Shinku screeched as she transformed back.

"No, you provoked yourself; you let my words get the best of you," Kuda replied as she stood.

"I shall kill you," Shinku yelled as she took one step towards Kuda, "rip your stomach open and rip your guts out along with Momiji," she still yelled and took another step towards Kuda, "and I will slice and eat your pathetic, worthless, offspring of yours!" Kuda blinked a couple of times and Shinku closed her eyes, "He's right behind me, isn't he?" She said very meekly.

"About five steps away, yes, why do you ask?" Kuda replied as if she just heard nothing of what Shinku said about her child.

"_This is what I'm saying_," Shinku screeched again as she balled her fists in her hair in despair, "you're absolutely so difficult to affect! What in the world keeps you so damn calm and composed?"

"You shouldn't be worrying about me right now, Shinku," Kuda replied with a grin, "did you forget you have an angry daiyoukai right behind you?"

With that Shinku spun around and began to beg for Sesshomaru's forgiveness. And while that was happening, Kuda managed to slip through a broken wall when her name was called. Kuda winced, fearing that she would have to face Sesshomaru's wrath as well because of Shinku. But without removing her body from in between the broken walls, Kuda turned her head to look at him, "Yes," she said as innocently as she possibly could.

"What-is-the-meaning-of-_this_," he hissed as he waved his around the destroyed section of his home, with red tinting his eyes.

"It's the artwork of two tigers," Kuda replied with a nervous laugh, "but I will give Shinku-sama most of the credit, for she was the one who created most of the art."

"Why you idiotic, vile, foul little thing!" Shinku growled at Kuda angrily, "She provoked me, Lord Sesshomaru, she does nothing but mock me all the time! How can you let her get away with such things when I am your future mate?"

"And you mock her right back, you can't go a minute without ignoring her," Sesshomaru growled at her, "if you ignored her, you would see that she would ignore you as well."

"Well the moment I become your mate, she is _leaving_," Shinku yelled at him, "and you better agree with me on that right now! I will not have another woman living under the same roof with you! I will even get rid of all the women servants, _all of them_!" She screamed out the last part so loud, that one of her neat strands of hair that was pulled back, fell across her face.

"You are valueless to me now, Shinku. As a full demon you might be, as strong as you might be, as beautiful as you might be, you're nothing but a walking body with no head." Sesshomaru stated coldly to her. Shinku gasped and Kuda looked at the broken wall in front of her as if it was the most important thing in the world that instant. She even decided to have a blinking contest with the wall.

"And you're nothing but a conceited and foolish demon who doesn't deserve me!" Shinku spat in his face, flipped her hair over her shoulder angrily, and flew off at the speed of light in a white orb.

Kuda continued to have her blinking contest with the wall until Sesshomaru finally spoke to her, "What exactly did your say to her?"

"The usual," Kuda said, breaking eye contact with the wall, "I blackmailed her, annoyed her, and said that you admitted that I was much better in bed than she was. That was what actually through her off her scale."

"I never said that," Sesshomaru replied angrily.

"You know she'll be coming back, though." Kuda said.

"How do you know? You think you know everything but you don't. Do me a favor and stop your thinking, it makes everything much worse!" Sesshomaru yelled at her.

"I know she is coming back because if you know woman, they disappear for a while to cool off. Haven't you noticed that I disappear a lot?" Kuda said and removed herself from in between the walls.

"And what exactly makes you so angry that you have to leave," Sesshomaru asked angrily.

Kuda smiled then and waved her hand at him, "Nothing, don't worry about it! Now, what do you say we start fixing your home again?"

"I will repair my home, you will be far away from the repairs." Sesshomaru replied.

"But that's no fun," Kuda complained.

"Then how about I let you take me where you wanted to take me."

All of a sudden, Kuda's face became red as shyness took over her body, "A-actually, I regret inviting you where I thought to take you."

But Kuda's face became even more red when Sesshomaru walked to her side with her smirk on his face, "Now you really have to take me there," he said into her ear, freezing Kuda's body.


	42. Childhood Hut

"No, why don't you better stay here and wait for Shinku while I go back to my room and stay out of the repairs?" Kuda said quickly and turned to leave, but Sesshomaru pulled her back.

"I won't call the fools to come repair my home today and besides, you truly left me with a need to know where you were going to take me." He said.

Kuda pouted a little and then scratched her head absently as she spoke, "But it's really nothing that special. I just wanted to show you something my mother showed me, that's all."

"It isn't far from here, is it?"

"Not really, just heading upward west for a couple of hours," Kuda replied.

* * *

And a couple of hours turned into many hours with an annoyed demon Lord and a baffled pregnant demon. I was sure it was here, Kuda thought as she looked behind a large tree, positive as sure I know it is here! But it wasn't, nor behind some bushes she looked. Sesshomaru looked as well, but of course he preferred to use his nose. But since Kuda said the hut was made from tree trunks from those trees surrounding them and was close by a water cascade, he wouldn't be able to nail the hut's scent that easily. But as Kuda looked over her shoulder behind her, the water cascade was just behind,Kuda thought, so it must be here-it was near the water cascade. But as Kuda searched near and far from the cascade, she couldn't find the hut. At last she sighed and sat on a boulder, "My mother wasn't kidding when she said not even a bird could spot her hide away," she said. "Then your mother must have been wise to even hide such a hut from her own daughters eyes, even after her daughter visited the hut just as many times as her mother did," Sesshomaru replied angrily as he walked over to her.

Kuda laughed nervously, "But I was absolutely sure it was here, right here," Kuda said, "maybe someone else found it and burned it down..." Kuda said quietly.

Then something occurred to Sesshomaru and he felt like kicking himself as he said, "Perhaps it could be on the other side of the water cascade bank?"

Kuda blinked a couple of times and then looked at him, and then across the water cascade. "Could it be? I still think it is here."

But Sesshomaru didn't reply as he walked over to the water cascade and jumped to the other side. And as he walked a little father, sure enough he saw a rather medium sized hut. The moss that had grown over the hut's roof made it seem like it had green hair with it's walls rotting away. In fact, the whole hut was rotted away and it was miracle the hut had not fallen already. Kuda waddled out of the water, shook her legs, and let the kimono fall back down. And as Kuda caught sight of the hut, a huge smile spread on her face.

"Your brought me to see a rotted hut?" Sesshomaru asked angrily as both of them walked towards the hut.

"I warned you it was nothing special, at least not to you." Kuda replied.

Kuda pushed on the wooden door to open, then pulled at it, but it never opened. The hut is in a much worse state than I thought, Kuda thought as she grunted when she pushed on the door. But then Kuda stumbled aside as Sesshomaru pushed her and ripped the door away from the hut. Kuda screamed and then yelled at Sesshomaru, "Be careful dammit, the hut has already been abused enough!"

"It's just an old hut," Sesshomaru said as he threw the wooden door away into some bushes.

"It's a part from my childhood, not just some old hut!" Kuda said angrily and walked into the hut, ignoring Sesshomaru angry glare at her.

The hut's walls were rotting away, but the memories weren't. Kuda saw all the pictures, all the images her mother had drawn and hung up on the walls were still in perfect condition. Sesshomaru couldn't help but take a closer look to all the images that were drawn. They are so vivid, he thought, I wonder who this artist might be. He searched for a signature from the artist on the images but could find none. And one image caught his eye the most. The little paper laid on the counter, with a beautiful sword drawn on it. He picked the paper up, a bit disappointed as the image ripped a little. Carefully, he joined the two pieces back together and gazed into the image with wonderment. Finally he asked Kuda, "Does this sword exist?" Kuda set a little box down and walked over to take a look at the image in Sesshomaru's hand.

Kuda smiled sadly as she gazed at the image of sword with blue and black coloring and the tilt's side embedded with a light blue jewel, "No, it doesn't exist. My mother had plans to create it. She said it would be the most powerful sword in the world, a sword so powerful it can control the heavens and hell and take over the world. As you can see my mother was also a bit obsessed with power," Kuda let out a small laugh, "but in the end, she just didn't have time to create it; her time ran out in this world."

"Pity," Sesshomaru said quietly, "It looks like a magnificent sword to own."

"Well," Kuda said smiling and walked back to the box she had set down previously, "If you like it that much, I can give it you, but of course without the power."

"You have this sword?" Sesshomaru asked as he set down the image back again onto the little counter carefully.

"Only the outline as you can say," Kuda replied as she looked inside the box, "my mother managed to create it, designed it just like in the picture, but never got around to creating it's power."

"Did your mother create this picture?"

Kuda turned her head at him and smiled, "My mother had a wonderful talent in drawing and creating items. All these pictures you see in here were drawn by her hand, and all these little boxes you see with contents inside were created by her hand as well. And the sword, needless to say it was created by her hand as well."

"Your mother had a true talent," he said, "but what a waste to waste it on such a pathetic man."

"You're telling me," Kuda mumbled and then added enthusiastically, "Sesshomaru, would you like to see my mother's dairy?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, "Your mother is dead and I will respect her even when she is dead, so I will not indulge in her diary."

Kuda smirked at him as waved a brown booklet in the air, "Funny you should say that because it is filled with you, Lord Sesshomaru." Kuda laughed at Sesshomaru's strange and confused expression. "Did I ever tell you my mother fancied you? Well she did, and even drew pictures of you in your youth. I haven't looked at those pictures- hey give it back!"

"You offered me the dairy," Sesshomaru said as held the booklet up in the air out of Kuda's reach.

"But you turned down the offer to respect my mother. Where is that respect now, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kuda replied mockingly.

But Kuda's words were unheard as Sesshomaru was already looking through the booklet busily. Kuda shook her head and turned her attention to a candle beside her. When she lit it, she kneeled and pulled a large box out from underneath a desk. The box was very dusty and Kuda took her time cleaning it before opening it. As she began opening it, Sesshomaru finally spoke, "You are identical to your mother, no doubt."

"Don't be fooled though," Kuda replied, "she had her person and I had mine. While she wanted to go climb the highest and coldest mountain in Japan, I preferred to take a nap. While she wanted revenge on someone, I wanted to ignore completely what harm other people caused me. While she wanted all the handsome men in Japan, I wanted to find a one true man for me. She was as my father use to say, an unattainable hurricane."

"Then I still wonder how your father managed to get such a hurricane in his control." Sesshomaru said as he flipped a page.

"Blackmailing. My grandfather, my mother's father, had very high expectations for her. How would you feel if your daughter was sleeping around with men while you had high expectations for her? My father quickly caught on to my mother's bad habits and threatened to tell her father if she didn't mate with him. And of course my mother didn't want to crush her beloved father's hope and dreams for her."

"You seem to be her favorite child since the day you were born." Sesshomaru said again.

"I was always her favorite child because I looked like her. But she actually raised me differently. She would smack the life out of me if she ever caught me with a boy without her supervision or when ever I was rude. So while we lived together, we escaped here away from Takemisho and she self-taught me everything she knew about life. She even told me herself that she wanted to see me as a Lady of a land one day, and not one of those women who just slept with every single man every day. I guess she felt guilty that she let her father down, and I would too if I let her down."

"So far you haven't let her down." Sesshomaru said. Kuda looked at him as if asking what he was talking about. A little smile spread on his lips and Kuda felt a little nervous. "In here, your mother says it was her dream to become my mate. And if she couldn't become my mate, she would want you to become my mate."

"That is off by a land slide," Kuda said laughing, "instead of becoming your mate, I got stuck with the burden of carrying your child! Once again she would smack me and say, 'What is wrong with you, haven't I taught you better? If you love Lord Sesshomaru, you do anything in the world to get him, even if it involves killing every single woman out there after him and forcing him to mate you! He must be your mate, Sugoi, and if not, he must be mine!' Amazing, I can copy my mother amazingly!" Kuda finished while laughing hysterically.

"Carrying my child is a burden to you?" Sesshomaru asked, but not showing one hint of amusement to Kuda's mimic-mothers voice.

Kuda quieted down her laugh and replied, "In a way, but it's not Momiji's fault or yours. I should have taken more caution when Shinku invited me for tea and a talk."

"What would your mother think of Momiji, Kuda?" Sesshomaru said as he closed the booklet.

"I don't know," Kuda said softly as she began to open the box carefully that she had previously cleansed, "my mother was very unpredictable. To my guess she would be angry because I got stuck with a child with no mate, and half she would be happy because I was having a child from The Lord Sesshomaru. Eh, my guess is as best as yours, Sesshomaru.

When Kuda opened the box and saw that everything was in tact, she closed it again and said, "I'm going to give a very good scare to Asuyana and Takemisho once Momiji is born."

Sesshomaru looked at her, "What good will that do?"

Kuda grinned at Sesshomaru and replied, "Even though it seemed Takemisho was in control, my mother was actually the one more in control. Half of the things she said, Takemisho would listen and do. And since I just noticed I can mimic my mother's voice so well, and I looked just like her, I'll dress in her clothing from inside this box, and demand the Southern Lands back. If Takemisho couldn't stand up to a my live mother, how will he stand up to her returned spirit?"

"You truly are foolish," Sesshomaru said amused, "even I wouldn't fall for such a lie."

"Yes but you're Lord Sesshomaru," Kuda said, "and he's Takemisho. And the difference is that he's an idiot and you're not."

"Is that a compliment for me?" Sesshomaru said smirking.

Kuda scowled at him angrily, "Now don't get cocky! Be happy that I gave you a compliment because you're not getting another one from ever again."


	43. A Parent's Battle

"You do know how to swim, do you?" Kuda said as she stood near the lake's bank while gazing down into the water.

After they left the hut, Sesshomaru had asked for the sword's whereabouts. So Kuda remembering where the last time she had seen the sword, she took Sesshomaru the location where it was hidden. And where the sword was hidden, was a place where it would not be easy to enter.

Sesshomaru eyed Kuda a bit angrily, "What kind of question is that to a powerful demon?"

"Don't start with your anger aimed at me," Kuda replied just as angrily, "I don't want your ass to drown and risk my life and Momiji's to save yours. Now listen and listen well. Right under that waterfall you see, is a cave underwater. Once you enter that cave, the tunnel will twist upward. And that tunnel will take you to a cave just behind the rocks of the waterfall. And this is the most important thing you should know while you're under the water; don't be scared or even show fear or have a doubt about a cave not being there at al!"

Sesshomaru glared at Kuda as if he was insulted by her words; in which he was, "I show no fear, let alone have an fear of anything at all. How about I just destroy the rock wall for a much easier access?" Sesshomaru suggested.

Kuda sighed and replied, "No because then how will it stay a secret. A sword is not just hidden in there, Sesshomaru."

"What else is in there?"

"If you want to know, you'll have to swim down in there and find out yourself."

"How do I not know if you are not tricking me into my own death?" Sesshomaru said.

"Honestly," Kuda replied annoyed, "why would I do such a thing?"

"I don't think I can trust you."

Sesshomaru was smacked on the back of his head hard, startling Sesshomaru into anger. And as he turned to warn Kuda never to do such a thing to him again, Kuda had already dived into the water. Growling angrily, his removed his armor as quickly as he could along with his boots and jumped into the water to pull Kuda out. But once underneath the cold water, he didn't see Kuda. Following Kuda's instructions from before, he swam underneath the falling water. The water that fell into the lake smacked so hard into Sesshomaru's back, that he had doubts Kuda's small body would ever pass such a strong force. Ignoring the doubt, he swam through the falling water and his hands came into contact with the waterfall's rock wall. The cave was suppose to be here, Sesshomaru thought warily now, why is it not here? With his hands he searched the rock wall, but not once did one of his hands seems to touch a cave opening, let alone an opening at all. Then a jab of pain on his shoulder ceased his hands from searching, and another jab of pain on his back side threw out the reaming air from his lungs. Blood started to swirl and surround him, but he ignored it and turned to kill who ever had touched him in the first place. Through the bloody water he saw Kuda floating in front of him with wild eyes and a dagger in her hand. Stunned from what he saw, Kuda smacked him against the rock wall, this time throwing out the very last of air from his, lungs. Now light headed and the blood water disturbing his vision, he tried to swim upwards. But he swam to near to the falling water and he was pushed down, down to the pool's rock bottom. Unbelievable, Sesshomaru though angrily as he saw dark spots in his vision, I am actually going pass out, why Kuda...why...?

* * *

A dripping sound filled his ears, along with the dripping's echoes. A strong scent of dirt and sand filled burning nose. It hurt him to breathe in fact because very time he did, his nose would burn horribly. But just as the memories of what Kuda did to him came back, his opened eyes in a flash and he sat up as fast like a bolt of lightening. He felt his shoulder for his injure, but he felt nothing. He thought it must've healed already and then he thought, even if it did heal this fast, it would still be sore and I feel no soreness what so ever. The only thing that did hurt was his nose and throat. Rubbing his throat, his tuned his earing and looked around his surroundings. But he didn't even inspect for two seconds when he shot his arm out and grabbed something by its throat who was right beside him. Turning his cold eyes to see the thing he captured, his hand was removed from the thing he had grabbed and was bitten.

"How dare you grab me like that! What's your problem you stupid dog?" Kuda said and as she removed his hand from her mouth.

"You attacked me," Sesshomaru said grabbing throat again, "just I suspected that you wanted me to swim to my own death."

Kuda once again ripped his hand from her throat away and replied happily, "You thought I was going to kill you? Do you think I'm stronger than you?"

"Of course not," Sesshomaru growled, "just because you managed to make me pass out, that doesn't make you any stronger than me."

Kuda laughed and pinched his nose harshly, making Sesshomaru wince and rub his own nose, "This waterfall is cursed. If you swim in the lake with a thought that a giant fish is going to gobble up your leg, then you'll see a giant fish gobble up your leg when nothing ever gobbled your leg up in the first place. That's why I told you not to show fear or show a doubt because the waterfall will make you hallucinate your greatest fear or doubt, making you drown instead. But you actually thought that I was the one who was going to kill you? Now that's the best compliment you have ever given me!" Kuda said.

"I had made plans to kill you first if you ever attacked me!" Sesshomaru replied angrily, removing his hand from his nose.

Kuda pinched his nose again, this time not releasing it and said, "You didn't attack, you let me attack you and almost drowned yourself. For saving your life, you owe me a thank you and a favor. And if you don't-"

"What could you possibly do?"

Kuda pinched his nose harder, making Sesshomaru growl angrily and smack her hand away. So Kuda grabbed a hold on his ear and pulled his ear close to her mouth harshly and said angrily, "I warned you not to drown because you would put my life and our child's in danger if I had to save you! Not to mention you breathed in water and I had to go out of my way again to take the water out of your nose and lungs! And what do I get, a rude hand wrapped around my throat and anger out of you again! You're so ignorant, you don't take anything into appreciation!"

Sesshomaru removed his ear from Kuda's hand and leaned his face very close into hers. He glared at her with cold and angry eyes and then said in a voice so deadly that it made Kuda's blood run cold, "You have no right to ask a favor from me. If I don't dare do a favor for myself, why should I do one for another worthless being? You also have no right to touch me and the next time you dare touch me without my permission, I'll have you killed the moment Momiji is born."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but let out a small yell as Kuda bit his nose. "I hate you," Kuda said angrily, "I hated you the moment I first saw you. I'll admit that I liked you, but I think I never loved you. You're nothing but a demon who thinks to much of himself just because he's a powerful demon. But sure, you have a right to do whatever you want to me, but I don't even have the right to touch you? Go to hell Sesshomaru!" Kuda yelled, stood up, and threw a sword into his chest. And she turned to walked deeper into the cave.

But she felt her wrist in a tight hold and when she angrily tried to rip his hand off her wrist, she was slammed against the rock wall. She angrily pushed him away and when Sesshomaru stumbled back a bit, Kuda gave him another push. "And you have no right to touch me either," Kuda yelled and gave him another push, "nor do you have a right to talk to me any way you want," she said and pushed him again, "I don't have to give birth to your child," and she finally set her hands on his chest and said angrily and coldy into his eyes, "when Shinku-sama comes back, I am giving her this child to adopt and I am leaving!" and she pushed him for the last time with all her might, making Sesshima stumbled on a rock and fall. But he caught himself on time on a rock wall ledge and starred at Kuda with widen eyes and a shaky breath.

"Why, why have you chosen that?" Sesshomaru asked breathlessly.

Kuda took in a deep and angry breath and replied angrily, "Becuase I am tired of you ordering me around, treating me how you want, and I am completely sick and tired of that. In simple words, Lord Sesshomaru, you treat me just like I am your mate already. This is the very reason why I never wanted to have a mate, let alone a child! I want to be out there, commanding an army, running a Land, surveying my own Land, and do as I please! And this child and you are getting in my way of that! You and this child are my prison, and I will not be imprisoned, _at least not yet_!"

"You speak too far out of your line for a woman, Kuda," Sesshomaru said.

"I don't care if I'm a woman, I am still an independent person just like any other person like you. And here is another thing," Kuda said angrily and leaned her face close to Sesshomaru's, "I was never your slave to begin with, so I will not carry a slave name; my name is Sugoi Senshi Takemisho, Princess of the Southern Lands. And you can stay with your rotten child because it sickens me that you're going to create this child into another person like you."

"You don't have to choose to do this," Sesshomaru said softly, "you are Momiji's mother and I am its father, we can agree on something so we can stay together for our child."

"It's never going to work," Kuda spat in his face, "I can see the rejection in your eyes when you're near me when the council comes to visit. You feel disgraced that a lower life being is baring your child. You'll gladly spend all the time with Shinku-sama when the council is visiting, but you won't even spare me a glance at me when you order me to go hide. Is that what you will do Lord Sesshomaru, hide Momiji's own mother from him becuase his mother is too much of a lower life being for it to be in the presence of your grand and powerful child? No, this way I get my freedom and you can do what ever you please to Momiji."


	44. Untimed Attack

"And here I thought I would arrive with more problems to deal with, but instead I got a real sweet treat!"

"Don't be too happy, Shinku-sama," Kuda said angrilly as she paced around the study room's floor, "I'm still having doubts about even letting myself contuning living with this bastard inside of me."

"It's just amazing how your love can turn into hatred instantly," Shinku said.

Kuda glared at Shinku as she said, "Love is hatred becuase love is just like a battlefield."

"And tell me, did Lord Sesshomaru agree with your desecion?" Shinku asked.

"I don't care if he agreed with me or not," Kuda replied angrily, "he should still be happy becuase he is still staying with his child."

"Not to mention that I will have a child," Shinku said and spun around happily, "a child of my own, to love, hold, and kiss." But Shinku screamed when a wooden plank fell in front of her.

"If you survive, that is, to hold your child." Kuda mocked.

"You idiots," Shinku screamed upwards towards the open roof, "pay attention to how you work!"

"Why are you so worried?" Kuda asked, "If that would have fallen on you, you would have gotten nothing more than a bruise on you."

"It would have ruined this beautiful kimono!" Shinku yelled at her angrily while soothing the sides of her jade red kimono.

Kuda shook her head at her hopelessly and walked out of the room, leaving a screaming Shinku behind. A month passed before Shinku had returned back to Sesshomaru, pleading for his forgiveness, just like Kuda had predicted. And Kuda wasted no time running to Shinku to tell her take Momiji. And I feel no remorse leaving this kid, Kuda thought as she walked down the hall, I didn't even want it in the first place. And come to think of it, Kuda thought again, Sesshomaru has stayed out of my sight for the past month. And with that thought, she decided to pay him a visit in his study room. And as she entered, she noticed that nothing had changed about him. He was still just as stoic as before when he dealt with the problems of his land. The only difference was that he completely ignored her as she walked in and stood before him in front of his desk.

"Busy?" Kuda asked him. But instead of answering, he kept his head down and kept writing. "You know you're making yourself look just like a child, Lord Sesshomaru." Kuda said to try and get his attention again.

"I am very busy," he replied without looking at her.

"So busy in fact that you just had to completely ignored me the whole month?" Kuda said. She was grateful that he was giving her personal time and space, but it would have been nice to her if he at least tried to make a conversation with her once in a while.

"Indeed," he simply replied.

Kuda slammed her hands onto the table, making the ink bottle tip over and spill on all of his papers and onto his lap. "You're going to stay with your child, so what are you so mad about? The child won't look anything like me, and even have doubts if I'm its mother. This child will look just like you and Shinku, so it's a pretty good couple if you ask me; no damn worthless demons in the picture family."

"Why are you always starting an unnecessary fight between us?" Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"I'm not the one starting them Sesshomaru, it is you! Every time I will do something that you don't like, you go on ignoring me!"

"And this is the reason why because you start unnecessary fights with or without ignoring you." He said as he tried to stand without spilling the ink on his lap onto the floor.

"Don't blame me, don't you dare blame me," Kuda said angrily as she walked around the desk, "you are actually the one with the worst attitude when it comes to fights. You think ignoring something will make it go away, but it actually nears that something closer to you."

"What do you want from me," Sesshomaru finally asked angrily.

Kuda stopped advancing at him for a moment and blinked at him, anger leaving her face. Anger also fell from Sesshomaru's face as he stared back at her. Sighing in defeated, Kuda grabbed the pile of blacken scrolls and hugged them, ignoring the fact that they were staining kimono with ink as well. "Where are you going with those," Sesshomaru asked her.

"I'll redo these for you, it's the least I can do for starting this fight." Kuda replied.

"You don't even know what those documents held," Sesshomaru replied.

"You were simply updating the status your land is in right now, nothing difficult." Kuda replied rather softly and walked out.

* * *

When Kuda had finished that night rewriting those documents, she had set them back on the clean desk in his study room. By now everyone was asleep, so Kuda figured she was the only one awake. But that was a lie in her head when she ran into someone coming out of the study room. Thinking it was Sesshomaru, she was about to apologize to him again when something smashed into the side of her head and knocked her down to the floor. Even dazed now, Kuda knew that was not Sesshomaru at all or even someone she knew. About to run, the person grabbed her leg and began to drag her away. She kicked out with both feet, feeling her right foot hit the person. Kuda heard the person grunt and curse, and Kuda knew that the person was hoping for her to be knocked out cold, but she wasn't. Now free, she scrambled up to her feet and faced the dark figure standing near the shadows of the walls.

"You have a lot of nerve to trespass in Lord Sesshomaru's home and touch me." Kuda said angrily.

The person laughed and Kuda did not recognize the voice at all. Could this be a new enemy, Kuda thought, or perhaps a hired assassin or spy? I don't care what it is, he's going to die tonight.

"I wanted this to be easy, but if you want it hard, then so be it." The person replied.

Kuda narrowed her eyes at him angrily, "The hell do you think you are! I'll make sure to crush you and make you into blood pudding if you as so ever take one step towards me."

"A big mouth for such a small woman. Come now, I really do not want this to be a big fight. I simply want your child, nothing more. I've heard you don't want it, so give it to me, I have great use for it."

Kuda's breath got stuck in her throat as her eyes widen. Everyone knows now, every single demon knows now of Sesshomaru's child, she thought. And then she felt a pain in her stomach, something she's never felt before. And when she saw the person in front of her lunge out at her, she turned quickly and screamed, "Sesshomaru!" And she ran the down the halls with the pain in her stomach increasing as she noticed the person very closely behind her. "Sesshomaru," She screamed again as she turned a hallway towards his room. But Kuda didn't even reach Sesshomaru's room when a rough push on her back sent her flying forward. Once again she managed to land on her side, and when she saw the person just about to get her, she finally let herself drown with the pain in her stomach. "_Sesshomaru_!" Kuda screamed terrified as tears ran down her cheeks and she covered her face with her arms.

She heard a grunt and silence followed after that. After a short moment of regaining her breath and noticing nothing grabbing her, she removed her arms from her eyes and looked. And even when she was in the darkness, she reached out for the shadow and buried her face into the shadow's leg. "Don't leave me," Kuda cried into his leg, "don't ever leave me alone again!" And she crawled up and wrapped her arms around the shadow. "I know you hate me because I'm rejecting your child, but I never planned on having a child and I'm sorry! You think I don't love this child but I do, it hurts every bit of my heart leaving it, it hurts me that anything can happen to this child and know its all my fault. I am just scared that my baby will die in my own hands, that is why I am leaving my baby to Shinku because she can protect it better then I can. I mean, look at me, I'm pathetic for calling out for you to protect me. But while Momiji is in me, please don't leave me alone, please!"

"You talk too much," Sesshomaru said as he wrapped one arm around her, "if you want my protection, you can simply ask for it."

"I don't want to," Kuda screamed angrily into his chest while still crying, "it makes me feel pathetic!"

"You are more pathetic crying into my chest than asking for my protection," Sesshomaru answered. But Kuda ignored that and kept crying into his chest. "How about we make this idiot into blood pudding?"

Kuda stopped crying quickly and asked him surprised, "You heard what I said to him? Then why didn't you come help me earlier!"

"I didn't come help you because first I truly believed you were going to make him into blood pudding and second, I was making love to Shinku."

Kuda quickly released him and backed away from him, "You can have all the blood pudding, I'm going to sleep." But as she walked back to her room, she noticed Sesshomaru following her. Annoyed, she asked him angrily without looking back at him, "Stop following me, I don't need your protection right now."

"If you ask for my protection, you will get my protection when I want to give it." He replied.

Kuda sighed in defeat and ignored him the best she could. But when she finally arrived close to her room, she made a mad dash for the door and entered into her room. Once she smacked her door closed, she sighed relieved. Feeling a tingling sensation on her head, she reached her fingers towards that spot, only to find flood covering her fingers. Once again she sighed annoyed as she quickly walked to her bathing room.

* * *

The next morning Kuda was the first one awake, and the first one eating at breakfast. Shinku walked into the dinning room, seeming like she never slept the whole night. She looked fully aware and awake and dressed beautifully in her kimonos like always. She sat across from Kuda and picked up the cup of hot steaming tea in front of her. When a moment passed without Sesshomaru entering next, Kuda asked Shinku, "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

Shinku swallowed her tea before responding, "He left to survey his lands just as I awakened. And left me with this horrible job; protect you at all times, even if it costs my life! I mean, what bit his soul to create him into a protective demon towards you?"

"Because I got attacked last night and I turned into a worm for the first time in life, " Kuda replied with disgust.

Shinku smirked as she replied, "I thought you were always a worm to me." But Shinku's smirk fell as piece of fish slapped into her face.

"I'm not feeling so well," Kuda said as she set her bowl down.

Shinku sighed, and did as Sesshomaru expected her to do, "What are you feeling?" She asked Kuda non-caring at all.

_But Shinku went wide eyed with Kuda as unknown water covered the floor._


	45. Forget them, Forget Him

Shinku went mad. She stood up screaming with her hands clutching either side of her head. And she shook her head so fast from side to side that her hair that was held up neatly with pins, tumbled down her face in a mess. "How can this happen, how could I and Sesshomaru have miscalculated this! You weren't due until a couple of months more, but we miscalculated!" Shinku screamed now running around with her hands shaking in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Kuda demanded, still in shock.

"Humans will carry demon babies to human terms, nine months! Demons will carry babies to three months! Since Sesshomaru-sama concluded that you were a low demon, he gave you a full human term! But really you just carried Momiji for a demon's term!" Shinku said while dropping to Kuda's side and moving her silvery hair of her hair desperately. "Are alright, are you feeling any pain?"

Kuda rubbed one of her ears and replied, "Just a terrible ear ache from your screaming but other than that, mild pain."

"This is no time for joking," Shinku said desperately and stood, "I have to inform someone to go get the midwife!" And Shinku wasted no time rushing off to inform a servant.

* * *

Two days passed and Shinku had promised to Kuda that the midwife would be arriving that afternoon. And Kuda was not happy at all. It seemed to her that every hour the passed, her pains would become stronger. And at night she hardly slept. And to make things worse, Shinku was by her side babbling away nervously like an idiot. And Kuda had yelled at Shinku for that, demanding why Shinku was more nervous when she wasn't the one squeezing life out of her body. But Kuda had to admit that when Shinku left her side to go find Sesshomaru, she felt scared to be left alone. But not even three hours passed when Shinku had arrived again to inform her that Sesshomaru had returned with her. And now the only thing that was left, was to wait for the midwife and give birth. And while Kuda waited, she could stand another minute laying on the mat and staring up at the ceiling.

"Shinku-sama, help me up, I want to go for a walk."

"Shinku looked at Kuda as if she were insane. "I don't think that is a very good idea!"

"This isn't a good idea just laying here because I have been in labor for many hours now and that is not good. Plus, my mother said it was good for a woman in labor to walk around."

Defeated, Shinku helped Kuda up. And once standing on her own two feet and clutching her stomach, she steadily walked out of the room where the servants had placed her. And her first destination was to the gardens. Shinku followed behind her, making sure nothing was to happen to Kuda. But when Kuda arrived at the garden she turned and said to Shinku, "I want to be alone, go." Shinku was about to protest, but seeing as Kuda turned and ignored her, she let her be, but still stayed at the garden's entrance for anything.

Walking alone in the gardens gave Kuda time to think. Should I leave Momiji, or stay with him, she thought over and over. She didn't really want to leave Momiji and then, she didn't really ever want a child. The contraction were now more painful and closer every time they came, and Kuda closed her eyes and sighed. I'm going to give birth already very soon, she thought defeated. She stopped her walk for a moment and gazed into the pond.

"Are you still decided that you're not keeping Momiji?"

"You know I never wanted a child, Lord Sesshomaru...so yes," Kuda replied quietly.

"I've been thinking," Sesshomaru said as he walked to stand beside her.

"About what?" Kuda asked.

"Why are you leaving Momiji? The day you found you were pregnant, you were overjoyed and protective. Now you want to give it away? I was thinking that you really never wanted a child, but I finally came to the right conclusion."

"And what conclusion was that?"

"You don't want me near you."

Neither of them spoke for a while, and when they did, Kuda was the first to talk, "I hate you, since the first day I laid eyes on you, I hated you, you Old Man. I despise demons, I despise myself for being a demon. And I want to die, but die restoring the Southern Lands back to it's former glory," Kuda said and did a chopped laugh, "I had hope the Momiji would be the new ruler of the Southern Lands, but when I came to find out it would be _just_ like _you_, my hopes crashed into pieces. Now the only thing left for me is to regain the Southern Lands and make sure you and Momiji stay out of more destruction for the Southern lands."

"You're lying," Sesshomaru replied harshly.

"I am not, I told the complete honest truth," Kuda replied.

"You only told me half of the truth, what is the real reason you're abandoning Momiji like your father did to you and leaving?" Sesshomaru demanded.

And Kuda's eyes glittered when Sesshomaru accused her of being like her father, "I told you the truth," Kuda whispered.

"What," Sesshomaru asked softly, "hurts when you are sober? You never answered me."

Tears ran down Kuda's cheeks, "My love for you hurts; it hurts to know that you don't love me."

* * *

After so many weeks, Kuda finally rode away from her past. But it didn't feel like she had expected. She thought she would happily, joyful, and strong to start a new life, but instead she was leaving as miserable like the day she rode away from her dead mother. But this time was different, for she rode away with her back turned to her son, instead of facing him until he was out of sight like she did with her mother. Her stone dead eyes stared into nothingness as she rode, not even knowing where exactly she heading to. All she knew is that the farther she rode away, the farther she was separating herself from her son, Momiji. _But he doesn't even have a hint on him that I'm his mother_, she thought carelessly, _he was **identical** to Sesshomaru_.

She had denied seeing Momiji when he was born, for fear that she would have been correct. Nonetheless, Shinku had happily carried off Momiji in her arms, cooing at him. But the curiosity got the best of Kuda and her hope as well, that when the first night she stood by herself since she gave birth, she sneaked a peek at a sleeping Momiji. And once her eyes laid on her son, she became utterly angry. She was correct, he was just as identical to his father, not even the maroon stripes on his little wrists and cheeks had changed color. Gripping the wall angrily, she cracked it. And the baby jolted awake and twisted its head at the noise, opening its eyes. _Golden_, Kuda had thought bitterly, _maple golden eyes_. And she turned swiftly, ignoring the complaint her body gave her for such a sudden movement yet too soon, walking back to her room as fast as she could. And since then, Kuda stayed in her room and Shinku and Sesshomaru stayed their distant from her. And then one night after a month, she packed her things and rode away on a horse. But she just couldn't keep the horse on a run, and she slowed it to a walk instead.

_They won't miss me_, she thought, _Sesshomaru is used to seeing me disappear, anyhow_. _And Momiji, he'll never know I existed, so he won't miss me as well. I'm on my own again, but this time not as someone's slave. This time I'm my own master, starting a new life, with no worries. _

"Forget it," she told herself, "forget them, forget _him_. Forget them, forget _him_. Forget them, forget _him_. Forget them, forget _him_..." She told herself over and over and set the horse into a wild run away from them, away from **_him_**.


	46. What is wrong with you?

_ **4 Years Later** _

"Have you heard anything about her recently, Sesshomaru-sama?" Shinku asked as she came into the courtyard to his side. Sesshomaru was busy taking note of his army and weapons.

"Nothing that has changed. She just recently commanded another army to Takemisho's north front and was victorious." Sesshomaru replied.

"You must do something, Sesshomaru-sama! This is the fourth time she has won and I have no doubts the your land will be next in her eyes!"

"Not likely," Sesshomaru replied as he started to walk, "she wouldn't dare think or do such a thing."

"After fours years, you still defend her? If I was you, I would have killed her already." Shinku said angrily with her nose held high in the air.

"You're pathetic."

Shinku snapped her head angrily at the child down beside her, "Watch your mouth. How dare you insult me, your mother? Next time you will get slapped, boy."

The little boy folded his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels with a smirk on his face, "I'll be Just like Lady Sugoi-sama and escape your slapping just like she escapes battles unwounded."

"Behave, Momiji."

Momiji sighed defeated and stopped rocking on his heels, "Yes, father," he said meekly. He knew better than to cross his father. He could still cross his mother, but his father was a completely different story. But then he smiled at his father, "Say father, when can you take me to meet Lady Sugoi-sama?"

"Never," Sesshomaru replied without looking at him.

Momiji ran to him and turned in front of him, and walked backwards as he spoke to his father, "Please, father, please? You know how much I look up to her, and it would an honor to just be in the presence of her!"

Sesshomaru stopped walking and glared at his son angrily, "Stop walking like that, never walk like that in front of me again."

Momiji looked at his father surprised and hurt like so many times before. He couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed to do certain things. For instance, he wasn't allowed in the kitchen, and his father's excuse was that he could get hurt. And when he sneaked into his father's bedroom and accidently fell asleep on his mat, he got the scolding of his life from his father. And when he picked fights with servants and guards, which were constant, especially with the cook, his father would have him punished greatly. Or when he asked his father if he could cut his hair, but his father denied him, saying it would a dishonor to cut a Lord's hair. And then there was the time where he and his father had argument, and Momiji couldn't help but scream to his father's face, "You're an uncaring Old Man!", and got the beating of his life. But what mostly rattled his parents, especially his father, was his disobedient behavior and his foul attitude, along with tricks that he oh so much loved to pull on his servants and guards.

"Did you hear your father, boy?" Shinku said to him strictly.

"Yes..." Momiji mumbled under his breath and moved aside. And then he looked at his mother with bright happy eyes, "Did you know if love your enemies, it pisses them off more?"

Shinku looked angrily at the child, "What have I told you about that filthy mouth of yours? And let me guess, another little voice told you that? You better stop with this nonsense soon, Momiji!"

But Momiji smirked again at his mother and said mockingly, "You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me!"

Shinku grabbed his arm angrily and shook him, "What is wrong with you!" She demanded angrily.

"I'm not exactly sure what's wrong, but it's probably your fault!" Momiji replied.

Finally Shinku stooped to kneels before him and grabbed both of his shoulders. "Listen very carefully Momiji, you're behaving very, very rudely and badly. You need to stop this because you are going to be a grown man very soon and take your father's lands to rule." And Shinku shushed him as he was about to speak, "And no, don't deny that you are behaving very badly this instant!"

And Momiji laughed and replied, "I never admit or deny anything because it makes me more interesting!"

Finally Shinku looked at him angrily and cautiously, "What do you want?"

"I want to meet lady Sugoi-sama! I want to meet that woman, who actually has more brains in commanding an army than my father does!" Momiji said desperately and hopefully.

But he was snatched away from Shinku and his face was harshly held in Sesshomaru's hand, "Listen very carefully, I will _not_ or ever take you to meet her. And this is final. Now stop disobeying your mother and behave yourself."

Momiji snapped his face angrily out of his father's hand said before he turned to run away, "Sometimes I wonder if you two are my real parents. Both of you are so boring and dead-like; I wish I had fun parents!" He screamed at them and ran.

Shinku stood and covered her face with a hand, "He is just like her, Sesshomaru-sama. Dammit it all, my life is a hell with her child. I truly regret ever adopting him, he is even worse than she was!"

But Sesshomaru ignored her and instead watched his child run away from him.

* * *

Momiji angrily kicked at his dresser and when it didn't fall, he grabbed it and slammed it to the ground. He was absolutely outraged. _Damn him_, he thought angrily, _I hate him, I hate him! He thinks he can control my life, but he can't! This is my life dammit and I can do as I please! _Grabbing the dagger his father had given him, he ran to his bathing room. And standing in front of the mirror, he grabbed his long silky and silver hair that was held in a pony tail, and didn't resist when he set the dagger on his hair and slashed it. Angrily throwing his cut hair from his hand to the floor, he grabbed more pieces from his hair and cut and designed it as desired. Once done, he placed the dagger back in it's sheath and smiled as he admired himself in the mirror. His hair was now short, with long bangs that almost covered both of his eyes. Happy with his new look, he proudly walked out of his room and returned to the courtyard where he got a gasp out of his mother. Sesshomaru stepped up, death in his eyes as he gazed at his son's new look.

Smirking, Momiji outstretched his arms to either side and turned, "I look very nice, don't I, Mother, father?"

"Momiji, I think right now is the best time to become a missing child." Shinku suggested.

"You think so," Momiji asked, "I'm sure it doesn't bother father this much, does it father?"

"You have dishonored your high status!" Sesshomaru spoke venomously at him.

"I'm sorry," Momiji said once again mockingly, "but you're mistaking me for someone who doesn't give a damn."

Momiji moved aside just in time as his father launched at him. Then turning around swiftly, he ran away laughing. Knowing that his father was close to his tail, he jumped into the air and landed on his father's back. Grabbing onto his fair and pulling, he yelled, "Hurry up, horsey!"

Sesshomaru growled like a beast and said as he picked his child up from his back, "You insolent child!"

But just as Sesshomaru held Momiji in the air, Momiji kicked the top of his twice. Startled, Sesshomaru loosened his hold on the child and the child slipped and jumped away from his father's reach. But it turns out he wasn't as fast as him and before he knew it, Momiji was being dragged into the Palace with his hair in his bundled in his father's hand. In fact, his father's grip was so hard on his hair that Momiji screamed and yelped all the time while he was being dragged into his own home. Not giving up, Momiji dropped to his knees, grabbed a hold on his father's leg, and bit into it. Sesshomaru hissed in pain and when he tried to pry his child away from his leg by its hair, it seemed the child bit even more harder into his leg. Shaking his leg in the air a couple of times, the child still did not let go, and only released his leg to bite again into another spot on his leg. Now beyond angered, he punched Momiji's top head. But Momiji ignored it and bit harder into his leg. Sesshomaru gave another punch to the child's head even harder, now making Momiji's eyes glimmer yet he still held on. And when Sesshomaru raised his fist in the air to strike down on Momiji's head even harder, Momiji released his leg and scrambled to get away. But Sesshomaru reached for him and Momiji tried to fight him off.

"Don't touch me, leave me alone," Momiji yelled at him, "let me go! You're the worst father ever! I _hate_ you, I _despise_ you!"

When those last sentences hit Sesshomaru's ears, he froze and Momiji took his chance and ran away from him in his demon speed. Through the courtyard and out the gates, Shinku chased after Momiji, "Momiji, come back," but she stopped at the gates and watched the child dissipate into the forest.


	47. A Battle to Die For

_ I hate him_, Momiji thought as he ran, _I hate him so much_! And as he ran, tears streamed down his face. _Why are we so different? When I want have fun, he prefers to work, and when I want to spend time with him, he is gone surveying the stupid lands! And my mother is even worse! She keeps educating me so much I've had it, not to mention I dislike and hate her too! I just wish I had fun parents, a parent who will actually love to have fun with me as well! _

"I know," he said as he wiped his face with his sleeves, "since my father won't take me to meet Lady Sugoi-sama, I'll find her myself!"

And night came, swallowing Momiji into a dark forest. And he slowed to a walk, now high aware of his surroundings. And as an owl hooed, Momiji's head snapped towards that direction nervously. _Alright_, he thought frighten, _for the first time in my life I'm actually scared_. But instead of keeping his slow pace, he picked his speed up and ran towards some lights ahead that he had seen. And letting out a sigh of relief, he was glad it was a village that he had found. Now with his jitters and nervousness going away, he confidently walked into the busy village. Momiji felt proud and haughty as villagers laid their eyes on him with amazement in their eyes. But ignored them since they were below his feet, and not once did he return a look back at the villagers who were now bowing before him. He didn't even look at the woman who had smiled and bowed at him as he walked into her restaurant. Elegantly sitting at a table, Momiji ordered a meal with tea, even saying to the woman that he wouldn't pay for his meal because he was practically her Lord already. Trying so hard to not make a face in front of her Lord, she bowed and went to go prepare his meal. And it wasn't long before other demons, the age around young adults, walked in and began to snicker about Momiji. And Momiji heard their little conversation very clearly and smirking, he decided to ignore them and give them a good beating if they as so ever insulted him right to his face. And Soon one turned from the group of four to look at Momiji.

"Why exactly is the demon brat Lord doing away from his father?"

"Not much. Just traveling here and there, you know?" Momiji replied as if he didn't care.

"As if," the demon scoffed, "you're looking for trouble again you little brat."

"You know something," Momiji said and held his hand up to the demon's face and turned his head, "I don't need your attitude because I already have one."

The demon growled angrily as his friends laughed and he replied to Momiji, "Go to hell you spoiled brat!"

Momiji turned and smirked at him, "Heaven doesn't want me in the first place and hell doesn't want me either because it's afraid I'll take over! So I think I shall stay here and tell you that your village just told me they want their idiot back."

The demon ragged up and stood angrily as his friends just laughed. Staring murderously down at Momiji, he pointed a clawed finger to his face, "You better watch it kid. You may be the son of the great Dog Demon, but you're still pathetic as a child. I can beat your ass around and back to Japan, and even to hell. So now apologize to me before I make my threat come true!"

"You can think you're better than me," Momiji said to him, "and it's really OK because it's alright to lie to yourself once in a while."

The demon grabbed Momiji from the collar of his Kimono shirt and hauled him into the air. "Fact: if you hurt me, you get it back ten times worse." Momiji warned him.

"I hate your damn cocky attitude, thinking you are so much better than anyone just because your father is a great demon!"

"No," Momiji replied grinning, "it's not an attitude, it's the way I am. Now put me down before I beat your ass around and back to Japan and even to hell."

The demon gave him a smug smile which made Momiji scowl at him, "Not until you apologize to me."

But the demon stumbled back with a gasp when Momiji kicked him in the chest. And landing on his feet elegantly and swiftly turning, he bended over and stuck his butt out laughing, "If you kiss my arse first, I'll apologize to you."

"We'll be seeing who will be kissing the arse when I beat you to a pulp!" The demon said and flexed his claws, cracking his fingers.

Momiji laughed and rested one hand on one hip, "You're no fun, or even smart. Come now, the first hand you lay on me you're going to be looking into my father's eyes when he slices your head off and cuts it into bits." Hearing this, the demon backed off, as well as his friends. Momiji smiled at them and flipped his hair out of his eyes, "Now tell me, my little idiots, do any of you have any ideas of the whereabouts from Lady Sugoi-sama?"

"Lady Sugoi-sama?" One friend said.

"You're crazy," another commented.

"No one knows where she actually lives. She just roams the lands freely with her army." The first who had spoken offered.

"Yeah, and the only one who has actually crossed paths with her by luck, was Hitori right here." The second friend who had spoken also offered.

"By any chance, is Hitori the one right there who didn't want to kiss my arse?" Momiji asked.

Hitori, the demon who had insulted Momiji, scoffed and replied, "I have crossed paths with her, but truth is that no one really knows where she actually lives. As you know, she is one of Takemisho rebellions, even if she is his daughter."

Now very curios, Momiji asked, "How does she look like?"

At that moment, Hitori closed his eyes and balled his fists. His friends sighed and sat back down looking very annoyed. And to answer Momiji's question, Hitori burst out crying, "She is beautiful like the midnight sky with skin so pale like the moon and her eyes so green that they glistened like stone emeralds! And her body so perfect, she looks like a goddess among us! And her attitude, so strong and fierce, demanding and forceful, it makes your very soul crave her!"

Momiji looked wide-eyed at Hitori as Hitori threw himself to the corner of the restaurant and cried out. Momiji looked back at the friends who were yawning and asked them, "Is that normal for him?"

"He loves Lady Sugoi-sama," one said.

"So he says," another added.

"He actually latched himself onto her when he spotted her and she just threw him into the river like a little pebble," the friend said.

"He truly is an idiot sometimes."

"I heard that!" Hitori choked out. And all of his friends busted out laughing.

* * *

_Only a chance encounter_, Momiji thought as he walked, _why only in a chance encounter could I meet her? Does life truly hate me this much? I'm sure that if my father had agreed to take me to meet her, he could sniff her out easily! _He kicked the ground angrily and grumbled. _Anyhow I'm already in South, so maybe I can have a chance to spot her and meet her. _And then his thoughts wondered back to his parents. He knew without doubt they were extremely worried about him because he had been missing for a week already. But he didn't care. Right now he wanted to find Lady Sugoi-sama and he would find Lady Sugoi-sama one way or another.

At midday he stopped at another restaurant in a village already close to the middle heart of the Southerland, where Lord Takemisho's palace stood, to have a small meal. And once he finished eating, he set out in demon speed. But after a while running in his demon speed, he felt just too lazy to continue and began to walk instead. After a while, he noticed he lost track of the rode and he now stood in the middle of a large field. And over the trees that laid far from him, he spotted the towers of Lord Takemisho's Palace peeking. Momiji smiled to himself and thought, _now there has to be a very big chance that I can spot Lady Sugoi-sama_! But then his nose caught a strange scent.

He lifted his head and smelled, catching a musty and dirty smell. Wrinkling his nose, he just realized he smelled humans, and lots of them in numbers too. All were male, and Momiji conclude it was probably Lord Takemisho's army. But then he heard hooves stomping into the ground. Not one, not two, not fifty, but about two hundred or three hundred horses being ridden by human solders in a rage. Momiji now became very alert but since he was still young and needed to learn much more, his hearing of the army couldn't let him conclude in which way the army was heading too. Turning around in circles searching for the army, his eyes went blank. He caught sight of them, millions of human soldiers in his eyes, running right towards him. And then he understood. Right now he was standing in the middle of a battle field because when he turned his head to look where the palace peeked above the trees, soldiers came running out of the forest. And finally, Momiji put the puzzle pieces together in his head, _I am standing in the battle field between Lord Takemisho's army and Lady Sugoi's-sama army! How exciting! I shall fight with Lady Sugoi's-sama army and show her how great I am as well! She will be proud of me and so will be my father!_

But it didn't turn out as he had dreamed. While standing in the middle and smiling his head off, the first solider from Lord Takemisho's army reached him. Ready to attack, Momiji was surprised to find himself trampled to the floor with the horse's hooves. "Move you stupid child!" The solider had yelled as he continued his ride to Lady Sugoi's-sama army. Dazed, Momiji just tried to do that. But the flood of Takemisho's army drowned him, horse after horse and solider after solider beating poor Momiji down into the ground. And when he thought he could get lost no more, he was even trampled more into the ground when Sugoi's-sama army joined Takemisho's army, creating an even bigger sea of soldiers. Now worried for his life, he ran desperately around the combating soldiers, dodging swords, kicks, punches, and even attacks aimed at him. But one hit to the head caught him off guard and sent him rolling into the ground. Now soldiers stepped on him and when he finally stood after being stepped on many times, he saw a charcoal black horse running at him. But what scared him the most was the solider riding the horse, a solider who had a wicked grin on his mouth and death in his eyes. Momiji turned and ran away from the solider as fast as he could, dodging attacks the best he could. And as he ran, he all of a sudden heard the soldiers scream. And hearing many whooshing sounds, Momiji tilted his head upwards as he ran and gasped. Arrows, million of arrows flew into the sky like birds, and dived like flacons into human flesh. Not crying, Momiji dodged every arrow he possibly could as they came close to his body. But he didn't even dodge five when he felt one embed itself on his left shoulder. Ignoring the pain, he still dodged arrows and ran. And not long, another embedded itself into his lower back and then another in his thigh. Now pain screaming at him, darkness enveloped him all of a sudden and he felt light, so light almost like floating_..._ _I'm dead... _


	48. Swimming Time

Momiji stirred and mumbled, feeling his body a bit hot. Pain also pulsed in certain points of his body and his mouth felt dry. After a couple of more minutes taking the time to wake up, Momiji finally opened his eyes and tried to put everything together. _I was being chased by a black horse, a solider mounted on it...arrows then flew and they landed on me as well and..._Momiji sat upright quickly, hissing in pain. Momiji found his chest covered in bandages, as well one bandage that wrapped around his hip. When he moved his left arm to stand up, he had forgotten it was the same arm connected to the same shoulder where and arrow had embedded itself. He yelped and fell back down onto the soft and silky mat, sweat covering his forehead as he breathed heavily. _I need to go home_, he thought, _my father will be in his true form of rage and my mother, needless to say, will let my father give me any punishment he likes without protecting me! _

"You're finally awake."

Momiji stopped his breathing for a moment to listen. "Who's there, who are you?" Momiji asked. When he turned his head from side to side, he could spot no one else in the room he was in. "I need to go home!" Momiji added.

He heard the voice of a woman chuckle, "Since when have you actually cared about going home?"

Momiji growled angrily at the woman he couldn't see, "You have no right to ask things of me, I am your Lord!"

"No, your father is my Lord, you are my Prince Momiji-sama. There is a difference."

"Show yourself dammit! Scared that I'll attack you?" Momiji challenged with a laugh.

"Attack me in the state that your are in? I could knock you down to the ground with one simple blow of air."

Momiji yelled out angrily, ragged how the woman was insulting him. But he then closed his eyes and took deep breaths. After a couple of deep breaths, he opened his eyes and said, "I really need to get home, no joke! My parents will be more than worried! So please, what are you to me, tell me! An enemy or a friend?"

"I can either be your best friend or your worst enemy. Maybe both."

Momiji groaned. His head hurt too much to understand what the woman had told him. "Then be my best friend and get me home!" Was all Momiji could think and say.

"If I am your best friend, then as a good friend I will say that you are still in a very bad condition and you won't be able to handle the Journey. So until you are well enough again, I will take you."

"But that will take weeks," Momiji protested, "weeks and weeks to heal these wounds!"

"Have you forgotten that you are the son of Lord Sesshomaru? Your wounds will be healed in no less than four days. Now, relax and rest if you wish to get soon better."

Momiji sighed and replied whining, "I don't want to go to sleep!"

"Tell me, isn't your body asking you for sleep?

"No, but four out of five voices in my head tell me to go to sleep." Momiji replied with a small grin on his lips.

"Voices? Has an arrow lodged into your brain?"

"What, are you jealous the voices only speak to me?" Momiji laughed. But when she didn't reply, his laugh quieted.

"Momiji," the woman said, Momiji almost seeing the woman's smirk in his mind already as the she spoke to him, "don't give a piece of your mind to somebody if you can't afford it and as I see it right now, you cannot afford it at all. _Sleep_."

Defeated, Momiji closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh of annoyance so the woman could clearly hear him.

* * *

The next time Momiji opened his eyes, sunlight was bathing his room. And when he sat up this time, he noticed his body held less pain now. Yawning and refusing to stretch for fear of pain, he looked around the room his was in. It was noting elegant, nor was it nothing plain. It held a nice large tatami mat that he laid in with silk covers underneath him. The paper walls held drawings of green leafs and the floor was made of light brown wood. And as Momiji turned his head, he noticed a rather large box laid beside him. Before his hands got a hold on the box, the door slid open. He snapped his head surprised and angered to the intruder, ready to tell him off, when he noticed at who he was looking at. It was the very same solider who had chased him on that black horse, but only now he noticed that solider was a woman with green eyes. _Lady Sugoi-sama..._

"Feeling well, I see," Sugoi said.

"You-you're Lady Sugoi-sama! And you were that woman last night!" Momiji said astounded.

"Very observant of you. Tell me, how do you know I'm Lady Sugoi?" Sugoi asked the boy.

A very large smile spread across Momiji's face as he replied, "You're my idol! I love your battle skills and knowledge, even my father is as great as you! I begged him to take me to meet you, but he always refused! Now look, I'm meeting you without my father! It is such an honor to be in your presence!"

"You disobeyed your father?" Sugoi asked with a stern face.

Momiji's smiled faded as her angry and hard eyes rested on him. "Yes," he replied meekly.

"Very good," Sugoi replied happily with a large smile, "your father can be very uptight sometimes, can't he?"

"You know him?!" Momiji asked her, with his own smile returning.

"Knew him you can say. He was, I guess you can call him a very unfair man. Now, forget all about that, how about we change your bandages and we go eat breakfast?" Sugoi offered.

"Sure!" Momiji agreed happily.

Sugoi entered the room and closed the doors. She walked behind the boy and opened the large box that Momiji was about to grab previously. Now ordering Momiji not to move so much, she carefully began to peel away the bandages from his skin. And then the most utterly weirdest thing every happened to Momiji. When Sugoi set one hand on his bare skin to inspect the wound on his shoulder, he felt a strange tingling sensation emit from her hand onto his back. the sensation was warm and comforting, almost as if it was a mother's touch. Momiji had never felt that with his mother, Shinku, or never ever really felt warmth and love from her naturally, come to think of it. But Lady Sugoi-sama, he just didn't understand. So as Momiji's policy in his head, if he couldn't understand something he will ignore it and that's just what he did. Now curious to know if she had an children of herself, he asked her, "Do you have any children?"

"One, but I lost it a long time ago to its father," Sugoi replied.

Momiji heard no sadness in her voice, actually no emotion at all. But Momiji asked again a little wary of her now, "It? Why do you call your child it?"

"Because _it_ is none of your business. Now lift your arms."

Momiji glared at the wall in front of him angrily. _This woman_, Momiji thought angrily, _is the only person in my life that I have known who can beat me at my own words_! "Now why are you angry? Do you honestly make those faces in front of your father?"

"Plenty of times," Momiji replied proudly, "earned me a good smacking, but he doesn't know that the more he smacks me the more I'll makes these types of faces in front him."

"Wouldn't it be better to just stay out of trouble than to earn a smacking from him?"

Momiji grinned to himself and turned his head to look at her, "What's the fun in that? Life would be absolutely boring if I was _just_ like him. No, I'm different and I want to have fun, unlike him and mother," he said.

"Interesting..." Momiji heard Sugoi mumble. "What about a mate? Do you have a mate?" Momiji asked her as he put on the kimono shirt that Sugoi had handed him over his shoulder.

"No." She replied just with ease as she replied when she had one child.

"What about previous lovers?"

"Listen Momiji," Sugoi said to him smiling, "while you're asking personal things about my life, might as well cut me open and inspect my insides. Now come, forget about me for a moment and let's go eat breakfast."

* * *

"What is the best part of being in a battle?"

Sugoi thought for a moment before she answered, "For me, it's commanding the army. Now what about you? How old are you?"

"I'm four," Momiji replied with his mouth full of food, "but ten in human years."

"Have you got no manners?" She asked the boy chuckling.

Momiji stopped chewing for a moment and replied, "Does it bother you?" And he smiled, food dropping out of his mouth and onto the table.

"Not much," Sugoi replied, "except if I were you, I would have a little more respect when I'm in the presence of me."

Momiji dropped his smile faster than a bullet and swallowed his food. Then he swiped his hand on the table and flung the chewed food from the table and into a servant's unsuspecting face. Momiji cringed at the sight and then busted out laughing. The servant angrily wiped her face with a clothing scrap she had and walked away quickly all while cursing the boy angrily. "Hey wait," Momiji called after the servant, "you forgot your drink!" And he took a sip from his cup, but with his laughter still dancing in his mouth wildly, Momiji couldn't swallow it and ended up sputtering all of it into Sugoi's amused face. This caused Momiji to burst out even louder in his laughter and fall onto his back, his face becoming a beet red. And as Momiji remembered how Sugoi's face looked when he spat on it, angered, amused, stoic, and annoyed, he laughed even more.

"Stop."

Momiji stopped his laughter and looked at Sugoi, "What?"

"Stop it," Sugoi repeated sternly.

Momiji launched onto his knees in a blink of an eye and leaned his face close to Sugoi's, all while smirking in her face and said, "Make me, if you can. You're not my mother, so you can't tell me what to do."

Momiji grunted as his face smacked into the table. The side of his face was plastered onto the table as Sugoi's hand pressed on his upright other side. And Sugoi was applying so much pressure to his head, that his cheeks plumped up and made his mouth look like a fishes. "Now you listen here kid, you may think you have the upper hand here but really you don't. And now that I see that you are oh so _wonderfully_ feeling better, I have a job for you to do to make you even stronger and get rid of that nasty attitudes of yours."

Momiji scoffed the best he could with his head plastered on the table and replied slurring, "There isn't a job in the world that will change me."

Sugoi smiled a sinister grin and replied at the child, "Oh, we'll see about that."

* * *

"No!" Momiji screamed.

"Yes!" Sugoi yelled back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Alright, no."

"Really?" Momiji asked relieved.

"No! Now get in there before I push you in and you end up swimming in manure." Sugoi ordered the boy sternly. "There are boots over there that you can wear but I'll tell you truthfully, the feces will still end up entering the boots somehow."

Momiji whirled to face Sugoi angrily and threatened her, "Wait until my father hears about what you made me do! And in any case, I'm not even doing it at all in the first place!"

"But you know what," Sugoi told the boy, "your father isn't here and as I take it, I am your guardian for now. And as your guardian, you must obey me at all times so get to it, or would you prefer to go with my men and help them dig trenches in the hot sun with dust and hot dirt everywhere and without cold water for hours?"

Momiji glared at Sugoi angrily for a minute or two and then spun around. He marched into the barn throwing the door open so hard that it broke into pieces, shoved the boots onto his feet angrily, grabbed a shovel, yelled at a horse that whinnied at him, and got to shoveling the horses manure out of the stalls and barn.

"That's a good boy, Momiji, keep up the good work!" Sugoi praised him. And her reply was angry yell at her and curses when the boy slipped and took a swim in the manure. And this time, it was Sugoi's turn to laugh.


	49. Momiji Shamed

A while passed since Sugoi had left Momiji completing his dirty job, and Sugoi was beginning to think the boy should have finished by now. Yet, the boy was not in her sight yelling or annoying her. Suspicious, Sugoi finished the battle plans and maps as quickly as she could and went to check on Momiji. She was rewarded with a clean barn and three broken shovels lying in pieces to one side of the barn. And not seeing the boy in sight, Sugoi raised one eyebrow as she though, _now where did he scramble to_? Getting an idea of the boy's whereabouts, she kicked herself angrily for getting such an idea. But nonetheless, she still had to search for the boy so choosing her idea first, she went to the weapon hut. Once she arrived and entered, she still found no sign of the boy. Just to make sure, she checked that every weapon was in it's rightful place; except for one. Sugoi felt a rush of proudness run through her, and it even began to gush out when she felt slick clod metal prick into her back.

"Now, I have finished the job and you are to take me home, injured or not! Then I will tell my father and I'll make sure you get shamed in some way. You may be a person I admire, but you had no right to tell me, your Lord, to do such an unpleasant job, or even a job at all!"

"Put that down, Momiji," Sugoi said to the boy.

Momiji pushed the sword harder against Sugoi's back angrily, "No. From now on you'll do as I'll command you, not the way around!"

"Momiji, put the sword down and hand it over to me now. Do I make myself clear?" Sugoi spoke more angrily to the boy. She really wasn't tolerating his little attitudes towards her this very minute.

"Clear as crystal water," Momiji replied with a smile.

And Sugoi waited for the sword to be removed from her back, but it never was. "Momiji."

"Yes?"

"I said to put the sword down and hand it over to me!"

"You see, I only went with your second request because it ends with me still being in control and the other does not. So take me home now, do I make myself clear?" Sugoi smiled and chuckled, infuriating Momiji. Now the sword broke through the clothing and poked Sugoi's delicate skin, the sword now at any moment able to break through her skin as well. "What are you laughing? Come on, tell me, what is so funny!" Momiji demanded yelling.

"You see," Sugoi replied with cunnings, "you don't know that you are dealing with another you. The only difference between you and me," Sugoi turned and grabbed the sword by its sharp blade and bore her clever eyes into his, "I'm more well trained, skillful, and familiar with slyness and tricking than you are."

Offended, Momiji planned to slice her head in half. He pulled his sword back, slicing Sugoi's hand, and launched his sword at her in any way to regain some of his confidence back. The sword slid into the side of her stomach and Sugoi bended over with a gasp. Momiji released the sword and jumped back away from her with a happy smile on his face. "You're lucky I decided against splitting your head in half," Momiji said.

"Yes," Sugoi said quietly, "but you're not so lucky because I _will_ split your head in half without a second thought." And she straighten quickly, removing the sword from between her side and her arm.

Momiji's mouth fell wide open and blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. Sugoi waved the sword from side to side in front of him, her wicked smile beaming at him. Momiji snapped his mouth shut and started to back away from her, "I-its was a joke," he said stuttering in fright, "I never really meant to stab you, or slice your head in half!"

"Does it matter? Point is I'm better than you and because I'm better than you, you better stop pretending you're better then me or next time I'll pound you into the manure, got it?"

Momiji nodded his quickly and replied, "Yes, Lady Sugoi-sama."

"Good," Sugoi smiled warmly at him, "now let's go bathe you before your wounds become infected with that manure on your clothing."

* * *

Dishonored, offended, and defeated, he didn't know just how else he could loose more of his pride. But that was answered when Sugoi herself was now bathing Momiji. He blushed a blush so hard, it covered most of his face now. But now defeated and afraid to get his head sliced in half, he made no objection to anything Sugoi said or did to him. And as Sugoi washed his hair she said to him, "Strange your father cut your hair. Last time I knew he preferred long hair, even to his sons."

"He didn't, I cut it myself to shame him and make him angry," Momiji replied meekly.

"Now why are you so quiet," she asked with a laugh, "is it because you know you have no chance against me or because I'm bathing you?"

"Both..."

After his bath, Sugoi left him to dress and went to prepare her horse. _I have to take him back tonight_, she thought while walking, _and I have to make it back in two days...it's not possible! One trip alone is a three day ride, that won't meet my schedule. If only Sesshomaru can come for him, but how in the world would I contact him in time by letter? I cannot and will not let my army ride into battle without a commander, no way in-_ "Lady Sugoi!" Sugoi snapped out of her thoughts and sighed, "What is it?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is at the front gate. I have no clue how he found your hide away!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sugoi repeated to the solider.

"Yes, and I'm sorry he found your hide away!"

"Ah," Sugoi said waving him off, "forget that, just be happy he found his boy! And his timing couldn't even be more perfect!" Sugoi said and ran, leaving a confused solider behind. And as she rounded the corner, she saw that he had not changed a bit. Pounding one fist against the wall of a hut, she power walked over to him in long strides. And catching sight of her, Sesshomaru saw how much Kuda had changed, like she always did. Her long midnight hair was held into a high ponytail and she boots that came to her knees with hakama pants. And the only colors she wore were black and drown. _The only that didn't change was her beauty_...

"Kuda-"

Sugoi grabbed his arm and spun him around quickly, so he now faced the exit through the gate. "You imbecile," she hissed at him angrily, "you were suppose to keep him away from me and out of danger! Your broke to damn promises!"

"I only broke one," he replied calmly and angrily, "he was out of danger and protected by you hopefully."

"Wrong!" Sugoi screamed to his face. "The boy was trapped in a battle field during one of my battles! The boy was struck more than two times with arrows! Do you know what would've happened to him if I hadn't seen him? He would be lying in a grave this instant!"

Sesshomaru eye's harden as he replied, "He is alive, isn't he?"

"No, I wouldn't be this pissed off! I would have ripped you into shreds! I felt secure leaving him with you thinking you could protected him better than me, but I was wrong about you like so many other times before!" Sugoi kept screaming.

"Calm down," Sesshomaru said angrily and annoyed to her, "he will hear you."

"Speaking about that, why does he have such a foul attitude?" Sugoi demanded angrily.

Sesshomaru growled at her angrily as he replied, "Don't blame me on this, he is just like you. The more I disciplined him, the more rebellious he became like you."

"Maybe it's because you are not disciplining him the correct ways. And another thing I want to know, why was he in the middle of my battle that day?"

"We fought," Sesshomaru replied, "the same case of him thinking Shinku nor I are his parents. He is half right. He kicked my head, I prepared for a hard discipline this time, and the next thing I know, he is biting into my leg and no matter how much I hit him, he never let go. Makes you feel proud, doesn't?" He finished with a small smirk aimed at her.

"No, it would actually have made me proud if he had ripped off your entire leg," Sugoi replied a little less angry, "and possibly have kicked your head off your body, too."

"Does he have a suspicion of who you are?"

"No," Sugoi replied quietly and if Sesshomaru wasn't mistaken, sadly.

"Do you want him to know?"

This time Sugoi looked into his eyes and Sesshomaru saw it all. Her eyes that bored into his, held nothing but pure sadness and emptiness, yet some hope as well. And as Sugoi opened her mouth to speak, another voice came from behind them. "What do you want me to know, father, Sugoi-sama?"

Sugoi replied while still looking into Sesshomaru's eyes, "That you have to go, Momiji, and never return to see me again."

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm as she began to walk around him and pulled her close to him, "Kuda, he looks up to you, speaks about, and even dreams about you," he whispered very lowly into her ear, "sooner or later he is going to find out when his sense of smell heightens, then what are you going to do?"

And as Sesshomaru told her this, she looked into Momiji's eyes. _He won't believe it_, she thought, _he doesn't have my eyes, my hair, my skin color; he looks nothing like me_. "That's then, and this is now," Sugoi replied and snatched her arm back, "I deal with the present, not with the future. Now leave."


	50. That just Explains A lot Now

Momiji stared off into the distance day dreaming as his teacher talked about the history of the Western Lands and Japan. Momiji hated history, not understanding why he had to learn things about dead people already who didn't matter or contribute anything to the world now expect their rotting corpses for the worms and insects. And Momiji day dreamed about Lady Sugoi-sama, not understanding many things about her. Momiji felt safe and comfortable around Sugoi, even when she punished because he knew she did it for his own good. But what most baffled him was her touch when she checked on his wounds and when she bathed him, it actually felt natural. And then there was her scent. Her scent drove Momiji with familiar feelings and a very familiar smell, as if he had actually smelled her blood before or her scent. And lastly, Momiji actually felt a bit hurt when Sugoi demanded that he and his father no longer see her. _But why_, he thought, _why doesn't she want to see me? What does she and father have in the past? I need to know, dammit!_ Standing up and ignoring his teacher's screams at him, he walked out of the room and went to his father's study room. Once there, he slid open the door and walked in, earning a nice and cold glare from his father.

"Momiji, how many times have I told you to make yourself known when entering a room," Sesshomaru scolded him.

"I'm living in my own home, your home, so should know me by now without making myself known to you." Momiji replied.

"It is still disrespectful, Momiji. You must learn to follow the rules, even if those rules apply to your own home."

"Life would be too boring by following rules all the time and plus, rules were meant to be broken." Momiji said with a small smile, knowing he had won already.

"I am very busy, so tell me what you want already," Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

Momiji closed the doors behind him and walked over to sit in front of his father. Once seated, he began to question him, "How do you know lady Sugoi-sama and how does she know you?"

Sesshomaru looked at his son for a moment before responding, "We are old friends from the past, that's all you need to know from us."

"Alright, then maybe you can help me with this," Momiji said while twirling his thumbs, "why does she feel so familiar to me?"

Sesshomaru removed his eyes from the scroll to Momiji's eyes, "How exactly does she feel familiar," Sesshomaru asked him slowly.

Momiji licked his lips before he spoke, "Her scent, it smells familiar. And when I cut her hand, her blood also smells familiar, as if I can actually smell it right now. And when she touched my back to check on my wounds that day, her touch felt so...so warm and safe, almost like a true mother's touch you can say. When mother touches my hand or my skin, I feel nothing but a simple cold finger on me. Is this just a change in my sense because my demon is growing already?"

Sesshomaru blinked and replied, "Yes, your senses are heightening now. Sugoi simply feels familiar to you because you like her and you look up to her like your mother in your mind, perhaps."

Just then the door open slid open and Momiji's teacher was bowing before the entrance. "Lord Momiji-sama, you must complete your lessons!"

Momiji angrily replied, "I'm busy now, can I ignore you some other time?"

"My Lord-"

Momiji slammed the door shut on his teacher and turned his attention back to his father, "It seems I'm the only one without manners in this house. He isn't even a family member and he opens the door unannounced. Sometimes I really think you do hate me, father."

Sesshomaru growled at the boy angrily, "I'm glad to see you are not letting your education get in the way of your ignorance."

"I'm sorry father, but you're obviously mistaking me for someone who gives a damn," Momiji replied a bit angered.

"Momiji, let me finish my duties. In fact, why don't you go jump off a cliff and try to land on your feet, that should give some practice and common sense." Sesshomaru said uncaringly to the boy as he turned his eyes back to the scrolls in front of him.

Momiji growled angrily and stood up to leave, but not before saying, "Why don't you go jump of cliff and try to land on your head? That won't make you any stupider than you are now so you have nothing to fear, father."

"You little bastard," Sesshomaru hissed to the boy angrily who now dangled from his hands, "you have earned yourself another-"

Momiji groaned and let his head fall loose backwards, "Out of my mind, back in five minutes."

"Momiji," Sesshomaru growled warningly to him, "listen boy!" But as Sesshomaru shook the child, the child made no response other than small grunts. Angered, Sesshomaru unhanded the child and Momiji fell to the floor with a loud thud as his head smacked against the wooden floor. "GGUUUUHHHH!" Momiji groaned out.

Sesshomaru covered his face with one hand sighing tiredly. "You can be such a bothersome sometimes," he muttered to the boy, "especially when your foul attitudes invades your body and mind."

"I'm sorry," Momiji said picking is head up, "don't mistake my attitude for my personality. My personality is me and my attitude depends on you, so there is a major difference."

Sesshomaru sighed again tiredly and annoyed as he mumbled, "Why did you have to be just like your mother?"

"Like who?" Momiji asked interested at his father's choice of words. "Mother is nothing like me and if anything, she is just like you." Momiji sat up and glared up to his father's face, "What the hell are you hiding from me?"

"I am not hiding anything and you must've heard me wrong," Sesshomaru replied.

"You're lying; your lips are moving. Is there something you're not telling me?" Momiji began to question with slits in his eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked down at the boy and replied, "Actually yes, that you were a mistake and were never meant to be born."

"What!?" Momiji screamed and he stood, his eyes glimmering, "how can you tell me such a thing, to your own child! Don't you have a heart at all?" And Momiji swirled around and burst into tears. "I say, I know the truth anyhow..."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to his son, "The truth? What exactly is the truth?"

Momiji sobbed and replied, "You know I'm not stupid. The familiar scent, the way you and mother look at me, the way I am not like you two, I know everything. I even know about her, I know what she is to me..."

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his forehead, "How did you find out Sugoi is your mother?"

"**Excuse me**?!" Momiji twirled around, "did my ears just deceive me!" Momiji yelled as he scratched one ear. Sesshomaru looked at the boy confused for a second and then realized what had happened. His son, his very son had pulled the very same trick on him just like Kuda had to him.

"**_Lady Sugoi-sama is my mother? Well, that just explains a lot now_**!"


	51. All That Goes Well, Ends Bad

**Please read A/N at the end (_IMPORTANT_).**

* * *

Momiji laughed at his father, "Oh I get it, good one old man. If that's you trying to be funny, then you failed miserably, father."

"Yes," Sesshomaru said clearing his throat, "the same reason I cannot be humours, just so you know."

"I mean, I look nothing like her! But I'll admit it, it would actually be amazing if she were my mother better than Shinku. Speaking of mother, where is she? I haven't seen her for days."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side as he scrunched his eyebrows slightly and replied, "In fact you're correct Momiji, I haven't seen her either."

"Didn't she tell where she went? She always tells you where she goes." Momiji offered.

"I..." Sesshomaru thought and discovered that Shinku had actually not told him anything, "she didn't say anything at all to me."

* * *

_I cannot mess this up_, Sugoi thought as she carefully walked, _this is my chance, my only chance_. Sugoi had finally defeated all of Takemisho's fronts and the only thing remaining was the army of soldiers that surrounded and protected the Palace. Sugoi's plan was to ambush every solider, break through the gate, and regain her lands back. But it was proven very easy. Sugoi just had very few soldiers left in her command since the last battle when she saw Momiji. The battle took half if not more of Sugoi's soldiers, but it didn't mean Takemisho's army wasn't hurt either. Both of them had lost enough soldiers to not even make a glorious battle again if war breaks out. And this was the very same reason Sugoi decided to ambush than to fight fairly and after all, when did Sugoi ever play a game fairly? But in her careful walk, a voice startled her from behind. "What are you doing here!" Sugoi whispered harshly to the person as she whipped around to face the person with a death glare.

"I need to talk to you," Shinku said.

"Be quiet," Sugoi whispered to her angrily, "and what makes you think we can have a conversation in the middle of a battle?"

"A battle?" Shinku questioned her more quietly, "You are going to ambush them, and that is not a fair fight."

Sugoi smirked at her and replied, "That's the whole point here. Now why don't you go back to Sesshomaru and I'll go visit for the talk you wanted." Sugoi turned her back to her and began to walk to catch up with her soldiers.

"No, we need to talk now. I left without telling Sesshomaru-sama where I was going and that is going to create a fight between, so we need to talk _now_."

"Alright," Sugoi hissed angrily and turned around, forgetting to walk carefully, "let's talk, let's have a nice chat in the middle of a battle. Oh, while were at it, lets have some tea as well and watch a battle that will end up killing my men, me and you. Come, let's just do that."

Shinku crossed her arms over her chest and said, "There's no denying Momiji is your offspring with that same mouth inherited from you."

"Is that what you want to talk about!"

"No, it's about when you regain the Southerland back. I want you to tell Momiji the truth and place him as the heir to the Southern land."

Sugoi blinked and shifted on her feet more comfortably and said, "You have gotten my attention, but why if I may ask?"

Shinku sighed and said rather angrily, "I won't beat around the bush so I'll just say it; I hate Momiji. I hate it how he is just like you, I hate how he reminds Sesshomaru of you every single day. We don't even have that mother to son connection, and I know he suspicious of it. I want to bare Sesshomaru one of _our_ sons to the Western lands and you want to know something Kuda? I am pregnant, and I won't have your son place my child as the second best."

"Shinku, you should have run this through Sesshomaru first so then he could run it through me! I'll do what you ask, but not without letting Sesshomaru have a say in it as well."

"You see, I couldn't just do that," Shinku said, "I know that if I told him that I hate his son, he would care less for me now and run back to you. That is why I thought that if I told you the blunt truth, you can persuade him with my help."

All of a sudden men started yelling and screaming. Sugoi could feel her heart pound faster, knowing the plan had went wrong. Turning desperate eyes to Shinku's panicked face, she said, "Shinku, we'll talk about this later and find something that will accommodate us all. But right now, if you really are pregnant, you need to leave and go to Sesshomaru this instant!"

With those words, Shinku gasped and left. With that problem solved, Sugoi turned her attention to her army and to discover what went wrong. Running into another battle just outside the Palace's gates, Sugoi began to worry as she saw soldiers and soldiers running out of the gate. With no hesitation she joined in with her men and after a moment, she spotted something among her men. As she focused more, she noticed it was a child. _Momiji_, Sugoi thought wordily, _no, this child is different_. And the child was different. This child ran among her men and killing them, with his short midnight hair dancing in the wind and his deep blue eyes locking into her own. And Sugoi knew instantly that it was the child's fault her army was discovered. The boy smiled at her and turning his head slightly without breaking eye contact, Kuda received the message. He eyes told of a story from the woods, a story what will end with a terrible ending. Forgetting about the army, she unlocked her eyes from his and ran into the woods. "Such a pity," Sugoi snapped her head to her side and discovered the same boy running along side of her, "she will be dead, and your son and lover will blame you."

"Really," Sugoi replied, "it seems your mother just loves using you."

The boy laughed and replied, "It isn't me she is using, it is you. You will be the one after all, chasing after that demoness and killing her in front of your child, or should I say her hated child?"

"Tell me," Sugoi said angrily, "how much does your mother love you?"

"Not enough to save my life, but I'll let you know, I can save my own life." Sugoi reached out to grab him and just as the child had said, he avoid her arm easily and ran in another direction laughing. _Not if I can help it_, Sugoi thought angrily.

* * *

And if Sugoi didn't know, she'd say she arrived just in time. Shinku by now by was crying with scratches on her face, a bleeding shoulder, with a Sugoi circling her. And as Sugoi ran at Shinku, the real Sugoi jumped in front and grabbed her arm, locking it with hers and bring them face to face. "Very nice Asuyana, but you failed to copy my cunning and smart mind. Now tell me, what exactly are you going to gain by killing Shinku?"

Asuyana transformed back to herself and replied smirking, "I take you haven't told the truth to your own son. How do you live with that?"

"Don't lecture me about how to talk to my child," Sugoi spat at her, "you should ashamed of yourself for using your child to obtain greedy goals."

"I haven't been using him, he actually loves to work along side of me. Now isn't that amazing, how we are living our childhood lives together again?"

Sugoi gave her a confused look and unlocked her arms from hers and kicked her away, "What are you talking about?"

"Your son is just like you, smart with his mind and mouth. My son is just like me, smart with his body. Remember when we were children? Sure you had the smart mouth and mind and look where you are at now! I was smart with my body, and I am still the Princess. Your son will end up just like you, a nothing for good-"

"My son will be nothing like me and in case if you have forgotten, he is also the son of Lord Sesshomaru. He carries better blood and of course, will remain a lord no matter what. Now stop your blabbering and tell me what is it exactly that you want." Sugoi yelled at her.

Asuyana glowered at Sugoi and hissed at her coldly, "Your death!"

Sugoi gasped as she spotted a figure in the corner of her eye running at Shinku. With one quick swirl around, she managed to make the sword avoid Shinku's heart and instead plunge into her own rib cage. Trying to see her enemy, she noticed it was a rather young demon with blue hair and a scar on his face; _Katsuro_. Ripping her eyes off of him, she pushed him away slightly and managed to slid the sword out of her rib cage. With that done, Sugoi growled angrily again as she chased Asuyana and knocked her down to the ground before she even managed to get an inch close to Shinku. And once more she whipped around to push Shinku out of the way and this time get a stab on her upper shoulder from Katsuro.

"Dammit, why the hell are you just standing there Shinku? Run you moron, I will not keep risking my life for you!" Sugoi screamed at Shinku angrily as she repeatedly kept dodging the sword that aimed at her chest.

"Sesshomaru's coming, he will be here in no time so it's useless to run!" Shinku replied.

"Oh," said Sugoi as she dodge another stab aimed at her, "that's great, but it would be even more great if you could do something help yourself too!"

"Kuda, have you forgotten I am pregnant? If I do something wrong, it might die!"

Sugoi could hear the mock in the Shinku's voice and she sighed annoyed, "Give me a break..."

Sugoi side dodged the sword for the last time, making Katsuro hiss in annoyance. And with one kick to his side, he was flung away from Sugoi. Sugoi turned around only to have a punch land in her stomach. Doubling over slightly and jumping away from the attacker, she noticed it was Asuyana's boy. Not having any mercy on the child, she quickly set her hand on his head, grabbed a bunch of his hair, and threw him away from her. The boy screamed as landed and held onto his head whimpering. Sugoi heard the angry scoff escape from Asuyana's lips and Sugoi smirked at her, "Remember when I did that to you when we were little?"

"Yes, how could I forget that you threw me into an ice cold river that winter," Asuyana replied angrily as she walked over to her crying child.

"It was your fault, you thought kicking my head would be very funny," Sugoi replied grinning and changed her direction and ran at Asuyana, "and now I'll return the favor by kicking your head off your disgusting body!"

Asuyana tried to run away from Sugoi but she failed as she felt a foot connect to the back of her head. And indeed her head almost ripped off her body when her neck snapped. And Asuyana fell to the floor limp and lifeless with empty eyes. "_Mother_!" The boy screeched as he pushed Katsuro away from him and ran straight for his mother.

Setting her foot down back onto the ground, Sugoi sighed rather sadly as she said, "My luck, I thought I had a good impact on her head. Oh well, but it still means I have another less problem to worry about."

"Mother! Are you alright?"

Sugoi turned around to see Momiji run out of the forest to Shinku. And behind him trailed an angry Sesshomaru, and Sugoi felt rather disappointed that he wasn't angry at her. When Sesshomaru spotted Katsuro and Asuyana who was on the floor, he drew his sword and walked over to Shinku protectively. Setting his eyes on Sugoi he asked her, "What exactly is going on here?"

"Not much," Sugoi replied rather uncaringly, "My sister is dead, she left a child behind with a father, and you know the usual with me being the one to blame."

"Shishi!"

Hearing her name, Sugoi turned to give another beating to the kid, even considered reuniting him with his mother. But before Sugoi could even ask what he wanted, she found herself gasping with air forced out of her lungs and one deep pain on her heart. Seeing her world tip in her vision, Sugoi felt an arrow embedded deep in her back and heart. _I was tricked_, Sugoi thought as she hit the ground, _they tricked me_.

* * *

**As all of you know, either school has started for you or School will start soon for you. And I am no different. I am still and 11th grader in high school, and all of that means is bed early, homework, study, eat, study, homework, sleep, and rest. This makes it very difficult for me to update. But don't fear my fellow readers, I will not discontinue this story. As before, _UPDATES WILL NOW BE MOVED TO ONLY WEEKENDS CONSISTING OF FRIDAY, SATURDAY, AND SUNDAY_. I will try to update one chapter a day, which will total three chapters every weekend. And if I do have some free time over my school week, you will be lucky enough to at least find one update during a school week. This is all I wanted to say, have a nice day and as always, I give you my big thanks for reading my story because you guys who read or leave reviews are my inspiration to keep this story going! :) **


	52. Unbareable Heat

**Read A/N at the end (_IMPORTANT_)**

* * *

Momiji's golden eyes followed Sugoi's body as it fell to the ground. Once her body touched ground, Momiji released his mother and ran towards Sugoi. He felt emotionally broken as he watched Sugoi's helpless body hit the ground, but he felt even more empty knowing that she would be dead by now. _Why I am feeling like this_, he thought, _why is it that I have the need to cry_? Reaching her body, Momiji threw himself beside her and looked into her eyes. He could see life in them, but just barely. A small trail of blood ran from the side of her lip to her chin, where it finally trickled down to the green grass. He looked into her eyes again, which were now half closed, and she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're not like him...never be like him...that would be a very...boring life."

"If I'm not like him," Momiji replied softly to her, "then I will end up just like you, dead."

"Me dead? Never, this is nothing...just a small scratch."

Momiji sighed and sat down beside her, "You're going to die any minute, there's no denying it. You have an arrow in your heart and that is not considered a scratch, that is a grave wound."

"Did I ever tell you about the fight about your father and I had? The fight ended with a hole on the side of my body, and that didn't kill me. This arrow is nothing."

"You're so stubborn, just like...me." Momiji replied.

Sugoi sighed and her eyes closed. Momiji's unknown feelings returned and he settled himself on his knees. "Sugoi?" He whispered to her, but she didn't respond. "Sugoi!" Momiji said even louder, setting a hand on her shoulder which was also wounded. "Sugoi, please don't die!" And he shook now with both of her hands, "Sugoi," he screamed desperately.

"Stop shaking me," Sugoi said rather angrily as she shot her eyes open, "I'm not dead, I'm try to get some rest!"

Momiji's eyes went blank and he removed his hands from her back quickly. With a light blush covering his face, he leaned his face down to hers and spoke rather quietly, "I thought you were suppose to de dead, or least dying."

Sugoi glared at the boy as she replied hotly, "Do you want me dead, is that it? Go get your father to kill me if you want or better yet, just push that arrow deeper until it really pierces my heart."

"Alright," Momiji mumbled and slightly pushed the arrow deeper.

Sugoi screamed as she arched her back and then fell back down to ground. "I hate this kid..." she muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I said why would you push the damn arrow deeper? Actually, just forget it and go back to your parents. You're no use to me if you're just going to kill me."

"Fine then," Momiji said angrily as her words offended him, "I was just trying to listen to you but if that doesn't help then so be it. I'm just never gonna listen to anybody else and do everything my way, maybe that will help." And he stood and ripped the arrow out of her back.

Sugoi screamed even louder as pain rushed through all of her body and then fell smack down again into the grass breathing heavily, "This kid really is mine..."

* * *

Sugoi now rested peacefully in her room back in her hideout. Turns out that after Sugoi ran into the woods, her men took that as a sign to retreat. But they comforted Sugoi by saying that they managed to kill a good amount of Takemisho's soldiers, so by the next battle they will have less to fight with. With that, she set a couple of her best men to make the last battle plans and maps while she recovered. A knock sounded at door and without Sugoi's permission, it slid open and the intruders walked in.

"Have you even heard of announcing yourself before you enter someone's room, Momiji?" Sugoi asked him as she struggled to sit up.

Momiji snorted and replied, "You know me by now, so I shouldn't announce myself to you."

Noticing Momiji's both hands behind his back, she raised an eyebrow as she asked him, "What do you have behind your back?"

"What," Momiji said angrily, "I can't have my hands behind my back without having some to suspect me? You people are rude, just down right rude!"

"A gift," Sesshomaru said, "to make you feel better."

Sugoi smiled at Momiji and said, "I don't need a gift to make me feel better. All I need is some quite and peace."

"Well too bad because I've already got you this gift and you're going to like it no matter what." Momiji demanded and stuck one hand forward, with a little blue box laying on the palm of his hand.

Sugoi reached forward and took the present from his hand. She set the little box beside her when she got another order from Momiji, "Well open it!"

"I open my presents in private, so just be happy I even accepted your gift at all."

"Momiji," Momiji turned and looked at his father, "why don't you go with your mother? I desire a private time with Lady Sugoi." And not waiting for his reply, Sesshomaru laid his hand on his small back and pushed him out of the room. Momiji gave one kick to the ground angrily and marched of cursing. Once he laid his eyes on Sugoi, she blinked only once at him and looked away from him. "Momiji will stay with me no matter what, even if I should have another child."

"That's fine," Sugoi replied softly, "and anyhow, anything about Momiji should be informed to you first."

"And to you as well, you are his mother after all."

Sugoi took a moment before she answered, "I am no one's mother and I have no child. You can go now, I no longer need you."

Sesshomaru sighed and turned around to leave. He slid open the door and said not looking at her, "I am not an idiot like she thinks I am. I know that child inside of her is not mine. When the day comes of that child's birth, you will have another chance, Kuda."

"My name is not Kuda for the last time." Sugoi said annoyed.

"Of course not," Sesshomaru replied smirking, "it's my Sweet Moon-drop."

Sugoi blushed wildly of the thoughts that ran into her head of that night and she grabbed the closet thing to her to flung it at Sesshomaru. But when her hand was in the air with the item, she noticed it was Momiji's present. After Sesshomaru closed the doors, Sugoi yelled at him angrily, "You were lucky this was Momiji's present!"

And seeing the present in her hand, she sighed and opened the box. It was a necklace with a small silver moon. Kuda smiled knowing Momiji had made the necklace himself, with the string made of a brown hand-woven string. She pulled apart the necklace and when she lifted her arms to put the necklace on, she hissed of pain as she hurt her injured shoulder. Disappointed that she couldn't put it on, she wrapped instead around her wrist like a bracelet. She laid back down onto the mat carefully and let her thoughts wandered around for a bit before she fell asleep.

It wasn't until midnight that Sugoi heard shuffling noises in her room. Fluttering her eyes open, she listen carefully. To her it sounded as if clothing was being removed. _Is Sesshomaru in the next room_, or Momiji or Shinku, she thought. She was rather angry and nervous that her candle had gone out long ago and the only thing serving as light was the moonlight shinning in throw the crack of the window. She was having doubts if the noise is even at all in the next room. Listening more carefully, she now heard very quiet footsteps in her room. And the slight movement at the end of her mat sent her into a panic. Forgetting about her injured shoulder, she instantly sat up on her elbows and shot her foot out. Her foot came into contact with something strong and hot at the same time, stopping the thing from advancing anymore towards her.

"I thought you'd be more feeble in your current condition."

Sugoi growled at him angrily, "I am actually more alert in this state, knowing anyone can attack me at any moment. Now what the hell are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?"

"I was simply looking for some...entertainment."

"You're disgusting Sesshomaru," Sugoi said, "I really thought you were more of a demon with manners. Sneaking up on women in the night is just perverse! Speaking of women, isn't Shinku here to give you the entertainment you seek?"

"Her entertainment isn't as great as yours," Sesshomaru replied.

Sugoi looked at him blankly through the darkness as she replied, "I had alcohol in me, that's what gave you some great entertainment. I can promise you it won't be the same now that I don't have any alcohol in me."

Sugoi felt Sesshomaru throw himself beside her on the mat and moaning from pain, she slowly let herself fall back onto her mat with a sigh. And as her arm slightly touched Sesshomaru's arm, she complained to him, "Your arm is hot, and so is your body. I literally feel your body's heat radiate towards me!"

"That is why I was here, thinking I might loose this heat if you had let me."

Sugoi scoffed and scooted away from him as far as she could. "Go back to your own room. If there something I can't stand is heat, especially your kind of heat!"

"Kuda, will you keep me suffering like this?"

Sugoi could literally see the smirk on his face through the darkness. And smirking herself, she turned on her side as best as could without bring much pain and kissed him. Not a bit surprised, Sesshomaru immediately kissed her back and laid his hand on the back of her neck. But when his hand went for her obi, she pulled back and away from him. She scooted even farther from him and laid on her good side, giving him her backside. "I Like to see you suffer, Lord Sesshomaru. Goodnight." Sesshomaru growled deeply and angrily, knowing that if she wasn't as injured as she was, he would have taken her there by force. But with nothing else to do, he closed his eyes instead and tried to forget about his kind of pain.

* * *

**I thought that since I would not be able to update much, I will make this story even more very interesting in just one chapter! Starting from now, I have decided to set up small and fun contests for Kuda, _Lord Sesshomaru's Challenging Gift_. For this Weekend, I have set an _Interview with your Choice of Character_. I will personally interview three of your chosen characters with questions that you want ask them to know them better and if you can, _get hints from them of what's coming next in the chapters and story_. So if you would like to interview a character this weekend and get their big secrets or get to know them better, this is your weekend! Simply review_(PM if you want)_ your character that you want interview with a limit of three questions for them and I will go find them and interview them! And this little contest you will find at the end of every chapter! And if you are wondering, contests do change every weekend. Thank you for reading this note and the story , and as always, thank you guys for you are my inspiration. :)**

*****CONTEST VAILD 8/10/13 - 8/12/13*** **


	53. The Truth

_**Interview Your Character Contest at the End. :)**_

* * *

The next morning, Momiji had woken alone. Shinku was not in the room, nor his father and seeing that sniffing them would be a bother he decided against it. Surely they would be outside already, he reassured himself. But when he stepped out into the hideaway's large courtyard, which was covered in grass instead of dirty like his father's courtyard, his parents weren't there either. Now he assumed that his mother left and his father stayed behind with him and Sugoi. He called out to the solider that passed by him, "You there, where is Lady Sugoi-sama?"

The solider sighed as he replied to Momiji, "Lady Sugoi-sama is still resting. Why don't you go find your father kid, you're not suppose to be out here."

Momiji scowled at the man angrily, "I can be where ever I want," he stomped his foot on the ground, "so don't command me, I am your lord."

"Well," the solider barked out laughter, "you're a feisty little boy, aren't you? Shut your trap kid and go back inside before I kick you there myself." The solider turned and walked away from Momiji. But Momiji ran after him and landed a kick right on his rear, making the solider jolt forward with a scream. Turning, he managed to grab Momiji's sleeve and pulled him towards him again. "Now you've done it kid!"

"I know I have," Momiji yelled and kicked his face, but the man didn't release him. The man grabbed a handful of his hair roughly, making Momiji scream out in anger. He gave in into the pulling and actually ran towards him. He rammed his small body into the soldier's giant one and both fell to the floor with Momiji on top. He managed to shake the hand out of his hair, jump of the solider, and run away from him as fast as he could.

Momiji ran away from the courtyard, past soldiers who were training, past a chicken pen, and into the barn that he had previously cleaned before. Hiding behind the barn door, Momiji peeked out and spotted the solider who fought with him run by yelling not noticing Momiji in the barn. He had a feeling the solider would chase him but if he would've known for sure, he would have ran away in demon speed. Now safe, Momiji turned and jogged down the barn's aisle, making the horses whine in fright. But in his jog, he crashed into another child just like him. It was obvious the child had ran out of the stall without knowing Momiji would cross his path, and both fell to the floor with grunts. "Get off me," the other child said and kicked Momiji off of him.

"Don't kick me!" Momiji yelled and kicked the other child back on his leg.

And there it started, two young boys on the dirt floor, twirling around kicking each other with angry screams. Momiji landed a kick on the other's boy right cheek. The other boy landed a kick on Momiji's chest. Chest, legs, feet, hands, arms, backs, and even their faces were kicked by one another. The horses stood in their stalls with their heads peeking out, and whined loudly as they watched the boys kick each other on the ground. Some horses whined with all their might and others bobbed their heads down and up rapidly all while whinnying and cheering the boys on. Then some started stomping their hooves on the ground while others whined even louder.

"You're good...I'll admit it!" The boy complimented Momiji while still kicking.

Momiji smirked as he replied, "I know I am, but you're not!" As the boy lifted his leg to kick Momiji again, Momiji took his chance and extended his entire foot out. His foot made contact with the other's boy dong, immediately stopping his kicking. The boy curled his body while groaning, and shot an angry eye at Momiji. "That was unfair!"

"Whoever said I was fair," Momiji replied grinning as he stood and he shook his ruined clothing.

By now the horses seemed to sigh sadly as they turned their attention to something else now since their entertainment had ended. And after a moment, the boy followed suit as he stood and shook his ruined clothing as well. Turning a cautious eye at Momiji he said, "You're the son of Lord Sesshomaru, Momiji."

"Strange how you know me and I know you at all." Momiji said to him angrily.

The boy smiled and flipped his hair out of his blue eyes, "Archer, that's how you will call me. And you need to control your anger."

"I don't need to control my anger," Momiji yelled at him, "my anger depends on you and if I'll remind you, you kicked me first!"

Archer yawned and said boringly, "See right there, unneeded anger. Now Momiji, how about we go get food? I'm starving!"

"Go find your own damn food," Momiji spat at him and turned, "I don't feed anyone and I'm not hungry."

Archer blinked and ran to Momiji's side, "I was trying to be your friend! Don't you want a partner in crime, I say we will do just fine." He nudged Momiji's arm and Momiji snatched his arm away from him.

"I don't want a friend and I don't need a partner. I say I work and do everything alone, I don't need a friend or someone to help me."

"Geez," Archer muttered, "you're so uptight. Then how about we play a game?"

Momiji stopped walking and turned to Archer, "I don't want to play a game, I don't want to eat, and I don't want your company! Why won't you leave me alone!"

All of a sudden, Momiji found himself on the ground. "Why the hell did you push me for?" Momiji hollered at Archer angrily as he sat up.

"You're pathetic," Archer said with a hard face, "you have everything and you take everything granted. You have a mother and a father, you're a Prince, you are heir to the Western Lands, your father is a great demon, and I'm sure get every you want and how you want with a simple command." And then Archer grinned at Momiji, "But at leats my life isn't a lie."

Now standing Momiji looked at Archer questioningly, "What do you mean? My life isn't a lie."

Archer crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "Really, then who is your mother."

"Shinku is my mother!"

"Are you sure?"

Momiji's mouth glued together as he thought. Is Shinku my mother? _She must be my mother, I look like her. Who else can actually be my mother? This idiot is just trying to play with me!_ "If you know who is mother, then tell me already."

Archer sighed and smiled, "If I do, your world will fall apart but then again, that is exactly what I want."

Growling, Momiji became fully aware of Archer now, "Who the hell are you and what do you want from me! I'll warn you that if do anything to me, my father is right here!"

Archer snorted, "I wouldn't dare touch you. Just ask your father who is your mother or better yet, ask Lady Sugoi-sama. Neither of them will look straight to your eye when they reply because they will be lying." And he kicked up dirt at Momiji's face.

The dirt entered Momiji's eyes and after a quick rub, Archer was no longer there. Coughing a bit, Momiji turned and ran to the hut where Lady Sugoi-sama resided.

* * *

Sugoi was marveled at how fast her wounds were healing. Soon she would be healed completely and be back at commanding her army. Smiling slightly, she turned to put her boots on. And catching sight of Sesshomaru still lying on her mat, she said, "I've never seen you this lazy." "I am simply meditating, that is all," was his reply. Ignoring him, Sugoi walked to the dresser and opened it. She snatched her boots out and just as she did she heard, 'Sugoi-sama, it's Momiji. Can I come in?"

"Was is it, Momiji?" Sugoi asked.

Momiji opened the door and walked in. But he didn't even close the door when he spotted his father on Sugoi's mat. A bit shocked he asked his father, "What are you doing there, what were you doing here last night?"

"Mediating."

"Oh, so basically the same thing you tell me every morning after a very long and noisy mediation with mother at night?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head and frowned at Momiji, "You urchin, what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk with Sugoi-sama alone. You can't have her to yourself all the time, I want to spend time with her as well."

Sugoi sighed and turned to Momiji as she put one boot on, "What is it," she asked him again.

Momiji closed the doors and leaned on them. "I wanted to ask you a question."

Sugoi froze while shoving the boot on her foot, "What kind of question?"

"Who is my mother?"

Sesshomaru sighed and laid his head back down on the mat. "Momiji, that is a stupid question. Shinku is your mother, why would you question it?"

"OK," said Momiji, and he looked at his father now, "who is my _real_ mother? The one who gave birth to me."

By now Sugoi had finished putting on her second boot. And setting her foot down, she beckoned Momiji over to her. Momiji walked over to her slowly and when he was near enough, Sugoi reached for him. She turned him and hugged him, setting her chin on one side of his shoulder. Normally Momiji would have complained but for some reason, he liked it and he let himself melt into her hug. "It's time you knew Momiji," she said quietly. Hearing this, Sesshomaru became fully aware as he stood.

"Five years ago, I was a slave to your father. I hated that and I hated him, so I made his life a living hell the best that I could. So one night, Shinku thought she could hurt me by intoxicating me with alcohol. It was the worst choice she ever made because when I became drunk, my feelings came out for your father. Drunk and in love, I seduced him but I blame him because he could've stopped me and he didn't. That night, you were conceived. I was happy, even though I didn't let your father know I was happy, but I was. I was planning making you the heir for the Southern Land, but your father didn't let me. But I still had hope that I would be able to keep you for myself. That was until I saw your father was getting more interest in Shinku than me. I felt like the woman who just had a one night fling and became pregnant with no mate, I was ashamed. Not to mention that I was and still am young and I didn't want a mate or even child. So the only thing I could think of was leaving you with your father and Shinku and forget it ever happened and just continue with my life. But I won't lie, various times I came to see you but either Sesshomaru or Shinku would turn me away. After two years trying to see you, I gave up and focused in retrieving the Southern lands until you appeared that day in the middle of my battle. And I'm happy Momiji, that I got to see you again. I don't know what your father is going to do now, but whatever it is, it's up to him and Shinku now. I did my part in leaving you and staying away. And you cane see that Sesshomaru didn't do his part by keeping you and himself away from me." Sugoi finished with a laugh.

Sesshomaru walked over to them and stood in front of Momiji, "Son, you need to understand and not become angered with your mother. She-" But he was caught off when a punch to his groin sent him doubling over and kneel on the floor moaning.

"I'm not angry at her alright, I'm angry at you. She tried to come and see me at least or even tell me the truth, but you didn't let her. Nope, not at all am I angry at her. I'm going to be angry with you until the day you die." Momiji spat at him angrily, ripped himself out of Sugoi's arm, and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Hello and welcome to the Interview your character contest. In this chapter we will interview various character chosen by Aniwolfgirl, Chocolatesweetie, and katewashere. And these characters are none other than Momiji, Kuda, and Sesshomaru!**

**Momiji- "Hey everybody, how's it going! Just to let everyone know, I'm here against my will, HELP!"**

**Me- "Be quiet you lair, you actually went a happy crazy when I told you I was going to interview you. And I didn't say you were first, well, never mind, it's no use fighting with you. Now, onto the questions."**

**Momiji- *Laughs* "OK, but these questions better not be stupid! I have no tolerance for stupidity."**

**Me- "I'm sure there're not. Now, your first question, _Aniwolfgirl_ asks 'How do you feel about Shinku?'"**

**Momiji- "First that is a stupid question because can't you see I don't like her in the story? And to simply put it, I don't like Shinku and I think she should not be with my father either, she doesn't deserve him. Did you know I caught her with another demon one night, and when I questioned her about it the next morning, she told me it was my father she was with and that was a downright lie because I know how my father smells. He doesn't smell like a dragon, he smells like a wet dog most of the time."**

**Me- "Alright then, thank you for your response. Now the second question, _Aniwolfgirl_ asks 'Do you want your mom and dad to be together again?'"**

**Momiji- "Another stupid question from you Aniwolfgirl because what kind of child wouldn't want their parents to be together, especially their real ones? Of course I want them back together, Sugoi and my father make a great couple and parents. In fact, they should have been together from the start! Why did you have to go making all this a mystery for me? I am just a child, and you shouldn't play with a child's innocent mind!"**

**Me- *Glares* "Your mind is far from innocent Momiji."**

**Momiji- "Next question please you child abuser?"**

**Me- *Clears throat angrily* "_Aniwolfgirl_ asks, 'How many times have you gotten your father with a prank?'"**

**Momiji- "Now this is more like Aniwolfgirl, an interesting question and not a stupid one! I have gotten my father with so many times, but they all have terrible endings for me! I'll tell you the best prank I ever got him with. It was the coldest and most horrible day in winter. We were low on food supplies but because the blizzard was so terrible, father couldn't send servants to go restock food supplies. So I was hungry, very hungry and when I complained to my father about, he would respond with a simple no, that I was in no need of such human food for me. I got angry at him and that night when he took a hot bath, I grabbed all of clothing, kimonos, hakamas, and boots and anything else and put it neatly in a pile outside with the blizzard. And there I sat on that frozen pile of clothes on that freezing night, growling and attacking any servant my father sent to retrieve his clothing for him. At his wits end, he ran out into the blizzard butt-naked to retrieve his clothing and, didn't waste time giving me a beating even while he was naked outside in the blizzard. I was sore for days, but it was all worth it!"**

**Me- *Laughing* "Alright Momiji, your questions are finished. Have anything else to say?"**

**Momiji- "Nope, see ya guys!"**

**Me- "Alright then, the next questions are for Kuda and Sesshomaru. So we will have both of them come out and answer questions."**

**Kuda- *Smiles* This should be interesting. Hello good for nothing people."**

**Sesshomaru- *Stoic face***

**Me- "OK, let's get this going. Kuda, this one is for you from _Chocolatesweetie,_ 'Kuda, do you think you'll get back with him?'"**

**Kuda- *Glares at Sesshomaru* "When he decides to get rid of that worthless Shinku."**

**Sesshomaru- "I'll get rid of her when you come back crawling to me, like you should after all."**

**Kuda- "What the hell do you mean by that you old man!? You should be the one crawling to me!"**

**Sesshomaru- "You were after all, my slave. Just because you are a princess to the Southerland, does not make you free from grasp until I say so. So crawl."**

**Me- *Grabs Kuda's arm and pushes her far from Sesshomaru.* "I really don't need bloodshed in this interview so please keep your cool on, Kuda."**

**Kuda- *Yells* "I demand you make me kill him in the next chapter, NightRrain, or least make him suffer! Know one tells me to crawl, especially that old man right there!"**

**Me- "Just stay there and don't move." *Turns to Sesshomaru* "_Chocolatesweetie_ asks, 'Do wish Kuda never left?'"**

**Sesshomaru- "I will admit it, yes, I wish she had never left. I miss her at times very much."**

**Kuda- "Your sweet talk won't get me any closer to you!"**

**Me- "Ok then, what do you guys think, as _Chocolatesweetie _asks, 'How will you think Momiji will take it if he finds out?'"**

**Sesshomaru- "He will take alright and maturely, just like a young lord should."**

**Kuda- *Snorts* "He is more of my son than yours and if he is anything like me, he'll get very angry and disappear for days until everything sinks into his mind."**

**Sesshomaru- "He will not. I agree he'll be angry, but in the end he will accept it."**

**Kuda- *Smirks* "Wanna bet Sesshomaru? If he takes it angrily and will run away like I say, you have to hand Momiji over to me so he can live with me now instead with you."**

**Sesshomaru- *Smirks* "And if he acts like I predicted, you have to come back to me and be my mate."**

**Kuda- *Walks to Sesshomaru and pokes his chest with her index finger* "You're on. Did you hear that NightRrain? Make this bet come true.'"**

**Me- *Sigh* It's a deal, now _katewashere_ asks you Sesshomaru, 'Do you still have feelings for Kuda?'"**

**Sesshomaru- "_katewashere_, if you consider possessing her, making her mine, she is mine, feelings? Then yes, *Grabs Kuda hand before it slaps him* I do still have feeling for her.'"**

**Me- "She also asks you, 'Who do you like more, Kuda or Shinku?'"**

**Sesshomaru- "Shinku is beautiful and elegant, where as Kuda is astonishing and defiant. Shinku may be a sight, but Kuda has a more mystic look about her that makes her a more wondrous sight, and her attitude is enough to fire me up. Mm, it looks as if I like Kuda much more than Shinku."**

**Me- "She asks, 'Why?'"**

**Sesshomaru- *Coldly glares at _katewashere_* I do not need to explain myself to you, human, my previous answer should have sufficed you."**

**Me- Alright my dear readers, this is the end of Interview with Characters contest. I want to thank those of you who participated, _Aniwolfgirl girl, Chocolatesweetie, and katewashere_ very much because you guys rock for asking questions! And if you guys liked this contest, next weekend there will be another and hopefully I look forward to you guys participating and many more to participate. I had so much fun creating this and I hope you had fun reading the interview, and-"**

***Screams as I am flung back into my bookcase* **

**Momiji- "Listen up you humans, you better participate in future contests because future contests include me and anything that includes me, _must_ include me, ya got it!? And if you don't, oh, if you don't participate I will make sure you will have nightmares about me for the rest of your life! Now go, and wait for the next chapters you pathetic humans!"**


	54. Lord Sesshomaru or Lady Sugoi-sama?

**This weekend's**** _CONTEST_ ****at the end if you would like to participate! :)**

* * *

Well, Sugoi clapped her hands happily and stood, "At least now I won't have won't the guilt of not telling Momiji, but you will. He hates you, not me, _you_! Who would have known?"

"Be quiet, you might as might as well kick me," Sesshomaru said angrily.

"With pleasure, but right I don't have time to do that. I have to check on my men and the hideout." Sugoi replied and walked out. Sesshomaru moaned a little as he stood and angrily he thought, _I'm going to beat him until his lights go out_.

Momiji didn't know what to feel. Joy, anger, sadness, happiness, or hurt? For one, he was a bit happy to find that Shinku was not his mother, but rather Sugoi. But then, he thought Shinku and Sesshomaru and him, were a perfect family expecting a little brother or sister. But it was a lie, all of it. Now he wondered if Sesshomaru could his real father! But he doubted that quickly, since he was the mini Sesshomaru. But Shinku, now it all made sense to him. How he naturally didn't like her, or ever felt comfortable in her presence. How she sometimes looked ta him with pure hatred or disgust, and other times with pity. Sugoi, his father, and him would now be a perfect family again. But he stopped and stared at the soldiers who were doing drills, there was only one problem; Shinku was mated to father. Unless one of them died, neither one or the other could be separated. Sesshomaru would now have another child, and this they will be the perfect family and Momiji will be casted aside. And then he remembered what Sugoi had told him. She had also felt ashamed of Momiji, because she was simply the other woman and her son would also be simply the other kid, the other bastard who had no father. And indeed he was a bastard, a child born from unmated parents. And for the first time in his life, he hung his head and tears ran down his cheeks.

"Momiji, what's wrong?" A soft voice asked with a hand on his shoulder.

Momiji angrily shook the hand off, "Everything, everything is wrong! Why didn't you or father tell me the truth? It hurts to know that you aren't my mother!"

"Well," Shinku said, sympathy falling away from her voice, "you found out. Your father wanted you to know that you had a father and a mother together. He didn't want you to know that you were some other woman's child."

"You mean he didn't want me to know that I was a bastard! I hate him...and I hate you as well! I hate all of you!"

"Go ahead and hate. It is going to change nothing though." She turned and walked away from Momiji.

Momiji was beyond raged with her words. He hated how she always treated him. He hated how she had to be with his father. And he hated how she was going to have his child and now be a true family. IF he was a bull, he would have snorted smoke out his nose as he charged at Shinku's back. But in his run, an arm wrapped around his chest and under his arm, pulling him back. Shinku's gave one look behind her shoulder smirking and continued walking.

"Killing her child will gain nothing but more troubles."

"How the hell did you know I was going to push her?" Momiji demanded angrily.

"You're my son, I know everything about you and plus-you're just like me." Sugoi said with a laugh.

"You would like to push her as well?" Momiji asked her, now calm.

"No," she frowned, "I would actually stick a sword through her belly. But then again that's just me," she said and smiled.

Momiji then clung to her, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Do something mother! You can't let Shinku be with my father! You love my father, right? You said you loved him!"

"Yes, loved, lov_ed_ him in the past. I can't do anything now, but either let you continue living with them or let you live with me."

Momiji gulped and asked, "What do you want? Do you want me to leave or stay with you?"

"I would want you to stay with me," Sugoi said and bend down to pick up Momiji, "but to let you stay with me, do you know the battle that I am going to have to go through with your father?"

"Who cares about him," Momiji shouted, "if I want to stay with you he can't stop me! And if we have to, we'll tie him up and torture him, we'll kick him in his groin till he passes out, we'll pull his teeth out one by one and-"

"We'll talk to him instead, Momiji." Sugoi finished for him.

Momiji blinked and jumped to the floor, "You're boring, why do we have to do it the boring way?"

"Because sometimes when becoming an adult means you have to be boring. That's a part of when growing up."

"Then I'll never grow up," Momiji said, "even when I do become and adult, I won't become boring like you or father!"

Sugoi laid her hand on his head and tilted it to look into his eyes. "It's not that I'm boring Momiji, I just have a lot of responsibility now. When I lived your father, I had nothing else to do but to misbehave. Now I have an army to command, a land to regain, and to top it off a child to raise."

Momiji grabbed her arm that was on top of his head and asked quietly, "Are you really my mother? We don't look anything alike."

"Am I your mother?"

"Are you?"

"That's for you to decide. A shape shifter demon like me will bare a strong demon child if only the demon is strong and if not, either the baby will be a lower class of demon or even a shape shifter as well. In your case, let's just say you are almost Sesshomaru, just reborn again. My blood does not mix with your father's blood, it will just leave a lingering scent of my blood to identity me as your mother. That's another reason why I left you; I despised at the thought that you were going to be exactly like Sesshomaru. But I was wrong."

"How were you wrong?" Momiji asked, removing Sugoi's arm off his head.

"You have a free spirit, just like me and my mother. You don't care to follow rules, or anyone for that matter. You want to do everything your way and get everything your way no matter what. That's how you are different from Sesshomaru."

Momiji smirked and set his hands on his hips, "Very well then," he said, "if I get everything my way, then I will talk with my father maturely. And I will demand I stay with you and he will say yes."

* * *

"No!" Sesshomaru almost shouted.

"But whyyyy not!" Momiji whined at him. "I hate you because you lied to me and Shinku doesn't like me, as if she ever did, and I won't stand to be in your guys presence. I promise you that I will escape over and over again if I have to be with my real mother!"

"And I promise you I will tie you in chains and lock you in a room to keep you where you belong!" Sesshomaru said straight to his face.

"And how do you know I belong there, with you," Momiji questioned, "maybe I belong with Sugoi, with my real mother!"

"You belong where I say you belong," he said to his son coldly, "and you belong with me, in the Western lands, as the heir to the Western lands and nowhere else."

"Belonging in the Western lands is like belonging in your ass father!"

Sesshomaru swung his hand out to slap the boy, but Momiji dodged the smack and sunk his teeth instead into his father's hand. As Sesshomaru pulled his hand back, he pulled Momiji along with his hand as well. "Release me at once!" Sesshomaru growled at Momiji. Sesshomaru set his free hand on Momiji's face and pushed. But determined not to let go, Momiji wrapped his arms around his father's arm so he would not be removed as easily. "Aaaaaaah!" Momiji yelled as his mouth was removed from the hand. Releasing his arm, Momiji kneeled quickly and sunk his teeth once again into Sesshomaru's calf.

"Graaaaahhh!" Sesshomaru screamed half growled in utter pain as Momiji's teeth sunk swiftly and roughly into his leg, truly giving him a pinch of pain that he had not felt for years. "Was it with you and biting!"

"I bufite befcuase I amf a dogf anfd befcuase youf wonf't left mef stafy wifth myf mofother," Momiji muffled out as he growled and shook his head.

Sesshomaru hissed at the pain when Momiji growled and shook his head, just like a real dog when pulling on a toy in a tug-of-war game. As Sesshomaru's final patience cord broke, he decided to return the boy a bit of his own medicine. Bending down, Sesshomaru sunk his own teeth into the boy's tender shoulder. Momiji's eyes widen at the horrific pain that ran through his shoulder and arm, and released his father's leg and screamed in terrible pain. He threw himself onto his back and thrashed on the floor, screaming and crying. In fact, his screams of distress were so loud that it reached Sugoi's ears and she burst into the room. Seeing his mother, he whimpered as he stood and ran at her, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

Sugoi caught sight of his bitten shoulder and shot a glare at Sesshomaru angrily, "Did you bite him?"

"He bit my hand and leg, I simply decided to return a bit of his own medicine."

"Sesshomaru, you don't go biting children to discipline them! You are a grown demon, imagine the poison you just left on his delicate skin! He's just a child!" Sugoi yelled at him.

"He is a demon," Sesshomaru shouted back, "and a bit of poison won't kill him!"

"No but it will leave him in pain and demon or not, he's still a child Sesshomaru!" Sugoi screamed at him again, hugging Momiji closer to her. "This is why he is the way he is, you are raising him like my father raised me! You think that giving a child no love and hard life will harden his heart, but it actually breaks it! A child needs to be shown love to know that they are not worthless, not be bitten by their own father and leave them hurting! I've had it," she said sternly and coldly and picked Momiji up in her arms, "he is staying with me and that's finale. Try to stop me and I'll leave you sterile, so you may no longer have children to abuse."

Sesshomaru stood in his place shocked, watching Sugoi leave with Momiji crying into her neck. Her threat had hurt his pride greatly, and he had no doubt that she would make her threat come true if he did anything else to anger her. Gulping, he was now lost. He had never seen Kuda so angry, let alone very protective to her own child. And the look in her eyes when she threaten him, he knew that she literally meant it. And now he was afraid that he would no longer have a saying in Momiji's life...and that he had lost his only son.

* * *

**Your One Wish Contest.**

**This weekend's contest, will be one wish granted from one of you readers. Imagine what you want to happen next, and wish it! And one wish from one of you readers, will be granted! So for the next chapter or the story, what would you like to happen? Review(PM if you like) your one wish! And one wish will be granted for the reader and the story! _Only one wish per review_! And don't be shy, participate guys! This story could get a lot more fun to read if you guys participate in contests. And lastly, thank you so much for reading my story! :)**

_*****CONTEST VALID 8/17/13 - 8/18/13*****_


	55. Birthday Song

Momiji now slept after Sugoi applied an ointment to his bitten shoulder and allowed him to sleep in her mat. Her sore body wanted to sleep as well, but she didn't. She wanted to be out in the night, surveying her hideaway or sharpening the weapons. But she could do none of that, so instead she sought out Sesshomaru. She wished that the matter could have been left like it was that Momiji would now live with her but it wasn't that easy. Rubbing her injured shoulder, she slid open the dark room's door. She knew he wasn't asleep, but just resting on his mat.

"I had thought for completely that you would ignore me for good now," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Me too," she replied in his same tone, "but I also understand that he is your child as much as he is mines. And as parents, we need to decide what would be best for him."

"You decide for him," he said, "I am done deciding for him. My every decision for him simply makes him more angry towards me."

"That's because you don't know him," Sugoi said walking towards him.

"He is my son, he has lived with me for four years, of course I would know my own son!"

"Do you really?" Sugoi asked while sitting beside him on the mat with a small groan of pain. "When have you ever stopped for a minute and asked him how his day went? Or stopped for working for a day and spend some with him? Because you and Shinku gave him so little attention, he now thinks he is free. So he does what he likes and when he is finally told to do something, he believes he has the freedom to disobey that command."

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a while, and then replied, "You haven't even lived with him for three days and you still know him better than I do."

"But you still have time Sesshomaru. He is still a child and you can still be a true father to him. It simply involves spending more time with him."

"I don't think so," he replied, "he is far too angry at me already for lying to him. Those times that you came to see him, I should not have turned you away. But I was so angry..."

Sugoi blinked as her sight was getting clearer in the darkness and she turned to look at him, "What were you so angry about?"

He turned to look at her as well, but he saw her perfectly in the darkness, "That you refused to be my mate, even refused to at least raise him with me, together. And when you left, you didn't only leave him behind. You left me as well."

Kuda smiled and ripped her eyes away from him and looked down into her hands. "Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru. The Great Dog Demon, cold, fearless and stoic. You are now nothing of that. Here you are, pleading at a woman's worthless feet to be your mate. What has happened to the Great Dog Demon?"

Kuda heard Sesshomaru sigh and say, "I have fallen in love, with you. I will no longer deny it."

"But I will," Kuda said with a grin, "I never admit to anything because I find it makes me more interesting."

"Will you be my mate, then?"

"Not in this lifetime," she replied.

Sesshomaru growled quietly, "I never admit my feelings to anyone, let alone myself. I have finally shone you how I feel about you, and you still turn me away! Is there something special I must have so you will mate with me?"

"It's that there is this little problem!"

"And what problem would that be?"

"That you have a small pride!"

Not tolerating her little joke anymore, he almost yelled angrily as he pounced on her and made her laugh.

* * *

Momiji stretched as he woke up and rubbed his eyes. Stumbling out of bed, he bathed and dressed. Once done, he went in search for his boots. For some reason, no matter what age he was, he would always loose his boots. He was even starting to think that fairies were misplacing his boots now. But once he found them under the slik covers of the mat, he sat himself on the floor and shoved the boots on his feet. And while he was doing so, he remembered that Shinku's birthday would be in two days. And even if she wasn't his mother, he still owed her something for raising him. _But of course_, he thought, _no one said the gift has to be a nice gift, right_? No, he would sing her a song, and he will make sure that this song would be so special that she or anyone would never ever forget it for a while. Smiling at his brilliant idea, he couldn't help but praise himself. After both his boots were on his feet he walked out of the room. He wondered where his mother could be since she had not awoken beside him. How strange, he thought as he walked outside, to know that Lady Sugoi is actually my mother... He grunted as he stumbled and fell to the ground. "What the hell!" Momiji shouted as he bolted up to his feet.

"I didn't see you there and don't you know any better than walking in front of a wagon loaded with wooden posts?" It was the same guard who Momiji had kicked and chased him down.

"You," Momiji roared as he walked around the wagon and stubbed finger into the guard's broad chest, "better watch yourself because I am the son of Lady Sugoi-sama and Lord Sesshomaru, the son of two great beings on Earth!"

Momiji screamed as the guard had the nerve again to grab him by his hair. The guard angrily ripped his hold upwards, forcing Momiji to look as face. "You are nothing but a pest! One parent is a supreme being, I'll give you that, but the other is not. Your father is just as full of pride like you, making both of you annoying pests on Earth. Do me a favor and stay out of my sight." Finished, the guard threw him away from him and continued his trip with the wagon of posts. But Momiji didn't lay off his back so easy.

"Well too bad for you because I will be staying to live with my mother!" Momiji announced as he walked beside the guard, and then gained the lead a little, "And you're going to have to get used to seeing this butt all day long because you mister, have just earned yourself first place on my list to annoy people to death!"

And once more Momiji stumbled to the ground as a wooden post got him right on his side. "So, I have earned first place on your list? That is just fine for it gives me more opportunities to beat some sense into you."

Momiji groaned as he stood rubbing his side. "You're as brute as the sun on a hot summer day. Do you have any kids? Do you treat them the same way you treat me?"

The guard snorted and turned the wagon again onto the road. "I have one little girl and she does nothing out of the good to deserve a beating from me. You on the other hand, are the worst misbehaved child I have ever known in my lifetime."

Momiji rubbed his nose momentarily and then ripped a loud sneeze. After wiggling his nose a couple of times, he looked to the guard and said, "Where is your girl?"

And for the first time, Momiji saw sadness in the guard's usually hard eyes. The guard sighed and pushed the wagon, "She is with her mother. I had to leave her behind to come serve in Lady Sugoi's army.

"If you didn't want to leave her behind, then you should've told my mother! I'm sure you didn't have to come serve in my mother's army if you didn't want to."

The guard smiled softly and nodded his head, "Yes, I didn't have to come if I didn't want too. But, I still wanted to help the Southern lands free itself from the hands of Takemisho. So therefore, I have left my family behind and fought so hard everyday not to die."

The wagon wheel passed over a rock, making the whole wagon shudder. A wooden post became loose and rolled of the wagon. Quickly seeing this, Momiji launched forward and caught the wooden post in his arms in a flash. Turning his head to the guard, he smiled widely as he boasted, "Look at me, now I'm a ninja demon! Did you see how fast I caught it?"

Amazed, the guard stuttered, "Y-yes, and more amazing that it takes three guards to carry one post alone! Here, put it back before you hurt yourself."

Shrugging, Momiji did as he was told. He flung the post back on top of the other posts on the wagon, and the throw was so hard that the post landed with a great force on the wagon and broke the wagon in half. All of the posts rolled off and away, some running over the guard and Momiji screeching as he jumped up from one post to another rolling under his feet. Some guards who had the misfortunate of being near ran off screaming. And once everything had calmed down, Momiji shuffled over to the guard who was laying on the floor with one great post over his chest. Struggling, the guard yelled at Momiji for help.

"I'll only take it off if you promise not kill me," Momiji replied to his cry of help.

The guard was so red-faced, that Momiji thought that his head would explode any second. "How about I won't kill you slowly if you remove this thing!" Momiji considered in his mind for a little while, but the guard's scream of help knocked him out his thoughts and removed the post with only one hand.

Momiji and guard now rested in a hut where they served drinks. Momiji had ordered sake for himself but upon hearing his request, the guard changed the boy's request of sake to water. Momiji gloomed about the order and rested his head on one hand. "So what's your name mister guard?"

The guard grumbled his reply, "Botan..."

"And your daughter name?

"Mey..." his response was grumbled once more.

"And your wife's?"

This time Botan glared at the boy for a moment before answering, "Rin. Now stop asking me personal questions."

"How old is your daughter? How old is your wife? How old are you? Do you plan to have anymore children? Do you know I'm just asking you these things to annoy you?" Momiji finished with a grin.

The man couldn't help but chuckle at the boy in front of him. "Mey is only four years old. My wife is also young, perhaps at the end of her twentieth years. I am nearing thirty-three springs next spring."

"Hey, I'm also four years old!" Botan stared at Momiji confused and Momiji clarified, "When I'm four years old, I look like ten. When I'm eight, I'll like twenty and hopefully stop aging so fast by then."

"Mm," Botan said as he thought, "an interesting fact about demons."

Then there drinks were brought by a lady and left there on the table. Momiji quickly swapped his cup of water fro Botan's cup of sake, but Botan was quick to make his cup of sake take another trip around the table and stop in front of him. Momiji growled at Botan and splashed his cup of water in Botan's face. "I hate water," Momiji mumbled as he stood, "I'm going to go find mother."

And instead of going to find his mother, he turned to go to his room, smirking as Shinku's gift idea had popped into his head. And crossing his father's room, he couldn't help but peek in through the door that was slightly left open. He looked, blinked, gasped, and froze. He was seeing something he thought he would never see in his life. There laid his mother and father naked, tangled in each other's arms and for the first time in his life seeing his father sleep. Momiji shook himself out of his daze, but still continued his walk to his room half shocked and half amused.


	56. A Song along with a Strawberry Cake

It had been a day Kuda had not spotted Momiji at all. And to make sure he was ok, she went to his room and called for him. "Momiji, are you in there?"

"Go away!" Was her response.

Sugoi became baffled for a moment and asked again, "Momiji, you've been cooped up in your room lately. Did your father punish you? Are you angry at me?"

She heard the boy sigh dramatically and say, "I'm busy! I'm doing something very important here and you are breaking my concentration!"

"Well, is there anything I can help you with?" She offered.

"Yes actually," Momiji replied very aggravated, "you can help by leaving me alone. Why don't you go sleep with my father again? That will get you to leave me alone and will bring you pleasure. Oh, and while you're at it, can you give me another little brother or sister?" Momiji smirked when he heard Sugoi's breath retreat from her lungs in a gasp and stomp off quickly. Sighing in content, he returned to his work. He had to have this done by late afternoon when Shinku arrived. So he was back into concentration, tasting words and tunes in his mouth, and neatly writing his letters on the scroll.

Meanwhile Kuda marched outside a bit embarrassed. She couldn't get it through her head how he'd known that she slept with Sesshomaru. And she felt even more embarrassed when Momiji asked for another sibling. Finally she sighed and shook those thoughts away. Right now she had a little problem that she had to deal with. And on her way to the kitchen, she was greeted by Botan.

"What do you mean Takemisho's soldiers have disappeared?"

Botan nodded his head slowly, "Yes, the first soldiers from the Second branch who were patrolling the land said there was no sign of them, not even the usual archers that hid in the trees. Could it possible that they hid for this winter?"

"No," Kuda said thoughtfully, "last year's winter, and the one after that one they never hid. If anything, they tried to catch us by surprise. No, there're not stupid and neither am I. Tell the soldiers to look in every cave and tunnel. Every hole in the ground and even in the sky if that's possible. Takemisho is planning to throw another surprise attack but this time, we'll catch them by surprise."

"Of course, Lady Sugoi." Botan bowed and left.

Turning her attention back to her previous problem, she continued her walk to the herb hut. The herb hut was nothing special. It held healing herbs and cooking herbs. But a while back, Sugoi had ordered her cooks to obtain an herb and put it in stock. It was one other then a pregnancy herb. She had noticed that the servants she had hired, had become pregnant in little as three months. And she couldn't blame them, neither the soldiers. The soldiers spent many nights alone, without the company of women. And seeing the servant women, they took their chances. And the last thing Kuda wanted was little babies and toddlers crawling and running in her hideaway with great danger upon them. So she sent the pregnant servant women back home, hired new servants, put in stock the pregnancy herb, and instructed every woman that after a night with a solider, to take the pregnancy herb the very next day for more effectiveness. And she was even going to do this herself. Unlocking the door to the herb hut, she walked in searched through many baskets of fresh herbs. And while she searched, two hands at her sides surprised her greatly. When she noticed it was only Sesshomaru, she sighed relived. "You scared me you idiot! What do you want?"

While nuzzling his face in her neck he murmured, "Just wanted to know where you were. What are you searching for?" He asked the last part, noticing her hands moving through each basket of herbs.

"The herb that prevents pregnancy! I ordered the cooks to keep this plant in stock and from what I can see they haven't! Either they haven't kept the herb in stock or way too many of my soldiers are touching the servant women." Kuda replied very agitated.

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows in slight anger, "Why won't you have my child instead?"

At this, Kuda elbowed him away from her back and moved to another row of herbs, "Because first, I don't want another child. Secondly, I don't want to have another from you. And thirdly, I don't want another child!"

"What if it's a girl this time?"

Kuda stopped her rampage on the herbs for a second, but only for a second before she shook her head and continued her rampage. "No, I don't care. Boy or girl or girl or boy I am not having either." And she turned to look at him to tell him something else when she noticed he was calm, too calm in fact. She narrowed her eyes at him and at his hand behind his back. "Give them to me."

Sesshomaru smiled a small smile, almost as if delighted that he had been found. "Give you what?"

"Don't start with me," Kuda warned him and went for the herbs. But when she reached for them behind his back, he raised his arm and sure enough, the herbs were wrapped in his hand tightly. "Sesshomaru!"

"Why should I let you kill my child?"

"If you want another child so badly go to another woman! Understand that I do not want another child! So give those herbs to me!" Kuda jumped for the herbs but before she got a hold of them, poison seeped from Sesshomaru's hand and melted the delicate leafy stalks in an instant.

Kuda stopped her jumping and stood there flabbergasted. What was she going to do now? She saw that he had melted all the herbs, every single one, leaving an empty basket behind him. Those herbs took weeks for her cooks to find and restock again and the rule was that they are suppose to be eaten within a week; the earlier the better. Worse, what would her servants do as well? But, having a bit of hope, she pushed him aside, lifted the basket and was happy to find another basket underneath full of pregnancy herbs. Snatching one quickly she stuffed it into her mouth and turned to Sesshomaru, chewing proudly. "Don't you dare destroy those because those are for my servants, they need them as well."

Sesshomaru sighed, almost sounding devastated. Chewing more slowly now she said quietly, but slowly and cautious and watched for his reaction, "Momiji...said he wanted another sister or brother."

At this, Sesshomaru looked at her almost happily and proudly. "Then spit it out."

Stopping her chewing, she looked at him and thought. Then she hung her head, swallowed and laughed, "Yeah, I don't think I will be having another child from you and if I will, Momiji will just have to wait."

Anger bubbled in Sesshomaru but he pushed it down. He couldn't do anything if the woman he loved didn't want to have a child, and he won't force it either. But, getting an idea in his head he walked towards her and kissed her. "Today is fine, but in the future I want five children."

"Two."

"Four."

"Three, take it or leave it." Kuda said with a smile and kissed him.

* * *

Momiji practiced and read over sing over and over again until he was sure it was glued to his mind. Once sure it was glued, he rushed to find Botan. And in his rush, he once more stumbled upon his father and mother kissing in a hut that smelled strongly of herbs. Running over, he peeked his head in and announced, "Can you two stop gluing yourselves together for a moment and help me out? It's Shinku's birthday today and when she comes I want to give her my present. So please try to ignore each other and when she comes can one of you tell me?"

Sesshomaru released Kuda in their kiss and stared at Momiji curiously. "You have never liked Shinku, so why would you like to give her something on that day she was born?"

"Don't question me father," Momiji shouted at him, "what I do is none of your affair." And he turned and ran to find Botan again. He just hoped that he could organize this present quickly and efficiently like he hoped and in time.

* * *

Sesshomaru was the first to see Shinku arriving. And Kuda had went to inform Momiji like he wanted. Momiji smiled at the information and told his mother to get everyone to the main courtyard. Hesitating for a bit, Kuda brought all the soldiers and servants to the main courtyard. And Kuda felt her eye twitch in anger when she spotted half of her wooden posts that were set as a wall were now tied together and set on the floor like a stage. That wall was the only thing keeping them invisible from the outside world and Kuda had no doubts that she was going to punish Momiji for putting them in danger. Mumming with excitement, everyone sat down in front of the stage. Botan, who had a large smile on his face, gave Sesshomaru, Sugoi and himself the front seats. And he set Shinku in the middle of the stage. Feeling that something good was about to happen for her, Shinku felt beyond flattered. But when she spotted Momiji getting on the stage with five soldiers behind him, her happiness dropped a bit.

"Hello everyone," Momiji greeted, "many of you may or may not know that today is Lady Shinku's birthday! And as generous as I am," Sesshomaru scoffed, "I want to sing her a birthday song! So I hope you like your present, Lady Shinku!" Momiji gave one jumped and sung out:

_"Once a year we celebrate with stupid grins and happy faces, _  
_the fact that you were able to make another trip around the sun. _  
_And the whole clan gathers round' gifts and laughter do will bound, _  
_we let out a joyful sound and sing that stupid song. _  
_(Soldiers-Happy Birthday), now your one year older. _  
_(Soldiers-Happy Birthday), your life still isn't over. _  
_(Soldiers-Happy Birthday), you did not accomplish much. _  
_But you didn't die this year I guess that's good enough."_

Everyone laughed and Shinku's smile fell a bit. Momiji laughed as well and stood in front of Shinku and sung out:

_"So lets drink to your fading health, and hope you don't remind yourself _  
_your chance of finding fame and wealth decrease with every year. _  
_Dose it feel like your doing laps, and eating food and taking naps, _  
_and hoping that some day, perhaps, your life will hold some cheer."_

_"(Soldiers-Happy Birthday), what have you done that matters? _  
_(Soldiers-Happy Birthday), your starting to get fatter. _  
_(Soldiers-Happy Birthday), it's downhill from now on. _  
_Try not to remind yourself your best years are all gone."_

Everyone laughed, even Kuda this time, but Sesshomaru remained as stoic as ever. And needless to say, Shinku's face was slowly molding into anger. Now Momiji pranced around the stage as he sung out loudly:

_"If cryogenics were all free then you could live like A Queen and live  
for all eternity inside a block of ice.  
But instead your time is set this is the only life you get,  
and though it hasn't ended yet some times you wish it MIGHT!"_

And just as he finished, a cook cam out carrying a rather large sized caked covered in cooked sweeten strawberries with apples and a sweet cream. Shinku's face darkened at the sight of the cake and seemed even depressed when Momiji began another verse of the song. Momiji took a deep breath and smiled, as he prepared to finish his last verse.

_"(Soldiers-Happy Birthday), you're not as sweet as honey.  
(Soldiers-Happy Birthday), your life's so sad it's funny.  
(Soldiers Happy Birthday), how much more can you take?  
But your friends are hungry so just cut the stupid cake."_

As Momiji bowed, everyone applauded and laughed. Shinku covered her face with her hands and ran off stage quickly. Momiji grinned at the sight of Shinku running away and sat at the edge of the stage. The crowd stood and rushed over to the cake, getting their slice. Kuda walked over to Momiji still laughing and hugged him. "You're defiantly my boy Momiji! And your voice, it's amazing!" She praised him.

"Thank you mother! Now let's go et some cake, I'm hungry!" Momiji replied.

Kuda and Momiji got a slice of a cake, but Sesshomaru passed. And while Kuda was eating her cake, she had completely forgotten about Shinku. She felt bad, in a way, and swallowed and said to Momiji, "We should take her a slice of her own birthday cake."

And this is where Sesshomaru 'hn' with a small smile and Momiji grinned. "Shinku is extremely allergic to strawberries," Momiji said and stuffed more cake into his mouth. Kuda blinked surprised and then laughed quietly, going back to eating her cake along with Momiji who sat leaning on his father's arm and rested his feet on his mother's lap.


	57. Fin

And it didn't take long for Sesshomaru to receive news from Kuda that she had finally taken control back of the Southern lands, and that she was pregnant again. He couldn't help but to smile to himself while he read the message written neatly on the scroll. He had one child out of the three, and that meant there were two more to go. And as for Shinku, Sesshomaru told her the plain truth on the night they arrived from Kuda's hideaway. Shinku was beyond angry with Sesshomaru's truth, so much in fact she almost killed Momiji if Sesshomaru hadn't stopped her. And the truth that had escaped from Sesshomaru's lips is that he was and still is mated with someone already. Shinku had the guess in her mind and Sesshomaru's words proved her guess. He was mated to Kuda since the day Momiji was conceived, never telling Kuda because he was sure that she'd do something stupid out of anger. So he kept to himself, inventing excuse after excuse on why he couldn't mate Shinku. But after her tantrum, she spat in his face that she also was in love with someone else and with nose raised high in the air she left. Sesshomaru was finally free, at least felt like it, until Momiji had jumped on his head after Shinku had walked out.

Kuda, or rather Sugoi Senshi Takemisho, took Archer into her care. After she had killed Takemisho and Katsuro, she took back the Southern lands and decided what to do with her sister's child. He was beyond frighten, shaking in a corner of the palace, tears streaming down his face as Kuda stood before him. He was the same image as her sister, Asuyana, with blue eyes and dark hair. His pale skin and the same form of lips as well. She wanted to kill the child, not wanting a heir of Asuyana to live on. But she was not as low, and took the boy into her care. It was clear that Archer would never consider her his mother, and it was ok with Kuda as long as he did nothing murderous. Then the boy would have to go join his mother and father too. But, as a few weeks passed, Kuda noticed Archer a bit more open, less frighten, and more attached to her than anyone else even if she was the woman who killed his parents. And then she asked him one day, what Asuyana had named him Archer. His reply was that he was great in archery, even proving it to Kuda. Kuda was at least happy that the boy had a talent. And then one day, while walking around the palace with Archer beside her, she declared him Lord of the Southern lands.

More months passed when Sesshomaru was finally freed of his work to go retrieve his mate. And even though Sesshomaru forced Momiji to stay back and continue his schooling, just a couple of hours into flight did Sesshomaru notice below him a child with silver hair grin evilly up at him. He and Momiji arrived just at dawn and both eager to see a mate and mother pregnant. But Sesshomaru became angered as he spotted another boy around Momiji's age, come out of the palace walking beside his mate. The boy looked like Kuda, with blue eyes and dark hair. Sniffing the boy's air, he calmed as smelled no blood of Kuda's inside the child's body. But he was also not too happy either when Kuda said he would be raising a child that wasn't his or his mate's. Instead of letting anger take over him, he decided to take Kuda into his arms instead. Only a few months had passed and she had a big stomach already like she did with Momiji. And in their kiss, Momiji ripped them apart angrily and began to threaten the baby in Kuda's belly that he was the one in charge and would beat the child if she or he ever stepped out of his or her limit. He also threaten Archer finding out that that other boy would also be living with him as a brother. And from there, it was angry glares from one boy to the other, growling their lives out.

And Sesshomaru had not only found out that Kuda was pregnant, he also found out something amazing. While he and Kuda watched the two boys glare at each other, tiny hands wrapped around his calf accompanied by words, "Granpa!" He was surprised, truly surprised when he heard those words and looked down into a baby girl's warm chocolate brown eyes. If he knew any better, he would think he was staring into Rin's very same eyes. And indeed he was for Rin a young lady grown up already, appeared laughing while being embraced by a man. It had only been five years since he last visited her and he couldn't understand how in just so little time she had a child of her own. And he felt proud to know Rin hadn't forgotten him and made him a grandfather to her child, which he delicately picked up from the floor now. The child looked so much like Rin, with only her hair varying a lighter shade of brown. But other than that, the little girl had the same smile and laugh when she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck to hug him.

Catching sight of the small little girl hugging his father, Momiji smiled as he remembered it could be Botan's daughter, Mey. Forgetting about Archer, Momiji ran and climbed onto his father to get a better look at Mey. Mey smiled and pointed at him saying, "Bad boy Momimi!" Momiji glared at the child for a moment and then yelled at Botan why he was saying false things about him. Botan smiled at Momiji as he let go of Rin and Rin walked over happily to Sesshomaru. Taking her child back, Sesshomaru also released his son to the floor. Momiji was a bit hurt that his father gave more attention to the stinking baby than to him. But he puckered with happiness again as Kuda hugged and kissed him. Not only him, but Archer as well. But from Archer he released a loud whine when she hugged and kissed him.

* * *

Many years passed now, elven in fact, and so much has happened. Still young, about fifteen or sixteen, both boys were in training. Momiji had finished his schooling about the Western lands early and moved onto battle skills. Where as it took Archer a bit more time to learn about the Southern lands and move into battle skills along with Momiji. Now taking their place, was another young boy named Yuki. Yuki was neither Kuda or Sesshomaru, but had Sesshomaru's physical appearance and Kuda's lean and almost looking fragile body. Momiji was more like Sesshomaru even from birth, good muscle body. But Yuki's body was small and lean as a baby, with long legs and arms now. And his graceful look fit him well, for he had a very calm nature, never showing annoyance at anything. But his look would fool anyone, for Yuki could beat a thousand soldiers into the ground in a minute with his swift and lean body, which Momiji was so jealous of. And in a couple of weeks more, Yuki would also begin his battle training with the other boys.

Another child also occupied the home, specially in Kuda's arms. This child was a baby girl, no more than two months old. Her name was Tohru, with Kuda's amazing midnight black hair. But nothing had changed, for she was still a full blooded demon and only took another physical appearance. She still had her father's golden eyes and markings, and a calm nature as well. And from that calm child, Sesshomaru told Kuda that Momiji must've been dropped when he was a baby because he was the only child who came out like a crazy devil. Kuda burst out laughing at his comment and couldn't help but agree with him at the end of her laughter.

Another small family occupied Sesshomaru's home half of the time. Botan, Rin, and Mey came to visit often. While Sesshomaru talked with Botan about annoying mates, Kuda and Rin chatted about their mates exploding their bodies with children. And Mey spent most of her time with the three boys. Yuki loved Mey as a sister, and would despise Momiji when he tried to impress Mey in some way. But Momiji wasn't the only one, for Archer would jump in the action as well and sometimes ending with Momiji in a brutal brawl. But when Yuki was studying, Archer was locked in his room still a bit distanced, Mey would seek out Momiji. And Momiji would be busy too, plotting pranks for his father, mother, and brother and if not pulling pranks, sleeping with the servant women. Mey had yet to catch him, but hearing chat about the servant women that he was good in bed, she had no doubt that he did sleep with the servant women. But as far as she knew, Momiji would love to spend time with her and show her things in the Western lands that his father had shown him. He would also like to show her how to use weapons and pull pranks and one time how to kiss, but Mey had caught him on that and scolded him. But Momiji simply let out a bark of laughter and moved to another explanation of a different weapon.

_And so, this is how **Lord Sesshomaru's Challenging Gift** made a living hell of his life and soon had woven herself into his life. Bringing a rare joy upon Lord Sesshomaru's cold heart. And Lord Sesshomaru, did indeed love his challenging gift very much._

* * *

**I've finally finished this story, Fin. It was such a blast writing this story! I never actually written an OC who was very disobedient to tell you the truth. And to tell you the truth, I feel like writing more but I just can't! This story had to end some way or another. So, I wanted to ask you guys something.**

**Do any of you want a life story of Momiji and his brothers? Yes, it will include Sesshomaru and Kuda again, but this will based around the perspective of Momiji now. I wouldn't mind writing it, because I so want to write it! But then there are some of you who think this story was enough and there should be no more.**

**So if any of you want a life story of Momiji than just review or PM that you want one. I have also set that there should be five requests at least. If I do not get five requests from you, then my dear fellow readers _Lord Sesshomaru's Challenging Gift_ has ended here!**

**I also wanted to thank all of you guys who read my story and reviewed. You guys were my inspiration to finish this story! Thank you so much to all of you! now go find another great story to read, there are so many out there! Give your inspiration to other writers like you did to me! Thank you so, so much, have a nice day! :) **


	58. Lord Sesshomaru's Challenging Son: AN

**A/N:**

**I cannot believe this but somehow, I managed to get more than five requests for a story of Momiji. I am surprised, truly, I never knew there were so many of **

**you who love Lord Sesshomaru's Challenging Gift so much. And in this note, I want to thank those of you who requested a story of Momiji and am very proud **

**to announce that... _Lord Sesshomaru's Challenging Son _will come out this weekend! And you guys who read this story Lord Sesshomaru's Challenging Gift will **

**be the lucky ones to read this note, in which, contains a pre-view of _Lord Sesshomaru's Challenging Son_! So you guys will the first to know what will mostly be ****happening in this new story!**

**~~~Pre-view~~~**

Momiji, Yuki, and Tohru are lord Sesshomaru's offspring. With the oldest, seventeen in human years, thirteen , and two. Momiji is the first born, with Yuki following after, and lastly their little sister Tohru. And as a couple of years passed Yuki's marking who he had inherited from his father much like his older brother did, woke up one day to find them faded and by the afternoon gone. He was disappointed and angered, bitter and jealous towards his little sister and brother how they got to keep markings their markings. Naturally he blamed it on his mother, that is was her fault he was not a full blooded demon like his father. Nonetheless, his mother and father, brother and sister, still loved their Yuki very much with or without markings. But even love sometimes, can't mend a heart who has too much hatred in it. But as time passed, Yuki completely forgot about it and love had made a way to mend his heart again.

Momiji was now well on the road to becoming a true Prince. But he new that in no time soon would he become Lord of the Western Lands. And he was fine with it and in fact, he was starting to think he didn't want to be a Lord after all. He wanted his freedom, as he had now, not tied to room like his father and staring down into scrolls all day. Nope, and he would make sure he had his freedom one way or another.

Archer, the son of Asuyana and sister of Sugoi or rather Kuda, still lived with Kuda. He had grown quite fond of her and even sometimes, mistaking her as his true mother. Archer too was now well on road to becoming a Lord, not a Prince like a Momiji. So this made Archer very mature too soon in which Momiji found very repulsive. Archer could care less, for he was as proud as a baby with a new toy as he thought that he would be Lord of the Southern Lands very soon. So everything in life was in order as planned, until mysterious attacks became more frequent.

Sesshomaru was baffled for the first time in his life, not knowing why so many demons were attacking. And it's not the matter that these demons attacked randomly, they attacked in specific locations with no reason where either Sesshomaru resided, visited, or his most trading villages were destroyed along with all the goods. And it was not only Sesshomaru they targeted. One day Kuda came back from her walk with Tohru screaming her lungs out. And come to find out, demons had attacked her and Tohru on their walk. She had managed to protect them both well until one slid past Kuda slightly and nicked the child on her cheek with its poisonous claws. This left no remorse in Sesshomaru has trampled his own land in his true from destroying every demon in his sight, sparing his half brother's life but not without a second thought of course.

Now, more and more demons appeared out of no where, and attacked much more frequently and now in random places too. It was Sesshomaru's, Momiji's, and Archer's job to constantly patrol the Western and half of the Sothern and Northern lands where most attacks happened, to prevent these attacks and terminate the demons. But it didn't prove an easy task. Demons still crawled out of who knows where when Sesshomaru and his son were positively sure they had killed all of them. It was utterly strange for everyone.

And this problem was also taking a huge toll on Sesshomaru's family. If Sesshomaru didn't know any better, he'd say his children were falling away from him and from each other. The only child left that seemed to love him was his only daughter Tohru, for even his mate seemed a bit distanced. He had to do something to fix the attacks and his family. _For he would not let his family fall or his land as long as breath escaped his nose._

* * *

**And one more quick NOTE: this new story will be posted about tonight or tomorrow morning as is takes a couple of hours for the story to appear. So don't fret if you don't find ****_Lord Sesshomaru's Challenging Son_**** now, but I promised that it will come out tonight or tomorrow the latest. Find it and give it try, you might just like it. :)**


End file.
